Daughter of a Phantom
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: When Dani comes back and is attacked by The GIW, Amity Park discovers that Dani is infact the daughter of their hero Danny Phantom, now Danny has to care for Dani, while also dealing with the increased news reporters, as he learns what it takes ot be a father, while also trying to figure out what Vlad did to create Dani, if he's her father then who's the mother? DXD Father/Daughter
1. Chapter I: The Ghost Girl

**Okay first of all hello, I am busy with exams this week and am unable to really finish any of my stories at the moment, however today I was able to get some spare time at break and was able to come up with this little thing. I decided to take small break from writing my Danny Phantom series to do a little stroy that I've been wanting for a while. Now this dosn't mean I'm stopping my other stories or The Hunger, no I'm going to finsih them, it's just after I finish The Hunger I might continue this, anyways I hope you enjoy this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Also since this is also a new story, no, like the rest of the people on this site, I do not own Danny Phantom, also this story is inspired by Dani's Back by Jennythe3, and there are similarites from her first chapter and this one, her story was one that I wanted to read but since she's not continuing it, I'm writing the one I want to read, so yeah just thought you should know incase the stories are similer, to be clear I'm not stealing her stuff, but also read her story. Also Please listen to this song while reading, it's the whole point I include a soundtrack option you can get it on youtube and just keep playing it back if it ends early.**

**Soundtrack Option: Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: The Ghost Girl<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was another average day in Amity Park. The sun was shining down on the town, the wind blowing a soft cooling breeze through the town. The students had just been released from school, now free to do as they please. There hasn't even been a ghost attack today, Amity Park would have at least one a day; but for some reason no ghost showed up today. Not even Amity Park's most famous ghoul, Danny Phantom.<p>

In fact, unknown to Amity Park, Danny Phantom was none other than Danny Fenton. Danny acquired ghost powers when an accident with his parents Ghost Portal turned him into a Halfa, a half human, half ghost hybrid. He would be defending the town from ghost attacks, not today. Danny was sitting on his couch staring at the television, enjoying the break from being Amity Park's protector. His best friends Tucker and Sam were with him, all board.

Danny however was busy thinking to himself, a though which had been on his mind a lot lately. Danny was thinking about his clone, Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Dani, who liked to be called with an "I" instead of a "Y", was a clone created by his arch-enemy Vlad Plasmius. Vlad created her in an attempt to clone Danny, to make the perfect son he always wanted, however as always, Danny stopped his plans. Now Dani was out in the world on her own, probably struggling to find food and a warm place to sleep.

The last time he saw her was when she came back to Amity Park for help; that was when she was de-stabilizing. Only with the help of Valerie Grey, was Danny able to help her, but she was in rough shape. Danny was going over the thought in his head, if Danny was a clone, then how did she turn out to be a female; did that mean Dani wasn't a true clone?

Danny couldn't get the thought out of his head, if Vlad used his DNA to create her, then Dani would have been an exact clone, a Halfa male, age around 16. Dani was out in the world alone, with no one to look out for her, no one to protect her, no one to help her grow up. Danny started to develop these feelings shortly after first meeting her, for some reason he couldn't explain he felt this urge to look after her, to help her grow up, an urge to be a father.

But he wasn't her father, was he? No, he couldn't be, he didn't create her. That would have been anybody's response, but Danny went deeper into the matter, technically his DNA was used to create her. Danny went through dictionaries and thesaurus, looking up the word Parent and Father no matter what they said, Danny fit the bill. This had been bugging Danny to long, he finally made up his mind, knowing it would change his life.

"Danny, you okay?"

Danny snapped back to reality at the question. He looked around puzzled and confused as he focused; it was Sam who asked the question. Sam and Tucker were both looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry, I spaced out for a moment." Danny said.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking."

"About what, you can tell us."

"Yeah dude we always have your back." Tucker said.

"It's just…I've been worried about Danielle."

"Well you have been acting a little strange ever since you helped her a month ago."

"It's just that, she's out there in the world, I don't know, alone, she has no one to look after her, no one to keep her company, no one to protect her and help her grow up, I just can't shake this feeling that it's my job to help her."

"Danny you're starting to sound like a parent, like you're her father" Tucker said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Danielle was created using my DNA, created not cloned, if she was a clone, then she would be my age and male, I've also can't shake this feeling that it's my job to help her, I have no idea where she is, I mean in a way, she is my daughter."

Before anything else could be said, the television froze for a quick second and went static as something else replaced the screen. The three friends looked to see a special bulletin slap across the television as the picture started to show live feed. The three friends started as they read the bulletin across the screen…New Ghost Girl?

_"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special news bulletin, this is live feed of residential Amity Park, minutes ago we received reports of sightings of the town's elusive spirit Danny Phantom, however it has been revealed that there is a new ghost girl who resembles the town's ghoul, who is, as you can see, currently engaging the government's ghost branch The Guys in White, we shall continue to record this live event as it unfolds…"_

The feed showed Dani on the screen, she looked like she was trying to get away, but ended up having to keep dodging and firing at the GIW. Suddenly one of the GIW pulled out one of their Ecto-Blasters and fired at the miniature Phantom. With no time to dodge the blast grazed the side of the girl, she screamed as she fell to the ground, her side in pain. Citizens and witnesses to the fight started to throw things at the GIW in response for them shooting at a small ghost girl.

"Dan-"Sam started to say.

But before Sam could even finish saying his name, Danny had changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and went flying out of his house. Sam and Tucker looked behind to see Danny gone; they quickly got up and started to make their way to the site on foot. Danny was flying through the air, faster then he'd ever gone before, his eyes blazing neon green, so bright you could tell they were glowing in bright daylight. How dare they even think about going after her, who did they think they are; Danny thought to himself; how dare they attack Dani, how dare they attack his daughter.

* * *

><p>Dani was on the ground, trying to move away from the incoming agent of the GIW, firing Ghost Rays at them. One hand clenched her side as a little patch of Ectoplasm dripped down her hand. The citizens of Amity Park were too caught up in the event to do anything. Why would the GIW attack a small ghost girl, she looked like she's no older then twelve. But then again, maybe the GIW had a good reason to go after her, but why did she look like Danny Phantom. The news reporters and anyone with a camera were glued to the scene, documenting and recording every moment, as new copters hovered in the air above them.<p>

Maddie and Jack Fenton stepped out of the Fenton's Ghost Assault Vehicle and readied their weapons. Being the world's leading ghost experts, and the town's ghost hunters, there was no way they were going to miss a chance to capture a ghost. They grabbed their weapons and headed towards the scene.

Dani tried to get up, but felt her leg give way as she fell back to the ground. She was so weak from her lack of proper nutrition and living on her own, her wound was making things worse, she was afraid she would revert back to her human half any moment, then they would experiment on her and learn Danny's secret. Dani kept on blasting the GIW as they got closer to her; however, one dodged her blasts and fired a large weapon at her. Dani had no time to act and was blasted with it, she went flying back as the net fired from the launcher wrapped around her and pinned her to the ground, zapping her power. She could not break free of it or phase through it. The crowd of citizens gasped, Maddie and Jack finally arrived on the scene.

"Oh shoot hon, we were too late, the GIW already caught her."

"Maybe they'll let us help in the dissection."

Dani lay on the ground within the net, she had to get out. She started to struggle against the thing, even trying to blast at it, but to no use. Two agents walked up to her, one was African American, bald and like the rest of GIW wore black shades and white suits, the other one was Caucasian and also bald, they were known as Agents O and K.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're a ghost, an Ectoplasmic impurity; therefore you must be dealt with." Agent O stated.

"What do you mean by, d-dealt with?" Dani asked nervously.

"Oh, processing, identification, experimenting, painful experimenting, excruciatingly painful experiments, dissection and then you get to decide how you want to go Extermination, Execution, Electrocution, Vaporization, De-Atomization, De-stabilization or Incineration."

"If you don't let me go, my…" Dani stated to say, she was about to say Danny, but for some strange reason she couldn't explain, something else slipped out, "…Dad is going to be really ticked with you."

The crowd started to mutter to themselves as news reporters and their cameramen did everything they could to get closer to make sure everything that was going on could be recorded, including audio. The Fentons then entered the scene, next to the GIW, also confused. Maddie couldn't help but think to herself. While she knew ghosts can't have children, or could they, why was she feeling something different from this little girl.

"Dad, you can't have a dad, it's impossible for Ghost to have children." Agent K stated.

"Well for being "experts" on Ghosts, you don't seem to know a lot about ghosts." Dani stated.

"Nice try sweetie, but we are experts, Ghost can't have children, and you're coming with us."

With that said, two members of the GIW walked passed Agents O and K. They looked like any other member except for the fact that they resembled swat officers with armor and helmets, they held shock stick in their hands, buzzing with electricity. The two figure neared Dani, she could feel herself losing it, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Ectoplasm contoured to drip form her wound, the net zapping her of her strength, any moment she would revert back to her human half. As the figures were about to grab her, she let out one last scream of help, this one loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. Once again she meant to say Danny, but for some reason, she once again slipped up.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

Just as the agents were about to grab her, a loud roar of anger filled the air. Everybody was shocked by the sudden burst and looked up in the direction of the sound. A small black object was being shadowed by the sun in skies overhead. Seconds later it came shooting down to the ground and landed right in front of Dani. The agents recovered as they realized the thing standing in front of them. All news cameras were centered in on the action, and Amity Park, The Fentons and the GIW gasped as they recognized the figure in front of them was none other than Amity Park's very own, Danny Phantom.

One of the agents pulled out a Ecto-blaster and started to fire at Danny, he just ignored the blast he was being pelted with as he walked up to the agent and delivered a powerful punch to his gut, sending the agent flying backwards into the air and crashing down into the crowd. Danny then turned around and blasted the other agent in the chest with a Ghost Ray, sending him flying back as well. As more agents charged towards Danny, Danny just turned around and blasted them all away as if he was flicking flies away with his hand.

Agent O and K charged towards Danny, who ducked out of the way and hit them from behind. The two agents fell flat on their faces as Danny stood over them, they and the rest of Amity Park had never seen Danny Phantom so brutal or angry. His eyes, were blazing green like a raging fire, people could swear they heard growling noises coming from him and that he had what looked like fangs showing every time his mouth was open. Maddie and Jack both grabbed their weapons, never missing an opportunity to take down the ghost boy. Danny just looked behind and waved his arm, sending out a wave of ectoplasm that pinned the two ghost hunters to the ground, bounding their arms and legs with its energy. Danny then bent down and picked the two agents up by their shirts.

"I told you he'd be ticked." Dani said.

The two agents, The Fentons and the rest of Amity Park gasped at the remark, this ghost girl, was the daughter of Danny Phantom. The Ghost Boy, the protector of Amity Park, former Public Enemy number one, the talk of the town, its greatest mystery, had a daughter. Danny pulled the two agents closer.

"If you, or any of your people, ever go after her again, I will make you feel pain beyond your own imagination; I want this crystal clear,** STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"** Danny growled as he threw the two towards the crowd.

Danny went over to Dani and in seconds had ripped the net off of her. Dani looked up towards Danny, a smile on her face as the two embraced. Then Dani started to look dizzy, before finally passing out in Danny's arms. Danny picked her up in his arms, looked back at the GIW one last time, his eyes still blazing with anger, and gave a low growl which made all of Amity Park spines shiver before jumping into the air and flying off and incredible speeds. Leaving the shocked spectators and GIW behind, their mouths hung open at the revelation and new information. Lance Thunder, one of the reporters; okay Amity Park's weather man, filling in for a reporter looked to his camera man.

"Please tell me you got that?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the little break on The Hunger, but this is one story I really wanted to tell, once again inspired by Jennythe3's sotyr Dani's back. I'm busy with Exams and but after they are over and I've completed The Hunger, I hope to finish this, I guess taking a break from my series once in a while is okay, anyways if you like please favorite and please review let me know what you think and if I should continue, until Exams are over, or if I get another opening durin break(which I doubt).<strong>

**The Storymaster1000.**


	2. Chapter II: We're Family

**Hello one and all okay I have good news, first of all, I'm pretty much done school for the next seven days. All I have to do is study and go everyday (except Saturday and Sunday) for one hour to write my exams, which means I now have some time to write my stories. The only things I really need to focus on is my exams for Law and Math, but the bottom line is that I now have time to write and get my creative ideas flowing again. Now I just want to say...**

**HOLY CRAP!**

**I was not expecting this, I want to thank you all. When I posted this story yesterday for fun and as a start for a story I would like to continue, I was not expecting the sucsess I have recived for it. This story has beaten Sick Day as the most viewed story on it's preimere date, it's also my second most favored and reviewed story and all the reviews have been positive and wanting more. Well I just have one thing to say to that, ask and you shall recive. By popular demand I have decided to take a break from my Danny Phantom series to write this one, why you may ask. Well for one while I enjoy writing my series this is one story I for one really wanted to read, and I enjoyed writing it, two is the sucsess of this story. The third reason is that I've already written 4 and a half stories of my sereis so far so I might as well take a break and do something diffrent. The thing is in my series it takes place after Phantom Planet so I have to come up with new things to deal with, here I don't I still have the fact that his identiy is a secret. Bottom line I would like to thank all my reviewers, you asked, I shall oblige, here's the next chapter of Daughter of a Phantom. Now before you read I just want to address that this chapter might not be as strong as the first one, but do know that doesn't mean this story is going to get worse, It's just I have to have the part where Danny and Dani accept the fact their Father and daughter, it's mostly dialouge which I'll admit I'm not good at, but hope you enjoy. Also the soundtrack to this story is Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan, I was listening to it and I thought of this story idea, I listen to it when I write and ask you listen to it while you read, it's the main theme for this story, anyways I've rambled enough, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II: We're Family<em>**

* * *

><p>Danny was soaring through the skies of Amity Park. He was carrying the wounded and unconscious Danielle in his arms. He looked behind to make sure no news copters were following him, luckily he was too fast for them. Danny looked back at Danielle; he was filled with anger and concern. Danielle was in rough shape, she was still dripping Ectoplasm, albeit slowly now. The glowing green liquid staining the black and white of Danny's uniform. Danielle looked worse for wear; she looked like she hasn't gotten any rest or food in days, which was probably true. Danny just wanted to get her back to his house. He looked back ahead as the familiar shape of Fenton Works came into view. Danny turned intangible and phased through the wall and into his room.<p>

Danny landed on the ground, two glowing halo rings formed around his waist as he turned back into his human half. He walked over to his bed and laid Danielle down on the soft and cozy sheets. Danny removed her hand which was still covering her wound. Danny could see that she was starting to heal, albeit slowly, it was still dripping ectoplasm. Danny rushed over to his closet and opened it, pulling out a first aid kit. Now he was glad Sam convinced him to have this in his room in case of emergencies. Danny rushed back over to Danielle who was starting to stir.

Danny cleaned the wound to prevent infection, before starting to patch it up. He learned a thing or two about First Aid from watching Sam patch him up so many times. Danny finished fixing Dani's wound just as she turned back to her human form; her energy drained. Dani started to open her eyes, looking around the room as her vision started to returned. She gave a smile as her vision returned and she could make out the shape of Danny; who was sitting next to her.

"Hey Danny." She said weekly.

"Hey Danielle, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak, plus the pain in my side, where are we?" Dani said trying to sit up, not recognizing the area.

"Whoa, take it easy Dani, you're in my room, you need rest, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't remember."

"Well then that's the firs thing you're doing after I get you something to eat."

"Danny…did, anybody hear what we said?" Dani asked nervously.

Danny paused for a second and began to process this. There was no doubt that Amity Park, or at least one of the reporters heard and recorded what had gone on. Now the press was going to have a field day with this information, he could see the headlines now, Phantom's Daughter. He looked at Dani, nervous about how to answer, she would probably blame herself for it, probably want to run away again; not this time.

"Yeah, they heard."

"I'm sorry Danny, I di-"Dani started to worried and frightened, blaming herself for the trouble.

"Dani, it's not your fault don't blame yourself, but, I have to know…why did you call me Dad?"

Dani froze, remembering what she said out loud for all of Amity Park to hear when she was in danger. She started to panic, why would she call Danny Daddy? She meant to say Danny but for some reason she couldn't explain she said Daddy. Lately she had been thinking of him even more, technically he was her Dad, no she was a clone of him.

"Uh… I…just slipped up, I mean to say Danny, but I accidentally said Daddy."

"Danielle I-"Danny started to say.

"Oh, I knew it, I knew it freak you out, now because of me all Amity Park thinks I'm your daughter, every time I come I just create more problems for you, this was stupid, I should have just stayed clear, I guess I'll be going off o-"Dani started to say getting up.

"No you don't, no daughter of mine is going out to fend on her own, and I'm not letting you go for a third time." Danny said in a serious tone.

Danielle was out of the bed and was heading for the wall, but something made her stop. She replayed what Danny said in her head, did she hear him correctly, did he say, Daughter. Dani turned around to look at Danny as he walked up to her.

"What?"

"Danielle, we both know that we want to be more than just cousins, I've been thinking a lot about it lately, Dani you were created with my DNA, ever since I first met you I've felt like it was my job to protect you and help you grow, I don't think calling me Dad was a slip up, I think you meant it."

"But, I'm not you daughter; I'm just a clone of you, an abomination and a mistake."

Dani tried to leave again, but felt Danny's strong hands grab her arms as he pulled her back. She looked at him, she could feel tears running down her cheeks, and she looked into Danny's icy blue eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt comfort looking into them, she could feel herself calming down. Danny went down on his knees so he was the same height as Dani.

"Dani, listen to me you are not, let me repeat that, not an abomination, you are not a mistake and you are not a clone, if you were a clone you would be my age and a boy, Vlad created you using my DNA, Danielle your my daughter, no matter who or what you are, I will always love you, and I will do everything I can to protect you and help you grow up, I can see it in your eyes Dani, that's why you came back isn't it?"

Dani looked at Danny, he was right. Dani remembered when she traveled the world alone, everywhere she went she always saw small children and families, happy. Every time she saw a family she felt an empty feeling within her, all she wanted was a family. Someone she could talk about anything to, someone she could play with, someone to help her grow and protect her; and every time she saw a family, she thought of Danny. That's why she came back to Amity Park; she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to have to steal and use street tricks to get food, she didn't want to search through the garbage, she didn't want to take baths in lakes or sleep in old abandoned houses, she wanted to be live with Danny, and she wanted to be with…her father.

"Yeah, I, I wanted to come back home, you said that you'd always be here to help me, but I didn't know if I should, every time I come I create problems for you, I'm just a burden."

"Dani, you are not a burden, you may have caused a few…problems in the past, but nothing I can't handle, we all make mistakes, it's how we learn, we make a mistake and learn to never do it again, it's what makes us human, Dani, you can't lose your humanity, otherwise, you might not like what you become, you're not a burden, and you're not leaving again, this is your home, I'll always be here to help and protect you, I'm just glad your back home."

Danny pulled Dani closer and gave her a hug. Dani embraced her father, and she felt the empty feeling inside of her vanish. Instead of the lonely feeling she felt it being replaced with happiness, energy and comfort. It felt like for the first time in her life, that she was truly happy, now she wasn't alone, now she had…her father. She started to think of all the fun things they could do together, all the things she saw other families do, but then something crept into her mind. Dani panicked and pushed away from their embrace.

"Wait Danny, opps I mean Dad, what about your parents?"

"You don't have to worry about them hunting you, I won't let them."

"No it's not that, it's, well they live here too, I can't stay here, all their weapons and defenses systems, what if they find me, they might find out I'm a Halfa, they would find out about you. "

Danny started to think about what Dani just said, she had a point. It was hard enough for him to live in this house, having to constantly sneak off to go ghost, having to avoid his parent's gadgets and defenses. It was hard enough for him, but for Dani, who doesn't know her way around, or which defenses are where. She couldn't stay his room the whole time, if she stayed her she would get caught, and they would find out, he had to think of something.

"You may be right, we'll talk about this later, but for now it's the best we have, don't worry about my parents, listen to me, I won't let them hurt you and if it comes to it, I'll tell them everything."

"You'd tell them your secret for me?"

Danny thought it over; he didn't really have to though. He never wanted it to come to it, but if he needed to, he would tell his parents his secret. He learned from his last encounter with Freakshow when he had the reality gauntlet that his parents would accept him no matter what. He would be lying if he said he didn't still have doubts, but he felt it was easier if his parents didn't know that he was a Halfa.

"Yes Dani, I would give up my secret if it means you stay safe, I will never let anyone hurt you, I think I made that clear when I saved you today, from the look on the GIW faces I'm positive they heard me clearly."

"Yeah, but how are you going to deal with the press, won't they be all over you, trying to find out more about you know, what if they try to find me?"

"Dani, don't worry about me, I can handle the paparazzi and reporters, plus I have Sam, Tucker and Jazz to help me."

"What about Vlad, what if he comes after me again."

"Dani you know that I won't let that happen, if he comes after you, well same thing with the GIW, but let's talk more later, let's get you something to eat, who knows when you last did."

"Okay, I'm starving, hey Dad, do you think later we could go to the park or something?"

"I don't know, we should be lying low, but we could see if we could tonight when everyone's asleep."

The two Halfa's walked out of Danny's room. Danny motioned for Dani to stop for a moment as he quickly ran downstairs, checking the Ghost Lab and first floor. Just as he thought, his parents weren't home yet, probably still at the area where he rescued Dani, checking for samples. Either that or they took a detour to pick up fudge for Dad. He ran back up the stairs and showed Dani it was okay. The two walked down and Danny started to get something for her to eat. He couldn't help but think, what was going on in Amity Park right now; how was the city handling the revelation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the scene of the event, everybody was going crazy. News reporters were talking in front of their cameras reporting the findings, others were on phones talking to their producers. Everyday people and teenagers had their phones out and were taking pictures or posting pictures they took on Facebook, everybody was sharing the news they discovered. However even with all of the people in the area; everybody failed to notice Maddie Fenton pull out an empty test tube and scoop up a sample of Ectoplasm on the ground. Maddie turned round to see the GIW heading off, probably back to their base. The reporters and citizens were also leaving, probably heading home or to their news stations, all full of excitement of the latest discovery.<p>

Maddie looked down at the test tube in her hands, now filled with the green Ectoplasm that was dripping from the small ghost girl. It was darker than normal Ectoplasm; Maddie could swear she saw little specks of red now and then. Maddie thought to herself, Phantom has a daughter. No that was impossible; ghosts can't have children, or could they? Now that she thought about it, they never really looked into the research or the possibility of ghosts reproducing. She looked like Phantom, genetics could come into play, but Phantom was like a teen; how could he have a daughter? Maddie looked behind her to see her husband talking, or rather annoying the GIW. She looked back at the tube in her hands; she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, because you guys enjoyed it I will continue this story. Which I will continue to write when I have the time. Again sorry if this chapter wasn't as strong as the first one but I had to get this part of the story out of the way, for the next chapter I can promise you more, the next chapter I'm planning on having it told from the POV of all the characters, such as Dash, Paulina, Valerie and others, so tune in. Hopefully I can have it done for release tomorrow. Anyways thank you for the positive feedback, keep it up and I will continue. So please if you haven't already favorite, please review let me know what you think and if you have an idea of something I can cover, please let me know. I would like to thank my reviewers<strong>

**DaniCopy00, Pir84lyf, black robin, weirdo, nequam-tenshi, popie92, silentsrises, toothless20, smallvillephantom14, jeanette9a, Sobe James, Fire Dragin, Sammi and DannyPhantomluver2 for your support and continue to review and let me know what you think as the story progresses**

**Also I would like to give credit to Phil Collins and thank him for making the song Two Worlds which helped inspire this fic, lyrics please**

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up, lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls, build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here_

_No words describe a mothers tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

* * *

><p><strong>The Storymaster1000<strong>


	3. Chapter III: Reactions

**Hello authors and readers of Fanfiction, well I finished my Law Exam, but now I have to study for my Math exam, however I am pleased to announce that as of tomorrow I can once again regularly write and update my stories again and also onec again thank you. Yesterday was unbelivible, this story is now my second favorite story, just behind The Rebith, however I belive this will be my most popular story by the end of this week, my story got more then 400 views yesterday, for my sroties that's rare, thank you all, I'm a little busy studing so I only had time to write Dash's part, check back later today or tomorrow for others, enjoy and keep favoriteing and reviewing. Once again the main theme for this story is Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan if you need something to listen to during reading, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: Reactions<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dash was lying on his bed reading a sports magazine. He should really have been studying for that upcoming Math test, oh well, if he gets another bad grade he could take it out on Fenton. He recalled the events from earlier today, like every day he took his anger out on his favorite punching bag. He was wondering why Fenton kept putting up with it. Then there was a knock on his door, Dash looked up as his mom came in.<p>

"Hey sweetie, uh, there's something on the TV that you might be interested in."

"Why what's on."

"Some live event, with that ghost kid, Inviso-bill, or Danny Phantom, what's his name."

Upon hearing the name Danny Phantom, Dash immediately leapt off his bed. He dropped the magazine on the ground and ran past his mom. If there was something about Danny Phantom going on he wanted to hear it. The ghost kid was his hero, he remembered the time he and Phantom got shrunk by one of Fenton's parent's gadgets and they had to help each other out to escape an insanely scary hunting ghost.

Dash reached the living room where the TV was already on, playing the recorded event. Dash grabbed the television remote and turned up the volume slightly; he wanted to hear every detail. He sat down in the chair, ready to see his hero in action, but he was not prepared for what he saw.

Dash watched as the whole event recorded not too long ago was replayed. Dash saw the camera focus on a small girl caught in a net. Dash could not believe his eyes; it looked like a smaller, younger, female version of his hero, could they be related, like his sister. Dash continued to watch as two agents from the GIW walked up to her and started talking about doing experiments and how to destroy her.

"If you don't let me go my…Dad is going to be really ticked."

Dash leaned closer to the television, did she just say Dad? If she was Phantom's sister does that mean he could possibly see Phantom's dad? Dash thought about it, it was strange he never actually thought or considered the idea that his hero might have a family, he obviously had to have a mom and dad, this girl was probably a sibling; how come he never thought of this before. However his thoughts were interrupted by the loud scream of the girl as she yelled in very clear audio.

**"DADDY, HELP ME!"**

Dash watched and was taken by surprise as a roar of anger filled the air. Suddenly a figure dropped into the area in front of the girl and the GIW. It took a couple seconds for the camera to focus; then there he was, clear as day, Danny Phantom. Dash watched with excitement as his hero started to beat up the GIW agents. However his excitement soon disappeared as the camera vroomed in to get a better shot of his hero.

Dash noticed his hero's eyes were glowing green, they always were but not like this; they looked like they were furnaces, burning and blazing bright and green in anger. He could also hear growls and snarls coming from Danny, like that of an attacking animal, he could also swear he saw pointed teeth like fangs every time his hero opened his mouth. He then watched as his hero also taking care of the Fentons before grabbing the two lead GIW by the collar.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Dash could feel his jaw drop and his eyes widening in surprise. That voice was that of the ghost girl, the camera turned to look at her; then back to Phantom. She did say that, but she was talking about her dad before not Phantom, unless. Dash broke from his thoughts and turned back to the television, as the feed confirmed what he was thinking; as Phantom gave a crystal clear statement to the two GIW.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Daughter, Phantom had a daughter? His hero, the ghost kid, had a kid of his own.

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Dash, whose jaw was still dropped grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, he had to talk about this with his friends. He entered a text into his phone and sent it to all his friends. Dash closed his phone, put it back in his pocket and ran out of the room.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the Nasty Burger to meet up with some friends."

"Okay sweetie, be back by your curfew."

Dash exited his house, and then started to make a mad dash for the Nasty Burger; almost every teen in Amity Park would be there after he sent the text. Dash's mind was still buzzing over the revelation. How was it possible Danny Phantom had a daughter, when he was shrunk with him, he acted like an everyday teen, and he looked like a teen? Dash couldn't help but think what Paulina would do when she finds out her "soul mate" had a daughter and it wasn't with her. Dash could see the Nasty Burger coming up in the distance, students from school already starting to head there this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Kwan was sitting in a chair in his family's living room. He had just finished his homework, or at least what he could do of his homework; and decided to watch some television. He picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels, hoping that something good would be on at this time of day. He continued to channel surf and reading the titles, however something caught his attention. Kwan raised an eyebrow and he came to a news channel which was replaying recorded footage, all Kwan had to do was read the two words Danny and Phantom.<p>

Kwan turned up the volume, he wasn't a huge fan of the Ghost Boy like his best friend Dash, but he still thought he was pretty cool. The idea someone as young, pretty much his age, could do all these amazing things and protect the town was pretty awesome. Kwan watched the footage, but raised an eyebrow when the camera finally showed a ghost. It looked like Danny Phantom, if he was younger and a girl, could they be related, maybe his sister?

"If you don't let me go my…Dad will be really ticked."

Dad, did she just say Dad, could ghosts even have children? Kwan leaned closer to television, is interest spiked. If this ghost girl was Danny Phantoms sister, then could they see his dad? Kwan couldn't help but think what Dash might be thinking if he was watching this, he would be totally stoked to see Phantom's dad. Kwan thought, he never really thought about weather Phantom had a family or not. Kwan felt a little frown come onto his face. Danny Phantom was a ghost, which means he was dead, did his family know he was dead, did he have family, or is he alone, Kwan's thought were broken by the very loud scream in clear audio of the small ghost girl.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

The next second the camera picked up a large and threatening roar of anger; Kwan felt himself move back a bit. Even though he wasn't at the scene he was still frightened of the sound. The camera looked up quickly to show a shadowed object as it flew to the ground. It took a couple of seconds for the camera to focus in on the object to reveal it to be Amity Park's very own Danny Phantom.

The Ghost Boy then proceeded to beat up the GIW that were after the small ghost girl. Kwan couldn't help but cheer as Phantom protected and rescued the little girl. However his cheers were cut short when the camera got a good, clear view of Phantom. Kwan, once again felt terrified, he had never seen the town's hero like this. His eyes were glowing green like they were the hottest embers of a green fire, the camera was picking up growling sounds like that of an attacking animal and Kwan could swear he spotted fangs on the ghost boy. He watched the scene unfold until it ended with Phantom grabbing the two lead GIW by the collars.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Kwan raised an eyebrow, who said that. The camera quickly looked over back at the ghost girl, it was her. Kwan scratched his head in confusion, who would be ticked? He started to think of what the girl was saying earlier, her dad would have been ticked, but then Phantom showed up so. Kwan felt his eyes widen in shock and his mouth start to hang open, no it was impossible. He turned his attention back to the television, only to have his thoughts confirmed by the ghost boy himself.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Daughter, Danny Phantom, The Ghost Boy, had a kid?

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Kwan felt his mouth open even more, he couldn't think, how could someone so young have a daughter. Phantom didn't look a day over sixteen, how could he have a daughter. Kwan then started to think about his best friend Dash, how was he taking all this, what would he do if he found out his hero had a kid. Kwan couldn't help but think of the reactions to everyone else, what would Paulina think of this. Star would probably be comforting her all weekend, which means he couldn't ask her out on a date. Suddenly his cellphone in his pocket buzzed, he flipped it out to read a text from Dash.

**MEET AT THE NASTY BURGUR!**

Kwan put his cell phone back into his pocket and headed for the door. This was big, this was more than big. Dash probably sent that text to everybody in Casper High, this was going to be the talk of the town, the last time it happened was when they discussed rather Danny Phantom was a good ghost after he defeated The Ghost King. Kwan could see the Nasty Burger coming into view; this was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lancer was sitting in his house, reading one of the books which he loved so much. Well to be more accurate, he was finishing one of the books. Lancer read the last page and closed the thick book, he loved to read. He looked at the clock and started to reach for the remote to his television. He didn't watch TV that often, he usually preferred to read novels and stories rather than watch them, however once in a while he would take a look. However today he thought he'd watch the news to see what was going on all over the world. Lancer pushed the button on his remote and the television came to life, Lancer read the first words, Danny Phantom.<p>

Lancer raised an eyebrow, Danny Phantom, the ghost kid, the protector of Amity Park. Lancer put the remote down and leaned back in his chair, this should be interesting. The students at Casper High praised Danny Phantom; he was the talk of the town. Lancer would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't intrigued by the spirit. This ghost looked like and acted like a teenager; he didn't look a day over sixteen. Lancer however was puzzled when the camera showed a young, female ghost who looked a lot like the town ghoul, was it possible she was his sister?

"If you don't let me go my…Dad will be really ticked."

Dad, did that little girl just say Dad. Lancer started to think, he remembered asking The Fentons about ghost children before, he was curious when the ghost boy first showed up. The Fentons guaranteed him that it was impossible for ghosts to reproduce or conceive children and that all kid ghost were the apparitions of people who died at a young age. Lancer looked at the little girl, she looked scared, he felt sorry for her, no family, having died at a young age, but why was she saying Dad, could it be a memory of her past life. Lancer's thought were broken by a loud scream that was very clear.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

Suddenly the camera picked up a very loud a ferocious roar of anger. Lancer could feel himself flinch, it sounded like it was in the room with him. He watched as the camera looked up to see an object being shadowed by the bright sun. The object fell to the ground and it took a couple seconds for the camera to focus and the object to come clear revealing Danny Phantom. The Ghost Boy then stood up and proceeded to beat up the GIW who were after the little girl.

Lancer gave a small smile, while he was on the sideline when it came to the argument of Phantom being a good ghost or an evil one, he was more than happy he came to this little girl's rescue, maybe they were related. However, Lancer could feel his smile turn to a frown and felt himself flinching again when the camera got a good look at the ghost boy. Lancer saw that his eyes were burning like green torches in the night, he was growling like an animal on the offense, or was it defense and he could swear he saw pointed fangs. Lancer continued to watch as Phantom grabbed the collars of the two lead GIW.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Who said that? Lancer watched as the camera looked back to the little girl. Lancer said replayed the sentence in his head over again. I told you he'd be ticked, who would be ticked. Lancer started to think back to what the little girl said earlier, she did mention something about being ticked and something about a dad. Lancer felt his eyes widen in surprise as he put two and two together, it was impossible, wasn't it. He looked back to the television only to have his thoughts confirmed by the ghost boy himself, in very clear audio.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Daughter, the little girl, Danny Phantom, the ghost kid, had a kid?

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Lancer could hardly speak, Danny Phantom, had a kid. But that was impossible, The Fenton's said ghosts can't have kids; Phantom himself was pretty much just a kid, a teen. How did he have a kid, did ghost even age, he never thought about it before, for all he knew Phantom could be over 300 years old, maybe he died at sixteen and has been at that age ever since. But how would that explain having a daughter. Lancer continued to think, this was going to be all over the news and town, maybe he could plan a discussion about this with his class, which would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Valerie was lying down on a couch in her living room, flipping through various news channels. She would usually do this if she was board and wanted to hunt a ghost, if there was a ghost attack the news would usually cover it. Normally she would just go out and patrol, but her dad had become even stricter since she got her new suit and didn't want to risk going out unless there was complete confirmation on a ghost.<p>

Valerie was busy thinking about one of her recent encounters and revelation. A few weeks ago she found out that her employer, Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park was in fact Vlad Plasmius, one of the most dangerous and evil ghost out there. He had been playing her, she was his pawn, she was doing all of his dirty work for him. Her last mission was to eliminate a small ghost girl named Danielle Phantom. However when she discovered she was Danny Phantom's cousin she was able to use her to trap her enemy. However she then learned from Phantom that Dani was half-human, and she teamed up with him to rescue the little ghost.

Since then she'd been thinking, Phantom was telling her the truth about Vlad before, was he really a bad ghost, could he have been telling the truth about things before. Dani herself proved that not all ghosts are evil, or was that because she was just half-human. Valerie continued to flip through channels until two words caught her eye, Danny Phantom.

Valerie watched as the camera showed a familiar ghost being attacked by the GIW. She gasped as she recognized the small ghost as Dani; she was back, and under attack. Valerie's eyes were glued to the footage, she didn't know what to do, she should go out and save Dani, but what if the GIW had a good reason to capture her, and if she stopped them then they would see her as an enemy as well.

"If you don't let me go my…Dad will be really ticked."

This sentence caught Valerie's attention even more, dad, Danielle had a dad, then why was she out in the world on her own, why wasn't her dad looking out for her. When Valerie first saw how Dani lived she felt sorry for her, just like how she's living right now, not a lot of money, but at least she has her father to help her through it. So why wasn't her father looking after her, and would that make her father Phantom's uncle. Valerie started to head towards the window when the apartment's front door opened and her dad walked in.

"Hay Valerie I was wondering if you…what are you doing!"

"Dad I can explain-"

"You're going out to hunt ghosts again aren't you?"

"Dad I don't have time to explain but I-"Valerie was about to say before being cut off by a loud and clear scream.

**"DADDY HELP ME"**

Both Valerie and her father looked at the television and a loud roar of anger filled its speakers. They watched as the camera looked up to show an object being shadowed by the bright sun. It then came to the ground; the camera took a couple of seconds to focus, revealing Danny Phantom standing in front of Dani. Valerie and her father continued to watch as Phantom started to beat up all the GIW on the scene. Valerie for once was glad to see the ghost Boy, at least he was looking out for Dani, but she didn't agree with him brutally beating up the GIW either. However she was taken aback by how ferocious Phantom was looking, his eyes blazing with more light and anger then before, growling and she could swear she saw fangs. Phantom then grabbed the collars of the two lead GIW.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Wait what was that? Valerie and her father looked to see the camera pan to look back at Dani. What did she say; I told you he'd be ticked. Valerie started to think back to what the miniature Phantom was saying before, there was something about someone being ticked but wasn't she talking about her… Valerie's eyes widened in shock and her jaw drop, it was impossible, it was just impossible there was no way in it could be real, she turned her attention back to the footage as her thoughts were confirmed by Phantom himself.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Daughter, Dani was Phantom's Daughter.

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

"The Ghost Boy has a daughter?" Valerie heard her dad say.

Valerie returned to her thoughts, it was just impossible. How could that sweet little girl be the daughter of her enemy? How could something so innocent and young, full of good possibly have come from a being as evil as Phantom. It was impossible; they even said they were cousins, plus Dani was half-human, wait if she was half-human did that mean Phantom could be half-human as well, or was her mother human, who was her mother, did she even have a mother. Valerie looked at the screen which showed Danny carrying Dani out of the area. No matter what, she was going to get answers.

* * *

><p>Star was making her way towards her house. She had just finished shopping at the mall with her best friend Paulina, and was excited over the new purchases she made. She reached her house and entered to see her parents watching the television.<p>

"Hey mom, dad, I'm back from the mall."

"Please sweetie, can you keep it down we're trying to watch." Her dad said not even looking at her.

"What's going on?" Star asked putting her shopping bags down and walking over to the TV.

"Something about that ghost kid, Danny Phantom."

Star looked at the Television, it was recorded footage, Star pulled out her cell phone and texted Paulina, and if there was something about her "soul mate" she wanted to know. Seconds later Star received a very big XD from her friend. Star put her phone away and decided to take a look at the television for a brief moment. However she noticed something strange, for some reason Phantom was smaller and younger and…wait that wasn't Phantom that was a girl. Star walked a bit closer, the ghost on the television fighting the GIW looked like Phantom, but was younger and female, maybe he had a sister.

"If you don't let me go my…Dad will be really ticked."

Dad, did that little girl just say Dad? She did, Star began to think, if she was Phantom's sister, could they have a chance to see his father. Star had never really thought about Phantom having a family, come to think about it with all the talking Paulina dose about Phantom, she's surprised she hasn't brought up the idea either. Star was suddenly brought out of her train of thought by a loud scream.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

Suddenly a loud and terrifying roar of anger filled the speakers of their television set. The camera peered up to show an object being shadowed from the sun, which fell from the sky and landed in front of the little girl. It took a couple seconds for the camera to refocus, to reveal Amity Park's savior and the obsession of her best friend, Danny Phantom. Star then watched as Phantom proceeded to beat up all the GIW in the area. She felt a little uneasy and felt a shiver go up her spine when the camera zoomed in to get a closer look at Phantom. His eyes were burning like the brightest stars in the night sky, he could hear growling and Star could swear she saw pointed, white fangs. Phantom then grabbed the two lead GIW agents by their collars.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Wait did the little girl say that? Star thought to herself, it sounded like her. The camera then moved to look at the girl; she did say it, the camera then turned back to Phantom. Why the little girl would say; that it was pretty random, although there was something familiar about this, didn't that girl say something about being ticked before, before Star could even think or connect the dots, Phantom yelled out in clear audio.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Wait, what did he just say?

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Wait, what, Danny Phantom had a daughter? Oh Paulina was not going to like this.

* * *

><p>Paulina was walking towards her house. She had just finished a shopping at the mall with her friend Star. Paulina was excited about her recent purchases; they were way too good for anybody not as popular as her. Maybe some of these cloths will finally get her ghost boy to notice her; maybe he would stay after a fight and ask her out on a date.<p>

Paulina entered her house; her parents were both out. Paulina was just about to go to her room to try on her new stuff when she got a text from Star. What did she want now; didn't she have better things to do then bother her? Paulina pulled out her cellphone and read the text.

**Danny Phantom on TV**

Danny Phantom on TV, Paulina quickly typed the biggest XD anybody could probably ever text and raced to her huge television set, being spoiled had its perks. Paulina grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels, anything to see her precious ghost boy again, maybe not in person but it would do for now. Paulina smiled as she came across a news station; the first two words she read were Danny Phantom.

Paulina however felt her smile fade as she looked at the ghost on the screen. She gasped, that wasn't her ghost boy…that was some ghost girl. She looked similar to her precious ghoul thought. Paulina looked closer; she looked exactly the same, except younger and female, was she Danny Phantom's sister. Paulina started to think, she had never actually considered that fact that her beloved might have a family, well he must, oh she never thought about the in-laws. What if they were annoying or dorky, unpopular or poor?

"If you don't let me go my…Dad will be really ticked."

Dad did she just say dad. Who was this ghost girl, get rid of her, bring her the Ghost Boy. Wait if she was Phantoms sister, could there be the possibility of seeing Phantom's father? Maybe she was going to get a sneak peek at her future in-laws. As long as they weren't like annoying, and if they were she could find a way to convince her ghost boy to not see them…as much. Paulina started to fall into her dream world of being with her soul mate, until a loud scream dragged her back into reality.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

Suddenly a very loud and terrifying roar of anger came blasting out of the high definition surround sound speakers. Paulina felt like she jumped several feet into the air as she landed in a chair, what the hell was that noise. The camera looked up to see a black object which was being shadowed by the bright sun behind it, concealing its features. The shadow fell to the ground and stood in front of the small girl and the GIW. It took a few seconds for the camera to focus, but when it did; Paulina jumped for joy and squealed as she realized the figure was none other than her soul mate and one true love, Danny Phantom.

Paulina's eyes were glued to the screen, starting to fall back into dream land, thinking about her precious ghost boy. He was so brave, smart, and he was so strong, always saving her when she was in danger, her beauty completely left him speechless as he would often stutter before leaving, she just wished her ghost boy would stay after a fight and…Paulina was dragged out of her dream land again as the camera zoomed in to get a better look at Phantom.

Paulina felt her spine shiver as she looked at the high definition screen. Danny was still beating up the GIW but the features on his beautiful cute face had changed to one of ferocity, his beautiful green eyes were now blazing green with anger, brighter then she has ever seen, almost like embers from a raging furnace. He kept making growling sounds when he was attacking, like that of an animal, and Paulina could swear she saw two, white pointed daggers in his mouth, fangs like a vampire. She had never seen her love this angry before, although her ghost boy would never get mad or even stay angry with her; perhaps it would be best to make a note, never get Phantom angry. She then watched as her love grabbed the collars of the two lead GIW.

"I told you he'd be ticked."

Wait who said that? The camera moved over to show the small ghost girl before returning to the enraged Phantom. Did she hear that right, I told you he'd be ticked, why she would say that, it's completely random? Sure her beloved was ticked but she never made mention of it before; or did she. Now that it was mentioned Paulina did start to remember hearing something like that, but she started to drift back into dream land, only to be once again dragged out by a loud, clear in high definition sentence that broke her heart.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T! SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER!**

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Paulina fell back in the chair, her body shaking, she could feel her eyes watering, and her makeup would be ruined if she started crying. Paulina felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her body and ripped in two. She could feel the warm, salty liquid that could only be tears start to run down her face. Paulina felt like her spirit was crushed, all her dreams were gone and there was no hope left. She didn't feel like living. Paulina couldn't take it anymore she ran up to her room and gave out a loud cry of rage and sadness, before lying on her bed, staining its sheets with her wet tears.

Why, why, her ghost boy had a daughter, how was that possible. They were meant to be together forever, now she finds out he has a kid, a child that he had with another woman. Paulina's sadness started to turn to rage, how dare he sleep with another woman, or ghost. No her ghost boy would never be with one of those slimy vile creatures, he loved her, only her.

Paulina started to think about the rest her friends, they would have seen the news they would know that Phantom has a daughter. How humiliating, Paulina started to dread going back to school tomorrow, she had made it clear to everyone that she was Phantom's soul mate, now it turns out she wasn't. Phantom already had someone, someone he had a daughter with, that bitch, thinking she could steal her love. Paulina grabbed a pillow and ripped it apart in her hands, stuffing flying everywhere. But wait, where was the mother, if there child was endanger then why did only Phantom show up, was the mom even still around, did she leave, maybe her beloved left the mother for her.

Paulina continued to cry and scream into her pillows and sheets, trying to forget the whole thing and return to her dream world. Only now every time she went there and say her love, some other woman would be there with him and that little girl would either be in his arms or running around their feet happy. Even if she did get her beloved she would have to mother that thing, how could she even treat it like it was her daughter, so what if it was her beloveds, he made it with some other woman. Paulina grabbed another pillow and ripped it into two like before, before emitting another scream of rage and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there, finally done that chapter, I hope you enjoyed Paulina's reaction, everyone was waiting for that, well now to take a break and start on the other one sometime later, I hope you enjoyed, remember to favorite and review, and once again thanks to all of you and your support in this story, keep it up and I'll continue to write.<strong>

**The Storymaster1000**


	4. Chapter IV: Aunts and Uncles

**Hello, wow what a week, first I finish my exams and first semester at school, then it was announced The Nostalgia Critic will return, I get two new games for my Playstation and one more thing, oh yes a new chapter fro this story. I'm back, sorry I'm a late with this chapter but I've been using my free time to both write and take a break, so here is the fourth chapter in my highly-acclaimed, most-susscseful story, Daughter of a Phantom. Now note before reading, for some reason I don't feel I did a strongly on this chapter like the others, if you too also feel that this one is a little weak, please let me know and give me suggestions on how to fix it, I try to make my stories as great as I can, but every once in a while a bad chapter dose come out. Also I won't be updating this one daily like my other one because of two reasons. One is that I didn't plan to write this, I wanted someone else to, someone to write a story I wanted to read, howeve rI became tired of that and decided to write the firs chapter myself and after the sucsess of that one did I decide to continue it, so I still have to finsih planning this out and write it, so far I have at least twenty chapters planned, anyways I've rambled on enough, please enjoy this chapter, and rememebr if you want something to listen to the main theme song to this story is Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan, I'm working on adding other music to certain chapters, but I'll let you know, now enough of that please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Aunts and Uncle<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dani took a big bite out of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, it tasted so good. Danny had just finished making it for her, she was glad she finally had something to put in her stomach. Dani couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, or felt so happy, she finally had someone to take care of her. The whole new ground of Danny and her being father and daughter, albeit good was still a little weird; however they would get used to it.<p>

"So how's your PB and J?" Danny asked.

"It's good, I've never had one of these before, but I've heard about them."

"Glad you enjoy it, okay, Dani, after you finish you should go back up to my room; my parents could get here any minute."

"Okay, I'm pretty much done anyways."

She took the last bite of her delicious snack and started to head up to Danny's room, however she stopped in her tracks when she heard the front door of Fenton Works open. Dani gasped and started to panic; then she remembered, she's half-ghost. Dani turned invisible at the last moment as Danny quickly rushed in, Dani continued to make her way to Danny's room. The door opened, and two figures were standing there, however these ones were not going to cause trouble. Danny breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Sam and Tucker.

"Oh, it's just you guys, its okay Danielle, its Sam and Tucker."

"Danny, what were you thinking, do you have any idea what's going on out there?" Sam said walking in.

"I have an idea, but you mind clarifying?"

"Dude, every news station in Amity Park was at the site and they all heard you and Dani confirm you're father and daughter, they all think that she's your daughter." Said Tucker as he brought out his trusteed PDA and showed Danny the footage.

"She is my daughter guys, I told you that this morning."

"Dude do you even know what a father is?"

"Yeah, a father is defined as a male being who gives their DNA to create new life and said being would look after and protect its young to the point it would give its life to ensure the safety of their child and it's job is to teach them how to survive and function in the world, or at least that's what I remember from several dictionaries and thesauruses, I might have gotten some of them mixed up, but the bottom line is no matter what a father is defined as, when it comes to Danielle, I fit the bill. Vlad took my DNA and created her with it, he intended to make a clone, however like I told you before, if she was a clone she would be my age and male, Danielle was created using my DNA and I would die before I let anything happen to her."

"Danny we know that; and you know that we're always here to help you, we're cool with the fact you have a daughter, we're just a little worried and concerned about you are going to do now that all of Amity Park knows that Danny Phantom has a daughter." Sam said.

"I don't want to worry about that just yet, I'm planning on lying low for now, what I'm really concerned about is where Dani is going to stay, she can't stay here, I can barely survive here and keep my secret intact."

"Well, if you want, she could stay at my house until you find a more, long-term place"

"No Sam, I couldn't ask you, besides what if your parents find her?

"Danny my house is big enough, she can stay in one of the guest rooms, besides she could always turn invisible and intangible, and besides she doesn't have to stay there, perhaps just sleeping over."

"Thanks Sam, hey guys want to meet her?"

"Dude, we already met her?" Tucker pointed out.

"Well yeah but briefly, I think you guys have had a total of five minutes seeing her, besides, she's got to get to know her Auntie Sam and Uncle Tuck."

* * *

><p>Dani was pacing around Danny's room, full of nervousness and happiness. This was one of the happiest days of her life and she was completely scarred. Dani heard footsteps coming towards the door, she turned invisible and ducked under Danny's bed, she didn't hear Danny's earlier; she was already in his room. Did his parents find out, were they coming for her? She gave a small gasp as the door opened, but gave a nervous sigh of relief when she saw her dad and his friends.<p>

"Danielle, where are you?" Danny asked looking around.

"I'm right here." Dani said, coming out from under the bed and turning visible.

"Hey Dani, you know your Uncle Tucker and Auntie Sam right?"

"Uncle, Auntie, but you're not related?" Dani asked in confusion.

"No, Dani were not related, but when your good friends, never mind best friends, and you have a kid or kids, you tend to have them called Uncle or Aunt, but you only call them that if you consider them family, Tucker and Sam are my best friends and if there's anyone I can trust to keep secrets or to talk to its them."

"Oh, okay."

"Also, we decided you're going to be staying over at Auntie Sam's house until we figure something out, she has an extra room you can use and its big enough you can easily hide from her parents an-" Danny started to say, before all four heard a familiar sound, Danny's parents were home.

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie entered their house; they were both confused and excited over the events earlier that day.<p>

"I just can't understand it Mads, how dose Phantom have a daughter."

"Well we don't even know if she is in fact his daughter…yet."

"But ghosts can't have children, they can't conceive like humans can, there just a collection of Ectoplasmic energy being held together by a force related to them, or their obsession."

"Maybe ghosts can create young from Ectoplasmic energy?"

"Or maybe Phantom adopted her?"

"Ghosts can't adopt, besides did you see them, there is no doubt that they look the same and share the same Ectoplasmic energy and genetics, but that doesn't explain the ages, if she was Phantom's daughter then she would be younger, at least like a baby, Phantom's too young to have children, if they even can?"

"Do you think that maybe she is Phantom's daughter, he is a teen, maybe he and someone "did it" when he was alive, then he died, years later the daughter dies, that can explain the age, because we all know ghosts can't age."

"We also thought ghosts can't have children, but apparently they can."

"Hey Mom, hey dad."

The two Fenton parents turned around to see their eldest child, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton walk into the room. She was carrying a couple books, having just returned from the Amity Park library. She placed them on the table and walked to the fridge and started to pour herself a drink.

"Jazz, did you hear the news?" Jack said excitedly.

"No, but from how your acting your excited, you are only excited if it comes to Ham, Fudge or ghosts, since ghost are like your job, it would have to be something about ghosts."

"Yeah it is about ghosts, but hon, didn't you see the news, all Amity Park knows?" Maddie asked.

"I was at the Library, if some huge ghost thing happened I wouldn't know, so what is it."

"Danny Phantom has a daughter!" Jack said.

Jazz's eyes widened when she heard the words, Danny Phantom and Daughter, she gagged and started to choke on her drink, almost doing a spit take. As she started to recover, she started to replay what her dad said in her head over and over again, she heard him right, Danny Phantom has a daughter, her baby brother has a daughter.

"What!"

"Yeah the GIW were after this ghost girl who looks a lot like The Ghost Kid, then he comes in, she calls him dad, he confirms it and then they both disappear, this is huge, if it turns out she is in fact his daughter then this could change the way we looked at ghosts!" Jack continued to say happily.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?"

Jazz then walked out of the room, as soon as she was out of sight she started to dash upstairs towards her brother's room. She could hardly think, how did her brother, her little brother; already have a daughter. She ran to his room and opened the door, she saw Danny, Tucker and Sam jump in surprise and shock; she could swear she saw a fourth, but for a quick second.

"Jazz, what are you doing, you're supposed to knock first?" Danny said a little angry and worried.

"Danny, are what Mom and Dad saying true?"

"What are they saying?"

"That Danny Phantom has a daughter."

"Yes."

"What, what do you mean yes, how do you have a daughter, you only fifteen!"

"Wait, you don't know about Danielle?"

"Who's Danielle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz, I thought I told you about her, hey Sam, Tucker can you give us a moment?"

Sam and Tucker nodded and walked out of the room, this was a conversation between brother and sister.

"Okay, Jazz, I'm sorry I thought I told you before, you know Vlad's been trying to get me as his evil apprentice or "son" for some time, well he grew tired of that and decided to try one last time to get that, he tried to clone me, somehow he acquired my DNA and used it to create a clone of me, however something went wrong with his plans and instead of getting me, he got Danielle a twelve-year old, female version of me. He tried to use her to get to me, tricking me making her think he was her father, however I showed her who and what Vlad was really and she helped me stop him and destroy his lab. She then left to explore the world, but came back when she began to d-stabilize, that's when a ghost's structure starts to fall apart and break down in other words dying. She came to me for help, however Vlad hired the Red Huntress to capture her, I was able to convince her that Danielle wasn't evil and she helped me rescue her, but she learned that Dani is a half-ghost, since then, I've been doing some thinking and research, and came to the conclusion, Danielle is my daughter, she was created by my DNA, she is not a clone and I will do anything to protect her and help her, even if I have to give up my secret or life to do so, so yeah Jazz, I have a daughter."

"I never thought Vlad would be crazy enough to actually try to clone you?"

"Neither did I, but he did."

"So Danielle is your daughter, Danny she can't stay here, it's hard enough helping you hide from Mom and Dad, I don't think I can handle two."

"We already discussed that, she decided that she can stay at Sam's until I find a more permanent option, but yeah she's my daughter and your niece, would you like to meet her?"

"Danny I found out I have a niece, of course I want to meet her, where is she?"

"Well you spooked her when you barged in, but she's here, Dani its okay."

Jazz watched in amazement as a little girl turned visible on Danny's bed, she looked just like him, or almost like him. She had his icy-blue eyes and messy raven black hair, she wore a dirty blue hoodie and a dirty red cap, Danny said she was around twelve, obviously physically, but what about mentally, she even looked younger then twelve, she was much smaller then Danny, almost half his size. She hoped down from the bed and nervously hid behind Danny.

"It's okay Danielle, say hi to your Auntie Jazz, oh and this one is related."

"Hi Danielle, I'm your Aunt Jazz, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Dani looked at her and gave a small smile before walking out from behind Dani, if Danny trusted her then so could she.

"Hi, Auntie Jazz, my name's Danielle, but you can call be Dani, that's with an "I" not a "Y"."

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Danny said starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"It's getting late, it almost time for me to go out on Ghost Patrol with Sam and Tucker."

"But Danny, everybody will be after you, everybody will want you to answer their questions."

"Hello, Ghost Powers, invisibility and flight, I'm just going out to see if there are any ghosts, and besides, most people won't act until tomorrow, there probably just preparing, all I have to worry about is Va- I mean The Red Huntress, besides, if the coast is clear I might take Danielle to the park."

"Really?" Dani asked excitedly.

"You said you wanted me to, if there's no trouble we could go, I'll be back in an hour, have fun."

With that Danny exited his room; Sam and Tucker were outside waiting for him. He gave his parents the slip; they were too busy and excited anyways to notice him. Sam and Tucker hopped on their small motor-scooters as Danny changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. The three then took off to patrol for ghosts, enjoying the cool fall wind blowing through their hair. Danny was hoping there wasn't any trouble; he really wanted to spend some father/daughter time with Danielle, maybe tonight he would get his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I don't know why but I feel this chapter wasn't as strong as the others, if you also think this and have a suggestion to make it better, please let me know, for my next chapter I plan on having Danny confronted by Valerie when he takles Dani to the park, so stay tuned for the confrontation, also the reason Danny was calling Valerie The Red Huntress was because I don't think Jazz knows that Valerie is The Red Huntress, I can't remember if it was ever stated if she knows, if I'm mistaken please let me know so I can fix this, anyways hoped you enjoyed and if you haven't already please favorite and review this chapter, for now I'm taking a little break before I finish writing Chapter 5, so until next time, favor and review<strong>

**The Storymaster1000.**


	5. Chapter V: Confronting Phantom

**Hello again my fellow readers and writers of Fanfiction, well here it is the next chapter in my highly-acclaimed and my most popular story, Daughter of a Phantom. I have to admit, when I first published the first chapter, I didn not expect to conitnue it right away and there was no way I could expect the succsess it has become, it is not m most reviewed, favorited, followed story, it just needs 2,000 more veiws before it overtakes the curent holder The Rebirth. I would just like to thank you all for your support and I'm more then overjoyed that you all enjoy my story, so aslong as that happens, I shall continue it, I don't have a set number of chapters planned for this yet, also I will have to go back to school soon, but since it's the start of second smester there shouldn't be much work so I can still update almost daily, stay tuned for the sixth chapter coming soon, but for now enjoy the fifth chapter, also if you don't know by now the main theme song for this story is Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan, I have been thinking of making other soundtrack options, by this I mean the main theme is Two Worlds but certain chapters may have a diffrent thing, I haven't decided yet and I've gone on enough, so enjoy the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter V: Confronting Phantom<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was flying over the Amity Park, completing his last round on his patrol. He Sam and Tucker had been looking all over the town for an hour and a half now. So far there was no sign of trouble, no ghosts, no reporters and no Valerie. Although this was pleasing Danny, it was also putting him a bit on edge, Amity Park had never been this quiet before, it was probably the calm before the storm; the storm being the onslaught of ghost hunters and reporters who want to get the scoop on his daughter. Danny flew over the Amity Park shipping warehouses, a common place where The Box Ghost would show up. However not even the Box Ghost was out tonight, which was strange, he would show up two times a day at least.<p>

"Hey guy's I'm at the shipping warehouses, like everything else tonight, it's clean, how about you guys?" Danny said talking into The Fenton Phones.

_"I'm near Axiom Labs, it looks clear, no ghosts here." _Sam said.

_"I'm checking out the Mall, it too is also clear."_ Tucker said.

"I don't like it."

_"Dude, you have a free night off, why are you complaining?"_  
>"I'm not complaining it's just its weird; no ghost has shown up today; not even The Box Ghost."<p>

_"Well look on the bright side, you can take Danielle to the park like she wanted._" Sam stated.

_"Yeah, Dude, don't you think Danielle's a little old for parks?"_

"Tucker she's physically twelve, however mentally she's about only a year old, Vlad obviously taught her how to speak, read write and use some of her powers, but she's only been alive for one year, plus she probably just wants someone to play with when she goes."

_"Okay, but dude there are some other things you need to think about."_

"Okay what?"

_"Well for one are you planning on having her educated, like go to school?"_

"Definitely, no daughter of mine is going to be uneducated, I may hate school but I do know why it's important."

_"How are you going to do that?"_

"I'll think of something, but I best be getting back, see you guys tomorrow, oh and Sam, I'll have Dani sleep at my house just for tonight, could you have that guest room ready for tomorrow."

_"Sure Danny, see yeah tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, later dude."_

Danny turned off the Fenton Phones and started to head for his house. Many thoughts were going through his head. How was he going to get Danielle into school, why were no ghosts around, just how many ghost hunters and reporters will be crawling the streets tomorrow. These were some of the many things in his mind, however he decided not to think about them right now, all he wanted to do was have some bonding time with his little girl, well okay not that little. Danny saw his house come into view; he turned intangible and phased through the wall, landing in his room. However it was empty, Danielle wasn't there.

Danny was starting to panic, did his parents find her, did she leave again, no that couldn't be it. He ran out of his room and started to run towards the lab when he heard laughter coming from his sister's room. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, so they were just having some girl time in his sister's room. Danny walked up and knocked on the door, his super human hearing picked up whispers and a gasp. The door then opened and Jazz was standing at the door, who breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was her brother. Danny looked at Jazz, who's hair was a little different, braided.

"Oh, it's okay Danielle; it's just your father…wow that's going to take some getting used to." Jazz said when she realized what she had just said about her younger brother.

Danielle appeared turned visible in the middle of the room.

"Hey what are you two doing in here?"

"Oh just some girl stuff."

"Well that explains the braided hair, hey Dani, I have some good news; there are no ghosts out so if you want to go to the park we can."

"Yes." Dani squealed overjoyed.

"Uh Danny, about that are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what about reporters."

"Jazz relax, I just got back from patrolling the whole town, there are no reporters out yet, besides this is probably the one night I can take her, I can't really during the day and after tonight there will be tons of ghost hunters out, besides can't a father have some bonding time with his daughter?"

"Well I guess if you think it's okay."

"Mom and Dad aren't on patrol are they?"

"No they said something about work and difficult so they went to bed early."

"Okay, so Dani you ready to go?"

"You bet."

With that Jazz's room was filled with blinding blue light as two halo rings formed around both Halfa's turning them into their ghost forms. With that the two ran towards Jazz's wall and phased through it. Jazz walked to her window and watched as her brother and his daughter flew off towards the park. This whole thing was still a little weird and would take some getting used to but nonetheless she was happy for her brother.

* * *

><p>Valerie was flying over Amity Park; she had managed to sneak past her dad. She was patrolling Amity Park for ghosts as she usually did. Her head was buzzing with thoughts and questions but all of them the same subject, Danny Phantom. She just couldn't understand it, his ghost dog ruined her life, although he kept saying it wasn't his dog, he attacked the mayor and The Fentons, though he claims they were overshadowed, he robbed jewelry stores, he claimed it was mind control. Then he saves Amity Park from the Ghost King, and recently she finds out there is another like him. But unlike him this ghost wasn't evil; it was a small girl, Danielle.<p>

When she first met her, Vlad Masters had hired her to capture the small Phantom, claiming her ghost half was looking to destroy him. She captured her and used her to trap Phantom, she then handed her over to Vlad. However when she was torturing Phantom he revealed that she was half-human and that Vlad was evil. For some reason Valerie felt that he was telling the truth and helped him rescue her, she then learned he was telling the truth and Vlad Masters was really Vlad Plasmius.

However, as of today she learned that Danielle Phantom is actually the daughter of Danny Phantom. How was that possible, even if ghosts didn't age or could have children, Phantom could not have a daughter, and the worse fact is he's probably raising her to follow in his evil ways. Training her to be evil, manipulative, cunning and ruthless, how to act innocent and put the blame on others. The thought sickened her, Danielle was sweet, a child not evil in the slightest. She was going to find Phantom and get answers.

Suddenly small radar dishes popped out of her armor's shoulders and started to beep. Valerie smiled; it was her ghost detector, which meant there was a ghost near. In Amity Park, there is one thing that's always certain, where there's a ghost, there's Phantom. Valerie started to fly in the direction of the signal, it was emanating from Amity Park's Central Park. Valerie dove to the ground and retracted her hover board. She pulled out an Ecto-Blaster and slowly started to follow the signal on foot.

* * *

><p>Danny and Danielle landed on the soft, grassy ground of the park. Danny motioned for Danielle to stay put for a moment while he walked ahead a bit. He was going to make sure it was absolutely safe before he allowed his daughter to have fun. He used his super-human hearing to scan the park, however other than the occasional squirrel or rabbit, there wasn't anything around. He motioned to Dani and gave a smile, it was all clear. He started to walk in the park, Danielle following him, enjoying the sights of the park. The cool fall wind blowing through their hair, leaves scraping against the pavement trails, the street lamps bathing the area in light.<p>

Danielle continued to follow Danny until she saw where he was leading her too. In the middle of the Park was a small playground for the children of Amity Park. It was a big construction, at least for kid standards; it looked like a fort, three sections connected by bridges and monkey bars. Next to it were swings both normal and tire, slides and one of those spinning things. Danielle had seen things like this before, she always watched families and friends have fun on them. She tried to have fun on them once, but only once because she found that as cool as these things were to a kid; it would be more fun to have a family or someone to play with.

"Hey Dad, can you push me on the swings?" she asked looking up to her dad.

"Sure."

"Oh and after could we play tag; the fort could be like an obstacle course, and the ground's lava."

"That sounds like fun; you have quite an imagination, almost like me when I was young."

"Well I am your daughter, come on push me."

Danielle ran towards the swings, she had never been on them before. They probably weren't as fun as flying, but this was probably the closest thing kids could get to flying. She still wanted to try it out, when she watched others on them they always looked like they were having fun, maybe she was missing something. Danny walked up behind Dani as she sat on the seat and held onto the chains holding it up.

"Now Dani, do you know how these work?"

"Well I've seen other people use them, one sits and the other pushes."

"Well that's one way, here let me show you."

Danielle watched as her dad sat on the swing next to her.

"Okay Dani, that is one way of doing it, but sometimes you might not have someone to push you, so this is how you swing, first you back up, then you let go…" Danielle watched as Danny walked back and then lifted his legs, the swing carried him forward, "…then if you want to keep going you have to control your momentum with your legs, to go faster and higher you have to push your legs out when you go forward, and reel them in when you go back, like this…" Danielle watched as Danny continued to swing on the swing, she noticed how he pushed his legs out when he was swinging out and bent them down when he went swinging back, "…and that's how you swing, if you want to stop, just drag your feet on the ground or sit." Danny said as he put his feet on the ground bringing him to a stop.

"I didn't know swinging was that complicated?"

"Well it's not, you'll get the hang of it, you ready?"

"You bet Dad."

* * *

><p>Valerie's signal started to become more frequent and louder, she muted the noise to eliminate the chance of the ghost hearing the radar. Valerie crouched behind a bush; the radar indicated the ghost was on the other side. Valerie readied her Ecto-Blaster and slowly peered over the bush. However she was not expecting what she saw, she could not believe it.<p>

She looked to see the children's playground located in the park, and there was Phantom, pushing Danielle on the swings. He had a smile on his face and she was laughing. She watched them for the next couple minutes; they were having fun, just like a human father playing with their daughter. She watched as the small phantom come to a stop and start talk to Phantom excitedly. She couldn't hear them but she saw Phantom smile and nod, Danielle started to run towards the playground, followed by Phantom. She tried to get closer but wasn't watching where she was walking and stepped on a twig. She ducked down and looked to see Phantom's head swing over to her, she could see his eyes widen, he knew she was hear, she had to act quickly. Before Phantom could turn around Valerie jumped out and raised her arm, firing a net towards Phantom.

Danny had no time to react as he felt the net wrap around him; usually this wasn't a problem; however this one was different. After it wrapped around him he could feel something like rope coil around his waist and legs. He looked down to see just that, this was like a strait jacket in net form; he fell to the ground and heard Danielle gasp. Danny looked up to see Valerie standing over him, and Ecto-Blaster pointed at his head.

"What do you want now Valerie?" he demanded, angrily.

"I want answers Phantom; you told me that Danielle was your cousin, now I find out today form the news that she's your daughter, I want an answer, and if you refuse I will press this button which will send waves of electricity through your body, enough to even hurt a ghost, now tell me, is she your daughter?"

"I thought that was made clearly today by the news, yes she's my daughter."

"That's impossible, she can't be your daughter; ghosts can't have children."

"You know I'm starting to wonder if any Ghost Hunter in Amity Park actually knows anything about ghosts, yes ghosts can have children."

"Then why didn't you tell me this when I helped you rescue her a month ago from Vlad, then I would have known why you would care for her."

"One if I told you she was my daughter, would you have actually believed me, two Ghost do have emotions we can love, feel, cry just like any other human, and…wait what did you say about Vlad?"

"I know Vlad Plasmius is Vlad Masters, I went back after and saw him transform."

"Listen Valerie, you can't let him know that you know, he will destroy you."

"Why do you care?"

"Do you know how he destroys people, he plays it like it's a game of chess, he has many pawns to do his work and then he has his heavy hitters, he takes out everything and everyone in your life, he makes you suffer, he makes you fear him, think about it would he have a second thought about killing your dad or firing him from his job, he has the resources to do it, for all you know he could be standing behind you invisible, he could slit your throat in your sleep, I've seen what he's capable of first hand, he's tried to kill me and my family so many times, you saw last time, he was going to melt my daughter down to Ectoplasm without a second thought, I'm just warning you, do not play his game."

Valerie listened to Phantom's words, with Vlad being Phantom's arch-nemesis he probably could describe him the best. For some reason though she knew he was telling the truth, she had seen that he was willing to melt down Danielle. And he was a ghost, she didn't have a ghost proof house like The Fentons, he could slit her throat when she sleeps, and her dad, as Vlad Masters he had control over his job, he could fire him or kill him.

"Ok, so Danielle's your daughter, I still don't know how that works, but that doesn't mean I'll let you raise her to be evil."

"Wait what I'm not evil, nor will I allow my daughter to be evil."

"Oh really what about when your Ghost Dog ruined my life?"

"Again, wasn't my dog his name is Cujo, he was a ghost of a dog that died in an accident at Axiom Labs, he just wanted his chew toy, he was just a puppy, he needed to be trained, and ever hear of wrong place wrong time, I'm sorry he messed up your life but he didn't ruin it."

"How can you say that I lost everything!"

"No you didn't, tell me have you grown closer to your father since then, he's around more and you do more stuff, am I right, you have true friends, you were rich and had popularity, but when you lost it you found out just what your friends were like, they abandoned you and treated you like trash, you met Danny Fenton and his friends who became your friends without popularity or money, you may have lost your wealth but you didn't lose anything of importance Valerie."

Valerie once again listened to his words, he was right, he was absolutely right. She remembered when the ghost dog showed up, she remembered how her friends treated her and how Danny and his friends welcomed her, she had a crush on Danny they even dated for a while but she broke it off for his own safety. She had grown closer to her dad then before, they did more stuff together and had more fun. Valerie felt her hands lower the Ecto-Blaster.

"Okay well you still attacked the mayor and Danny's parents."

"Oh not this again, the mayor was being overshadowed by Walker, The Ghost Zone's warden he wanted to turn my life into a prison by getting the town to hate me in retaliation for…beating him one time, he hoped that I would be have no place to go and come crawling to him, if you need proof look up the footage or pictures, you can clearly see that the mayor's eyes were glowing red instead of their regular dark blue, I attacked the Fenton's because I thought they were being overshadowed, but I was mistaken."

"What about robbing those jewelry stores?"

"Freakshow, the ringmaster of Circus Gothica which was in town at the time, had a staff that could control ghosts, he got control of me and ordered me to do that stuff, I tried to fight it, need proof then look at the footage, you can clearly see that my regular green eyes were blazing red, I would never steal, Valerie, I've been telling you from the start I'm not evil, need further proof, how come I have hardly ever attacked you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Whenever you come after me I tell you I'm good, I'm not here to fight, the only time I have ever fired at you is if it's a warning shot or to cripple your hover board enough for me to escape, and just like Vlad, I know who you are, I know where you live, if I was evil would I not have killed you by now, why would I allow you to continue trying to hunt me, oh and about that time I destroyed your first suit, I knew you weren't in the suit, which means there wasn't anything inside it, so I didn't have to hold back, also if I recall you attacked me, all I was doing was playing with my daughter, you're the one who fired a net at me."

"Don't divert the subject there's also the fact that Danielle half human."

"Yes she's half human."

"How?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me ghost, if you really are telling me the truth and tell me why she's half-human." Valerie said pressing the button shocking Danny.

"Fine, Danielle is a Halfa, she's a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, she has both human blood and Ectoplasm pumping through her veins, she can switch between a human and ghost at will and she can use some of her powers while she's a human."

"How is she a Halfa?"

"I'm not saying."

"Tell me" Valerie started pressing the button again, still shocking Danny.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

**"TELL ME NOW!"**

"Valerie, what are you doing, let my dad go!"

Valerie and Danny turned to see Danielle coming towards them, she didn't know what to do, she thought Valerie was her friend now, why would she just attack her dad for no reason, and all he was doing was playing with her. Valerie looked at the two Phantoms; then dropped the Ecto-Blaster, it fell to the ground and she pulled out a knife. Before anyone could do anything she raised it above her head and brought it down. Danielle screamed and Danny closed his eyes, seconds passed and nothing happened. Danny opened his eyes to see Valerie had used the knife to cut the net off him in one quick swing. He started to slowly walk back towards Danielle, confused at her sudden change of heart.

"I just can't do it, I know what it's like to not have a parent, I can't take a little girl's father, no matter how evil he is, he's still her father, for some reason I can't explain, for some reason I believe what you're saying Phantom, maybe it's because you told me the truth about Vlad, like you did before but I didn't listen, maybe you are telling the truth, or your manipulating me like Vlad did, so here it is Phantom, because of this new information, I'm calling a truce between us, I will no longer hunt you, but I warn you if you do one thing to raise my suspicion or commit one evil act or anything that can be considered bad, I will hunt you down…" Valerie paused for a second and looked at Danielle, she had some tears in her eyes, scarred about what Valerie just did, and she thought she was going to kill her father. Valerie looked at her, those tears were real, ghosts can cry, which means she did have emotions. Valerie couldn't take it anymore and took off into the night sky.

Danny and Danielle watched Valerie leave. Danny bent down and looked at Danielle who hugged him, tears still coming from her eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a few shocks of electricity, nothing to worry about, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Dad, aren't you hurt, you looked like you did when Vlad tried to get that mid-morph stuff from you."

"What Vlad did to me was worse than that, but I think we've had enough for tonight, let's get you home."

With that Danny picked Danielle up in his arms and took to the sky. Danielle was whipping the warm tears from her face; her dad was brave and strong. But she didn't know what to think about Valerie, it was as if she had two sides, when they first met she captured her, then she helped her, they were friends, then she came after her dad. Danielle gave a yawn and felt her eyes start to get heavy. Danny looked down at his daughter as she started to fall asleep, he gave a small smile. His daughter was falling asleep in his arms, in that moment, even though he just had an encounter with Valerie, Danny felt like he was the happiest guy in the world, he was glad he had Danielle, he was glad he had a daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a long chapter, well anyways I hoped you enjoyed that, I'm not going to give any hints about the next chapter other then it will be a stong Danny and Dani FatherDaughter Bond, so if you like that, and if your rading this you should definetly check it out, thank you once again to all those supporting me, I will list them all when I post the last chapter when that comes. So if you havent already, please favorite, follow and review**

**The Storymaster1000**


	6. Chapter VI: Song of the Lonely Mountain

**Okay before I get into an introduction I just want to point out that I don't actully know what to think of this chapter. What I wanted was a short chapter of Danny and Dani. You guys have told me that the ending to the last chapter was cute and couldn't wait for more, how could I make it even more cute, well I thought why not have a scene of Danny tucking Dani in and singing a lullaby. However I just couldn't find one right enough or one not for babbies and todadlers to use, howeve rI did remember this one song that has been in my head ever since I heard it so, please read,hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, I might change it if it dosen't feel right, it's just I don't know, I thought Chapter 4 didn't feel the same as the others, but apperently I was wrong so I'll let you decide. Oh and I do not own The Hobbit or Song of the Lonely Mountain.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VI: Song of the Lonely Mountain<em>**

* * *

><p>Danny was still holding his daughter in his arms as he phased through the outside wall of his house. She was slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms, Danny couldn't help but smile as he looked at his daughter; she was so adorable. Danny started to walk towards his bed, two rings forming around his waist, bathing the room in light as he did so. Danny transformed back into Fenton, seconds later two more rings appeared around his daughter's waist and turned her back into her human form. Danny gently placed her on his bed; however he failed to not let Dani notice as she opened her sleepy eyes.<p>

"Dad?"

"Shhh, it's okay Danielle, we're home now, but everyone's asleep, you have to be quiet."

"Oh…sorry, so what are we going to do now?" Dani asked in a whisper.

"Well actually Dani it's time for bed, it's past midnight." Danny said as he pointed to his alarm clock.

"What but I'm not tired."

"Dani you fell asleep on the way here, I carried you here; you need to rest."

"But I can't sleep now."

"Well do you need anything, a glass of water, warm milk a teddy bear?"

"No I don't need a teddy bear, I'm not a baby."

"I know you aren't just wondering, my Dad can't sleep unless he has his, even Auntie Jazz has one."

"You mean that one that looks like that smart guy with the crazy hair, what did she call it?"

"Bearbert, yeah it's a bear version of Albert Einstein one of the smartest people ever, okay well what about the milk or water?"

"No I'm not thirsty, but I do know something that might work."

"What?"

"Uh…well I don't know how to…Dad would you…sing to me?"

"You want me to sing to you?"

"It's just sometimes when I would fly through towns, I could hear children fall asleep when their parents sing to them; and for some reason music calms me I usually listen to music when I need to cool down or like to relax."

"It's usually the mother who sings."

"But I don't have a mother, just a father."

Danny was thinking about this, yes he was her father, no she didn't have a mother, at least not yet. Danny just knew that there was more to this, Vlad had to have created Dani from two sets of DNA otherwise she would have ended up a real clone. He looked at Dani, she was tired, but she was also happy to finally have someone to look after her. Danny remembered when his mother would sing a lullaby to him when he was young; he remembered her voice always soothing him to sleep. Danny looked back at Danielle and gave a smile.

"Alright if it will help you go to sleep, but I don't know any good lullabies, just the ones for babies."

"Well is there one you do know?"

Danny thought for a moment like another teen he tends to listen to the latest music. However those songs are always loud and have rhythms, he didn't even want to get started on the messages or theme that some of them had. If he was going to sing Dani to sleep it would have to be calming, perhaps something for a kid with imagination, something that will stay with her in a dream. Danny started thinking then something popped into his head, it was a tune that had recently come out, it was stuck in Danny's head for weeks now.

"Well there is a song that's been stuck in my head for a while."

"What's it called?"

"Well it's from a movie that came out recently, have you heard of The Hobbit?"

"The Hobbit, I love that book, I have it right here." Said Dani excited as she pulled out a copy of The Hobbit from one of the large pockets in her hoodie.

Danny reached out and grabbed the book. It was small and old, there were chips on the cover, back and sides and the white pages have been stained and age, now they were a tan color. Danny flipped through the pages, there was some dust coming out of them, the edges of the pages were also bent and dull. Danny remembered reading this book when he was younger, it was actually Mr. Lancer who suggested it for him one day in school, and Danny still never understood how he's been getting Mr. Lancer as a teacher every year.

"When did you get this?"

"Well when I was out on my own, I came across this neighborhood and there were a bunch of houses that had tables full of stuff on their yard with people looking at them, I stumbled upon this and began to read it a little, I wanted to buy it but I had no money, but the lady in charge of the stuff let me have it for free."

"Well that was sweet; I hope you said thank you."

"I did, some of the words are tough and I've only made it halfway through."

"Well maybe I'll read it to you sometime."

"Oh I would love that."

"But not tonight, you need rest, maybe tomorrow, now what I was saying before, recently this book was adapted into a movie, there's this really nice song played during the credits."

"I want to see the movie, but I have no money, I and even though I could sneak in I have no one to go with."

"Tell you what, since our farther/daughter time was cut short by Valerie earlier today, how about I take you to The Hobbit later this week?"

Dani's eyes went big in surprise; she was filled with energy and happiness. Danny noticed this and quickly acted, he actually had to cover Dani's mouth and hold her down to stop her from jumping out of his bed and yell "yippee". Dani looked at her Dad, and then remembered it was night time and everyone was asleep. She then lunged at Danny and hugged him, a big smile across her face.

"You're the best Dad."

"Anything for my little girl." Danny said embracing his daughter.

"Hey…I'm not little." Dani said pushing Danny back.

"Danielle, no matter how old we both get, you'll always be my little girl, it's just how parents see their children at times, do you know how many times my mom has called me her baby boy, she still calls me it sometimes, but it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Don't forget to sing me that song."

Danny got off the bed and went to the side; he grabbed the covers and placed them over Danielle, wrapping her up in the warm and cozy sheets. Dani snuggled and buried her face in the pillows and soft sheets, it had been so long since she had been so comfortable, she no longer had to sleep on the grass or old dusty tattered beds, no more using a rock or log as a pillow, Dani thought she was in another world. Danny then sat on the bed next to her; she could already feel her eyes getting heavier. Danny began to sing the closing song from The Hobbit, by the time he was done Dani was out cold.

_Far over the Misty Mountains Rise_

_Lead us standing upon the height_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Is our kingdom, a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath a moon_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song, that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some Folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_But we'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden way_

_To the Lonely Mountain pave_

_We'll ride the gathering storm_

_Until we find out long forgotten gold_

As the song was putting Dani asleep both Phantoms couldn't help but listen to the words of the song. Dani remembered seeing mountains when she traveled, actually she was already on her way back to find Danny. She remembered onetime she fell asleep from exhaustion near a set of tall mountains. They were covered with snow, she was awoken by the bright sunlight of a new day when it crept up behind them; they were tall, Dani watched the sun rise over them, almost as a symbol, the fact that several hundred miles past the mountains was her destination, Danny and home. Dani continued to listen to her dad sing, and her eyes slowly shut, as the young Phantom fell asleep.

Danny kept his eye on his daughter; he wanted to make sure she was asleep before he dared move. He slowly started to get up, still signing in a low soft voice. Danny stopped singing and smiled, his daughter was tucked into his bed, wrapped up in its warm, cozy sheets, fast asleep. The sight was so adorable Danny couldn't resist pulling out his cellphone and taking a picture. Danny then walked towards Dani and softly kissed her on the forehead like parents sometimes do and whispered to her.

"Sweet Dreams Danielle"

Danny then slowly backed away, today had been the weirdest day of his life, but it had also been one of his happiest. He was glad Danielle was finally back home, he was glad that she was his daughter, his friends and sister supported him, he was so happy that the worries about the reporters and ghost hunters faded from his mind, however another question popped up, where was he going to sleep. Danny looked around; the only thing he saw was his desk. He walked up and grabbed the chair, he turned it around so when he was sitting he was facing Danielle, like a guard, standing watch; then he too, slowly drifted a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Like I said above, please let me know what you think of this chapter, what I was trying to do was a short fatherdaughter chapter, I'm pretty sure I accomplished this, the only thing I don't know is the song choice. When I'm writing this I'm mostly thinking of some points in my childhood and my experiences to help improve the story, I remember reading The Hobbit when I was young, plus the song is stuck in my head. So let me know what you think, if this dosne't work then I'll rewrite this chapter with some other calming song or a famous lullaby, I don't have enough time to come up with an origenal lullaby and write this story and school work, for the next chapter I'm thinking about morning/breakfest/hiding from fentons/going to school and I'll probably have the school descusion sometime after. So let me know what you think, if you haven't already please favorite, follow and review.**

**Oh and for a special extra here's a quick dot jot of some of the things I plan to do.**

**.Fenton's giving Phantom the talk (I've actully been waiting for someone to do this for sometime now and it will be really funny)**

**.Class discusion of Phantom's Daughter (everybody want's this and I planned it so you'll get it)**

**.Plasmius will come into play with one of his most diaboligal and evil plans (like DanielleM my 100th reviewer pointed out, if it has Dani you have to have Vlad and I origenally planned for him to show up)**

**.Fenton's dealing with The other Ghost hunters taking over**

**.Ghost finding out about Dani**

**.Some other stuff that's goign to either be cute, epic, long-awaited or plot twisitng, I'm leaving those as classifed for now though**

**So please favortie, follow and review, let me know what you thought of this**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	7. Chapter VII: Breakfast at The Fenton's

**Hello again my fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, I'm back with another chapter for my very succsesful story Daughter of a Phantom. Again I would like to thank you all for your continuing support and am more then overjoyed that this stroy is being well recived and favored. As long as I continue to get positive feedback on my stories I shall continue writing for the forseeable future. Also if you want a schedule for this story I'll give you one. Unlike my other stories I don't have this one planned out as well, I mean I have it planned out but I don't have all the scenes and chapters completle done, the others I had them all planned out befor eI began to write, so when I write this I plan out two chapters in advance of the one I'm writing. So when I update it will probably be every two days, maybe three at the most. So with that said please enjoy the next chapter to my story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VII: Breakfast at The Fenton's<em>**

* * *

><p>The sunlight of a bright new day slowly crept through the open cracks of the closed curtains. Danny began to stir as the warm light came to rest on his face. He started to open his tired eyes, his vision just starting to focus. Danny looked around his room, he had fallen asleep at his desk, why would he sleep at his desk; he turned to the bed and found his answer, now he remembered. Dani was still tucked into his bed, sleeping peaceful underneath the warm and comfy blankets. Danny was about to put his head down and fall asleep again.<p>

"Danny you need to get ready for school."

Danny jumped out of his seat and quickly looked to the door, his mother was standing outside, about to enter. Danny quickly looked at Dani who was starting to stir; Danny ran to his door and quickly opened it. His mother was standing there, Danny stood in the way, hiding Dani from his mom's line of sight as he smiled to his mom.

"Uh, thanks' mom, I was just finishing up some homework, it's done, and I'll be done in a few minutes."

His mom gave him a concerned and confused look, but smiled back as she turned around and headed back downstairs. Danny gave a sigh of relief as he went back into his room and closed the door. He turned back to his bed where Dani was starting to wake up. She sat up and gave a big stretch and a yawn before she started to rub her eyes. Danny couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Good morning Danielle, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm still a bit tired though."

"I know so am I; however I have to go to school soon and we have to figure out what to do with you."

"Well can we start with breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Sure, what do you feel like, cereal, toast?"

"Some toast would be nice, I've haven't had it since, well actually I don't think I ever had it."

"Okay, how about you stay here and I'll go get you some toast."

Danny turned around and exited his room, closing the door behind him. He started to walk down to the kitchen to make his daughter breakfast. He started to think about what he was going to do with Danielle. She could not stay here, that was already decided, and Sam agreed she could sleep over in one of the guest rooms until he found someplace, but where was he going to keep Dani. But there wasn't just that there was also the matter of school, hiding from the reporters and other stuff. Danny's thoughts continued as he entered the kitchen. Danny walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out the bread, he walked over to the toaster and started to prepare it when his parents walked into the room.

"I still can't figure it out Jack, how can Phantom have a daughter when he's practically a kid himself?"

"Well if I can get The Fenton Finder 2.0 finished then we can ask him ourselves."

Danny stiffened up a bit, Fenton Finder 2.0; this was going to be a problem. The first Fenton Finder worked fine, it kept locking on to him because of his hybrid status, however his parents thought it was a bug because the Finder always pointed out his human half. Now they were almost finished an improved version, as if the other Ghost Hunters and Reporters weren't enough. However Danny smiled as the toaster dinned and the toasted bread popped out.

"Danny, why are you having toast, don't you usually have cereal?" his mother asked.

"Uh…I thought I would have something different today."

"Oh, okay, well hurry up and eat you don't want to be late."

Danny grabbed a knife and butter; he scrapped some butter and spread it across the toasted bread. After finishing that he walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice, pouring a glass. Danny then turned around and started to head towards his room, not wanting to stay incase his parents started talking about Dani and what they were going to do again. Danny opened the door to his room as Dani turned visible, realizing it was just him. Danny smiled and handed Dani her breakfast.

"Here you are Dani, hope you enjoy."

Dani picked up one of the pieces of toast and examined it before taking a bite. Dani thought it was delicious as she tasted the warm melted butter that was spread across the warm, crunchy and rough piece of bread. Danny quickly left to brush his teeth, when he returned he found a plate of crumbs, an empty glass and Dani with crumbs on her smiling face.

"Well I take it that you liked it."

"It was good, is there anything else to eat?"

"There are, but I don't have enough time to make anything, I have to go to school, speaking of which, we need to come up with a plan."

"You mean like what I'm going to do when you're not at school?"

"Exactly and…I can't believe I'm saying this but, Dani can you come with me to school?"

"Why?"

"Well I want you to stay close to me so I know your safe, until I can find someplace where I know you'll be safe, Jazz can't look after you since she also goes to school, it's not safe to hide hear without me, you can't hide at Sam's without her there to control her parents, you are definitely not going out to explore the city, not with Vlad, reporters, my parents and other ghost hunters looking for us, It's just if you're near me I'll know your safe until we find something else, it will probably be like this for a couple days until we can figure something out, I could talk to Clockwork or Frostbite, maybe one of them could help."

"But people will see me."

"Well that's the thing; you're going to have to be invisible."

"You want me to be invisible for a whole school day?"

"Look Dani I know this is a little weird but it's just I want you to be safe and the only safe place right now is around me, I can give you a couple books to read, I can get you lunch at break, it's just until I find a safe place for you, I'll talk to Clockwork and Frostbite later today."

"Okay, besides I always wanted to go to school." Dani said with a smile, Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well it's just funny; usually people around your age don't want to go to school."

"Why?"

"Well they don't like the work, and by your age they've been doing it for about, uh seven to eight years."

"Danny; Sam and Tucker are here." Maddie called from downstairs.

"Okay Dani, meet us outside."

With that both Halfas took off, in opposite directions; Danny ran out of his room towards the front door and Dani headed out the wall, phasing through. Danny waved to his mom and dad as he ran past them and out the door where Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"Hey Danny, so how's it feel being a parent?" Sam asked.

"Well actually, it's a lot more fun than I thought, I don't know why my dad says it's hard, probably because I skipped the baby phase, speaking of which, Dani are you hear?"

"Yeah." Dani said turning visible in her human form.

"Dude, why is Danielle with us?" Tucker asked.

"Well, she's kind of following us to school."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Listen, it's just that I want to know she's safe and right now the only safe place in near me, I know this will be a slight problem but what are the alternatives, she can't stay at my house, especially if I'm not there, she can't stay at yours Sam, especially if you're not there; she can't go around town because of Vlad, reporters, the extra ghost hunters and citizens, so where else is she supposed to go, I'm planning on going to see Clockwork and Frostbite later today, they will probably have an idea to help."

"Well I think this is a bad idea, but you know where here to help." Sam said.

"I know you guys are and I really appreciate it, it's just one school day." Danny said, he would have said what's the worst that could happen. But for some reason every time he said that something worse did happen.

"Yeah I mean it's just six hours, she's invisible what's the worst that could happen?" Tucker said.

Danny looked at Tucker and glared at him for a second, great, thanks for jinxing it. The three friends started to head to school, followed by Dani. The three were preparing themselves for when they got to school, as it was obvious that everybody would be talking about one thing, Phantom's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Again a little short but sweet chapter, for the next chapter I will have the class discussion about Dani, I origenally planned to include this If I decided to continue(which I did) and everybody wants it so you'll get it. Also I should have said this before, some of you have been doing it already but I should have made it clear at the start, if you have any questions or would like to suggest something, tell me, if you have something that will improve the story or to include in the stroy I'm more then happy to hear it. So if you haven't already, please favorite, follow and review, keep the succses up. Also as you know Two Worlds by Phil Collins is the main theme song of this story, however I have decided to include a few others. Please listen to them because these soundtracks will be used to describe upcoming chapters. The songs are<strong>

**.Vale Decem (Doctor Who, played during the 10th Doctors Regeneration)**

**.Armed with Death (Telltale's The Walking Dead, played during Lee's badass scene)**

**.Raptors/Stand Together (Disney's Dinosaur)**

**So far that's all I have, you are free to speculate what might happen later in the story based on these soundtracks, so please review.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	8. Chapter VIII: Class Discussion

**Okay, once again welcome fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, first off sorry for the long wait but I have been busy, this chapter would have been released yesterdya, but I went to my movies instead, they were playing all four Indiana Jones films as a special event, so today I was able to finish this chapter and I will releas it today, now I'll admit, this chapter I think I could have done better, by that I'm saying I think I could add a little more and have more questions and stuff, well I think I will come back to this later and expand on it. This chapter is short and also people have been looking forward to this one, it's just that I've been focused on writing the Talk chapter, well anyways, read and hoep you enjoy, once again you should know the theme song is Two Worlds and please remember to review at the end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: The Class Discussion<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker could see Casper High coming into view. Danny was still dreading what the day would bring or what people would be saying; at least he had Sam and Tucker to back him up. He could see groups of students outside the school, probably chatting about him and Dani. Danny stopped for a moment and turned around.<p>

"Hey Dani, you still with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." She said, still invisible.

"Okay, listen, you have to stay invisible, if you do, and promise not to cause any problems or pull any pranks on anybody, I guess you can explore the school, but you have to notify me if you do, understand."

"Okay."

"Good, okay then, let's get this over with."

The three friends and invisible Dani continued making their way to Casper High. Soon they were at the front doors, which they walked through. The three friends were greeted by a horde of students filling the halls, talking about Danny and Dani. Dani floated above it all as she watched her father and his friends try to make their way to their first class.

After making their way through the mass of students, Danny, Sam and Tucker entered their first class, which was English with Mr. Lancer. There were already other people in the room, also talking about Danny. Dash and Kwan were in their seats talking, Valerie was sitting in her desk, her face told you she was deep in thought, and Paulina. Danny looked at his friend before looking back at Paulina, she was a wreck. She was sitting at her desk, head lying down, sobbing, tissues were scattered around the desk and Star was trying to comfort her friend.

"Come on Paulina, so Phantom has a daughter it's not the end of the world." Star said.

"Yes it is, The Ghost Boy is mine, MINE, and I find out he's done it with some other woman and he's got a kid, a kid that's not ours, it is the end, the end of my world."

"Oh come one, you don't know they, maybe Phantom isn't with her anymore, she wasn't at the scene, don't you think she would have showed up if her daughter was endanger?"

"I don't want to talk about the bitch who stole my soul mate"

Then the bell rang, as the trio of friends took to their seats, Dani floated to the ceiling, she wanted to see what school was like for her father. The room was filled with more students as they took their seats, a minute later; Mr. Lancer walked into the room and sat at his desk.

"Good morning class, today we will be discussing the next chapter which we will start tomorrow…" Mr. Lancer said as the students groaned, "…that was my original plan, but due to a recent discovery that you are all talking about, we will instead discuss the topic of Danny Phantom and his daughter."

The class all cheered at the news; well all except for the trio of friends, Valerie and Paulina. The students were all excited that instead of doing work they could talk about their hero. Everyone packed up their books and put them back in their backpacks. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker, hoping that they could survive this. Dani still floating above them was interested, what Amity Park thought of her, she wanted to hear this.

"Yes, so unless you've been living under a rock for the past twenty-four hours, you should all have heard that our own town ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter, dose anybody have any thoughts or questions about this?" Lancer asked.

Immediately everyone's hand shot up, well except for the trio, Valerie and Paulina, who did not want to have this discussion. Mr. Lancer looked around, almost everybody's hand was up, and he wished they would be like this more often when he taught lessons. Never before had they been so eager and excited to answer or ask a question.

"Yes Mr. Baxter?" Lancer said.

"Yeah, how can Phantom have a daughter, he's a ghost and he's looks like he's as young as any of us?"

"That's a good question, but I think Mr. Fenton could illuminate us on this."

"What?" Danny said.

"Well your parents are two of the world's leading ghost experts; they were also at the scene yesterday, they must have told you about ghosts, care to explain to the class if it's possible for Phantom to have a daughter."

Danny looked around, all eyes were on him, and he looked to Sam and Tucker who had worried looks on their face. Danny thought to himself, he had to answer this carefully.

"Well, I only know what my parents told me, they said that it was impossible for ghosts to age or have children because they were just apparitions of the deceased, so I don't really know if it is possible Mr. Lancer, I guess it could be."

"Well obviously she's his daughter, they had the same eye's, same hair color, they we're practically the same except she's younger and a girl." Someone said from the back.

"Well does anyone have any theories on how this could be possible, you first Mr. Foley" Lancer asked.

"Uh, gee I don't know, uh naturally I guess?" Tucker said.

"Can ghosts even have sex?"

"Wow, hey Dash, how's it feel knowing that Phantom has done it before you?" Kwan said teasing his buddy.

"Shut up Kwan."

"Well what's your theory then?" Kwan asked.

"Well ghost don't age, he looks like he's sixteen, that's probably what he was when he died, for all we know maybe he's like 30 or 1,000?"

"Hey Paulina, what's your thoughts on this?" Kwan asked.

"I don't want to talk about so shut up Dash." Paulina snapped.

"Come on, you have to have an opinion, after all he is you're "soul mate" afterall, who do yoo think the mother is."

"**SHUT UP!"** Paulina snapped even louder.

"Dash, leave Paulina alone, cna't you see she's upset?" Star said.

The class discussion continued, Danny just laid his head on his desk as he was forced to listen to his class discuss what they thought about this. Dani, still floating above the class had heard enough, she started to head towards the wall separating the classroom from the halls. She paused for a moment and looked at her father, he did say to let him know if she was leaving to explore. Dani looked at him; he was annoyed and didn't want to be troubled any more.

"You know for being like eleven or twelve, Phantom's daughter is pretty hot." Someone from the back said.

The whole class looked at the person who said that, Danny looked up and his eyes flashed green, he looked like he was ready to tear the person apart. That settled it, she didn't want to bother her father right now, and it could be a mistake. She turned around and phased through the door. She entered the halls of Casper High which were now deserted as all the students were in class. Dani felt like getting some fresh air as she headed up to the top of the school. She phased through the roof and landed on it, turning visible.

She looked around, watching people drive cars and walk around the streets around the school; it was interesting watching people participating in their everyday lives. Dani was about to head back into the school when she felt a chill go down her spine and a blue wisp came out of her mouth. Dani turned around just in time to dodge a green Ectoplasmic ray. She landed on the ground and looked up to see the ghost above her. He was wearing armor, flying with a jetpack and was looking down at her, his face resembling that of a skull with an electric green mohawk.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear, it looks to me like new Prey."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I feel like I can add a little more, the thing is I don't want to be rushing this story, other wise I will eventully develop writers block for this, and I know you guys don't want that, so I think I'll come back later and add a few things here and there, tomorrow's chapter will be Danny defending Dani from Skulker infront of the town and the one after that will be The Talk, so techneclly tomorrow's chapter will lead up to The Talk, just letting you know that The Talk is at this moment the most anticipated par tof my story and may take a while, maybe three days to get out because I want to do a good job on it, so deffinetly come back to check that out, it's going to be really funny and embarrising for Danny. If you haven't already please favorite, follow and reveiw, once again thank you to all my supporters.<strong>

**Upcoming Chapters:**

**Chapter IX: Daddy Phantom to the Rescue**

**Chapter X: The Talk**

**So remember to favorite, follow and review, until next time enjoy.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	9. Chapter IX: Daddy Phantom to the Rescue

**Once again Hello and welcome fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction. I'm back with the next chapter to my highly-acclaimed and most sucssessful story Daughter of a Phantom. Now before I start, I want to say two things one is, I think I'll come back later and add some things to this chapter, later by that I mean I think I'll extend some of Dani's battle scenes with Skulker, two and this is off topic but I just want to say it, who agrees that if Danny Phantom becomes a movie and they make one with Dan Phantom in it, who agrees that Benedict Cumberbatch should play him, I know it's off topic but watching all three Star Trek Into Darkness trailers, when I heard his voice I just thought Dan, okay just wanted to say that also, if you are confused about a few things at the end of this chapter then please read some explenations at the end in the outro, othe rthen that you should know the main theme song and so having talked enough and having nothing else to say until the outro, please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter IX: Daddy Phantom to the Rescue<em>**

* * *

><p>Dani raised her hands and fired twin ghost rays at the ghost in front of her. The ghost smiled and dodged the blasts before firing a few of his own, forcing Dani to take flight to dodge them. She charged towards the ghost and delivered a blow to his face. Dani didn't know why she was fighting this ghost, why didn't she tell her father, he could come beat him up. Dani thought, wait, I'm his daughter if he could beat him so could she, besides Danny was annoyed he didn't want to be troubled even more. Dani continued to fire ghost rays at Skulker before trying some Ectoplasmic disks.<p>

Skulker looked at this new prey, a ghost, a unique signature and yet she seemed familiar. Did he hunt her before, there was something about her costume and features, he just couldn't get a clear look he was either dodging her blasts or she was moving too fast dodging his to get a clear view,

"So, what ghost are you, you seem familiar, have I hunted you before."

"No you confuse me with my father."

Wait father, this ghost had a father, well that made her even more rare. It was rare for ghost children to exist in the Ghost Zone; the only one he knew was Youngblood. This specimen was rare then he thought, it didn't even faze him that he was hunting a child, a small girl, all he cared about was his prize, he raised his hands and started to fire at her again, this was going to be an enjoyable hunt.

* * *

><p>Danny was still sitting with his head on his desk; he could not believe that everybody had so much to say or so many questions about Danny Phantom's daughter. It felt like it had been going on for hours, when in reality it was only twenty minutes.<p>

"Well maybe she's his adopted daughter, ever think of that?" someone said.

Danny just wanted it to end, however he got a disturbing feeling, he couldn't explain it but he felt different, protective. Danny looked around, for some reason he felt like something, or someone was missing, somehow he could feel that Dani wasn't in the room. Seconds later a blue wisp of air came out of his mouth, a ghost. Seconds later a green Ectoplasmic ray shot past the window, everyone turned to see Dani fighting Skulker outside.

"Look its Phantom's daughter!"

All the students ran to the windows to get a closer look. Danny looked outside, Dani was fighting Skulker, Skulker was after his daughter, probably to kill her and use her pelt. He was always disgusted by Skulker's pelt thing but when he thought about it being Dani's, Danny felt a rage consume him, not only was Skulker after his daughter, but she left without even notifying him. He phased through the floor, not even Sam or Tucker noticed him do this as all the students ran out of the classroom to get a closer look at the battle.

* * *

><p>News reporters and camera crews were already making their way or were already at the scene. Each news station in Amity Park, if not the state of Illinois were ready. Each station, newspaper or journal wanted to get any details on Phantom's daughter as they could, especially after the discovery the previous day. They watched as Dani continued to fight Skulker, firing Ectoplasmic rays at him; however they seemed to have little to no effect on him.<p>

Skulker raised his hand and shot a beam from a laser that extruded from his hand, Dani dodged the first ray but the second nailed her in the side. Dani clenched it, she couldn't give up, she had to fight, if her dad could do this every day then so could she, she was a Phantom. Dani was then filled with dread, what if she couldn't beat this ghost, she knew she wasn't as powerful as her dad, what if she couldn't fight ghosts, would he still accept her, would he reject her like Vlad did. Dani's thought betrayed her as she couldn't concentrate, Skulker fired another beam and blasted he rout of the air. Dani landed on the ground. She groaned and tried to push herself up, only to be pinned by Skulker's boot. Skulker then raised his hand as pulled in and was replaced by a glowing blade.

"Now to claim my prize."

Skulker raised his arm high in the air; his Ectoplasmic blade was glowing green, thirsting for ectoplasm. Dani could only watch her demise approaching, unable to escape from Skulker. The news reporters and students were all murmuring amongst themselves, not knowing what to do, should they help, should they record her demise. Skulker was caught up in the moment of glory as he always was when he did successfully hunt something, failing to notice the danger behind him. Skulker was about to bring his blade down when his chest became unresponsive. Skulker looked down in shock to see a black spike extruding from his chest.

The news reporters, students and Dani gasped in surprise as Skulker was slowly being lifted off his feet, giving Amity a clear view of his back. Skulker had been stabbed through the back with the spike as the rest of it slowly started to become visible; it was like a tail, a ghost tail. Skulker, Dani and Amity Park watched as the tail became visible and went back to its owner, also turning visible, Skulker gasped in fear when he realized he was looking into the blazing green of his enemy. Amity Park gasped and whispered amongst themselves as Danny Phantom, revealed himself.

He was clinging to the side of a building however instead of having legs as he would usually be seen with he had a ghost tail, which was stabbed through Skulker. Skulker looked at his attacker and was about to say something when Danny opened his mouth and gave what was a mix of a hiss and growl, and Skulker found he was looking at two sharp fangs, that was new; he thought to himself. Danny then moved his tail in an action which sent Skulker flying to the side of a building. Skulker went crashing to the ground before being tackled by Danny. They both rolled into an alley, out of sight, however the light was casting their shadows against the building, allowing Amity to see them struggle, what they saw and heard filled each and every one of them with fear.

They watched as the two shadows fought each other, but Phantom was having the upper hand as it constantly delivered blows to Skulker. Then Phantom grabbed Skulker's arm and gave it a twist, even to a mechanical suit, it's the equivalent of breaking it. Danny then bent it the other way and pulled, severing it, Skulker throughout the whole thing was screaming and pleading for Danny to stop, but his pleas fell on death ears. Amity watched as Danny grabbed Skulker and started tearing him apart, punching his chest and pulling stuff out, they were really wires but Amity didn't know that.

Amity watched as Danny brutally started dismembering Skulker before finally wrapping his arm around his neck and snapping it, turning it and pulling it off, severing it from the rest of the body. The reporters screamed as seconds later Skulker's head came rolling out of the ally. Some people even through up, thinking that the mechanical ghost was real, but they were even more confused when the head opened up and a small green glob fell out, panic and fear clearly seen on its face. A growl of anger filled the air and they all looked up to see Danny emerging from the ally, his ferocious glowing eyes focused on the small creature. Before it could scurry away, Danny lunged and grabbed the thing. Skulker gave a small, high-pitched yell of pain as Danny started squeezing.

"Please, mercy, have mercy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

Danny looked at Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter was him his hands, he could end him for all. With one strong squeeze he could rid himself of Skulker's annoying hunt that interfered with his life. Danny's mind was yelling out to him, do it, kill him. Danny blinked, that wasn't his voice; that was _his_. Danny looked at Skulker, he did just attack his daughter, but he wasn't a murder, and he just proved he would go this far to keep Danielle safe. Danny reeled Skulker in so that he was almost directly in front of his face. Skulker had never been so terrified before in his life or afterlife, as he looked into the blazing furnace of Phantom's eyes in front of him.

"You have some nerve attacking her Skulker, you can hunt me, you can call me whelp, you can try to kill me, but when you go after my daughter; all bets are off."

"You're daughter?"

Skulker looked at the incredibly raged Phantom in front of him and the small girl he was hunting. He blinked twice and his eyes widened, as he realized why this girl looked familiar, they were almost exactly the same. They both had hair as white as snow, they both neon-green eyes, and wore similar costumes, genetics definitely came into play, but even after this Skulker was still trying to wrap his head around the fact; Phantom had a daughter?

"Oh…she's your daughter, I didn't know, I'm sorry; it won't happen again, please don't kill me."

"All I have to do is squeeze and you will fade into oblivion like every other ghost when there core is extinguished, fortunately for you I do not kill, but Skulker, if you ever go near or harm my daughter again…" Danny looked around, the news reporters were once again getting all this and picking up every word, they looked terrified at him, so did Skulker, as long as he had their attention, he might as well make sure he got one thing clear, he would protect his daughter no matter what, "…well I don't want to go into the details in front of the cameras."

Danny then let go of Skulker as the small ghost fell to the ground, before anything else could happen he scurried away like an insect. The reporters were still looking at Phantom, waiting to see what happens next, he turned around and looked at his daughter. His daughter shrugged down and gave a look all kids gave when they knew they were in trouble.

"Look Dad, I know tha-"she started to say.

"Danielle Phantom, you are in so much trouble, you deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse you put your own life in danger, I told you that you could go off an explore as long as you told me before hand and you stayed within reasonable proximity to me, instead you went off on your own and instead of calling out to me or trying to find me you engaged Skulker head on."

"So you do that every day, I just wanted to be brave and cool like you, you know saving the day." Dani started to say tearing up a bit, shocked by her dad's anger, it reminded her of Vlad.

Danny looked at Dani, the tears in her eyes, he knew there were reporters around him, he didn't want to give the impression that he was a bad parent, or do something that would start rumors, the last thing he wanted was people thinking he was an evil ghost and abusive to his daughter. Danny crouched down so he was Dani's height and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Danielle, your heart was right by wanting to help and protect people, but Skulker isn't a threat, he's a hunter who hunt's rare and unique things, that includes me and you, when he shows up he's not after world domination, he's not after money or power, he's after me, and unless he has a death wish, you too, but I want to know, why did you take on Skulker instead of coming to me or calling for help?"

"You fight ghost every day, I was afraid that you wouldn't love me if I couldn't fight ghost like you, I just wanted to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be, Danielle, why would you think I wouldn't love you if you couldn't fight ghosts, Danielle, you're my daughter and I will love you no matter what, it's okay to be scared sometimes."

"But you always fight ghosts, you're never scared."

"That's not true, I was today; I thought I would be too late and Skulker would have got you, everyone has fears, including me."

"Really, so are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah, Danielle I am still mad that you didn't listen to me, but I'm glad you're safe, let's go home."

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PHANTOM!"**

Danny turned around to see his parents coming towards him. His dad had a giant bazooka like weapon over his shoulders and he aimed it at them. Danny would have flown off and teased his parents about not being able to catch him, but he remembered Dani was with him. Danny quickly acted and lunged at Danielle, pushing her out of the way as his dad fired the weapon, sending an Ectoplasmic net at him and wrapping him up. He fell to the ground with a thud as Dani landed next to him. Seeing his parents approaching, the crowd not helping, just watching, Danny turned to Dani.

"Danielle, get out of here, go back home."

"But what ab-"

"I'll be fine, I meet you there!"

Dani not wanting to disobey her father again, or endanger his secret my fighting his parents, actually her grandparents, she took off into the air and flew off in the direction of Fenton Works. The reporters watched as the smaller phantom left and they focused back on Danny, who was now sitting against the wall of a building, a net wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his sides.

"Alright Fenton's what's the big idea!"

"Phantom, we need to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, okay there it is hope you enjoyed this chapter and to answear your questions, yes the next chapter will be The Talk, however because I want to make sure I do a good job on it since it's the chapter that everybody is waiting for it will be released either late tomorrow or within the nest two days. Also I know this is pretty much the same as the first chapter, but I feel like I needed to show that Amity Park has seen just how far Phantom will go to protect Dani, plus I needed to have some way for The Fentons to get Phantom so they could have the talk, the only time Danny is out in ghost mode is when he's fighting a ghost, well except for some occasions just for fun. Also the thing about Danny's ghost tail, well I was looking at Danny Phantom fan art once and I came across a collection of drawings of an evil Danny, this one had dark red where it would ually be white, sharp nails like claws, fangs a scar over his blazing red eyes and he always had a ghost tail, I don't know why but I liked that idea, there were some pictures of him using it to slice and stap, plus I watched AVP the other day and when the Xenomorph stabbed the Predator when they met for the first time I just thought, oh I have to have Danny do that. So yeah Danny can stab people with his ghost tail, also Danny has been made aware that when a ghost dies they fade from existance, either from Frostbite or Clockwork and this only happens when the ghost's core has been extinguished or destroyed. Looking back, Skulker should have been able to see that Dani was related to Danny, but I wanted the revelation to happen when he was at Danny's mercy. There is also something I wanted to address but I can't really explain it without going into some things that I want to keep classified about this story for now, so yeah sometime in the next three days I will update and add The Talk, so for now if you haven't already please favorite, follow and review, oh and to address my off topic thing above, watch the teaser trailer, trailer and superbowl trailer for Star Trek into Darkness and tell me that Cumberbatch's villain voice isn't perfect for Dan.<strong>

**Update: 2/16/13**

**It is unfourtunate for me to say this, however I regret to inform you that I must put Daughter of a Phantom on hold for now. I hate to do this and trust me I know what it's like having to wait for the next update to a story you love but please allow me to address why. First off I have hit a massive writer's block and no matter what I try I can't seem to finish writing The Talk chapter, I belive this is becasue of the stress of knowing that this is the one chapter that everybody is looking forward to and I do not want to fail my loyal readers by giving them a crappy chapter, I have a basic outline out I just need to finish writing it, another reason is that I recently applied for a job and I do not want to get into things without knowing if I got it or not, If I get it then maybe I can get the chapter out sooner, if not then I will have to see what I get for working day's and hours, don't forget I also have school, third please keep in mind that I am very good at updating compared to some other people on this site I do my best to deliver my stories a soon as I can, fourth unlike my Danny Phantom re-booted series, which I'm planning on going through and fixing and expanding, Daughter of a Phantom just came out, I didn't plan for it to happen, I didn't set up a story, I just wrote one chapter and thought if it did well I'll continue, I did not expect the succsess it has had, so by popular demand I gave you guys a story, I'm surprised I didn't get writer's block sooner, but I have it, I'm trying to write the chapter but I think I need a break, I promise that as soon as I get it done I will post it, I think I'll also take this time to plan out the rest of the story so this dosn't happen again, I know some of you may hate this but if you want the story to continue and be good I need to take a little break**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	10. Chapter X: The Talk

**Hello fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, first off I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been so long since my last update, I know you are all cross with me. However I finally got it done and here it is, the long awaited, highly anticipated tenth chapter in my highly-priased, most-succsesful story Daughter of a Phantom. I will explain the reason why it took me so long below in the outro, I'm not going to spend much time with the intro because I know that you have been waiting almost a month for this, well here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter X: The Talk<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny looked at his parents, they were standing a few feet in front of him, and they were surrounded by reporters, each one with a microphone, notepad or video camera in their hands. Danny was trying to struggle, attempting to break out of his parents net; which was wrapped around him, but to no avail. At least Dani was out of danger and safe, with nothing else to do, he looked at his parents, might as well get this over with.<p>

"Alright Fentons, what's the big idea?"

"Phantom we need to talk."

Danny was taken by surprise by this sentence. Did he hear his parents right, did they say they wanted to talk. His parents abandoning their shoot first, dissect and ask questions later policy. Well they kept the shoot first part.

"Really, the Fenton's, Amity Park's local Ghost hunters want to talk?"

"Yeah, we have questions that we want answers to, you can give them to us."

"Well maybe I don't want to give any."

"We thought about that and…we're prepared to make a deal." Jack said.

Danny looked at his parents, cocking an eyebrow, did he just hear them right, they wanted to make a deal. He knew his parent's hated ghosts and only wanted to trap and dissect them, but to make a deal with one. Danny could sense something with them, they were serious, and maybe they did just want to talk.

"A deal, I thought you said and I quote "Jack Fenton doesn't make deals with Ectoplasmic Slime"

"I'm willing to make an exception."

"Listen Phantom, you first appeared in this town two years ago, ever since then your behavior and habits have been making ghost hunters all over the world re-thinking theories, and in light of recent events everything we know of ghosts could be wrong, we just want some answers, besides this is our town if any one's going to be the one to get them it's The Fenton's." Maddie said walking up to him.

"You want answers fine, what's in it for me?"

"We have discussed and agreed that if you answer our questions truthfully we will let you go and call a temporary truce."

Danny's eyes widened as he heard what his mother said; a truce, they want a truce. His parents, the world's leading ghost experts, wanted to call a truce. He looked at them, they we're serious he could see it in his dad's face, he wasn't happy with it, but he was agreeing to it. Danny thought it over he already had Valerie off his back, no he might have a chance to get his parents off his back as well; he had to take it.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to ask me questions about ghosts, I'll answer and you're going to let me go?"

"If your answers are acceptable, yes." Maddie said.

"How do I know you won't just shoot me in the back when I leave, if you want answers you lose the guns."

Danny didn't think his parents would actually do that but then again they thought he was a full ghost. After they had what they wanted they could just go back on their world and have him as a captive to be dissected. He looked at them as they both lowered their Ecto-Blasters and set them behind them, out of reach. He then looked around, they were still being filmed by reporters, each trying to get the scoop and everything recorded.

"Now get rid of the reporters."

"No."

"Wait what, why?"

"Because how do we know you will not attack us after we release you, plus we need everything you say documented, we also know that you avoid the camera's at every chance, if they are recording you , we know you won't be up to anything."

"So you're saying that you would feel better if they stayed?"

"That's what we're saying."

"So be it, but on one condition…"

"Yes"

"I'll let them record me answering your questions if I will be allowed to only answer questions about ghosts in general, I will not answerer anything that I'm not comfortable letting the whole world know, those are my terms, take them or leave them."

"Fine, we agree to your terms."

Danny sat up and leaned against a wall that was behind him, hopefully this would not take too long. Besides if the outcome was not being hunted by his parents then he would take it, he just had to remember that he was being recorded; he had to be careful at what he would answer.

"Alright, you can begin."

"Alright Phantom, first question is that ghost girl really your daughter?" Maddie asked.

"I'm pretty sure everybody knows that, but if you want complete conformation, yes, she is my daughter."

"Biological?"

"Yes, we share the same genetics and ecto-energy."

"How can you have a daughter, ghosts can't conceive nor have children."

"I'm wondering if Ghost Hunters actually know anything about ghosts, yes, ghosts can have kids, however it is extremely rare."

Danny thought to himself, he actually knows about ghost children and stuff. This would probably surprise Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Danny remembered that several months ago he was asked to visit Clockwork, he didn't know why, but he soon found out; the whole scene played in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Clockwork, you wanted to see me?"<em>

_"Yes Daniel, the time has come for you to me made, aware of a few things?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Daniel please take a seat, this chat is very important, but also it will be, how do you teenagers say, awkward."_

_Danny blinked at Clockwork, he had never imagined that The Master of Time would ever use such a word; it was almost out of character. A seat appeared next to him, Danny looked at Clockwork, one of the few ghost allies he had. Danny considered him a friend, someone he could trust, he helped him with the whole Ultimate Enemy incident, and he knew that Clockwork would never ask for him if it wasn't important._

_"Okay so what is it?"_

_"Daniel because I helped you to defeat your dark future, The Observants have made me responsible for your time stream, to help you when you're in trouble to answer your questions, basically to be your mentor, which means I also have to have a certain talk with you, Daniel do you know anything about…Ghost Puberty or Mating?"_

_Danny's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock, he looked at Clockwork. Danny tried to speak but only stuttering was coming out, he looked Clockwork in the eyes; the ancient ghost of time was serious._

_"You can't be serious Clockwork, please don't tell me you're making me have the ghost version of the birds and the bee's"_

_"I know how strange this feels, but it is important that you know of it you are a Halfa, half human, half ghost hybrid, you're parent shave already told you about human's, but you also have to know about ghosts, and as your mentor it's my duty to make you aware of it, and please don't try to leave it will only make things difficult and longer."_

_"Alright, let's get this over with." Danny said taking a deep breath, wanting to get out as soon as possible._

_"First off I know you that you are uncomfortable when it comes to reproduction, when the male and female unite, well Danny you don't have to worry about much, ghost's conceive the same way as human's."_

_"Wait what?"_

_"Same way as humans, I know you don't want me to go into details."_

_"No, no, no, my parents already told me how it's done; I do not need to go through that again."_

_"The only difference is because both parties are dead it is extremely rare for ghost's to have children, this is because when a human dies and becomes a ghost they're DNA is reconstructed into an Ectoplasmic signature, however because they are dead they can't produce the ingredients needed to create life."_

_"Why?"_

_"Okay to make it quick, a male ghost only has the semen that he had when he died, since it's dead it can't produce more, however females are born with all the egg's they will ever need so when a female ghost dies they can still have their periods, basically ghosts only have one shot to conceive a child with their partner, most ghosts don't have sex until they find a partner, most try during mating season, which is usually February, since it increases the chances of conceiving a child, you don't have to worry about this, because you're a Halfa you are still alive an your body will continue to…well you know."_

_"Please tell me that's all I need to know about that."_

_"Yes it is, now on to the changes."_

_"Changes?"_

_"Yes Daniel, just like human's, ghosts change, they say ghosts can't age, well actually, as a ghost becomes more powerful, their body will change, this will resembling aging, you however are a Halfa so when your aging is different, however there are significant changes you will go through."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Well your voice will deepen even more; you will buff up a little, get stronger, more powerful and grow fangs."_

_"What I don't want to grow fangs; that's like a slogan of evil, if you have fangs your evil."_

_"Daniel you can't control what will happen to your body and your Ectoplasmic Energy or DNA determines if you will have fangs or not, some ghosts have retractable fangs, they only come out when your angry."_

* * *

><p>Danny came back to reality, it was only a couple seconds in the real world, but in his mind he relieved that whole conversation, the ghost talk. He came back and looked at his parents; they had curious and intrigued faces.<p>

"How do ghosts have children?"

"Same way humans do it; please don't make me go into details, especially not if it's going to be on the news tomorrow."

"Why is it rare for ghosts to have kids?"

"There are two ways you can have a ghost kid, one is usually the most common, a child at a young age dying and becoming a ghost, the other way is the same as humans, a male ghost, female ghost, pregnancy then you get a little ghoul, it's rare because ghosts are dead so they can no longer produce the seeds of life like the living can."

"Explain a little more clearly?" Maddie asked.

"What."

"We don't understand fully what you're saying, can't produce like we can?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding, alright, the reason is because both male and female are dead, if you want it to be clear fine, the male ghost only has whatever…can't believe I'm actually going to say this…semen he had at the moment he died. Female ghosts however, because human females are born with all the eggs they ever need, can still have their periods, basically, the reason it's rare for ghosts to have children is because you basically only have one shot…if you're lucky two."

"Really only once?"

"Well it would depend on the ghost and how much he had when he denied, most ghosts wait until Mating season, they look for a partner that they will spend all eternity with."

"Why during mating season?"

"Well for one that should be clear, it's mating season and two because you have a better chance conceiving a child during that time."

"When is ghost mating season?"

"Around February, makes sense that's when you humans have Valentine's Day."

"You said that ghost girl was your biological daughter, your child."

"Yes I thought we covered this?"

"Well if she is your child, then who's her mother?"

Danny could feel a lone bead of sweat go down the side of his face as his eyes widened. He could not answer this, he never thought of this, of course Amity Park would want to know who Dani's mother was. Danny knew she had to have a mother, otherwise she would have been a clone, and he couldn't answer. He looked at the reporters, they were writing everything down, looking at him, wanting to get the scoop on the mother.

"Uh…uh…I'm not going to give any information about the mother unless…unless she is okay with the world knowing stuff about here, and she's not here so I can't ask her." Danny said.

"Okay then, in that case I think its time." said Jack.

"Time for what?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow worried.

"Phantom, since you obviously died when you were a teenager and we don't know how old you are, and considering the fact you have a daughter; and considering the fact we're the town's leading ghost experts, we think you need a refreshment on what your parents should have told you."

Danny could hear laughter and sinkers from the crowd. Danny replayed the words in his head again, refreshment on what. What your parents should have told you, what did they mean; it had something to do with him and Dani. Danny's eyes widened and he could feel his jaw drop and his skin pale.

"Oh you are not saying what I think your saying?"

"We are Phantom did your parents even have the talk with you because you need a reminder."

"Are you insane, you're actually suggesting this, I don't need a refreshment, my parents had a talk with me, I've had both human and ghost."

Danny threw himself on the grown and tried to scurry away like a caterpillar, trying to get free and out of range from his parents, this was embarrassing. However he felt his dad's strong arms pick him up by the neck and place him back on his feet. He then put his giant arm around him, like that a parent would, and Danny felt like killing himself. He looked at the reporters, laughing and recording away.

"Now listen Phantom, you're obviously a teenager, and if ghosts are anything like they were before they died, you're like a human teenager, which can explain why you're a little different, your young, basically what were you thinking, you have a daughter, you said it was biological, and that she had a mother which means you had sex with someone, oh wow, man that will disappoint a lot of your female fans, any way's you should have listened with your parents, you wait until you find the one and…

* * *

><p>The whole thing continued for a good ten minutes, but to Danny it felt like forever. The reporters were recording the whole thing and laughing at Danny's embarrassment. Danny had a nervous, embarrassed and I want to kill myself look on his face the whole time. Having to listen to his dad give him the talk again. It was bad the first time, having a similar talk with Clockwork was worse, but the second time, in front of people, recording it. Danny thought he had lost the will to live.<p>

"…you have to take responsibility, that's how human's do it and you said ghosts do it the same as human's, I don't know who your parents are but if I were your father I would be disappointed in you, but also a little proud that I have a granddaughter, you get that."

"T-thank you for that…if it's not much trouble I would like to leave now."

"Alright, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you really a good ghost?" Maddie asked in a clam voice.

Danny once again could feel his eyes widen, did his mother seriously just ask that. Did his mother, the ghost hunter really just ask if he was a good ghost, this was the same woman who held a huge bazooka-blaster to his head when she though he was attacking the mayor.

"I keep telling people yes, not all ghosts are evil, most just want to be left alone, but I've told you this before and you've never believed me, why are you taking interest now?"

"Well ever since the discovery of your daughter my husband and I have been thinking, you said that you didn't attack the mayor because he was being overshadowed, something that is not easy to prove, you could have been telling the truth, then the jewelry store robbing's, you said you were being controlled, again not easy to prove but you don't have much evidence in defense, then you defeated the Ghost King, and have since defeated every ghost that has shown up, then we discover your daughter and your protecting her, we're confused could you really be a good ghost, why are you protecting us?"

"Because no one else will, you've all seen what ghosts are capable of and what they can do, their powers, they can turn invisible, fly, intangible, then there's the ones with unique powers, some can control tech, music, plats, the weather, if it wasn't for me they would be all over the world spreading destruction, look around you, this is a peaceful city full with families, I know why you hunt ghosts Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you just want to protect your town, you think ghosts are dangerous and a threat, that must be eliminated, your just protecting your town; so am I. I lived here, this is my home, like you I want to protect because there are ghosts who are evil, who will slaughter them all without a second's hesitation, those who would rule the world and use them as slaves, no one should live like that, my daughter should not have to grow up in a world she has to fight for her life, to answerer your question, I am a good ghost, I protect this town from those who would destroy it, same as you because I know that you wouldn't want your children Jasmine or Daniel to grow up and live in a world ruled by ghosts."

"You protect it for the people and your daughter?"

"Is there anything you would not do, for your family?"

Maddie looked at Phantom, he was still trapped in their net in front of them; he had told them so much and his words, made sense. Every single word he said felt like the truth, most of it was. The reason she and Jack wanted to destroy ghost was for their children and town. When they were young and in collage they had an interest, but as they got older they realized how dangerous a ghost could be, then Jazz came along. They feared the idea of a ghost attacking everyone, what if a ghost came after their daughter. They decided to hunt ghosts down, to protecting their town, it's inhabitants and their children, was Phantom really just doing the same thing. Maddie raised her hand and pressed a button on a remote. Seconds later the net around Danny fell to the ground, he was free. Danny looked up at her.

"Alright Phantom, a deal is a deal, thank you for answering our questions."

"Uh…you're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fenton…uh…I guess I'll be off."

"One last thing?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if we could get a sample to study in the lab, so we can learn more about ghosts and having children." Maddie asked holding something up.

Danny's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped even more, his mom was holding a small plastic cup like those you would find in a…oh no. Danny was scarred, this moment will forever be in his mind, it would never leave it would never leave, no matter how much he would want it out. The image of his mother asking for a sample of his sperm has sacred him for life.

"Absolutely not, no, no, no, no, this is too far, are you insane, if you wouldn't ask a regular human that you don't ask a ghost."

"Oh…sorry, we we're just wondering."

"It's okay honey, besides from what he's told us he already has a daughter, he's probably dry."

The reporters snickered and laughed again; Danny just covered his face with his hand and started to shake. This was the most horrible, life scaring day ever, when would it end. It could not possibly get worse, wait, oh no, he had to say it. Suddenly Danielle appeared floating above him, the reporters taking notice and recording her.

"Danielle, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to get home."

"I did, that was half an hour ago, you'd usefully be back by now, I was worried that you got captured."

"No, no, I'm fine I was just…delayed, having a chat with The Fenton's."

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask your father how ghosts could have children, turns out it's the same way as humans."

"What, same as humans?"

Danny felt his like his entire body was hollow as he was suddenly filled with fear. He looked down at Danielle, she was around twelve years of age, he had never told her, and he doubted Vlad did either. He looked around, it was time to go, otherwise Dani might ask…

"Hey dad, where do baby's come from?"

Danny cringed, too late; he turned to look at his daughter, a sweet innocent look on her face. She had no idea what her question was going to get herself into. The reporters were laughing more than ever; this footage would have to be the most wanted in the world at the moment. Even his parents were snickering; the worst part was there was no way he could let this go. Once your child asks the question you have to tell them otherwise you just delay it and they might find out from someone else.

"I was afraid this day was coming, not right now Danielle, I'll tell you when we get home then we'll have a little…talk, race you home."

"Okay."

With that Dani took off into the air, heading in the direction of Fenton Works. Danny was about to take off but hesitated for a moment, he turned back to The Fenton's and the reporters.

"Worst Day Ever" he said as he took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Danny, he got the talk twice in this chapter, now okay first things first, this is not fianl, let me repeat that, this is not final, this is the chapter I'm giving you guys but I'm planning on coming back and doing more, I don't know when so don't ask. Second I'm sorry this took so long but I have a good explentation, one is that this was the chapter everybody was looking forward to and I did not want to fail you and give you a crappy chapter, I was alos very busy the week of due to school and I was feeling drained all weak, the pressure of trying to write this chapter mixed with stress resulted in a writer's block, alos during the middle of the month I applied for a job and was waiting to see if I got it before continuing because if I did it would then interfer with my writing time. I am harldy one to get writer's blocks their very rare and plus if you know me and my stories you should no that I'm very quick at posting them the quickiest is daily, compared to others on this site I update and get you the stories when I can. I will also make this clear I will always finish my stories, I too know what it's like to find a story you like but not have the author finish or continue it, I hate that. I will always finsih my stories, I will finish this one and The Hunger, all I needed was a little break, I'm sorry it took so long but here's the chapter. Also if you are interested in co-writing a story with me just PM me with an offer or if you don't have an idea, I have thousands, just not enough time to write, but please wait a week or two before you ask me, I'm just starting to lose my writers block, anyways hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait, here you go, I don't know when the next one will be out, maybe sunday, if you haven't already please favorite, follow and review, let me know what you think.<strong>

**The Storymaster1000**


	11. Chapter XI: The Birds and the Bee's

**Hello again fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first off I'm back with the next chapter to my story Daughter of a Phantom, I want to say thank's to all of you who enjoy my story and give me feed back on it, It's good to know that my work is being recived well, second I will try not to make the intro's to a chapter to long I will mostly have stuff I need to say in the outro and I will address some things about this chapter in the outro. So without anymore delay hope you enjoy the next chapter of Daughter of a Phantom...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter XI: The Birds and the Bee's<em>**

* * *

><p>Danny was flying through the skies above Amity Park, his mind racing with many unwelcomed thoughts. He had just gotten away from his parents, the good news, they won't hunt him, the bad news, he had to get the talk from them again…as Phantom. Danny felt like killing himself, this was one of the worst days; no scratch that, the worst day ever. He got the talk from his parents when he was thirteen like everybody dose, then he got a ghost version from Clockwork, then he got it from his parents again, by force on camera; the worst part, Dani asked him the dreaded question.<p>

Danny could see his house come into view; Dani was probably already there, waiting to gloat at him for winning the race. Danny sighed as he flew towards his house, phased through the door and transformed himself back into Fenton. He looked around there was no way his parents would be here yet, probably going to be out for a while. Danny turned around only to look straight into Dani's green eyes. Danny jumped back in surprise; Dani was hovering in front of him giggling.

"Ha, I beat you, I guess you not the fastest thing in Amity Park anymore."

Danny would usually come up with a witty remark to defend himself; but not this time. For he did not really care about anything right now, plus let Dani have fun and be happy, because after their talk, she would probably want to kill herself too. Dani landed on the couch in the living room, seconds later Jazz walked down the stairs.

"I thought I heard you guys, you shouldn't be here Mom and Da-"

"It's okay Jazz, Mom and Dad aren't here at the moment, I just got away from them." Danny said cutting her off.

"Oh, well what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it; it will probably be on the news tonight."

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Of course I am why would you say that?"

"Well for one your eyes are duller then they usually are, which can indicate tiredness or emotionally unbalanced, you voice is weird, irritated, annoyed, you don't want to talk about something, hiding something, skin colored drained, look paler, fear, maybe…"

"Since when did you become a master at deduction?"  
>"Well I'm planning on becoming a psychiatrist, I'm learning to read people by the simplest of things that others would ignore, Danny you may look fine, but you're almost a wreck what happened?"<p>

"Let's just say there's a question I don't want to answer."

Jazz looked at Danny, a question not wanting to answer. Danny wasn't his usual happy mood, this thing was bugging him and he didn't want to do it, but he's making seem like he has to; what could it be. Jazz then looked at Danielle sitting on the couch, unaware of her father's current state, innocent, young, she has a curious mind, what could…Jazz's eyes widened in shock before giving a little snicker.

"Oh no, she didn't, Danny, did Danielle ask about…"

"Yeah she did."

"Oh you are so in trouble, I mean didn't dad give you the talk twice because he thought you needed a reminder one time?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock, his memory were refreshed; these memories only made him want to kill himself more. Jazz was right, he had completely forgot about that moment, which means he's had the talk with his parent s three times and once with Clockwork, now he had to have it with Danielle.

"Thanks for reminding me, I think I had completely blocked that, yeah, now I have to give it to Danielle."

"Good luck little bro, I'd love to watch but this is a parent/child thing."

"Wait can't you help I mean, you're her aunt, and a girl?"

"Sorry Danny, but this is the thing a parent has to do, and since you're her father, you have to give it to her, see you later."

Danny watched as Jazz left the room, he then turned to look at Danielle. Danielle looked around to see her dad, Danny motioned to her to follow him, and she did. The two Halfa's walked up the stairs and into Danny's room, Dani sat on Danny's bed while he grabbed the chair from his desk, moving it over so he was facing Danielle.

"Okay Danielle, I think it's time we had a talk."

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…okay Danielle listen to me, you asked where babies come from right?"

"Yeah I was a little curious I mean I don't really believe that that strokes carry them."

"Yes well, it's just that, okay you are physically twelve, which means it's about time I gave you this talk, now before we begin I need to tell you, this is going to be awkward, maybe even a little gross but everybody has to go through this, Jazz has had it, Sam and Tucker have had it, I've had it and it's time you had it, just letting you know it's going to be weird."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay Dani listen when people become teenagers, roughly between the ages of twelve and fifteen I think, you start to go through changes, it's called puberty, and it varies depending on the person, your around the age it happens, you might even be going through it a little…"

"Wait I'm going to change, what will happen to me, will it hurt?"

"No, no, no, well, uh… depends, it won't physically hurt you, but it might be an awkward time, it also depends on the gender, by that I mean, okay I'm a boy, you're a girl, I went through things, but you won't go through them, uh it's part of growing up, I'm just going to tell you what happens to girls, uh, man I hate this, uh Danielle okay before I continue or should have started, what do you know about human bodies and boys and girls?"

"Well I know that they look different, girls have longer hair, nails wear makeup and want to look beautiful and guys, uh, well you know strong and…uh well opposite of girls, they use different bathrooms, and that's about all."

"Do you know why they use different bathrooms?"

"Not really, I've heard it's because they're different."

"Well that's partially why, okay, uh, when humans have a baby it's called reproduction, the way they do this is because every man and woman have different…" Danny stopped for a moment and looked at his daughter, she had a confused look on her face, he hated what he was about to do to her, having to tell her about the truth about babies, how they are made and practically scar her for life. She had it lucky, he's had it four times, Danny sighed and decided just to do the default, "Well, when a man and woman love each other very much."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Danny had finally finished talking and sat back down on in his chair, placing his head in his hands, he hated this so much. He looked at Danielle whose face was in shock and disgust, just like everybody else who's had the birds and the bee's talk. She had been silent the whole time since he began to tell, she was probably regretting even asking him. But he was glad she did, in a way, he hated having to do it but at least she now knows and won't have to do this again; well at least until he has another kid someday.<p>

"Okay Danielle, I know you're probably feeling a little weird and probably want to bolt out that door, but we need to finish this, I need to know you understood everything you said, do you have any questions"

"So wait the baby grows inside the girl for nine months, can she feel it?"

"Yeah, not for the first two months but as it grows she would be able to feel it moving around."

"The only way to have a baby is if you, and the guy sticks…and, touching, oh that's disgusting I want it out of my head."

"I'm sorry Danielle but everybody has to do this."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Well actually I'm glad you did, in a way."

"What, why, you look like you hate this as much as I do."

"I do, I hate having to do this to you putting those images in your head, but everybody has to do this, and you're at the age you would usually do it, now it's done and out of the way, we never have to have this again."

"Well dose it hurt?"

"Dose what hurt?"

"When the guy sticks his in…you know."

"Well you're a girl, for girls it always hurts the first time, but only for a minute, then all the pain is replaced with pleasure, after that it never hurts again, or so I've been told."

"I don't think I want to have kids."

"You may think that now; let's just wait a couple years."

"So you also said it happens when a man and woman love each other very much right?"

"Yeah, you're only supposed to do it with the one you love."

"So when are you and Sam having a baby?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock and felt himself falling, his chair slipped from under him and he fell to the ground. Danny quickly got up, breathing heavily, panicking, did Dani just say what he thought she said, him and Sam a baby. Danny was hoping that Dani was joking, he and Sam we're just friends, I mean lately he'd been thinking about being a little more but, did she; he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her.

"What, Danielle why would you say that?"

"Well you said when a man and woman love each other very much, you like Sam, oh I would love to have a little sister, or brother, a boy's cool too."

"Okay, first off Sam and I are just friends, second having a baby with someone is special, you should only try to have a baby after you marry someone, now anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why are you so clueless?"

"Oh no, not you two, why dose everybody call me clueless?"

"Cause you are."

"Anymore, talk related questions."

"No I'm good."

"Tell you what Dani, why don't we go get some Ice cream, help take your mind off this thing."

"Okay, I love Ice Cream."

With that the two Halfa's raced out of Danny's room and out the door. Danny looked at his daughter, this may have been the worst day of his life, but he was glad that he had Danielle as a daughter, the ice cream was a great way to make up for putting her though those scarring images, but there was still one troubling question on his mind, what was he going to do with her, where would she stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off I want to address i origenally planned to have a full version of Danny giving Dani the talk, however when I was writing it I felt strange and read through it finding out it wasn't working so I decided to just have the lead up to and aftermath of it, I might, I repeat, MIGHT come back and re-do this chapter with the full version if I can get it to work, but for now I hope this works for you. Second I can't give you guy's a full schedule for my updates, my writer's block is gone for now and unless I want it back I have to be carfeul and take my time with updating, but you guys have to admit, when it comes to updating on this site, I'm good at it, I don't take a month to update something. I've also gotten a lot of messages about my sotires and what I plan to do with them, upadate or finish them, I want to make this clear to you all, I will always finish a story, I know what it's like to wait for a story you like to update or finish, what makes it worse is when the author is still around and making other stories instead of finishing the one they started. I hate it so much and many of my favorite stories are taking a lone time to update, so I will never ever do that, when I post a story I will finish it, it will never take me a year to update and when I do update I will get it out to you as fast as i can, if soemthing comes up and I can't do it I will let you know that there will be a delay, an example was the Feburary delay, I let you guys know it would be delayed on my profile, in chapter 9 and sent some of you messages and what happened, I posted the chapter and you all liked it, I will never let my fans down and thank all of you who stuck by me in that time waiting patientlly, I want this to be clear I will always finsih. Wow that was long I'm going to wrap this up, next chapter coming soon, check back everyday, if you love or like this story please if you haven't already favorite this story, they have it there for a reason, so if you haven't already please favorite, follow and review let me know what you think.<strong>

**The Storymaster1000**

_***PS We have a couple more chapters, I don't know how much I'd have to check until we get into the element's with Dani's mother and Vlad, like someone pointed out you can't have this type of story without having Vlad involved, and I think I've come up with one of his most devious and darkest, villianous schemes yet, I think you guy's will enjoy what I have planned so, yeah till next time, favorite, follow and review***_


	12. Chapter XII: The Nightmare Begins

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. Okay first off sorry for the little delay and also sorry that this chapter is a little short, I will talk more about this and why in my outro after the story because I know all of you are just waiting for the new chapter and I'd hate to keep you from it any more then I have to. Also wow, Fanfiction has changed over the last couple days, anyways here's the next chapter in my story Daughter of a Phantom, please read my outro as I explain why the delay, short chapter and what I plan on doing in the near future, but for now I hope you enjoy this new chapter, so without furthur delay, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XII: The Nightmare Begins<strong>_

* * *

><p>By now everyone in Amity Park if not the whole world has heard that their hero Danny Phantom has a daughter. Many were confused on how this could be, some thought it was amazing, others hated it. They were all curious about the little girl and how she came into existence, however only a few knew the answer, only a few knew how Danielle came to be, and one of them was not taking the news well.<p>

Vladimir "Vlad" Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius was sitting at his desk in his secret lab which lay beneath his mansion. He was in his human form, stroking his cat, Maddie, which lay on his lap; his eyes were glued to the giant screen in front of him as he was analyzing the recent revelation since it happened. He watched the recorded footage of the event that happened yesterday.

He smiled as he saw his creation, Danielle Phantom being captured by the GIW, he could only imagine the fear she had at what they would do to her, and he only wished he could have been there in person to witness her fear. He hated the brat, he hated that he created her, if he could take it back he would, and he remembered the beginning.

He was a collage freshmen when his life was changed forever, he and his best friend Jack Fenton were working on an experimental Ghost Portal with the love of his life Maddie. But Jack, the idiot that he was turned the ghost portal on when Vlad was examining it. He would later discover that the accident turned him into a Halfa, a half-human, half-ghost, allowing him to change between human and ghost. His life however was ruined as a side effect was a bad case of Ecto-Acne. Vlad lost everything and turned his back on the world, if it wasn't for his ghost powers he would never have been the man he was today.

He was one of the richest and powerful men in the world, he's the mayor of Amity Park, and he's the owner of Dalv Corporations and one of the most powerful ghosts in the world. He later attempted to get revenge on Jack when he discovered that he married his Maddie and had a family, his first several attempts were thwarted by an unknown factor. It was not until he invited The Fentons to his estate that he discovered that Jack's son, Daniel was also a Halfa.

Ever since then he has been obsessed with the boy, he was the perfect son, the perfect heir, and the only thing was that he was Jack's son. For the past two years he has been trying to convince Daniel to renounce his father and join him. He would teach him to control his powers, to get ahead in the world, but no, every time Daniel has thwarted his plans, rejected his offers and humiliating him at every turn. In one last attempt he tried to clone Daniel using DNA of Daniel acquired by Valerie. His first three attempts were unsuccessful and abominations, it was then Vlad tried something else, he tried two DNA samples and Danielle was the result.

Danielle was more stable and more powerful than the previous three and lasted longer than them. She would have been perfect except for the fact, she was not Daniel; he wanted a son, not a daughter and used her to capture Daniel to in one last attempt. But Daniel got to her, was able to make her see through him and turn on him, she was more powerful then he thought and she released Daniel; Daniel the preceded to destroy his lab, starting with his perfect clone. Vlad remembered watching his beloved clone, his perfect son, his dream; dissolve into Ectoplasmic slime in front of him, his son was gone forever. Something happened to him that day, ever since Vlad has had nothing but extreme hatred for Daniel. He always rejected him, he offered him help and a life, and still he was always rejected, he had had enough, if he didn't want to be his son, fine then he could join his father and die.

He had since then taken control of Amity Park by rigging the mayor election so that he won. He then proceeded to ruin everything in Daniels life, even to the point where he came to him and apologized hoping that he would lift some of the restrictions that he had placed upon him and the teenage population. What a fool, while it was very grown up of him it was useless he had to learn his lesson, he just never expected for Daniel to find a way to turn it around on him. He tricked Amity Park into thinking he had shot Danny Fenton with an Ecto-Blaster, forcing him to undo what he did. Then he tried to rule the world in the past when he took the Infinite Map from Daniel, but still he was thwarted, every time. He then tried to control the weather by controlling the powerful ghost Vortex, but he had to go to Daniel for help when it backfired and was then humiliated when he had to do everything Daniel wanted when he got temporary control over the weather.

Then when Danielle showed up in Amity again, this time looking for help because she was de-stabilizing or dying he had Valerie capture her. He planned to let her melt down or die and then examine her remains, hoping that he could find out why she lasted so long and why she was so powerful in hopes that he could re-visit his cloning plan and get the son he wanted. But then Daniel came to save her and somehow convince Valerie to help her, they stabilized her and escaped. That was only a month ago, Vlad left this thoughts as her turned his attention back to the feed.

**"DADDY HELP ME!"**

Vlad watched the rest of the footage unfold as Daniel entered the scene and proceeded to beat up the GIW agents. Vlad was mostly focusing on Daniel though, the rage, the anger, he was only focused on saving Danielle, to get her out of danger, and he cared for her. Vlad could see the anger Daniel was showing, he could also imagine the anger within him, everyone has a dark side, if only he could get Daniel to see the light and join him.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

Daughter, she was his daughter, he was right. Vlad created Danielle using Daniel's DNA and the DNA from, a female "donor". Danielle was his daughter and Vlad hated that, he saw that he gave his enemy something to be proud and happy about, something to care for and love.

_"That's right folks it was discovered today that Amity Park's very own ghoul, Danny Phantom has a daughter who was being chased by the GIW earlier today, scientists and ghost hunters around the world are baffled by the discovery as it was originally believed it impossible for ghosts to have children; we have received word from many famous ghost hunters and investigators from around the world are heading to our little town to get more information, but this revelation leaves us with more questions , like what's her name, does she have any siblings, is she dangerous, is she as powerful as her father and who's her mother?"_

Who's the mother indeed, well that is something that only he knew; and he planned on keeping it that way. Vlad turned the screen off and dived deep into thought once again, he had to do something. Daniel was getting more powerful each day, at first he could easily beat and outsmart Daniel, but no he has actually been proving to be a challenge, he has outsmarted him, humiliated him, beat him. Then there are his powers, Daniel is young and has only had powers for the past two years, he on the other hand has had his powers for about twenty three years, he had twenty years of experience over the young Halfa. Yet in the past two years Daniel has gained more powers and mastered the basics, he has mastered eight years of ghost powers in just two years, and he's still gaining more.

Then there was Jack, his old ex-best friend, the idiot who gave him his powers, actually he should really be thanking him for them. If it wasn't for Jack, he would not be where he is now, but the man had everything including Maddie and Daniel, Vlad could hardly stand being in the same room let alone talk to the man. Then there was Danielle, the brat he created, now she had Daniel for a father, Daniel was getting everything and becoming more powerful. Vlad thought to himself, something had to be done; he had to do something, but what. Vlad sat there for a moment, stroking his cat, smiling as a thought came to him.

"Very well Daniel, I offered you a life and a family and promised to show you how to master your powers, but every time I extended you my hand, you swatted it away and spit in my face. If you don't want to be my son, fine, then you are my enemy; and it's time I showed you what I do to my enemies, get ready Daniel. You have decided to be a father, something I would have gladly have been to you, and then let's just see how good of a father you are. A father is supposed to protect their children and to teach them about life and help them grow. So let's just see how far you're willing to go to protect your family, to protect your daughter. This is going to be fun, just how far are you willing to go, because, oh how exactly did you put it Daniel, is there anything you would not do, for your family?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you enjoyed, now to talk about this, first off sorry about the dealy, it's just that I've been planning alot of stuff and things have been going on in my life, whihc is also why the chapter is a little short. Bu tnow I feel it's time to talk to you guys, now before I start don't worry I'm not putting this story on Hiatus or discontinuing it, I am a loyal member of Fanfiction and I will never post anything and not complete it, unlike some other people I know. Which brings me back to my plans, It might be a while, maybe a week or two before you see the next chapter, right now I'm planning on writing them all and getting them done before posting them, like i said I jsut wrote the first chapter for fun because it's the story I wanted to hear and becasue of the succses I decided to continue it, I'm glad I did, I love writing this and I'm pleased that you all love it two, so I paln on getting the bulk of the chapters doen so that I can release the chapters roughly every two days. I also plan to finish my other story The Hunger by the end of March or by the first week of April, I've had people waiting on that story long enough. Also this May will mark my 1st Anneversiry on the site and I'm going to celebrate it by re-writing my second most succsesful story, and first story ever The Rebirth, I will be fixing all spelling erros, fixing some plot holes, fixing characters and extending the story by including all the things I cut from my origenal story. Now that I have that out of the way, I also want to talk about this chapter, like I said soon we're going to get into Vlad because, you have to have him, I hope you like his introduction into this story and I hope you are looking forward to more, so as always if you have not already done so, please favorite this story if you enjoy reading it, follow it so you can learn when I update it and please review this chapter and let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Daughter of a Phantom<strong>

_**"Alright Daniel, because of our history I'll give you a choice, do you want an empty life, or a meaninful death."**_

**What will Danny do, how far will he go to protect Danielle.**

**IS HE PREPARED TO SHOW COURAGE TO SAVE HER?**

**IS HE WILLING TO SUFFER TO SAVE HER?**

**IS HE WILLING TO KILL TO SAVE HER?**

**IS HE WILLING TO SACRIFICE "CLASSIFIED" TO SAVE HER?**

_**"Is there nothing you would not do, for your family?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Storymaster1000.<strong>


	13. Chapter XIII: Discoveries

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first off I'd like to appoligize for the long wait, this is also a short chapter. I will mostly be talking to you guys in the outro because I like to keep my intros short, just enough to give you guys a heads up that I need to address some things, anyways I hope you enjoy this short chapter of my story, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIII: Discoveries<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack had finally arrived back at their home, both of them talking about the exciting day they had. They could not wait to get back to the lab and input the new finding's they found. Jack parked, or at least what he considers parking, the GAV in front of their house and the two of them stepped out.<p>

"Can you believe this Mad's, this disproves almost everything we know about Ghosts, it turns out they can have kids."

"I know it's exciting, I wonder what the kids will think when we tell them?"

"I still don't completely agree on the truce with Phantom."

"I know but it will only remain as long as it's mutuality benefital."

"This is so exciting; I mean it's amazing that ghosts can have kids, hard to believe that Phantom has one."

"Yeah."

Maddie then started to think of the small Ghost Girl, then of Phantom, for some reason she thought of her own kids. Maddie felt a pain in her, she and Jack had tried to exterminate Phantom many times, she couldn't help but feel horrible, she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help but think what would happen if they did kill Phantom, leaving that girl without a father.

"Do you think the girl's mother is still around?"

"I don't know, Phantom never said anything about her?"

"Well let's not dwell on that, let's go to the lab and examine everything we have."

"Right behind you."

With that the two of them dashed for their lab, like children in a toy shop they got right to work.

* * *

><p>Agent K and O sat in the middle of their superiors room, both were covered in casts and bandages from their last encounter with Phantom. Both of them were shaking, being called down to their bosses was never good news. Their superior sat at his desk in front of them, his brow forming an angered look, his black eyes staring at the two agents.<p>

"You wanted to see us sir?" Agent O asked.

"Yes, I called you two down because, recently some new information has come to light, and you two can help me with that, but first what happened to you two?"

"Phantom attacked us?"

"Why?"

"We were capturing a ghost girl who seemed to be important to him."

"Did he say why?"

"He said she was his daughter."

"You see a gentleman, that's the problem we have, ghosts can't have children, and we made sure of that."

"We know sir, but from what our scanners were reading their Ectoplasmic signature matches, we can confirm that she is his daughter."

"Then we have a problem, because if Operation: Sterilization has failed then we could have a massive invasion on our hands, the public thinks ghosts having children is new, if only they knew."

"Could you remind us what Operation: Sterilization was sir?"

"It was a top secret project, one of only two operations not to be approved by The President, we discovered early on, about sixty years ago that ghosts can have children, this poses a threat, they can multiply, grow their numbers and one day they will invade us, we took precautions, we came up with Operation: Sterilization and the Necropathic, it a genetic disease that basically renders all ghosts sterile, the fact that Phantom has a daughter worries me, if the Necropathic failed then the ghosts can build their numbers."

"So we just do again."

"No, you idiots, if it failed once it will fail again, we need to find out how Phantom is immune to it, how did he have a daughter."

"So we kill him and dissect his body."

"No we need him alive."

"So we capture him, don't worry boss, we're on it."

"You two are complete idiots, but what makes it worse is your my top men, we need to capture Phantom and find out how he was able to have a daughter, the survival of the human race depends on it."

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie were in their lab, happily examining their new information in many different ways. Maddie walked over to the sample of Ectoplasm she got the day before, it belonged to Phantom's Daughter, and Maddie was eagerly awaiting the results from the scanner it was currently in.<p>

"The results should be here any minute."

"Hey Mad's I'm just going to quickly grab some fudge, I'll be right back."

"Okay hon."

Jack took off to grab more fudge when the results came in; Maddie walked over to the scanner and read the findings. Everything she came to expect, but there was one thing that caught her eye. The scanner was reporting some kind of anti-Ectoplasmic matter. It must have been an error, ghosts are made of Ectoplasm, and every molecule in their body was ectoplasm. But this was bothering her; she walked back to the sample, her mind puzzled.

Maddie took another look at the sample, increasing the magnification to the max. Her eye's widened as she saw little red specs floating in the warm, green, gooey mass. Maddie ran the scanners again, the same result, there was no error, and it was real. Maddie backed away from the sample, her head buzzing with questions, all because of one discovery, Phantom's daughter has human blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, a short chapter, now first things first the thing about the Necropathic (Necro=Dead, Pathic=Disease), it's just something I came up with, why not have the GIW being the reason why ghost have trouble having kids, I might go into it a little more otherwise I might use it for a sequel, if I decide to do one. Also the reason this chapter is short is because I'm still working on the other half of my story, I plan to write all the chapters and have them done so that when their done I can upload a chapter every 2-3 days, I'm doing it so you don't have to wait weeks for a new chapter. Also just to clear up some confusion, the sneek peek in the last chapter with Vlad bassicly covers the whole second half of the story, so sorry for those of you expecting Vlad to be in this chapter, also I'm really busy, and as a heads up May 17th will mark my First Anneversry on the site and to celebrate I will be releasing Danny Phantom: The Rebirth: The Extended Edition, it will contain all cut scenes, expanded, spelling corrections to my first story, so there's something to enjoy I alos plan to have Daughter of a Phantom and The Hunger done by then, anyways hope you enjoyed this little chapter, if you haven't already please favorite and follow, and remember to review, let me know what you think.<strong>

**The Storymaster1000**


	14. Chapter XIV: Sleepover

Hello fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction, first off all my deepest apoligies but no there is not a new chapter yet, I will not abandon this story and will do my best to get one or two new chapters out by next week, I will get them out when they're ready, second I have also started a new story Thirst, which I hope to update daily, the next two weeks are studying for my fianl exams and then taking my exams, so I will be a little busy, also I will not have as much time on Fanfiction over the summer as I do right now so updates will be slow but they will happen just be pateint.

However I don't just want to give you guys bad news and tell you to wait, because I have news, that if it turns out to be true, will excite us all, are you ready for this...Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.

But we have been saying thsi for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true

1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then

2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday

3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month

4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plasn, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom

5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down

6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"

I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word

**Now that I have that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this new Chapter of Daughter of a Phantom, sorry it took so long, I'm not going to have a whole lot to say in this intro because I know you guys want the chapter, I might edit it a little later because I feel it could still use some work, anyways here you go and enjoy, sorry it's a little short**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIV: Sleepover<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was flying over the skies of Amity with Danielle, having just returned from getting Ice Cream. It was almost dusk, the sun just starting to set. Danny, however could not wait for this day to be over, after all he had been through today. However he still had one problem on his mind; where was Dani going to stay. It was almost night, he should probably go talk to Clockwork tonight and ask for his help, he turned to look behind him; Dani was still following behind him, although she had some ice cream on her face.<p>

"Hey Dani hold up."

"What is it Dad?"

"Well for one you still have Ice Cream on your face."

"Oh." Dani said before she licked the remains up, wanting to get every drop of the delicious cold treat.

"And for another, it's almost night, Sam said she would have your room ready, I'm going to talk to Clockwork later tonight and see if he can help on a more permanent place."

"Okay, so which way is it?"

"Follow me."

With that Danny started to head down towards Amity Park, quickly followed by Dani.

_"…as the Fenton's then questioned Phantom on how he could have a daughter, Phantom then answered although probably embarrassed to do so our town's resident ghost hunter's questions, this discovery about Phantom's daughter is still the number one story in the world and has us all baffled on how…"_

Sam was lying on her bed watching the news, the world was going crazy with the fact Phantom had a daughter. Sam was just hoping Danny knew what he was getting into; it's not easy being a parent, after all during that life lesson she did have to be partnered with Tucker. Sam was quickly surprised with a knock on her window; she looked over to see Danny hovering outside the window. She motioned for him to come in and he and Dani phased into her room.

"Hey Sam, if it's alright I just thought I would drop Dani off, you did say the spare room was ready right?"

"Yeah it's ready."

"Thanks Sam, I'm heading over to Clockwork's hopefully he can help me find a more permanent place for Dani to stay."

"Danny don't lose your mind trying to find a place, take your time, Dani can sleep her as long as you need, as long as my parents don't catch her."

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes Danny, I said I would help you if you need it, that's what friends are for."

"Okay thanks Sam, you have my number if anything happens, Dani, I'll be back in the morning, hopefully with a place for you to stay okay."

"Okay Dad, see you tomorrow." Dani said giving him a quick hug.

Danny hugged his daughter back, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam smiling. He let Dani go and quickly phased out of the room, once again flying over the skies of Amity Park, heading towards his house, which could now be seen in the distance. He just hoped his parents would not be in the lab.

Danny turned intangible and flew through the walls of his house, coming to a stop in the lab. There was nobody there; which was good. Danny made a dash towards The Ghost Portal, he did not need the Specter Speeder, and he knew a fast route from the portal to Clockwork's Tower. He was about to enter when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Danny turned his head to see a scanner blinking with data, Danny's skin paled as he read the screen.

**_Ghost Genetic Signature Error: Human Red Blood Cells Type A+ Detected_**

Danny quickly looked on the table in front of the scanner, sure enough there was an Ectoplasm sample, either from him or Danielle he wasn't sure, but he had to get rid of it. Danny quickly grabbed the sample out of the machine and pulled the wire behind the scanner, turning it black. Danny was soon startled by a noise, his super hearing was picking up footsteps, two people were walking down the stairs, Danny was starting to panic; his parents were coming down. Danny made a mad Dash to the portal and opened it, stepping through and closing it again. He was in the Ghost Zone; he started to fly towards Clockwork, hoping that his parents didn't just discover that Halfa's exist.

"I'm telling you Jack, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen, and the scanners prove that Phantom's daughter has human blood in her Genetic Ectoplasmic signature."

"But Maddie, it's impossible for a Ghost to have Human Blood, their blood is Ectoplasm."

"Well you can see for yourself whe-"

At the moment they reached the table that once held the sample and the scanner now had a blank screen.

"But it was right here, where did it go?"

"Maddie, you know I love you and believe you, but are you sure you saw what your telling me?"

"Yes Jack, it was right here a couple minutes ago, I already wrote it down in my journal here…" Maddie said as she pulled a brown notebook out of a pocket on her jumpsuit, showing Jack the recorded findings of the sample. "…I mean it could not have gotten up and walked away, we have to find it."

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it was short, I'm trying to get the rest of the chapters done, the truth is I know what's going to happen I have the rest of the story planned out, It's just I'm having trouble writing them, so sorry if it's taking some time but I want to make this clear, I will not abandon this story, I hate it when some authors (not mentioning any usernames) write a story I like and then decide not to finish it, sometimes not even updating for years. I'm telling you know I will not do that, you love this story, I love writing this story I WILL NOT ABANDON IT, I'm sorry if it might take time but I can assure you that the chapters will come, I have 30 in total planned so I'm almost halfway there, the later chapters will be the easiest to write, I want to thank you for your patience and your loyalty is appreciated. So as always Favoritefollow if you love of even like, please recommend to others and review, let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	15. Chapter XV: New Tatics

**Hello fellow Authors and readers of Fanfiction, first of all I have good news and bad news, first the good news, here is a new chapter in my highly-acclaimeed and praised story Daughter of a Phantom, the bad news is that it is's really short, the reason for this is because I wanted the part of Danny visiting Clockwork to be a chapter on it's own, so I made thsi a chapter on it's own, also it really progresses the story. I will talk more about what will happen in the epilouge, so without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XV: New Tactics:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Agents O and K were sitting in front of a computer monitor deep inside the GIW headquarters. There new mission, study Phantom, capture him and do lots of painful experiments on him to find out why he was able to have children and not affected by the Necrophage. They had all the information the GIW and US Government had on Phantom in the room with them. Agent O was looking at the monitor's while Agent K was reading the paper files.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Name: Phantom<em>

_Real Name: ?_

_Other Alias: Danny Phantom, Inviso-Bill, Ghost Boy, Phantom of Amity Park_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 6ft_

_Hair Color: White_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Age:_

_.Physically: 16_

_.Mentally: ?_

_Know Powers:_

_.Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Sonic Wail, Ability to control Ice, Ability to fire Ectoplasm_

* * *

><p>Agent O had read Phantom's file over and over again, his information, detailed descriptions of all his encounters, but still was getting no progress, they already knew all of this. This wasn't school, there's no studying, and they needed to take action, get every GIW and take them to Amity Park guns blazing to destroy or capture Phantom.<p>

"You have anything yet?" he asked his partner.

"Nothing that we didn't already know." Agent K said.

"This is getting us nowhere, what are we supposed to do, our old tactics don't work, so how are we going to get better at beating Phantom if all we're doing is looking at papers."

"He's too fast, our weapons are too big and slow, and when they do hit him, they do nothing."

"The only thing that has hit him are normal firearms, but they don't do anything to him, the bullets just pass through him, while the ghosts he fights to more damage to him than we ever ha-" Agent O stopped mid-sentence as he realized something.

"What, what is it."

"We're fools."

"Don't tell me you believe the public too."

"No we are, think about it, what is the one thing we know will damage ghosts?"

"Ectoplasm, we use it in our weapons."

"No we use artificial Ectoplasm in our weapons, because it's easier to make, that's why it has no effect on Phantom, it's not true Ectoplasm."

"Okay that may be the case but we're still overlooking one fact, our weapons are still way to slow, even if we fitted them with real Ectoplasm, Phantom will still dodge it."

"Who says we're fitting our Ghost weapons with Ectoplasm?" Agent O said, with a villainous grin.

"Oh, I think I see where you're going with this."

"This is what we're going to do, we are going to make Ectoplasm tipped bullets for regular firearms, that way when we do hit Phantom, it will harm him."

"Okay, but we still would require a large supply of Ectoplasm to make the tips and to dip them in."

"Do we still have a ghost in the containment center?"

"Yeah a Level 1 Blob, not as powerful, recently created and captured."

"Liquefy it."

"Alright, but it would be eaiser if we had a sample of Phantom's blood, that way we can make them more lethal to him."

Suddenly the one door into the room opened and anotehr GIW agent walked into the room carrying a vial, glowing green with specs of red. The agent walked up to them and handed the vial to Agent O.

"Agents O and K, this is for you, someone left it outside the HQ gates."

"What is it?" Agent O asked.

"I vial of Phantom's blood."

"Phantom's blood, how, who's it from?"

"No name, just a coporation, Dalv."

"Well who or whatever Dalv is, they just gave us the key to the capture and extermination of public enemy number-one, Phantom."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay like I said short chapter, now let me talk, I will not be abandoning this story and I plan to have it complete by the one year anneversry of me first publishing it. I know what it's like waiting for a story and I'm sorry but I will do my best to get the remaining chapters out. Thank you all for being patient, I have not forgotten you, I am going to finish my other stories The Hunger and The Thirst in October due to their content. So if you like this story please favoritefollow if you haven't already, review and let me know what you think. A new chapter coming soon. Oh I also forgot something, this weekend I got to meet with Grey Delisle, the voice of Sam Manson, and I asked her about rumors of Danny Phantom returning, her answer, no comment. The good news is Butch Hartman has practiclly confirmed Danny Phantom will return next year in time for the 10th Annevesiry. Still no confromation on weather it will be a continuation of the originel series or a sequel series that focuses on Danny's kids, or a movie special. Let's just be glad he will be back next year, so as always, favorite/follow and review.**

**Update September 18th 2013: The Story is almost finished and I should hopefully beable to give a new chapter every three days, however I am glad to announce that Chapter 16 will be posted at Midnight, 12:00, tonight my time so check back for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	16. Chapter XVI: ConversationsGhost Lairs

**Hello again authors and readers of Fanfiction, like I said in my update to the last chapter at midnigth my time I would post the next chapter to my epic story, 9 months ago, almost exactly nine months ago, I could not have forseen that the first chapter I wrote for this would turn into this, and it will just get better and better, and if the favorites, follows, reviews and views keep growing I might write a sequel, but I'll talk more later in the epilouge authors note, here is the next chapter to Daughter of a Phantom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVI: Conversations and Ghost Lairs<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was soaring through the vast existence that was The Ghost Zone; he had been in here many times before, but it still amazed him. He only ever enters The Ghost Zone when it is unavoidable, such as needing to see Clockwork or Frostbite, or returning certain ghosts or just to let off steam. Danny suddenly halted in midair as large shapes started to appear in front of him, seconds later, standing before him were Ember, The Box Ghost, Technus, Spectra, Kitty, Johnny 13, Shadow and The Fright Knight.<p>

"Hello Ghost Child." Technus said.

"Come on guys, can we reschedule this, I'm in a hurry right know and not in the mood to fight."

"Oh but you misunderstand Phantom, we are not here to fight." The Fright Knight said.

"Wait, what?"

"No, we just wanted to hear if the rumors we're true."

"What rumors?" Danny asked, but he had a feeling he knew what they were.

"Well Skulker came back earlier today, missing his armor and pretty beat up, he was rambling about attacking your daughter and you beating him up, we just want to know if it's true?" Kitty said.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Well having kids is rare for ghosts, I should know me and The Lunch Lady have been trying." The Box Ghost said, much to the disgust of the others and Danny, who remembers his encounters with Box Lunch.

"Alright, I'll tell you, yes, I do have a biological daughter, but I'm also going to tell you this, if anyone; and I mean anyone attacks, threatens or goes after her, what happened to Skulker will happen to you, do I make myself clear." Danny said as his eyes starting to glow fiercer.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Dipstick." Ember said.

"Why not, Skulker already did."

"Skulker didn't know she was your daughter, biological ghost children are rarer because they weren't children who died, they were created as a ghost, or in your case a Halfa, which means, it's against the rules for ghosts to attack biological ghost children, breaking them are as severe as breaking Deathday truces or The Christmas Truce."

"And the creation of ghost child is actually to be celebrated, even ig they are the child of our most hated adversary." The Fright Knight spoke.

"Oh, well I have to deal with that later, I have to get going." Danny said as he started to fly away before stopping. "Oh, one more thing, you say you won't attack her, but I'm warning you, if you do, you deal with me."

Saying that Danny quickly speeded off in the direction he was heading earlier. That was actually some of the best news he's heard all day, if there is actually a law that prevents the ghosts from attacking his daughter, then he wouldn't have to worry as much. Don't get him wrong, he would still worry, but if breaking the rule is as serious as they say, no ghost in their right mind would dare cross it, even to get at him. Although that rule most likely wouldn't keep Vlad at bay, besides Danny thought he was quite clear about protecting his flesh and blood.

Danny could see Clockwork's tower coming into view. He started to increase his speed and reached the tower another minute later. Danny started to walk up the stars that led to the inner halls and inner chamber. One thing about the Ghost of Time was that since he was the Ghost of Time, he knew when you'd be there, so Danny was expecting Clockwork to be there right away.

Danny entered the inner chamber, the massive room full of clock gears and clocks, screens and a lone pedestal with a familiar object on it. Danny started to walk towards the object; it was a Fenton Thermos, the trademark gadget of his parents to trap ghosts. However this Thermos had a very special ghost trapped, _him_. Danny hoped that this would never break; he could see that _he_ was busy trying to break its structure.

"Hello Daniel, what can I do for you." a familiar voice said.

Danny turned around to see the purple cloaked figure that was constantly changing age float down towards him. A long golden staff in his hands and glowing, but at the same time peaceful red eyes locked on him, and a gentle smile that only wisdom and age could bring.

"Clockwork, you're the ghost of time, you know why I'm here."

"Yes, you are concerned about your daughter; you want to know if I can help you find a more permanent residence for her."

"Yes, well can you."

"Daniel, I have actually been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I waited till now because of the circumstances, Daniel what do you know of Ghost Lairs?"

"Only some stuff, a ghost lair is the domain or lair of a ghost in the Ghost Zone, they're the doors that are flying around, some have bigger areas, like Skulker has his island and Walker has his prison, but since they are in the Ghost Zone I never thought to make one, and I won't be leaving Dani alone in here."

"You won't have to, Daniel the reason the doors are in The Ghost Zone is because that's where ghosts tend to live here, you however are a Halfa, and still live in Amity Park, rules state Ghosts create their lairs where they live."

"You mean I could just go to my house, create a door in my closet and it will turn into a room that is bigger on the inside?"

"Yes you can, while in your lair you can also create stuff at ease, you want a couch just think it and create it out of Ectoplasm, like you would with one of you Ectoplasmic blades you sometimes bring out when you are in dire need of aid in battle."

"Okay, but what's to stop ghost's from coming and attacking my lair?"

"Like I said, they are scared and since it's your lair, you can make rules, if you don't want any ghosts visit without your permission then it becomes law, a lair is like your own little country, you make rules and if ghosts break them there are dire consequences, Walker would make sure of it, you know how he is with rules."

"Okay but how would I hide it, won't people who come to my house see it, or heck what if my Mom comes into my room and see's it when I'm out or at school?"

"Again, your rules, if you don't want people to see it you can make it so that only people who know your secret can see it."

"Okay, it might work, but how difficult would it be to make it?"

"Daniel all you have to is create a glowing ball of Ectoplasm, as you form it, you need to concentrate on what you want it to be, think of a door to your lair, then just place it in your closet and it will appear, the rest is simple, you will catch on, and being the Ghost of Time, I can tell you everything will work out."

"Okay, thanks' Clockwork, you just saved me a lot of sanity and stress."

"Being a parent isn't easy you know."

"So I've been learning, I've got to give my parents more credit, I'll be off then, got to make a place for Dani to stay as soon as possible; Oh and Clockwork, I know you know what I'm going to ask you but I'm going to ask it anyway, can you tell me if Dani does have a mother?"

"If you are asking if Vlad used your DNA and that of a female's to create Dani, then yes, Dani dose have a mother; and before you even ask; no, I can't tell you who it is, you must find that out on your own."

"Alright, thanks for the help Clockwork, see yeah, well you know when that'll be."

"But I can tell you that you will learn her identity soon, real soon."

* * *

><p>Vlad was typing on his computer in his office, located in Amity Park City Hall. He was grinning like a mad man; his plan was almost complete and ready to start. He stopped typing for a minute and started to read over his diabolical plan. With each line, Vlad's smile grew even more villainous, this will teach Daniel to never reject his offer of being his son. The plan would make Daniel suffer more than he ever had, it was just missing one little thing.<p>

Suddenly the slight sound of a ghost phasing into the room was picked up on Vlad's heightened senses. Vlad looked up to see Skulker float into his office. Skulker was back in his regular suit, luckily for him he kept a spare back on his island just in case. Skulker floated to the ground and started to walk towards Vlad.

"I take it that you have been able to acquire what I asked you to." Vlad said with a villainous smile.

"Indeed Plasmius, however they were not easy to deliver, you know they are lethal to ghosts."

"That's exactly why I had you get them, I've seen them work on Daniel first hand, and he was in more pain then you and I have ever bendable to put him through."

"You're really doing it this time aren't you; the whelp has finally turned from a thorn in your side to a silver dagger."

"Yes, Daniel has humiliated me, beaten me and rejected me for the last time, and now that everything is in place, Skulker do you mind keeping Daniel busy while I find the two people he cares about most…and deliver a message" Vlad stated, eyes glowing redder than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, now to talk, looking at my shcedule and what I have done of the remaining chapters, if I'm lucky and have no interuptions in my life, I shoudk beable to release a chapter every 3 to 5 days, no promises, that's just how I'm looking at my schedule now, I already have the next one done, but I will release that in the next couple days, when I have Chapter 18 finished, this way when I post a chapter I will have the next one already ready to be posted, no more long breaks, I took the summer off, but I'm back. So as always if you haven't already and you love this story, please favoritefollow and please review at the end of every chapter, I want to hear your thoughts, let me know what ypu think.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Bonding and Kidnapping

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction, like I said in my last chapter, if my schedule dosen't change and every thing goes as plan I can release the remaining 13 chapters every 3 to 5 days, here's Chapter 17, this is where Vlad comes into play and makes his move at last, I am also trying to save most of my thoughts fro the epilouge outro, trying to keep these Authors's opening short, I know you guys wan the next chapter so I'll just give it to you, here it is hope you enjoy...oh I also don't own Portal or Still Alive.**

**Soundtrack Option: Still Alive(Portal), Batman Begins(End Credits)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVII: Bonding and Kidnapping<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sam was lying on her bed writing in her black diary about today's events. She occasionally looked up to make sure Dani was doing okay. It was actually fun hanging out with the miniature Phantom, her parents only intruded once; all Danielle did was turn invisible. Her parents left her a new pink dress; as soon as they left Danielle and Sam had fun destroying it, apparently the little Phantom wasn't fond of the color pink either. Sam was also able to find some pajamas for Danielle to wear, it they we're the first clean thing she's had to wear in months, all she's had was those red shorts, hat and blue hoodie. Danielle also had a shower, and saying she was glad that she didn't have to bathe in lakes anymore.<p>

Sam had also just introduced Danielle to video games, Danielle was playing Portal at the moment as she was writing in her journal, she looked up to see Danielle using portals to fight GLaDOS. She could not help but smile at the little Phantom, clearly having the most fun she ever had. Sam looked at the time, it was well past the tie she would usually go to bed, which means it was probably time to call it a night and put the little Phantom to bed. She closed her diary and put it back in its special place. Suddenly music started to fill the air, Sam turned around to see that Dani had beaten Portal and the ending credits song still alive was playing.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even angry<em>

_I'm being so sincere right now_

_Even though you broke my heart and killed me_

_And tore me to pieces_

_And threw every piece into a fire_

_As they burned it hurt because_

_I was so happy for you_

_Now these points of data make a beautiful line_

_And we're all just beta we're releasing on time_

_So I'm GLaD I got burned_

_Think of all the things we learned_

_For the people who are still alive_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I beat the game."<p>

"Well it seemed you enjoyed it, maybe you can beat Portal 2 the next time you're here."

"There's a second one, why can't I do that one now."

"Well it's past my bed time, which means its way past yours."

"But I'm not tired, nor a little girl, I can stay up."

"Danielle, the human body needs an minimum of eight hours of sleep a day to stay healthy."

"But I'm half-ghost, I don't need sleep."

"Your human half dose come on let's go to the guest room."

"Fine, but Auntie Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you like my Dad?"

Sam felt the feeling of shock and embracement travel over her body as she stared at the little Phantom.

"Dani, why would you ask that?"

"Come on it's not that difficult to spot, it's so obviously that you two like each other, I know why you call my dad Clueless."

"Did Tucker talk to you about this?"

"No, I wanted to know."

"Well Dani, I don't really feel comfortable answering that, me and your father are just friends."

"Come on you can tell me, I won't tell Dad, girl's secret."

"No."

"Fine, I already know the answer anyways."

Suddenly there was a loud thunderous roar and the whole room started to shake like an earthquake; the walls around them instantly blew apart and the ceiling started to fall as purple fire started to surround the side of the mansion. Sam had lunged at Dani, moving her out of the way from a chunk of falling ceiling, she held the little Phantom close, as she looked around trying to find out what was going on, then she saw him. Floating above them was a shadowed figure; the figure raised his hand and glowing pink energy started to form around Danielle, the energy binding her like rope. The figure then turned to look at Sam.

"Hello Samantha, how nice to see you again, my dear."

Sam was looking up at Vlad Plasmius, hovering above them, smiling villainously. Sam knew she and Dani were in danger now, Vlad was obviously her to take Danielle back, and he wasn't afraid of destroying her whole house if he had to. He could have phased through and invisibly taken her away, he wanted something else and this time he was playing for real. Sam looked around the ruins of her room and the guest room, there, she spotted her cell phone near some chunks of wall, it fell off in the shaking. Before she could make a move for it, it was covered with pink energy and it blasted into pieces.

"Now, now, there will be no calling Daniel, besides; he is indisposed of at the moment."

"What did you do to him!" Dani yelled, Sam could sense and see that Dani was scared and on the verge of tears.

"Oh don't worry, I have not done anything to your father, at least not yet, but I do have plans for him, however there is one last thing I require for my plans…you." Vlad stated with a sinister smile.

"You're taking her over my cold dead body." Sam said as she stepped in front of Dani, with a small silver gadget in her hands.

Sam lifted the object up and pressed a button, seconds later the object expanded into silver plates that started to cover Sam's body. Seconds later Sam was standing in the middle of the destroyed room, in a Fenton Peeler suit, she pressed some buttons on her arms and two wrist rays ejected from the suits arms. Danny had given her one encase she ever got into trouble and needed to protect herself. They wrist rays glowed as they started to power up, aiming them at Vlad; Sam knew she didn't stand much of a chance against Vlad, but she was not going to let him take Dani.

"You know Samantha that can actually be arranged." Vlad smiled as he charged towards Sam.

* * *

><p>Danny was still flying towards the entrance to The Fenton Portal, he just hoped his parents weren't still in the lab, it was night but that doesn't mean his parents were in bed. He just didn't know how to explain Phantom emerging from the portal. Suddenly a familiar sound filled the air, Danny turned around just in time to doge a missile that was heading right towards him. Danny turned around to see Skulker flying towards him.<p>

"Surprise, whelp, I'm back to collect your pelt."

Danny was so annoyed right now, he was so annoyed of this whole situation, and he was growing tired of Skulker trying to hunt him. Almost every day he had to deal with Skulker trying shoot him, stab him, blast him, trap him, catch him and again shoot him. Just so the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter could have his pelt, which was disgusting. But the thing that surprised Danny the most was that Skulker had the nerve to attack him again, he thought he would have left him be for a few days after what happened earlier today.

"You know I am surprised at you Skulker, I thought it would take you at least a week to build up enough courage to face me again." Danny said dodging one of Skulker's blasts.

"Earlier today I made the mistake of hunting my target's spawn, a thing that would anger any creature, however here it's just you and I will have your pelt."

"What's your whole obsession with pelts again, it's disgusting but you take an interest in it." Danny said continuing to dodge blasts and fire more.

"That's none of your business."

"You know Skulker, your weapons aren't as good as they usually are, and did you not have time to fix your armor?"

"No thanks to you I have to use my emergency armor, but that just means that my victory will be greater when I kill you whelp."

Danny dodged another of Skulker's blasts, he was getting really annoyed and tired now, and all he wanted to do was go back and see Dani, make sure she's alright. Danny raised his hand and fired a very powerful blast that engulfed Skulker. Skulker emerged but his armor was singed and cracked, with his weapons falling off. Skulker roared in anger, this was his emergency armor, it was junk.

"There no more weapons, I win, see you next time, goodbye." Danny said as he started to fly away.

"You're not going anywhere whelp, especially not for at least another five minutes." Skulker said as he pulled out a knife, jumping in front of Danny's way.

"What are you trying to do distract me?" But Danny felt he knew that answer when he got a sense of dread growing all over his body, and got the feeling that Dani was in danger, Skulker only confirmed this.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>Sam landed on the ground hard, Vlad was on top of her and pelting her armor with blast after blast of Ghost rays, she had managed to get a few shots to land on him, only angering him more. Vlad who would usually find the thought of Sam Manson attacking him pathetic and laughable was now annoyed, she had skills and she was using every single one of them to make sure he could not get at Danielle, like Daniel she seemed to be very protective, or maybe she thought Danny would hate her forever if she lost Dani to him.<p>

Sam continued to fire rays at Vlad, she was so caught up she failed to notice something sneaking up on her. Sam realized something was behind her, but it was too late, she failed to notice or spot Vlad duplicate himself. She turned around only to get a ghost ray to the face, destroying the helmet part of the suit. Sam staggered back and was grabbed by another one which quickly grabbed her hands and crushed the wrist rays. The main Vlad then floated down towards Sam and grabbed her by her throat, slightly squeezing it. As the other two Vlad's ripped the Fenton Peeler armor off of her, followed by blasting it to pieces. Vlad then called them back to him as the combined into one.

"I must admit, I admire your bravery and your loyalty to Daniel, but you must have known that you don't stand a chance against me and that one way or another, I will always get what I want."

"I'm not going to let you take her."

"You can't stop me, you won't be able to stop me ."

With that Vlad raised his hand and fired a massive Ghost Ray at Sam, Sam felt the pain and energy travel through her whole body, it felt like it was shocking every cell in her body. Vlad just smiled and watched as he held her by her throat, before letting go. Sam tumbled to the ground, fighting to keep consciousness, her vision blurred and her whole body numb; she had been hit by ghost rays before but never that close, and never that amount. Her hearing was going in and out, she could hear a muffled scream, and she could see Vlad making his way to Danielle through her blurry vision. Not if she could help it, she was not going to let Danny and Danielle down; she was not going to let Vlad take Danielle as long as she could still fight. Vlad picked up Danielle who was still trying to escape her energy binds.

"Keep away from me, get away, I'm warning you!"

"Now, now, believe it or not, I'm not going to hurt you, yet and as long as Daniel dose what I tell him to I will not have to lay a finger on you, now be quiet." Vlad said as he formed another energy bind over her mouth, muffling her screams.

Vlad picked Dani up and turned around to see Sam still struggling to get him, Vlad had to give credit where it was due, and she was a strong one. Then Vlad thought, for his plan, for Daniel to actually succeed in beating it he would need two things, support and brains. While Daniel was young, he wasn't rash and reckless, he would have to make him reckless; and what better way to do that then eliminating his crush. Vlad smiled, he reached into a pocket in his uniform and pulled out a small note, he then grabbed Sam's hand and placed the note in it.

"This is a message for Daniel, make sure he gets it."

Vlad then raised his hand once more, this time firing another blast at Sam, hitting her right in the chest. Sam went flying back and crashed into the crumbling ruins of a wall, Vlad then raised his hand and fired at the roof, loosening it and allowing it to fall. Seconds later a pile of rubble and wreckage lay where Sam was, Dani gave a muffled scream of horror while Vlad gave a loud villainous laugh. Even if Sam did somehow survive, she would be in critical condition, and the town would think it was a fire. Vlad then turned around and took off, flying into the night with Danielle.

* * *

><p>Danny was angry now, which would explain why he was starting to tear Skulker apart again. He was firing Ghost Ray after Ghost Ray at the hunter and trying to deliver a fist or kick or blow of any type. Danny could see that Skulker was starting to get terrified; he could see it on his metal face. If something happened to Danielle, he would make sure Skulker would pay. Danny seeing an opening lunged at Skulker, tackling the hunter; before he could react, Danny grabbed Skulker's head and with all his might, pulled it clean off, save for some wires. Danny then started to crush Skulker's head, with the real Skulker still inside, screaming in terror.<p>

"Skulker you are going to tell me right now, did Vlad send you to distract me?" Danny asked, his voice echoed with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Skulker replied, still terrified.

"Oh really?" Danny said as he started to squeeze more.

"Alright, yes, yes, Plasmius sent me to keep you busy, he's after your daughter."

Danny then pulled Skulker's head close so that he was looking into Skulker's eye, which was windows for the real Skulker. Skulker thought he could not get any more terrified, but he was wrong when he looked into Phantom's furnace like eyes.

"If anything happens to Danielle, I'm coming after you."

Danny then dropped Skulker's head, allowing to fall and float through the Ghost Zone. He then charged towards The Fenton Portal with all his might and speed, he had to get to Sam's house and fast, he was just hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack were still in the lab, Jack was eating fudge while helping Maddie look for the lost vial of Phantom's daughter's blood. They had torn the lab apart twice now and there was still no sign of it. This was frustrating Maddie, one minute she was analyzing it, then she went to tell Jack, when she came back it was gone, the only proof she had was the notes she made in her journal when she made the discovery.<p>

"Jack, can you continue looking here; I'm going to check the containment chambers again."

"Alright Mads."

Jack continued to eat his delicious fudge as Maddie walked away. Jack turned around to look near the lab tables again. Seconds later he heard the Ghost Portal doors opening and felt an intense breeze of air fly past him. Jack turned to see The Ghost Portal open, but there was no sign of any ghosts. He walked up and closed the Portal.

"I really got to fix the opening mechanism; otherwise ghosts might start using this to enter our world."

* * *

><p>Danny phased out of his house and into the air of Amity Park, his speed increasing, his mind in distress, he was hoping, no he was praying that he would not be too late, that he could still make it in time or kick Vlad's ass before anything could happen. As Sam's house came into view, Danny's heart sank and he stopped in midair, his eyes glued to the scene that filled him with fear.<p>

He saw Sam's house, only a quarter of it had been destroyed completely and another quarter was badly damaged. There were emergency vehicles around the place; he could see Sam's parents, grandma and the house servants outside being tended to, but no Sam. Danny increased his speed again and turned invisible, not wanting to be caught by the crowds, the last thing he wanted was to be blamed for this. Danny landed in what remained of Sam's room and the guest room, he looked around frantically, fearing that he would not find the worse, it didn't make him feel any better when he saw a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble, it was Sam.

Danny lunged at the pile and started to remove, throw and tear them off of his best friend, Danny felt rage and sadness build inside him when he finally pulled Sam out of it, she was badly bruised, had a few broken ribs and bones and was covered in cuts, but she was still alive, but needed medical attention. Danny felt the warm salty liquid of tears travel down his face. A few fell on Sam's face, she then started to stir, she slowly opened her amethyst eyes and looked to see Danny, tears starting to form in hers as well.

"Da…Da…Danny?" Sam struggled to say.

"Shh, Sam try not to speak."

"I'm sorry Danny…I'm sorry…Vlad…he go…he…got her."

"I know Sam, I'm going to find him, rescue Danielle and make him pay for what he did."

"Danny…in case I don't make it…I want you to know…that I…I lo…Lo."

"Sam, I know, I love you too, I was just afraid to tell you, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, now promise me something, promise me that you'll fight for your life, rest, heal, get better."

"I…promise, Danny…" Sam said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't…stop…"

Sam slipped back into unconsciousness, Danny could hear the firefighters starting to head towards the room, as much as he wanted to get Sam to the medics as soon as possible, he could not let Amity Park see him here. Danny noticed something in Sam's hand; he reached down and gently took it from her hand. He then took off invisibly as the firefighters came into the room seconds later and proceeded to get Sam medical attention. Danny watched as they took her away, he then looked down at the note, and saw the Dalv corporation logo on it. Danny brought it closer and read it, each line filling him with anger.

_**Hello Daniel, if you are reading this then that means I now have Danielle, if you want her you will come to the abandoned warehouse numbered 3404 at 2:00am, come alone and do not tell anyone, if you do not you will never see Danielle alive again**_

Danny crumbled the note in his hand, followed by igniting it through a ghost ray in his hand. Vlad had gone too far, this time, Vlad had gone too far. Danny turned around and started to fly in the direction of the warehouse, it was obviously a trap, but Danny didn't care, no trap could hold an angered father from rescuing his daughter, he swore Vlad was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a longer chapter, I told you that this is going to be one of the most diabolical plots Vlad's ever come up with, and he hasn't even really enacted it yet, that's next chapter. Anyways I'm trying to get them longer and give more detail like I did with the first couple, anyways first things first, I don't think i will make this chapter the fianl, I don't feel like I gave Dani and Sam enough bonding or stronger bonding, if anyone else ahs any ideas that they can give me then please include it with your review. Anyways like I said hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next 3 to 5 days, I can also guarnatee you that the remaining chapters will have you on the edge of your seat. Also if you haven't already please favoritefollow this story if you like it, and please remember to review at the end of every chapter I want to know what you think. I hope this chapter will tide you over for the next couple days, I already have the next chapter, Chapter 18 done, but I'm not going to post it until I've finalized Chapter 19, that way I can keep to my schedule, so again thank you, favorite/follow/review.**

**Oh I forgot, please don't complain about me having Vlad beat Sam easily, I will acknowladge that Sam is a skilled fighter as shown in some episodes, however this is Vlad we are talking about, also like i said above, next Chapter you will learn Vlad's plan, and you will learn the identity of Dani's mother soon aswell.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time on Daughter of a Phantom:<strong>_

_**"Alright Daniel, because of our histroy I'll give you a choice, do you wan't an empty life, or a meaniful death"**_

_**How far is Danny prepared and willing to go to save Danielle**_

_**Is he prepared to show courage to save her**_

_**Is he willing to suffer to save her**_

_**Is he willing to kill for her**_

_**Is he willing to "CLASSIFIED" to save her**_

_**"Is there anything you would not do for your're family"**_

_**411491913152085188119212131181918**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Storymaster1000.<strong>


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Trials

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, well it looks like my shecdule will continue to work and it looks like I'll have Daughter of a Phanotm finished by mid-October, which is good considering I'll be doing a tn of other things for October as well, that month will be busy but I will beable to give you new chapters like this one, speaking of, here you go hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVIII: The Trials<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was soaring above Amity Park, like a military jet after a target. Danny could not remember a time where'd he have been angrier then he was now, no he wasn't angry he was furious. How dare he attack and severely injure Sam, his first real crush, how dare he kidnap his daughter. Danny could see the abandoned warehouse coming up in view. Danny increased his speed and turned his hands into fists, both blowing with fierce green energy. Danny charge towards the warehouse and flew right through the roof, not phasing through it, no he charged right through it, and landed on the ground. He raised his hands and looked around for Dani and Vlad as chunks of the roof fell around him; however the warehouse was empty, except for one object.<p>

Danny walked to the middle of the warehouse; there was a small, black hand-held tablet. As soon as Danny picked it up it came to life and started to turn on, Danny only got more furious when the scree turned on to reveal the object of his hatred, Vlad. Vlad was standing in his lair, in human form with a smug smirk on his face, he was enjoying this, and Vlad knew this was ticking Danny off.

"Hello Daniel, I see you got my message, oh and if you're wondering this isn't pre-recorded, this is a two way live feed."

"You have some nerve Vlad; I thought you would have learnt your lesson last time you took Dani, now where is she!" Danny demanded he was in no mood for one of Vlad's games.

"She's right here…"

Vlad moved the camera to his right to show Dani, she was strapped into the same table she was in when Vlad tried to de-stabilize her; and it looked like he was going to try again. Dani looked terrified, her screams being muffled by a bound and begin unable to move or use her powers. The sight only filled Danny with even more rage, at this point Danny was worried that he would turn into _him_ and kill Vlad if he didn't let Dani go, although at this point he wouldn't mind if it was just Vlad. Vlad moved the camera back so he was in the center.

"…as you can see she is unharmed and alive, and she will stay that way as long as you do what I say, and don't think of being the hero and coming to stop me, you can obviously see that I'm in my lab, but which lab, the one here in Amity or the one back in Wisconsin."

"Vlad it's obviously the one here in Amity."

"But are you willing to take that chance, because Daniel, unless you do what I say I will kill Danielle, I don't need her alive to break down her structure, it's just more fun if she is."

"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things Daniel, the Green Bay Packers, your mother and oh yes, you as my Son, but now I see that one of those things I can never have, I could have been a great father to you, I could have taught you to master your powers, I could have given you riches and power, but no, every time I offer you my hand, you swat it away and spit in my face, you humiliate me, you beat me and you outsmart me at every turn, so if you don't want to be my son fine."

"Then this is between you and me, leave Danielle out of this."

"On the contrary, Danielle is the only thing stopping you from coming after me, Daniel you are right, you are Danielle's father, after the other three clones failed I tried a different technique with her, I used a DNA sample form you and a DNA sample of a female to create her, you have taken her in as your own, so as a father you should be willing to do anything for your child."

"Just cut to the chase Vlad."

"Inpatient as ever, oh well, listen carefully Daniel, if you want Danielle back and alive you will do what I say, I have planned out five trials for you to complete, trials that only a true father would be willing to go through to save their child, you must complete all five, if you don't then I will kill Danielle. You can't let any of your friends or family know what you are doing, I have all the devices in this city monitored, thanks to a favor Technus owed me and I'll be watching your every move. If you contact your family or friends or any of your ghost allies I will kill Danielle, if they contact you can tell them your fine or you're busy. Once you've completed all five trials I will give you back Danielle."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't, but are you willing to risk it, if you don't accept my challenge then I will just simply kill Danielle right here, right now and force you to watch as she dies, screaming in agony, knowing that her father doesn't love her t-"

"Vlad, I swear this time you have gone too far, and I'm going to make sure you pay for it.

"No Daniel, you've gone too far, you should have accepted my offer, there is still time, you can have Danielle and still be my son, all you have to do is disown your father and come to me."

"You have tried to kill me, my sister, my father on numerous occasions, you've tried to steal my mother, you've manipulated Valerie's life, you are responsible for a number of ghost related incidents in this town, you attacked my best friend and you have kidnapped and threatened to kill my daughter, why the hell would I still want to be the son of a psychopathic fruit loop who hasn't achieved anything in life!"

"So disappointing, but expected, your first trial is a trial of courage, just how much courage are you prepared and willing to show to save Danielle. I have supplied the Guy's in White with a vial of your blood, which was used to create Danielle, it's currently in their headquarters not too far from Amity, this device has its location, you are to get the vial back by any means necessary, and if I were you I'd hurry, who knows what they may or may not have discovered about you yet."

The screen cut out to black, followed by and image of the GIW HQ and its location on a map. Danny felt himself shaking a little; he didn't know if it was from all his anger, stress or from shock, he was on his own. He started to fly towards his destination, fearing what was coming next. In order to save Danielle Danny had to enter the Guy's in Whites HQ, steal back a sample of his blood, which was no doubt being analyzed and guarded, and get out alive. Danny didn't like the thought of doing these tasks but he knew that if he ever wanted to see his little girl alive again, he had no choice, with that Danny started to fly towards the GIW Headquaters.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Duuuuuuuun. There you have it, Vlad's plan one of his most diabolical plans yet, hope you enjoy, but the main question is will Danny beable to survive them all and rescue Danielle, and will Vlad keep his word, the only way to find out is to continue readign this story, also I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I'm currently sick with the common cold, I already have the next chapter done but I'll only post it when I have the 20th chapter finished, also I will acknowladge that Vlad's plan is slightly inspired by the game Heavy Rain, in which one of the characters has three days to save his 8 year old from being drowned by rain water by completing trials given to him by the origami killer. I like the concept and it proves how far fathers are willing to go to save their son, however I'm not copying it, there are major changes I have made, I just want to acknowlege that it was inspired so as always please favorite, follow if you haven't already done so and you love or even like this strory, and please review, I want to know your thoughs.<strong>

**The Storymaster1000**


	19. Chapter XIX: The Trial of Courage

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, well here you go, the next chapter in Daughter of a Phantom, like I usally do, I will save most of what I have to save for the outro because I know you guys want to ge tto the chapter, but I feel that reading the messages left by authors are important and I want to thank those who do read my messages. So please read ht eoutro for what I have to say, but for now, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIX: The Trial of Courage<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny landed on the ground and quickly ran towards the nearest cover which was behind a tree. Danny looked to see the GIW HQ, it looked like a normal government building, it was in the middle of nowhere, it was painted white oh and it was surrounded by GIW. There were some patrolling the grounds, there were others in watch towers and there were dogs patrolling the area.<p>

Danny went back behind the tree and took a deep breath and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He still could not believe the situation he was in. Everything had started out so well this morning, and then Vlad comes and attacks Sam, and kidnaps his daughter. Now Vlad is forcing Danny to complete five trials, the first was to retrieve a sample of his blood from the GIW HQ. First of all if Vlad provided The GIW with a sample of his blood, then it's the same as telling them his secret identity. Danny just wished he had a sample of Vlad's blood, and then he could make a switch.

Danny took another look at the GIW HQ; he had to get in there somehow, it was the GIW, so they most likely had anti-ghost security, so he couldn't fly in there and fly out invisibly. However Danny did have one advantage over other ghosts, he was part human. If Danny could get in the building, he could most likely avoid the Ghost scanners and infiltrate as a human, the last thing Danny wanted to do was fight his way in and out.

However that would also require getting near the building, he couldn't fly, and he wasn't going to walk up. He would have to think of a way no one else would, what is one thing a ghost wouldn't do, one break into the GIW HQ for starters. Danny then started to think of all ways people have broken into and out of things from movies and TV, and then it hit him. If he couldn't go over, he could go under. Danny looked at the ground beneath him; he could just fly underneath being intangible. Danny looked back at the HQ, there was no other way, so he turned intangible and sunk into the Earth, when he was below it, he started to make his way towards the base, flying underground, and unseen.

It was another five minutes before Danny reached a solid object in the ground, it was a wall. Danny figured that the small building on the surface was just part of the base, like all government buildings and bases in media, there was always more underground. With no other option, Danny took a step through the wall, hoping that he didn't just enter the GIW weapons testing, mess hall or laboratory's. Thankfully Danny found that he had entered in a washroom, Danny landed and quickly turned into his human form, he didn't want to risk being Phantom in the base unless he needed too, and he didn't know what type of ghost scanners we're inside the base.

"Hey what was that?"

Danny quickly froze and turned pale, the voice came from beside him, and he looked down to see feet in the stall next to him. They must have seen the light of his transformation; Danny quickly turned invisible and moved back as far as he could. Seconds later the stall door in front of him opened and a GIW agent was looking at him, thankfully he was invisible. The GIW shrugged and turned around to wash his hands; it was now or never, Danny turned visible again and slowly approached the GIW. Before the GIW knew there was something behind him, Danny had wrapped his arms around the GIW's neck and pulled him to the ground, thanks to is enhanced strength. Danny placed a hand over the agent's mouth to muffle his screams; Danny continued to hold the agent until his brain was deprived of enough oxygen to fall into unconsciousness.

Danny then picked the agent up and moved him into one of the stalls to hide the body, the agent would regain his conscience but hopefully Danny would be long gone before that happened. Danny then looked at the agent; he was roughly the same height as Danny, which would work out. Danny then started to remove the agent's uniform and suit, followed by placing them over his human cloths, this disguise wouldn't fool agent sup close but it would allow him to maneuver through the base easier than it would be as Phantom or a teenager. Danny finished putting the suit on and placed the GIW signature sunglasses over his eyes. Danny then closed the stall door and left the washroom, stating to make his way through the halls of the base.

Okay step one; infiltrate the base was completed; now the next step was to find out where the GIW were holding his blood sample. Now how was he going to find that out, it's not like he could walk up and say, "Hey where are you keeping my Blood", and it would take too long to search every single room? Danny then heard talking coming from around the corner, he turned to see two familiar agents starting to walk towards him, Agent O and Agent K. Danny looked for a place to hide, there was none. Danny just turned his back to the pair and hoped that being the morons they were, they would just walk by.

"Alright the researchers in the labs just got back to me with the results on Phantom's blood…" Danny felt his heart sank as those words left the agent's mouth. "…it's interesting to say the least, we have what we need to manufacture the new weapons to use against him, they've already started, but we found something else interesting." Agent O said.

"What's that?" asked Agent K.

"Apparently the researchers found traces of human blood in Phantom's."

"But that's impossible."

"We also thought it was impossible for ghosts to have children, we made sure of that…" Danny's hearing picked up on that sentence, spiking his curiosity, what did they mean by that. "…but considering that Phantom is the first ghost to have a confirmed daughter, and the first discovered to have human blood the boss wants us to analyze it, this may be why Phantom appears to be immune from the Necropathic."

"You think it might?"

"He wants us to place it in the blood scanner we keep in the room just up ahead, we will cross check the blood sample with hospital records, that way we can trace it's genetics to a single recorded individual or too it's parents, when a human is born you take a small blood sample to classify the type, so if this is Phantom's blood, if Phantom was ever human, it will tell us his parents or it would tell us who he was before he died, the room is right here."

Danny then looked at the agents; he was so caught up in their conversation he failed to notice they had walked past him. They were entering a room down the hall, Danny could feel himself sweating, they had already discovered that Phantom had human blood, thankfully they don't know about or believe in Halfa's, but they will discover his identity soon. Danny walked towards the room, running out of time and with no other option, Danny opened the door. Danny found he was in a room with about four GIW agents standing with their backs turned in front of him; they were placing his blood sample in a small scanner and started to turn it on.

"Hey, hold it right there!" said a voice from behind him.

Danny gave a quick glance over, correction there were five GIW agents in the room, and one had just blown his disguise, the other GIW agents turned around and looked at him.

"You're not a GIW agent, put your hands up you're under arrest." the one behind said him pulling out a gun.

"What gave me away?" Danny said knowing it was useless to keep cover.

"You're too young and there are only 6 agents that have hair, and none of them black, now put your hands up.

Danny looked around, the other agent shad pulled out their weapons two and were aiming them at Danny, there was no way out without a fight, he could not let them continue scanning his blood and he had to get out of here to save his daughter. Danny slowly started to put his hands up, he was going to have to change and fight them, but not when there guns we're aiming at him, and he needed a distraction, the way he saw it, he had two, they didn't know he was Phantom, and something he saw in a video game.

"Well I never was good at stealth, but then again…" Danny said removing his shades, revealing glowing neon green eyes. "…you were always idiots when it came to your jobs."

Before any of the agents could react, Danny turned around and threw his shades at the agent behind him before lunging for the ground, turning into Phantom in the process. The shades hit the agent in the face, giving Danny enough time to get behind the agent, grab his weapon and grab the agent by the neck. Danny had to neutralize the other four agents before they could call in or set off an alarm. Thinking fast, Danny threw the agent in his grip at the other four, hitting them in the chest and sending them all o the ground. Danny then let lose a barrage of Ghost Rays, before charging at the agents, delivering a combo of blows that ranged from hay makers to sucker punch. Within a minute all five agents were on the floor, bleeding, drooling and losing consciousness.

Danny then walked up to the lone table in the room which held a computer and a scanner. Danny quickly pulled his blood sample out of the scanner, halting the process, the screen notifying him that the scan was incomplete and data was deleted. Danny was about to leave when something caught his eye, on the computer screen was a file, with a familiar word Necropathic. Danny remembered hearing Agent's O and K talking about that. Danny clicked on the file, once it popped up Danny quickly started to read it

* * *

><p><em><strong>This file is classified, only those with clearance can read its contents:<strong>_

_**Operation: Sterilization**_

_**Operation: Sterilization is one of two projects carried out by the GIW without knowledge or consent form The President of the United States, the other was our attempt to destroy The Ghost Zone with a missile. Operation: Sterilization was carried out years ago when the GIW were originally formed, it's purpose was to make sure the enemy was incapable of reproducing and increasing their numbers, parallel to contrary beliefs, ghosts can have children, the exact same way we humans do it, it is not known how something dead can make life, but we can't allow the ghosts to increase their numbers, ergo, we have created a biological agent we called the Necropathic from the Greek words Necro (Dead) and Pathic (Disease) that we have released into the Ghost Zone which sterilizes the male ghosts semen, and makes it harder for their bodies to produce more, we can't do much about females since they already carry all the eggs they will need. Hopefully this will stop the increase in ghosts and give humanity the advantage it needs.**_

_**Update: This is recently new, but as discovered a few days ago, Phantom, a level 8 entity has been confirmed to be a father; he has a daughter who looks to be around the age of eleven or twelve. It is not known who the mother is or how this abomination was brought into the world but if the Necropathic is failing and there is a chance that ghosts can once again reproduce we must find how this is possible and stop them, even if we have to neuter them one by one, we can't let the enemy reproduce and overwhelm the human race, our survival depends on it.**_

* * *

><p>As Danny read the last sentence his mouth was already hanging open in shock, he knew The GIW were dumb and arrogant when it came to their jobs, having a hatred against ghosts, but he would never go as far to create an agent that would sterilize ghosts, as soon as he rescued Danielle he was going into The Ghost Zone and telling his enemies what they had done, they may hate Danny, but he knew Skulker would not like the idea the GIW basically neutered him like an animal. This was almost beyond evil, Danny closed the file and put his vial of blood in a compartment in his suit, and then he felt something.<p>

Danny reached into the compartment, he had forgotten he was carrying the Dani's blood; he then turned around and looked at the scanner. He got an idea; Danny walked up to the now empty scanner; he hesitated for a moment, and then went through with his idea. He placed the vial of Dani's blood that he took from his parent's lab in the scanner. Once it was in he started it up again. It took about a minute for the scanner to collect the results, which then appeared on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Blood Sample:<strong>

_50% Human Blood Type A+, 50% Ectoplasm_

_Cross check blood sample with Hospital Records?_

_Yes? Or No?_

* * *

><p>Danny moved the mouse and clicked yes, it took another minute as the computer quickly scanned through files that matched the sample. Danny quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. When he knew the coast was clear he turned back to the screen, seconds later the results popped on the screen, two matches. Danny took a look one of them was himself, Daniel Fenton, and the other was…<p>

"Oh, you are kidding me." Danny said.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud noise, a siren. Danny swung his head around to see one of the GIW near one of their desks; he must have pressed one of those emergency alarm buttons. The GIW then fell back into unconscious, Danny turned around and quickly pulled out the vial of Dani's blood from the scanner, the data disappeared. Danny then blasted the scanner and the computer until there was nothing left of them, he didn't want the scanner to be around to do its job on another day, and he didn't want the GIW to retrieve the data from its hard drive.

"Attention, Code Red, Phantom has infiltrated the base, I repeat, Phantom has infiltrated the base."

Danny then bolted out of the room, he didn't need to be stealthy anymore, he just had to get out, he decided it would be best to go underground again, just in case the GIW had a ghost shield to cover their base from overhead. Suddenly GIW agents appeared ahead of him, the thing that caught Danny's attention though was they weren't holding their regular Ecto-Weapons, they were holding real firearms. He knew the GIW were dumb, but they weren't that dumb. Danny turned down a hallway, closely in pursuit by the GIW, Danny could see a dead end coming up ahead of him, he would have to make his underground escape from here. Danny was about to lunge when he heard the sound of gunfire and he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his shoulder. Danny fell to the ground and held his shoulder; he looked to see a hole right through it, a bullet hole. Danny looked in horror as Ectoplasm started to leak from the wound, not a lot, but one that would keep coming until the hole was plugged, Danny then got up again and phased through the wall.

Danny was snow underground, he started to fly and he didn't stop for about ten minutes, after that he flew to the surface to see he was on the outskirts of Amity Park. Danny took a relived breath, he had completed the first trial, he had infiltrated the GIW base and retrieved his blood, while also learning a few things, one the GIW were baby killers, and he knew that Dani had a mother, and he knew the name of the mother. But he would have to take care of that later, Danny looked at his shoulder, Danny charged up his hand until it was glowing with green fire, he then fired it at a bush next to him. He waited until it had combusted and turned to ash and hot embers.

Danny knew what came next would hurt, but it was better than bleeding out. Danny then lowered himself and put his shoulder on the hot embers, sealing up the wound. Danny kept his scream of pain in, it wasn't that bad, and he had felt worse. He then remembered hearing Agents O and K saying that they had new weapons. Danny guessed he just had a run in with them, firearms that could affect ghosts, especially him, that made them even more dangerous. With that done, Danny pulled out the tablet Vlad had left him and turned it on, seconds later Vlad was back on the screen.

"Hello Daniel, since you are calling me, I take it you have completed the first trial?"

"Yeah, here's my blood, now show me Danielle."

"Danielle is fine, she's right here…" Vlad said moving the camera to show Danielle, still as she was the last time Danny saw her. "…now that you've completed the first trial you are one step closer to reclaiming your daughter."

"Just give me the next one Vlad."

"Very well go to Axiom Labs that is where I will give you the next trial, I'll also let you in on something, you aren't going to like it."

The screen went black, Danny put the tablet away and looked at Amity Park, it was almost sunrise, in an hour the sun of a new day would rise above the horizon. He looked for a couple seconds before he took to the sky, racing to get to his next destination. He had already completed one trial, he just hoped he could withstand the remaining four.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go hope you enjoyed the chapter, Danny has already completed the first trial, he only has four more to go, but the question is, can he complete them. Okay first off now that it's October, or at least it will be in 2 days my schedule will be a bit chaotic, I am doing something all moth of October Halloween related that will take a good chunk of time out of my day, however I will make sure that I have time to finsih the remaining chapters, just don't get impatient if a chapter has to be released every 5 days, I will try to keep to shcedule every 3-5 but like I said, somethig unforsee might happen so pleas ebe patient, what I can tell you is that this story has 12 main chapters left, and this story will hopefully be done by November 1st at the very latest and mid October like the 15th at the earliest.<strong>

**Oh yeah I also have to address, yes Danny knows who Dani's mother is, but I'm saving the revelation where you guys learn for a chapter coming up soon, I know it ticks you guys off, I'm sorry but it will leave you guys wanting more, you will learn soon. Also I will tell you guys this right now, I have decided to make this story part of a trilogy, when I posted the first chapter I had made plans to make it into a full story if it was well recived which it ones, but I also made plans and ideas to make it into a trilogy if the story was well recived, which it is, so I'm announcing today that after Daughter of a Phantom is complete, I will start working on it's two sequels, entilteld...**

**Family of Phantoms:**

**Daughter of a Phantom(2013)**

**Mother of a Phantom (2014)**

**Father of a Phantom (2015)**

**And maybe a fourth one if it all works out, but please I'm asking you do not dog me on this, once I finsih Daughter of a Phantom I will be taking a week break, then I will finsih The Hunger and The Thirst. After that I may write one or two short stories ro one-shots, because I have to plan the sequels out, I have an idea and the basic plot points but I then have to actully put it together, so please don't demand for the sequel as soon as I finsih, becuse you won't be getting it until for a while, you won't be waiting a year or 6 months, but you will have to wait. I just thought I would announce that due to the succses of Daughter of a Phantom I will be continuing it.**

**Also back in the early chapters I said the main theme song of this story was Two Worlds by Phill Collins, well I'd like to change that becaus eI have just recetly listened to another song that is even better. I'm saving Two Worlds for the main theme of Mother of a Phantom or Father of a Phantom, the main theme for Daughter of a Phantom is You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins, I decided this because listening to the lyrics, it fit better with thsi story, lyrics please.**

* * *

><p><em>Come stop your crying<em>  
><em>It will be alright<em>  
><em>Just take my hand<em>  
><em>Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>From all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>You seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
><em>They just don't trust what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them_  
><em>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<em>  
><em>We need each other<em>  
><em>To have, to hold.<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you_  
><em>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]<em>  
><em>I'll be there from this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
><em>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always<em>  
><em>Always<em>  
><em>I'll be with you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>I'll be there always.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That song fits this sotry better then Two Worlds, please listen to it, listen to the words and think about the story and what has happaned, so as always if you haven't plase favoritefollow and review at the end of every chapter, let me know what you think, until next time.**

**Update: October 9th 2013, New Chapter coming tomorrow morning (at least morning for me)**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	20. Chapter XX: Missing Phantoms

**Hello fellow Authors and readers of FanFiction, okay first off sorry about the delay, however I had a school porject that required my attention plus I had a really stressful week, however that has all passed and I'm now giving you the next chapter, I will still try to keep to my 3-5 day schedule but again no promises, it should work out but if something happens that delays it, oh well, so anyways here you go, it's a little short, but hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter XX: Missing Phantoms<em>**

* * *

><p>Jazz could feel the warm rays of sunlight creep through her curtains and onto her face, it was the start of another day. This day started like any other, she got out of bed, raced to the bathroom to beat Danny, and Dad to the shower, took a shower and got dressed in her signature outfit. She brushed her teeth and then started to make her way downstairs to get breakfast. However something Jazz was not expecting to find were her parents, both already down there, dressed in their everyday hazmat suits and looking exhausted.<p>

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, what are you too doing up already."

"Oh, we were just trying to find something we misplaced, he Jazz, have you or Danny been in the lab recently?" Maddie asked as she was making coffee.

"No, I haven't, don't know about Danny, but he only goes down there if he's looking for you guys, what did you misplace?" Jazz asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh nothing, just a vial of Phantom's Daughter's blood."

Once again, just like before, Jazz, upon hearing these words did a spit-take with her juice. Her eyes full of worry, hoping her parents didn't discover what she thought they might.

"What?"

"The day Phantom's Daughter, what did he call her "Danielle?", well the day his daughter showed up and was attacked by the GIW she was wounded, after he left with her I happened to find some of her blood or Ectoplasm, which is ghost blood, on the ground where she was wounded, I scraped it into a vial and brought it back for analysis, and apparently Phantom's Daughter has human blood in her system and Ectoplasmic signature."

"Human Blood, are you sure, that's a little far-fetched are you sure your scanners were right?"

"Jasmine, I checked the results again and again and I checked the equipment and wrote down my findings in my journal, there was no mistake about it, Phantom's Daughter has Human Blood Cells in her Ectoplasmic signature, acting as they would in normal humans."

"But again that's impossible, isn't it Mom?"

"Well we also thought it was impossible for Ghosts to have children, yet Phantom has proved us wrong." Jack spoke up.

"Well nothing for you to worry about dear, just eat your breakfast and go about your day." Maddie said as she started to walk away.

Jazz watched her mother leave; she then started to make her way back upstairs, and to Danny's room. She raised her hand and knocked on his door, but there was no answer. But with his nightly activities he might not even be in there. Jazz took a risk and opened the door, but it was empty, usually this wouldn't worry her that much, Danny was usually out fighting ghosts, but the fact that Dani wasn't here either. Suddenly Jazz's cell phone started to ring, Jazz looked down at the Caller Id, it was Tucker. Maybe he knew where Danny was, Jazz flipped it open and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tucker, do you happen to know where Danny or Dani are, they aren't he-" she started to say before she was cut off.

"Jazz, turn on the news, quick, it's important!" Tucker blared form the other end.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Just do it."

"Alright, hang on."

"Who was that dear?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, it was Danny's friend Tucker, he said to turn on the news, and something big was going on.

Jazz walked up to the TV, turned it on and grabbed the remote control, she punched in the news channel, but what followed she was not expecting.

_"That's right folks, just hours ago The Manson's residence was set ablaze by unknown causes, most likely a gas leak or by accidental fire. As you can see about a quarter of the mansion is completely gone and the res tis falling in on itself. The residence included The Manson family and their staff, at this time we can only report three injuries, Jeremy Manson, was treated on sight for a few broken ribs and an arm when part of the ceiling fell on top of him, Ida Manson, suffered a heart attack from shock and doctors are attempting to stabilize her, however The Manson's daughter and heir to the Manson fortune, Samantha Manson was admitted to Amity General and is at this time in a critical state, Police are still investigating the cause of what might have caused this horror, and in other news Ghost Hunters from around the glove land in Amity today to discover how it's possible for…"_

Jazz turned off the TV, her mind racing with questions. Oh god, I hope Sam's going to be okay, what happened, where's Danny, was Danny there, was Dani there, she had to see Sam. She turned around to see her parents with the same shock and sadness on their faces, even though they didn't like the Mansons, they still cared for Sam. She was almost always around and they both knew that Danny liker her and she liked him, she was practically another daughter to them.

"I'll go get Danny." Maddie said.

"He's not up there Mom?"

"What do you mean he's not up there?"

"Uh…maybe Tucker told him first and he went crazy, he's probably at the hospital already waiting for us."

"You're right, he dose care about that girl."

The three Fentons then raced out into The Fenton RV. Minutes later the three Fenton's were at the hospital, Tucker was already there and saw Jazz coming. There were reporters here and there, trying to get a scoop or shot of Sam.

"Tucker, anything new yet?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, they managed to stabilize; her she should be able to have visitors any moment."

"Tucker do you know where Danny is?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, I thought Danny was coming with you."

"Where is that boy?" Maddie said as Jazz and Tucker started to walk off.

"Okay Tucker spill, what's actually going on here, where is Danny?"

"I honestly don't know, he hasn't shown up, last time I saw him was yesterday."

"Excuse me…" said a doctor walking up to them. "…are you Jasmine Fenton and Tucker Foley."

"Yes."

"Ms. Manson is asking to see you, she says it's important, don't be too long she needs rest."

With that the two started to make there way down to where Sam was being kept. They walked in and were horrified to see their friend in her current state, she had dark purple bruises and cut all over, her hair was a mess, her eyes heavy, she was hooked up to a blood pack and had a mask over her mouth to help her breathe. Sam noticed them walk in, and immediately started to talk.

"Guys…you have to."

"Sam what happened?" asked Tucker.

"Vlad…it was Vlad…he came…took Danielle…tried to fight him…stop him."

"Vlad took Danielle, that cheese head has the nerve to kidnap my niece!" Jazz yelled in anger.

"Sam do you know where Danny is?" Tucker asked.

"He came to help…he was to late…he went after Vlad."

"Okay, thanks Sam, now you just get some rest and heal, me and Jazz will take it from here

"Tucker, wait, what about my family, are they okay."

"Sam, just relax and get so…"

"Tucker…tell me about my family…or I'll kick your ass…when I can, give it to me straight."

"You mom is fine, your dad just broke two ribs and an arm, your Grandma had a heart attack…" Tucker could see tears start to form in Sam's eyes, "but the doctors are trying to stabilize her, last I heard she'll make it, your Grandma is tough Sam."

"Okay, yeah, she'll be alright, guys just do one thing, Find Danny and find Danielle."

"We will, just relax."

"Okay you two visit is up, Ms. Manson needs to rest." The doctor said walking in.

Jazz and Tucker lef the room, but not before giving Sam one more "relax" and "we're on it" look. The two left the hospital and started to walk back towards the main part of Amity.

"Okay so Sam's out of commission, Danny is missing, Vlad has Danielle, what's the plan." Jazz asked.

"Well, with Vlad in play we have to be careful, but I would suggest looking at town hall, if I can get on his computer, maybe I can hack his files and learn his plans, and if he's keeping Danielle there we could free her and then try and find Danny."

"Okay sounds like a plan, come on, my brother and niece are missing."

"One second." Tucker said fiddling with his PDA.

"What are you doing?"

"Selling my Dumpty Hupmty tickets, you know they are having a huge concert in town tonight, everybody's going to be there they are the most popular band in the world right now, but with the way things usually go, I'm going to miss it, so I'm trying to get some of my money back."

"Do that later come on." Jazz said as she grabbed Tucker, the two started to race towards Town Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Again short, but hope you enjoyed it, now for outro's, again like I said above, sorry for the wait, I will still try to keep to my schedule, there are also about 10 main chapters and an epilouge, then after that I might post some extras like deleted scenes or alternate endings or explaining why I did certain things. I haven't decided yet, there isn't really much I need to sya this time, just the usual, if you love this story please favoritefollow and please review at the end of every chapter, I want to knwo what you guys think, I should have the next chapter in 3-5, and I'll give you guys a little info**

**Chapter XXI: The Trial of Suffering**

**If you thought the tiral of courage was difficult, wait until you see this, check in next time**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	21. Chapter XXI: The Trial of Suffering

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, firstly here you go the next chapter in Daughter of a Phantom and second Happy Thanksgiving to the people of Canada. Now before I let you get to it I must address something, on October 12th, I came to Fanfiction and came across a story that had copied a section of Daughter of a Phantom, I took action and asked fro your help. Firstly I would like to thank those who did help me out in my hour of need. I would also like to say that the author who copied me, has sent me a message and has apoligized for coping, this matter has been taking care of and I would ask that if there is anyone giving them a hard time to back off, the wrong has been fixed, apologies have been made on both sides and we would both like to move on from it. Howver this dose bring me to ask everyone, please do not copy this Fanfiction, I don't think it will happen again, FanFiction is a place where authors can write what they want, but that dosen't mean they can take from others, so please let's move on and just enjoy this stroy, so without further ado the next chapter in Daughter of a Phantom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXI: The Trial of Suffering<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was arriving at his next location, a section of Axiom Labs, which was used for disposal. Luckily, it was still early in the morning and the workers haven't arrived yet. Danny increased his speed and phased through the roof, he landed in a square room with one door, some controls and a tunnel with a giant metal hatch. It had a sticky note on it that read; Daniel, open the hatch. Danny did just that, he unscrewed the clamps holding it in place and used his super-human strength to pry it open. It revealed an entrance to a long tunnel, a long, dark, tunnel. Danny remembered what this section of Axiom was used for, and he knew what this most likely was from looking at the black walls and controls. Suddenly the tablet came back to life, Danny grabbed it and Vlad appeared on the screen.<p>

"Well you arrived at the site of your second trial Daniel, are you prepared to suffer to save your daughter, now this one is simple, just climb inside this tunnel and make it to the exit."

"What's the catch?"

"Why dose there have to be a catch?"  
>"Vlad I know this is an incinerator tunnel, they fill it with the things they want incinerated."<p>

"Very good, then Daniel, I suggest you do this in your ghost form, if you turn human I will activate the incinerator, now get going, if you don't reach the exit in 10 minutes I will kill Danielle, if you turn back before you reach the end I will kill Danielle."

With that the screen shut off, Danny put the device back and looked at the entrance of the tunnel, this was supposed to be the trial of suffering, Vlad was definitely not telling him something. But Danny had no choice, if he didn't reach the end in 10 minutes, Vlad would carry out his threat and kill his daughter. Danny looked into the dark tunnel, it had to be about half a mile long, there was no room to fly, he couldn't stand up, he would half to crawl. With no other choice, Danny climbed into the dark tunnel and started to crawl as fast as he could.

Danny suddenly felt a burning pain on his hand; he pulled it back and held it. His hand felt like it was on fire, like every single, individual cell was in pain. But the thing that bothered Danny the most was he knew what this was, for he had felt this before. Danny raised his other hand and formed a glowing orb of Ectoplasm, which illuminated the dark tunnel with its green Ectoplasmic light. Danny's eyes widened as his fears were confirmed, as he saw that before him, lay a half mile long trail of Blood Blossoms.

Danny was right, there was something Vlad had left out, so this was the suffering, was he willing to suffer pain to save his daughter. Of course he was, even though Blood Blossoms were the second most painful thing he's ever felt after the accident, if going through them was the only way to save Danielle, and then he would do it. Danny then continued to make his way through the tunnel, each shove forward, every time he made progress, his body hurt more. Danny felt his energy being drained, he felt like his whole body was on fire, he felt his insides on fire, he felt like his whole molecular structure was screaming out in pain, and a eerie red mist was pouring out of him as his body was trying to expel the effects of the Blossoms.

Danny felt like begging for death, but he could not give up, he had to reach the end, Danny decided to close his eyes. Close his eyes and crawl, just crawl as fast as you can, reach the end as fast as he could. Danny kept on crawling, but he started to remember his first encounter with the dreaded flowers. He, Tucker and Sam were in the time of the Pilgrims, and Sam was going to be burned for a witch. Vlad had gotten the town on his side, Danny was going to save Sam, but was stopped by these flowers, courtesy of his ancestor John Nightingale. The only way the he survived was because Tucker ate the flowers, thereby destroying them. As soon as Danny got out of these tunnels and completed this trial, he knew he had to find the controls to this incinerator unit, and burn these flowers to ashes, only then could he be free of their effects.

Danny felt like he had been crawling for hours, with this pain he lost track of time, however he got quite a shock when instead of continuing, his head smacked into a solid object. Danny, used as much strength as he could to summon another orb of Ectoplasm to illuminate the way, only to discover that he reached the end of the tunnel, a dead end. Suddenly the tablet started to come back on, Danny used his strength to pull it out and turn it on, revealing Vlad, smiling evilly.

"Well Daniel I take it you reached the end of the tunnel."

"What…gives…Vlad?" Danny said, pain clearly in his voice

"What do you mean?"

"Where's…th…the…exit!"

"It's behind you; I did say I would kill Danielle if you went back before you reached the end."

Danny's eyes widened in pain and realization, this tunnel only had one entrance, and therefore one exit, the way he came. Vlad wanted Danny to crawl through the half-mile long tunnel, hopefully exhausting all his energy, and falling victim to the Blood Blossom's effects.

"Daniel there is only one entrance to this tunnel, so it's also your exit, and now that you reached the end, you may turn back, however it took you eight minutes to reach here, which gives you exactly two minute to reach the exit."

"What…you said to reach the end?"

"No I said you have ten minutes to reach the exit, so If I were you I wouldn't waste your time talking to me, you clock's ticking Daniel, tick tock, tick tock, tick t-"

Danny cut the fruit loop off by turning off the device, Danny then turned himself around, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, a faint glimmer of freedom. Danny already felt like quitting, his body was in more pain then he felt he could ever endure, he felt like killing himself to escape the pain. It had taken him eight minutes to get to the end; he wouldn't make it back in time. Not unless, Danny booked it, crawled like there was no tomorrow. Danny would have to lay down on his stomach to save his energy and use his hands to pull himself to freedom, which meant exposing him to the flowers even more. But he had no choice, if he didn't get to the exit soon, Danielle would die, followed by him.

Danny took a breath and laid down on the flowers, sending his body into more pain than ever. Danny started to pull himself along the tunnel. His eyes were glued on the exit; his mind was focused on the exit, not the pain, the exit. If he thought about the pain it would slow him down. He needed an comforting thought, and for some reason he thought of his childhood, he remembered when he was little and his mother read him The Little Engine that Could. Danny remembered the story and the engine, and it's lesson of optimism an hard work. Danny could see the exit coming closer, but he was not going to make it.

No, Danny was not going to have those thought through his head, he knew he could make it, he hoped he could make it, and for some reason Danny started chanting, I think I can, I think I can. Danny was surprised as he noticed the pain disappearing. Instead of the pain, all Danny could feel was his determination, he was going to reach the end, he knew, and his chanting changed to. I know I can, I know I can, I know I can. Danny felt like he was floating through the tunnel at intense speeds, running out of time, he felt his lungs, heart, working in over time, like the fierce engine of a locomotive, Danny was just charging through the tunnel, the exit was in sight and in one last ditch effort. Danny put the last of his strength and lunged at the exit, flying through the exit and coming crashing down outside the entrance.

Danny lay on the ground, panting, he felt like his lungs and heart were going to explode, the pain soon returned to its excruciating levels. Danny felt his dry throat and tried to pull himself up. Danny looked around, his eyes peering for anything to help him. Then Danny spotted it, on the wall were controls and a giant red button with a label that read, Activate Incinerator. Danny used what little remaining strength that was left within him and pulled himself off of the cold ground, he started to make his way to the button, but his strength was gone, in one last effort he reached out and slammed the button as he collapsed to the ground.

Sirens and light flashed as it warned the incinerator was going to be activated, moments later the tunnel was filled with a blinding light and intense heat as everything in it was vaporized into ashes. Danny lay there for another minute as he felt his strength start to return and the effects of the Blood Blossoms where off. He had done it; he had completed the second trial, the trial of suffering. Danny turned to lay on his back and pulled out the tablet, which already had Vlad on it.

"Well done Daniel, I must admit I am surprised, I didn't expect you to complete this trial, I thought the Blood Blossom's would zap your strength so it would be impossible for you to make it back in time, but you did it, but you didn't have to destroy them, do you know how hard they are to find now a days?"

"I've completed two of your trials Vlad, give me the third."

"Very well Daniel, go to this address and I will give you your next trial."

"One last thing Vlad."

"Yes Little Badger, what would that be."

"Why her?"

"Why who Daniel?"

"Danielle's Mother, why her?"

"Why, well Daniel the simple answer would be, why not her."

With that an address flashed across the screen, and the tablet shut off. Danny looked at the address; it was the same address as the warehouse he picked the tablet up. Danny put the tablet back, then he looked at himself, he realized that he was covered in ash that was left behind from the tunnels. Danny quickly phased and the ash felt into a nice pile on the ground. Danny then took off for his next destination. Vlad didn't really give him the answer he was looking for, but after he finished these trials, saved Dani, and gives Vlad a major ass-kicking, he was going to have a talk with her; the only thing he was trying to figure out was how to exactly say, oh hey, guess what, we have a daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed the Trial of Suffering, oh poor Danny, at time it almsot hurts to put him through all this pain. I'm also guessing if anybody did not hate Vlad at this poitn, they are hating him now. But let me warn you, if you thought the Trial of Courage and Suffering were Bad, I have one thing to say, Vlad's plan and evilness hasn't even begun to shine. Also like i said above the copying issue has been delt with so everybody please drop it and move on, so as always if you love this story and you haven't already, please favoritefollow and remember to review at the end of everysingle chapter. The next chapter will not be as long and I most likely will have it for you Wensday mornign at the earliest, so keep checking back, as Daughter of a Phantom continues, and is qucikly approaching it's conclusion. So yeah as always favorite/follow and Review, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	22. Chapter XXII: The Trial of Self Harm

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first off I am really sorry about this really late update, however I will explain it all in my authors note or outro, because I have some things to say and tell you and I also know you want the next chapter, so I'm not going to keep you back with me talking, I'm just going to let you go, so here you go, the next chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXII: The Trial of Self-Harm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny could see the warehouse approaching in the distance, the same one that he had previously visited hours before, when this whole trial thing started. Danny had completed two of the five trials already, and the last one was still affecting him. Even though he had destroyed the Blood Blossom's that were causing him pain, Danny was still feeling the after effects, he felt tired, weak, drained and his muscles ached. He neared his destination and phased himself through the roof, coming to a halt on the floor.<p>

Danny looked around, trying to find out if anything had changed since he was here hours before. He was correct about that, because now in the center of the warehouse was a small table. Danny cautiously walked up to the table, making sure that it wasn't going to be a trap. Danny soon reached it and looked at it, there were two things on the table one looked like a camera and the other was a strange tool. Danny took a closer look; the tool was or at least resembled wire cutters. This is what Vlad probably wanted him to find he pulled out the tablet and like before, it came alive.

"Well Daniel, I see you have arrived at the site of the third trial."

"What is it?"

"How much pain are you willing to inflict upon yourself to save your daughter, you see that special tool?" Vlad said motioning his eyes to the right; he meant the wire cutter like tool.

"Yeah."

"It's a normal wire cutter, except it has one thing that makes it unique, the whole thing has been dipped in a liquid substance which destroys Ectoplasm, or at least cancel's out it's regeneration ability to grow back when separated or destroyed, so if you were to cut off a certain body part, it would never grow back, you have three minutes to cut off the last section of one of your fingers, if you fail to do so, I will kill Danielle, and don't fool me by turning your finger invisible, there is a camera on the table, I will be watching."

With that the screen shut off, Danny felt his jaw drop open, did he just hear that right; cut off the last section of a finger. Well Danny had to admit, it could have been worse, if he knew Vlad would ask for something like this, Danny would have betted it would be a whole hand or a foot. Danny looked at the pair of wire cutters, picking them up to examine them. They tingled in his hand; they were indeed dipped in a substance that doesn't go well with Ectoplasm. Danny looked back at the desk there was the camera, watching him and there was a timer underneath it, he had already spent 30 seconds.

Danny could feel sweat running down his face and he felt his body shaking either with shock or fear if not both. He was going to do this, he had to cut off a section of his finger or Vlad would kill his daughter. Danny looked around the room again, but failed to find what he was looking for, but this is what he expected. Danny knew that removing the finger would be painful, Vlad didn't leave any painkillers. Danny knew that blood would gush out; Vlad left no bandages or anything to cauterize the wound. Danny looked back at the clock in all this planning and second guessing he had wasted a whole minute, he only had two minutes left; but he had to do it, or he would lose his daughter.

Danny took a deep breath and sat down at the table. He put his arm on the table and grabbed the wire cutters. Danny decided to go with his left pinky. It was the logical choice he used his right hand was his dominate hand and the pinky is the finger that is used the least. Danny opened up the wire cutters and placed his pinky in them. Many thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't second guess himself or find another way, not within the time limit, not without losing Danielle.

Danny looked at the clock; he had a minute and twenty-five seconds left. Danny looked back at his hand; he raised his other one above the top of the cutters. Danny was going to get this done in one go, make it quick and get it over with. Danny looked at his hand one last time then closed his eyes; he brought down his hand on top of the clippers hard. Danny waited for the pain to kick in, for a moment it seemed painless, but then it was followed by an agonizing pain, not as agonizing as the Blood Blossoms though. Danny opened his eyes and looked back at his hand, but to his horror saw that the clippers didn't cut all the way through; they halted and were now slightly embedded in his bone.

Danny couldn't help it he let out a scream of pain and terror, his finger was still attached via the bone, ectoplasm and blood was squirting out with every beat of his heart, which at this point was beating fast. Danny without any other thought closed his eyes and brought his hand down on the clippers again, this time he felt the sharp steel slice through his bone and remaining flesh; then he felt the cold steel leave. Danny looked to see he had successfully amputated his left pinky finger.

Danny then knew the next thing he had to do was cauterize the wound, seal it off and stop the bleeding so it can heal. Danny looked around, the warehouse was surrounded with crates, he found the closed one and fired a green fireball from his hands, it collided with the crate and set it ablaze. Danny, holding his finger, squeezing it hard, trying to stop the bleeding made his way to the box. It was now in pieces of burning wood, Danny bent down to where the fire was hottest and where green embers were burning, without even thinking about it, Danny shoved his pinky into them, burning his flesh and closing the wound. Danny let out a small scream of pain and waited for the pain to subside before making his way back to the table, he pulled out the tablet and Vlad was back on the screen.

"Well Daniel, you did it, you are now one finger less, however I never said you could fix it, but since I didn't tell you at the beginning I won't count it as cheating, Danielle will live for now."

"Just give me my next trial Vlad, I'm getting tired of these, and all they do is making me want to kick your ass even more."

"Very well go to this location, I have left something for you there, you will need it to complete the next trial, I'll tell you one thing, you won't like it, oh and leave the finger."

"Why what do you…"

"Do what I say or Danielle dies."

The Tablet then went black only displaying the location, it was located somewhere in Axiom Labs, Danny took a closer look, he felt uneasy, and there was something different about this trial, the location for one. Danny couldn't remember but he felt that this specific location in Axiom Labs had importance. Danny put the tablet away and looked around, his pinky lay on the table, and it was dull white as the last bits of blood drained out of it. Danny thought to himself, what Vlad would want with his finger, it couldn't be for cloning, he already had his DNA on file, and he had Danielle.

Danny tuned around and looked at his hand, his pinky now a little stub. Danny was going have to find a way to explain to everybody how he lost a finger. He thought it strange how he didn't think about that before he cut it off. Maybe he could say he was unclogging the garbage disposal and he lost his finger, or a dog bit it off, or his parent's inventions. Whatever, he could decide this later all that mattered now was completing these trials and getting Danielle back. He looked up to the roof and took off, once again phasing through. Moments after he was gone, Vlad phased through the wall and floated over to the finger, picking it up and putting it in a plastic bag, smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vlad was back at his lair, watching from the camera as a duplicate acquired Daniel's finger. He turned his attention back to his captive, who after struggling for hours, was still trying to struggle and get out of the restraints. Vlad floated over to her, he was still thinking about Daniel though, he had to give him credit, still going after all he's been through, he was persistent. Vlad reached Danielle; she looked at him, with fear and anger in both of her eyes.<p>

"And how is our little brat holding up?"

"MHHH MMM MU." Danielle continued to say muffled.

"You have something to say?" Vlad said as he removed the muffle.

"Let me go!" Danielle screamed, trying to break free.

"Now I'm afraid I can't do that."

""You might as well because when my dad gets here, he's going to kick you're a-"

However before Danielle could finish the muffle was back over her mouth silencing her once more.

"Language Danielle, it isn't proper, and besides who says Daniel is even going to get here, I've planned for everything, even if Daniel survives and completes all five trials, I have a little contingency plan that I guarantee you will stop him."

Suddenly a figure phased into Vlad's lab and floated to the floor, Danielle hadn't seen this ghost before, his skin was grey, he wore a black suit and hat, he held a cane in his hands. But the thing that spooked Danielle the most was his face, he had no face, it was completely blank and the only thing that gave him a personality was the pair of goggles it was wearing, which were emitting an eerie red glow.

"Ah, Amorpho, could for you to come." Vlad said.

"Yes, Plasmius you told me that you were in need of my acting?" the being said.

"Well I'm more in need of your unique posers, but your acting fits as well."

"Alright, what do you need me to do."

"You see that girl?" Vlad said as he pointed to Danielle.

Amorpho looked at the small girl, and instantly thought about Phantom. This girl looked almost like him, the white and black jump suit, the white hair, the green eyes, she looked like a miniature, female version of him. However Amorpho wasn't dumb, he had heard the rumors of Phantom having a daughter.

"Isn't that Phantom's daughter?"

"Why yes it is, I need you to imitate her."

"Are you insane Plasmius, you have kidnapped an actual ghost child, you know the laws, I should go to Walker."

"It's not kidnap, I' just pulling a little prank on her father, and I need your skills."

"What kind of prank?"

"Oh just making Daniel see her do something that she hasn't"

"Oh you plan to frame her for something?"

"Indeed, it will only take a minute or two; do you mind getting in that restraint next to her and copy her?" Vlad said with an evil smile.

"Very well, but this is going to cost you Plasmius, if what's really going on is really going on."

Amorpho floated over to a restraint that was next to Danielle, it only took one good look at her to be able to copy her, within seconds Amorpho's body morphed until he was a perfect copy of Danielle, save for his eyes, which were still red. With that he climbed into the restraints, as Vlad moved Danielle out of the way.

"Now before we begin, I need some sound, can you scream the words help, stop, no, mommy and Daddy like you are about to die?"

"Yes I can."

Amorpho then proceeded to do that, in Danielle's voice he screamed the words, as if his life depended on it. Vlad had pressed a button on his main computer keyboard, he was recording it all. Vlad then started to think to himself, Daniel had been right about one thing, he had gone too far this time, Vlad had reached the point where it was impossible to turn back, after this not only will he be responsible for the death of Daniel and his daughter, but he'll be hunted by The Ghost Zone, all those who would work for him, including Skulker would never work for him again. He needed to make sure that nothing could link him to what he's doing, at least not until it's been done. Once all the audio was recorded Vlad turned back to Amorpho; smiling evilly as he started to reach for something behind his back.

"Very good, now I have the sound, but there is just one more thing I need, footage, otherwise it won't be believable." Vlad said in an evil tone which caught Amorpho's attention.

Vlad smiled and started to walk towards Amorpho; he pulled out a little remote and pressed the button. The clamps and restraints that were holding Amorpho in were tightened and locked, Amorpho was now really restrained. Before Amorpho could do anything Vlad lunged at him and shocked him with another device. Amorpho thought it was a Taser, is sent an electric current through his body. Vlad took a few steps back.

"Plasmius, you have gone too far, and these restraints can't hold me, all I have to do it…" Amorpho said as he tried to shape shift, but nothing happened, he was still Danielle.

"Having a little bit of trouble?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh I just shocked you with this, The Spectral Energy Neutralizer Maximus; it's a combination of my Spectral Energy Neutralizer and my Plasmius Maximus, only this now works on full ghosts too, which means it has canceled out your powers, you are stuck as Danielle Phantom for the next three hours, which is perfect for the footage I need."

"Footage of what?"

"In the case Daniel completes all the trials, and is still coming after me I plan to show him a little footage that will discourage him from coming after me, or in the least case, drive him insane, break his spirit and make him easier to beat and kill, and know that I have you stuck as Danielle, I can have that footage."

"Again, footage of what?" Amorpho asked.

"Me…killing Danielle."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...oh, what could Vlad be planning by getting footage of him killing Danielle, only bad things can happen.<strong>

**Ok first off I'm really sorry about the long update I know I said that I can give you the next chapter by Wednesday last week however I took a look at that chapter again and later chapters I felt that it wasn't long enough and some things that happen later in the story didn't feel right so I decided to combine Chapter 22 and 24 into One chapter and move Chapter 23 to Chapter 22, and I fixed the later chapters and I find I like them much better, however I still need to work on one thing that happens so it makes sense. The other reason is that I wanted to give you guys a chapter soon, I will try to get the other one out by Friday, that gives you guys two new chapters to keep you busy. The reason is for all of you gamers and comic book fans out there, you know this Friday is the release of Batman Arkham Origins, the third title in the Arkham series. I wanted to give you guys a heads up because when I get this game I am going to play it until I finish it, Once I have it I'm not going to do anything else until I finish it, so since I'm going to be busy doing that I thought I would give you guys a couple chapters, I think that's fair, I'm so excited for this game, as soon as it was announced I prepared my money for when they would except pre-orders, I love Batman and I love this franchise and I hope this one is just as good if not better the Asylum and City. The most it will take me based on the last 2 games is I'll be playing a week. So again I know I'm rambling but I thought I should let you guys know that you have this chapter and maybe another one before this story takes a one week hiatus as I play the new Arkham Game. So as always if you love this story or at the very least like it and you haven't already, please favorite/follow and please review, let me know what you thought. So until next time**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Hacking Vlad

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, first of all Congratulations to Doctor Who, today is the show's 50th Anniversary, although at the point I post this chapter it will be pretty much over, but a shout out to one of my favorite programs and hope all you Whovians enjoyed The Day of the Doctor and had a great time. In other news guess what, I have a new chapter for Daughter of a Phantom, now keeping the intro short I do have some things to say, so check out my outro, but anyways, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXIII: Hacking Vlad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jazz and Tucker right outside of Amity Park City Hall, a place of authority, a place of leadership, until Vlad cheated himself into being the mayor. Now it was almost a no go zone for Team Phantom, Vlad had turned it into a secret palace almost, with security everywhere, and it's not like they could break in, with it being in a public place. They were walking all around the building, keeping hidden in the bushes that surrounded the place.<p>

"You find a way in yet?" asked Tucker.

"No, let's go near the back."

"We already went to the back there was nothing, a few windows but none we could reach."

"Are you sure, I thought I saw a window back there."

They started to make their way back, no sooner did they get back there, a window opened. One of the secretaries was opening the window to let some of the fresh air in. Tucker and Jazz made their way below it, now the only problem was that it was out of reach.

"Crap, it's out of reach, let's circle back."

"No wait, I think we can reach it, boost me up."

"You think we can reach it?"

"Won't know until we try, come on give me a boost."

Tucker bent down as Jazz climbed onto Tucker's back; Tucker then started to stand up and boost Jazz higher. So far so good, but they had to do this fast before they were spotted. Jazz was practically standing on Tucker's shoulders now, the techno geek was starting to tremble, he wasn't very athletic or fit, or strong. Jazz reached out wand was able to grab the ledge of the window; she peered to see if there was anybody in the area. When the coast was clear she pulled herself up and climbed in. She then came back and leaned out the window, stretching her hands; Tucker quickly caves a running start and jumped towards her arms. She caught him and started to pull the techno geek up. Soon they were both in one of the many rooms of City Hall, and lucky enough fro them, the mayor's office was just across from them.

Jazz and Tucker entered the mayor's office, they made their way to the desk that had a computer on it. Hopefully that computer would give them the answers they needed. Tucker sat down in front of it and started the thing up. Everything was working until the starting screen popped up, demanding permission.

"Yep, was worried about this, but I came prepared, Jazz keep a look out for a minute, I need to hook my PDA into this thing."

"What are you going to do?"

"My PDA has a special program that will allow me to crack Vlad's password, without it we can't access the files."

"Can't you guess?"

"This would be faster, unless I had the password I could spend hours trying to get it."

"Well passwords are sometime personal, like my brother his password is PaulinaFenton, maybe Vlad's is MaddieMasters, or DanielMasters, or DannyPlasmius?"

"No, this will be faster, and you do now that Danny changed his password right?"

"He did?"

"Yeah a couple months ago he changed it, I don't know what it is."

Tucker hooked up his PDA, it began to run special software that started to crack Vlad's password. Jazz kept looking up every now and then to make sure they wouldn't be stumbled upon. They were there for a whole two minutes before the PDA stopped and entered the correct password. The compute came to life and Vlad's files started to appear.

"That's it?"

"That was it."

"What was his Password?"

"greenbaypackersROX…with and X" Tucker said looking at his PDA.

"So we're in?"

"Yep we have access to all his files; I'm opening his most recent one."

"Here it is, it was last opened today; it's called…Last Attempt."

"Ok, here we go."

Tucker clicked on the file, and it opened up, it was Vlad's plan. Tucker and Jazz looked at Vlad's plan, their eyes widened in shock and horror with every sentence. They knew about a majority of Vlad's plans in the past, but this, this was downright sadistic, a madman's ploy, a master plan. They knew that Vlad was crazy, if not insane but this, this was pure evil. Jazz could only imagine the horror and pain her little brother might be going through right now. Tucker had seen Danny come back from some tough fights and situations before, but he didn't think his friend could overcome this; this would destroy him, no matter the outcome.

"This is horrible; I know Vlad is crazy but this…"

"We have to find Danielle first, the only reason Danny would be doing these things is that if he doesn't Vlad will kill Danielle, if we find her we can call Danny and let him know."

"Can you access the security feed from here?"

"I should be able to, give me a second."

Tucker started to type and click franticly, a minute alter the screen changed to show the feed of the security cameras, and they immediately found what they were looking for. One of the screens was looking over a lab, Vlad's lab; the feed was called "CityHallBasement". The watched as the camera panned around; they could see Vlad cleaning Ectoplasm off of his gloves. They feared the worse until they spotted a reliving and alarming thing in the background. It was Danielle, she was struggling to get out of her bindings, she was muffled, but she looked like she wasn't harmed.

"There's Danielle, she's right below us." Tucker said.

"Alright, call Danny and let him know."

"Will do…" Tucker pulled out his PDA, but paused when something caught his eye.

Tucker spotted an interesting file on Vlad's computer labelled Operation: Perfect Son. Tucker, curious clicked on the file. Tucker and Jazz's attentions was grabbed the moment the file opened, it was the data about Vlad's cloning operation. But that's not what grabbed their attention; they were looking at one sentence that was in bold.

**Cloning attempt #4, 50% DNA from Daniel James Fenton, 50% DNA from…..**

"No Way!" they both said in unison.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a voice said.

Jazz and Tucker felt their jaws drop and froze in fear. They looked up to see Vlad hovering above them in his ghost form. He was staring down at them with the glowing red orbs that were his eyes; he floated down to the ground and raised his hand, before Tucker or Jazz could do anything they were thrown against the wall. They slammed into it and fell to the ground, Tucker dropped his PDA and it skidded across the floor, coming to a stop next to Vlad. The evil ghost responded by lifting his boot and stomping on the machine, crushing it into pieces.

"You Monster!" yelled Tucker.

"You referring to what I'm doing to Daniel or the death or your precious overpriced calculator?"

"Both, how can you live with yourself, you kidnaped a little girl, you attacked my friend, you are tormenting my best friend and worst of all…you destroyed my PDA."

"Yeah this time you've gone too far Vlad, Danny will stop you."

"Not this time Jasmine, I'm afraid I'm tired of playing games with Daniel, if your brother won't accept his fate, then I'll destroy him, I'm afraid that this time Jasmine, your brother won't survive what I have in store for him."

"Danny has defeated many threats, and you many times, he can do it again."

"Oh please, you saw my plan you know what will happen and let me tell you he has already completed three of the trials, and is right now on his way to the fourth."

"He won't do it, my brother is not a killer."

"Yeah there is no way Danny would do that."

"Well you see the thing is if he doesn't then I will kill Danielle, but now that I have you two I have extra insurance."

Vlad floated over to them and before they could do anything, he slapped on a device onto each of their wrists. It clamped to their arms and tightened around them, making it impossible for them to come off. Then a light's started to turn on and blink, and a picture of a bar appeared.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"The next trial, I highly doubt your brother can kill, unless he is has the proper motivation, you see Jasmine it's this simple, you two and Danielle will both die, unless Daniel complete his trial and kill Valerie." Vlad said as a sinister smile creped across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there's the new chapter hoped you enjoyed it, it was short. Now first things first, sorry fro the delay, but like I said last chapter, I would be taking some time off to play Batman Arkham Origins, first of all, when I was planning my schedule I somehow forgot that I have two brothers to share my PS3 with, another thing was I did not expect Origins to have so much glitches, thankfully I only got one that required me to restart the system, and the multiplayer is messed up, and I wish you good luck trying to get on. But anyways it took me two and a half weeks to beat the game, all side missions, all Enigma things and what online I could get. Now I also have school, and I don't think I mentioned this before but this is my final year, so I really need to do good, thankfully my marks are good and there is no worry, but I still need to make sure I do good on my work. I also had to switch to a new computer, so I had to transfer some files. Then on top of that I've been prepping for the Doctor Who 50th. So I've been pretty busy since my last update in October. So that's what's been going on with me.<strong>

**Now about the story I have a few things, one is I'm not giving out anymore dates, I'm not going to give an idea of when it's going to come out because I've been doing that a lot saying it could be a couple days or next week and then it's longer then that, so I feel like I'm, lying to you guys. I feel like, ok this is an example, this story to you is The Hunger Games, you are waiting for the next part to come out, it's they day they said and then you find out it's been delayed for who knows how long and I feel terrible. Plus if I try to get it out by that day and it's not 100% finished or I didn't take my time then it's rushed and that can make for a bad chapter, and I'd rather take my time hand have all chapters good and I know you guys probably don't mind waiting as long as the chapter is good, unless I give you a date. So no more dates, they chapters will come out when they come out, however I do plan to have all the remaining chapters out by the time of this story's 1st anniversary, heck maybe on the day of.**

**One final thing I want to say is another thing it's taking so long is I've found myself reworking or rather re-writing the last couple chapters because I didn't feel it worked out the way I wanted to or it still needed some work and things like that, however everything seems good now. Also I've been wondering, I'm hearing a lot of betas and from what I'd gathered they basically correct errors the author might have missed, I'm still looking into it, but if you are interested in being a beta for this story just please send me a PM telling me what exactly it is, what you would be doing and if your interested, because I know that my spell check doesn't get all the words and I tend to miss some and my grammar needs a lot of work and I feel this story would be stronger if it had proper grammar, so if your interested please PM me**

**Now I know I've been talking for a while but this is the last thing, but I need to address something, it's about Danny Daddy stories. I love Daddy Danny stories, this is a Daddy Danny story and I'm glad other people see Danny and Dani the same way as I do, and I'm glad that the number of these stories has increased since _Dani's Back_ and Daughter of a Phantom have been posted, there were some before but not as many as I've seen being published in the last couple months. That being said I'm glad that this type of story is growing, however this is one thing I'm really getting tired of, in almost every other story Dani is attacked by the GIW or The Fentons and Danny saves her, I don't mind if it's a couple times but I'm getting tired of it, come up with a new way for Amity to learn about Dani. I'm not jus complaining or saying people took my idea, no Dani's back used it first, then I used it, and now everybody is using it, so I'm just asking if you are writing a Daddy Danny story or plan to please, please try and come up with another way other than Dani is attacked by GIW/Fentons.**

**So time to finish this, again sorry for the long authors note but it helps if you read it, so as always, if you liked or loved this story and you haven't already, please favorite/follow and please review, let me know what you think. So until next time, happy 50th Doctor Who Anniversary.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	24. Chapter XXIV: The Trial of Murder

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, first of all sorry it's been a while, oh wait, it's only been a few days, well it took me a while to write this chapter, I will explain more in the outro like I always do and thank you to all those who do, Author's note's are important and you should read them, and before I rant about something let's get to the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXIV: The Trial of Murder<strong>_

* * *

><p>Valerie was flying across the skies of Amity Park, patrolling for ghosts or at the very least Phantom. Since their last encounter, Valerie had been giving some thought over what Phantom had said. Especially over the part where not all ghosts are bad. Every time Valerie thought about this Danielle would appear in her mind. That sweet little girl was a ghost, but she was also a human. Then Phantom always appeared after her, her father, she really didn't know what to think of him. On one hand he could be lying to her again and be evil, but then again he could be telling the truth. When Valerie looked at the two together she senses a connection between them. They felt like they had a connection like Valerie had with her father, they felt like a father and a daughter. A connection that is impossible to fabricate.<p>

Valerie returned her thoughts to hunting ghosts, she may have given Phantom a free pass, but all the other Ectoplasmic slime balls were fair game, especially Plasmius. However maybe it was time to call it a day, she had been flying around for hours now and there was still no sign of any ghosts. But that alone was suspicious; there was at least one ghost attack a day, three at the most. Valerie looked down at the streets; there were some teenagers who were making their way to the Amity Park Stadium where Dumpty Humpty would be performing in an hour or two. Valerie remembered going to concerts like those with her friends, or former friends, the A-listers, but when she fell into poverty, they abandoned her.

Valerie soon quickly became friends with Danny Fenton and his friends Sam and Tucker. Valerie soon became attracted to Danny and for a short time they dated. However Valerie broke it off because she knew that if she continued her ghost hunting life then Danny could become a target, so to protect him, she let him go. They are still on good terms, but not as good as she wants. Valerie sighed, it didn't look like there were any ghosts out. That was disappointing; she wanted to test her new equipment out on a ghost; oh well, maybe next time. She decided to fly back home and spend the evening with her Dad.

Valerie arrived at the apartment building where she lived and flew through her open window. She recalled her hover board and landed on the floor as her suit disappeared, leaving her in her everyday cloths. She exited her room and started to look for her Dad. The apartment wasn't that big, however there wasn't any sign of her father anywhere.

Valerie started to panic, her father was usually here by now, he would always call if he had to work late hours for more money, but that usually happens every two weeks, and he had already done that this week. She ran over to the phone to see if it held any messages, there wasn't any. However there was a strange black electronic tablet on the kitchen table. It wasn't Valerie's and it wasn't her fathers, something was wrong, there was a note on it, it was for her, from Plasmius. Valerie picked up the tablet, it turned on and started to come to life, seconds later, Vlad Masters was on the screen, smiling evilly.

"Hello Valerie."

"Mr. Masters; what's going on, where's my father?"

"He's alright Valerie, he's here with me, see." Vlad moved the camera to an unconscious Damon tied up and gagged.

"Mr. Masters, why are you doing this?"

"Oh quit the act Valerie, I know you know more than you're letting on."

"What do you mean?" But Valerie already knew what he meant.

"I know that you discovered my little secret, despite my intentions of hiding it, all because of you and Phantom."

"You hired me to bring you a little girl, to melt her down."

"Yes, I hired you to bring me Danielle Phantom, the daughter of Danny Phantom so I could melt her down, and if you did that none of this would be happening, so this is all on you, however I'm not a complete monster, so I am offering you a way out, a way to fix things."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I want is also what you want, Danny Phantom, out of the way, he's on his way to these coordinates, he's in bad shape, not at full strength and an easy kill, but you might be worried about your Dad, but he will be fine as long as you do what I say, if you kill Danny Phantom, I will let you and your father live, I will also give your father whatever dream job he wants, and pay him whatever he wants, you can have your old life back, all for one simple task, kill Danny Phantom."

"You won't get away with this Vlad."

"I'm not the bad guy here, true my actions might be aggressive and rash, but it's all for a good cause, to take down Danny Phantom, what I'm about to show you is video footage, taken early today from the GIW HQ."

The screen changed to that of a security camera feed. Valerie watched as Phantom appeared on the screen and took out the agents in the room with ease. He then made his way to a computer in the room and started fiddling around with it, he did this for another minute until he was forced to flee, but he had something in his hand, he was taking it from the GIW. Valerie watched it and remembered the truce she made with Phantom. Her own words echoed in her head.

"If you do one thing to raise my suspicion or commit one evil act or anything that can be considered bad, I will hunt you down."

And here it was; this was proof. Valerie had watched security footage of Danny Phantom inside the GIW HQ, attacked their personal and fiddle around with whatever was on that computer, and steal government property. Whenever the GIW are after him, he fires back but he never goes looking for them, and Valerie didn't know what might be stored on their computers, but Phantom had done something to raise her suspicion, at least she now had a valid reason to take him out.

"As you can see Phantom attacked the GIW and stole whatever secret were on that computer, I trust you will do the right thing, not just for the world…but your father."

Valerie watched as the screen went black except for the coordinates, she brought out her suit again and typed them into the little keyboard on her ghost radar. She then ran to her room, hoped out of the window and activated her hover board and making her way to the destination. Valerie was wrapping her mind around what had just happened, Phantom is going to be at the destination, if she kills him, her father will live and they can get their life back, have everything she wanted, including Phantom dead. But soon her thoughts returned to Phantom and Danielle, in order to save her father, she would have to take way someone else's, and Valerie didn't even know if Danielle said she had one, she must have one. She remembered that embarrassing interview the Fenton's had with Phantom on the news; Phantom said something about a mother, but never any details. Valerie was afraid right now it was like a trade, one father's life for the life of another.

* * *

><p>Danny landed on the ground a few feet from his destination, he still didn't know what this trial was, but he was close to Axiom Labs. Danny was still tired and sore, his body was aching, not only was the bullet wound he took at the GIW HQ still stinging. But his body was still sensitive and sore from the effects of the Blood Blossoms, and on top of that, his finger was still burning from being amputated. Danny only had two more trials left, he was at one right now, and hopefully he could overcome whatever Vlad wanted so he could save Danielle. However Danny knew that this was going to be difficult. This was a no turning back point, Vlad had crossed a line, and he and Vlad both knew that, after this, Danny would have to find a way to make sure Vlad was stopped once and for all. Suddenly the tablet started to turn on, Danny pulled it out, once again Vlad was on the screen. Danny prepared himself for whatever Vlad wanted him to do.<p>

"Alright Vlad, I'm at the destination, give me the next trial."

"Very well, if you're sure Daniel; but you aren't going to like this one."

"Well you aren't giving me much choice; if I don't complete it you kill Danielle."

"Actually with this trial, there is more at stake than just your daughter, when was the last time you checked in on your friend and sister?" Vlad said giving a sly smile, Danny felt his grip tighten and his teeth grind.

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded.

"Oh didn't I say…" Vlad moved the camera to show Jazz and Tucker tied to chairs, their hands and legs bound, their mouths covered and weird devices on their wrists; Danny's Ectoplasmic blood started to boil.

"…I found these two in my office, going over my plans and schemes, so I decided to add them to this one, The Trial of Murder, Daniel, I believe you know that your friend Valerie knows my secret, I can't have that now, and she's on her way to kill you."

"We have a truce; she wouldn't come looking for me, what did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing just kidnapped her dad and threating to kill him unless she kills you." Vlad said smugly, Danny was getting more furious every minute this nightmare played out.

"So unless you kill Valerie…"

"I won't kill her, I'm not a killer, never have been, never will be."

"Oh but you have to Daniel, someone is going to die today, either you, Valerie or someone else is going to die, I made sure of it, of course you won't kill her, you would act, stall until you found another option, so I fixed that." Vlad smiled as he pulled out a small device and pushed a button, activating it.

"What's that?"

"A Heart monitor that is tabbed into Valerie's suit I secretly attached it to her suit a couple days ago. With every beat Valerie's heart makes, it's registered on this device, which charges these wrist devices I have attached to your friend and sister. The longer and faster Valerie's heart beats, the more it charges them, until it reaches a charge that will shock and electrocute them. So either you kill Valerie or Danielle, Jasmine and your friend Tucker will die, I will be watching so don't try to warn her."

The tablet then shut off, leaving a black screen, Danny put the tablet away, his hand and body shaking. He was stuck for once in his life he felt hopeless, like there was no way out, no other solution, powerless. He couldn't become a killer; even one kill could turn him into _him_. But he couldn't let Dani, Jazz and Tucker die; Danny didn't know what to do, his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar sound filled the air. Danny turned around just in time to see a missile hit the ground below him. Danny was sent flying back, crashing to the ground, he looked up to see Valerie floating above him, retracting her board and landing on the ground. Danny looked at her, he could see a little light blinking on Valerie's chest, and she failed to notice this. He couldn't stall, he had to fight, but he needed to find a loophole, and fast.

"Sorry Phantom, but our truce is over, things have changed, and I'm taking you down."

"Oh really, what's changed?" Danny inquired.

"I warned you that if you did anything suspicious or anything that could be evil, I would hunt you down, I have proof that earlier today you went into the GIW HQ and attacked their personal and stole government property, the truce is off."

Danny was fighting his impulses, he wanted to tell Valerie the truth, that Vlad had kidnapped his daughter, that he's forcing him to do these trials; that he took his own blood back from them. But he knew if he did he would be risking the lives of Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Valerie's father. When this was all over he could explain it to her, but first he'd have to find a way to pass this trial. Danny prepared himself for what was coming nect.

"Alright then Valerie, you want me, here I am."

Valerie charged at Phantom, who barely managed to dodge her blows, she landed a few good hits on him. Valerie was surprised, Vlad was right; usually Phantom would be too fast to dodge those and if he was hit they wouldn't do that much damage, Phantom was in a weakened state, this was the best opportunity to take him down, she just hoped that she could live with the fact that she would deprive a child of her father. Then she remembered why she wanted to find a ghost, this was a perfect opportunity to test out her new equipment. Valerie pressed a button on her gloves, they started to hum and static electricity stared to buzz around them. She landed some more blows on Danny, making him retreat a few feet.

"Like my new tools, I rerouted the electricity from my grappling hook into my gloves, a few months ago when I captured you I discovered that electricity harms ghosts, now when I hit you I can do damage, sending electric currents through your body, weakening you, now let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

><p>Vlad was watching the scene unfold, Daniel and Valerie were dueling it out. Now that Daniel was weak from the other trials, he and Valerie were evenly matched. Daniel and Valerie dated once, Daniel knew that Valerie and The Red Huntress were the same, but she didn't know that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same. One thing that always boggled Vlad's mind was how the town could never connect the two. But now these friends, who were also enemies, were fighting to kill another to save someone they loved. Vlad didn't care who would win, either way he would ultimately win. If Valerie won, then Daniel would be out of the way, if Daniel won, then there would be one less ghost hunter, and one less person who knew his secret out of the way. Suddenly the hologram of his beloved Maddie appeared next to him.<p>

"My love; the GIW are in your office, they want to talk to you."

"Thank you my dear, I better see what those idiots want." Vlad said as he duplicated himself.

Agents O and K were sitting in Vlad's office, waiting for him to arrive, they kept looking at each other, both feeling a little uneasy about what they were going to do. It was rash, it was drastic and they could be punished if they were ever discovered, but it had to be done. Their boss had ordered they find out how Phantom could have a child by any means necessary, but they also needed to eliminate him as soon as possible, also by any means necessary. They had already asked their superior about this, but he had to report it to the President for permission. The President, being the politician and leader he was, denied the action. They could not accept that, and had to take actions into their own hands. Minutes later Vlad entered the office and looked at the two. He let out a sigh as he walked to his desk and took a seat, preparing himself for whatever the GIW wanted this time.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen, but I was dealing with an personal matter, what can I do for you."

"We're here to inform you that there are going to be some changes around here, as mayor, we are required to inform you of them first." Agent O said.

"Oh, and what exactly do you intend to change?"

"Firstly we intend to move ahead of schedule on our new outpost. We know it's not yet fully operational, but recent events have changed."

"Mind reminding me why I sanctioned the construction of that outpost again."

"Amity Park has the most ghost activity then another place in the United States, if not the world, it's the job of the GIW to study and eliminate all Ectoplasmic entities, which means we have to be close to the action, that's why we had you build the outpost, it will serve as a temporary base of operations while we expand upon our main base which is located a few miles from here."

"But as you said the work is not yet done."

"Yes, but it will have to do for now, what we are about to tell you is top secret, until we find some way to leak it to the press in our favor."

"Well as mayor its part of my responsibility."

"This morning our base was infiltrated by Phantom, he is more powerful then we previously thought, his power level keeps growing and he has demonstrated today that he can change his appearance. We don't know the limits but earlier he disguised himself as one of our agents with black hair."

"Yes but Phantom has been a problem ever since he first showed up, attacking students, fighting ghosts, causing millions in property damage, stealing, kidnapping my predecessor and of course attacking government agents, I agree Phantom is a menace and must be dealt with, but isn't it your job to capture him and eliminate him."

"That's another reason why we are here, when Phantom infiltrated our base, we were able to test our new weapon on him, with positive results."

Agent O pointed to Agent K who had pulled out one of the weapons. Vlad almost snickered it was a regular assault rifle, loaded with regular ammunition. He knew the Guys in White were idiots, but he knew they weren't stupid enough to fire on a ghost with regular ammo; there must have been something to this. But he had to keep playing his role as Mayor.

"I'm no ghost expert, but I know from Police reports that regular firearms don't work on Phantom."

"This isn't just a regular firearm." Agent K stated.

"The bullets are coated in Ectoplasm, this allows them to harm a ghost, not to the extent that a regular bullet dose to a human, but it will still act like one, and they worked on Phantom, I saw him take a round to the shoulder." Agent O continued.

"So what do you want me do to with these?"

"Here's what's going to happen Mr. Masters, with the recent discovery that ghosts can have children, the GIW is interested in Phantom. He is our top priority, but that doesn't mean we will ignore all other ghosts, since we have no found a way to hurt Phantom with normal firearms I want them to be issued to the police force. We will be moving to the outpost and setting up shop there until our HQ is expanded. I would suggest that you order all the other Ghost hunters that have arrived in Amity Park, or will be arriving to go back home or to stay out of our way, Because we are going to capture Phantom, no matter what."

"So you're here to tell me that you're basically taking over my city?"

"That is exactly what's going on."

"So it's an unofficial takeover, the public will be kept in the dark, if the public ever knew they would force you out."

"Yes, we're now in charge and it will remain that way at least until Phantom has been eliminated."

"Alright, then if you could just show me the order we can get underway then."

"What order?"

"As a Government branch of The United States of America, you need a Presidential order before you take a town hostage, you must have an order from your superiors, unless…you are working on your own authority, I believe that's against the law and called, going rouge."

"No we are working to save America from these ghost threats, however we expected something like this to happen, and we're prepared to make a deal."

"What type of deal?"

"We know that you have a strained friendship with local Ghost Hunter Jack Fenton." Vlad raised an eyebrow at the mention of his former friend, now he was intrigued.

"Yes, we were friends in our later years but, we had a falling out."

"Yes there was an accident in college that you claim was caused by Jack."

"Please, don't repeat history, just skip to the point."

"If you sign here, authorizing our presence in the city, we will be taking over the ghost hunting and elimination and heaven forbid some horrible accident befell Mr. Fenton, well, it'll look like an accident."

Vlad listened to the two intrigued, but he had to think about this. He should not have to deal with this right now; he had so many things to do. He had to finish enacting his plan, which was, even Vlad hated to admit it, a little confusing when he looked at the whole thing. For it to work Daniel would need to complete all five trials. It wouldn't do any good if he died on the first four. But here was something else The GIW were going to take over Amity Park and these two were even offering to knock off his old friend to do it. Although it was a very tempting offer, Vlad wanted to be the one to do it; he wanted to kill Jack with his own hands.

"I'm sorry gentleman, but even with the problems between Jack and me, I will not allow you to murder a former friend, now I must ask you to leave, I have business to take care of."

With that Vlad walked out of the door and headed back to his lab where his duplicate was still stationed. Agent O and K watched him leave before looking at each other. They waited until Vlad was out of the room before they continued their plan.

"Well that was unexpected." Agent O said.

"So what do we do now?" Agent K asked.

"We go through with it, we have no choice, there's no turning back we need to eliminate Phantom."

"After we capture him and find out how he's immune to the Necropathic."

"Yes after that, but we will also need to make sure that the citizens and other ghost hunters don't interfere, also The Fenton's as idiotic as they are, they do have the best gear, we will need to acquire it somehow, plus they have a truce with Phantom."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing right now, but I think sooner or later, we may need to take The Fentons out of play, by any means necessary."

* * *

><p>Danny didn't think he could get any more tired and sore as he already was. If it wasn't bad enough feeling the effects from the previous trials, he was now using what little strength he had left to dodge Valerie's attacks, heal his wounds and to fire Ghost Rays. He could tell Valerie was getting tired, but she was determined, however he could tell Valerie was still somehow regretting this. She was more in it for her father, she could really care less if he stole from the GIW, and she was just using that for an excuse to kill him. Danny took another hit from Valerie and went flying back a few feet. He looked up as Valerie approached him.<p>

"You know Phantom, I wonder, with these shock gloves, would it be possible for me to jumpstart your cold dead heart…I don't think so, I was just curious, because if so I could jumpstart your heart…so I could kill you again."

Kill you again, kill you again. The words echoed in Danny head, the words pierced his mind, like a revelation. Danny looked at Valerie approaching him. The static energy crackling around her fingers, electricity, lethal to both human's and ghosts. Danny then turned his eyes to Valerie's chest; the heart monitor light was still on, recording her heart beat. Danny then found his plan, his loop hole, and his way out, a way to complete the trial and allow everybody to live. It was risky, but it was his only hope and saving Danielle, Tucker and Jazz, and not killing Valerie.

Danny charged at Valerie, he moved his way behind her, however he did take a blow to the side, he grabbed Valerie's gloves and turned them intangible, removing her electric weapons, before hitting Valerie in the head with his elbow. Valerie staggered back at Danny put on the gloves; he could use his ectoplasm to power the gloves. He looked back at Valerie, hoping this would work, trying to think of another way. But there was none, not in the time frame he had, Valerie was in action, adrenaline was making her heart beat faster, charging up the devices around his friend and sisters wrist. Without another delay, Danny charged at Valerie and tackled her to the ground.

Danny was on top of Valerie he grabbed her shoulders and started to send electricity through her body. Valerie raised he hands and was grabbing Phantom, trying to push him off of her. Danny just sent more electricity through her body, Valerie started to twitch and scream, and she looked at Phantom and noticed something. His eyes weren't crazed, they weren't those of a killer who was enjoying this, they were dull, they were hut, Phantom wasn't enjoying this, they were full of regret. Valerie's head started to hurt and she felt herself losing consciousness, but she knew that this was different, this time the darkness would take her. The last thing she saw was Phantom; he mouthed to her "I'm sorry." Valerie's body went limp, and Danny stood up, disgusted at what he had done, the light on her chest stopped blinking, Valerie's heart had stopped beating, Valerie was dead.

Danny pulled out the tablet, the screen turned on to show Vlad, however he wasn't smiling like he was all day, this one was different; he was surprised, in disbelief.

"Well Daniel, I must say I am surprised this time, but the heart monitor shows that Valerie has no heartbeat, and I'm looking at her, she's dead, congratulations, your friend and sister will live."

"Just give me the last trial Vlad."

"Very well, go to these coordinates, your last trial awaits you, if you complete this trial; I will return Danielle to you."

The tablet then shut off and Danny quickly put it away. He bent down to Valerie and grabbed the damaged area of her chest; he pried off the section, tearing the heart monitor from the armor. He then turned on the shock gloves and started to charge them up. Danny was practically on his knees and praying that this will work, if it didn't he didn't know how he could live with himself. Danny placed the gloves on Valerie's chest and sent a current of electricity through her body. Her body twitched and shook as the electricity passed through her, Danny pushed down on her chest, hoping that he was doing it right. Danny charged the gloves and sent another current through her; she twitched again, but still no response.

"Come one, come one, work, work." Danny muttered harshly.

Danny sent another more powerful current through her body, he was becoming desperate, Valerie had almost been dead for two and a half minutes now, hopefully he wasn't too late, but Danny was losing hope. Danny in one last attempt charges the gloves again and sent one last current through Valerie's body, he waited but there was still no response. Danny slammed the ground in rage and defeat; he had killed a friend, and a former crush. Danny was about to leave when his super hearing picked up on something, a heartbeat. Danny turned back to Valerie to see her body twitch and stir, she was alive. Danny moved over to her, her eyes opened up, it took a minute for her to realize Phantom was looking down on her. Valerie quickly raised a fist and collided it with the Halfa's jaw; Danny stumbled back.

"Ow, okay I deserved that." Danny said as he held his jaw.

"You...got that right…Phantom." Valerie said getting her breath back.

"Take it easy Valerie, I'm not going to kill you, it's over."

"No it's not, I won't stop unti-"

"Cut the act Valerie, I said it's over."

"What act, I'm a ghost hunter, you're a ghost and I have proof that yo-"

"Vlad's kidnapped Danielle!"

"What?" Valerie said stunned, there was more to this than she thought.

"Vlad kidnapped Danielle; he says unless I perform these five trials he will kill her."

"Yeah well he has my dad."

"I know but he's safe, Vlad think's your dead, you knew his secret, your dad doesn't Vlad has no reason to kill him as long as he thinks you're dead, plus Vlad would rather have your dad live with an empty life than kill him."

"How would he know if I was dead?"

"Not too long ago Vlad inserted a heart monitor into your suit, without your knowing, it was tracking your heart beat, Vlad thinks you're dead."

"So how did you fake killing me, Vlad's smart."

"I didn't, I killed you."

"What, you killed me?"

"Yeah I used you gantlets to stop your heart, Vlad bought it, and you were legally dead for about 2 and a half minutes before I revived you with these makeshift defibrillators."

"But if my heart is working again then he would know that I'm alive."

"He would, if I didn't remove the monitor." Danny said showing her the device.

"I still need to save my dad."

"Valerie you just had your heart stopped, then restarted, rest, stay here for a while, and wait until after I have Dani back."

"Don't think you're out of the loop Phantom, you still stole from the GIW."

"That was one of the trials, Vlad had a sample of my Blood and gave it to the GIW, and my first task was to take it back, so technically I was stealing my property back."

"I take it your blood was reason enough to do it."

"Yeah, it was."

"Then I'll try to pry the details out of you some other time, fine, The GIW are idiots anyway, I'll let it slide, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll make the bastard pay."

"Don't need to, Vlad's gone too far this time, I'll defeat him, but I'm going to make sure he's stopped once and for all so he can't hurt me, my family, Danielle, you or anybody else ever again."

"Go get him Phantom."

Danny gave a smile, and then he took off into the air and flew in the direction of the last destination. He had completed four of the five trials, there was one more. But Danny was uneasy, what would this trial hold, and would he have enough strength to complete it. He barely completed this one, in fact he didn't really complete it, and Valerie was still alive, what would be the last trial, what could be worse than murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was a long chapter, but it's not as long as Chapter 3, and I think a later chapter will be longer, and probably the longest chapter I've written ever. Now before you post it in the reviews I will acknowledge that the way Valerie was killed and revived was taken from Batman Arkham Origins, the thing is I originally planned for Vlad to have targeted Valarie's Dad as the target for the trial, I tried it for a while but I couldn't get it to work, so I decided to switch it to Valerie because then it would make the decision more difficult for Danny for months while I was writing the other chapters I was trying to find a way to kill Valerie and be able to bring her back, I tried guns, serums, outside help, actually killer her, near death, but I could never get them to work. Then Arkham Origins came out, I decided to use that, at least until I can find something completely different that still works, please don't say I stole the idea from Arkham, I acknowledge it, so instead of complain maybe you can help me figure out a different way to actually kill a person and then bring them back, because I think electricity dose a solid job, if you have a better suggestion or idea, feel free to tell me in your review, but until I find something different this will be it.<strong>

**Also I said I'm planning a Trilogy and from some PM's I've gotten some people are confused that I may be rushing things, no, some of the things that I've introduced or hinting of things that might be introduced will be saved for the sequel. Please have faith in me, this is my story I know what I'm doing I'm not going to introduce something and then drop it and never bring it up again. Also please don't ask me about the sequel or when it's coming out, because the truth is because it's not done, I have an idea of plot and elements I plan to include, but I still have to write it all out and form it into a story, right know it's in the development stage.**

**Anyways on other notes, Danny has completed four of the five trials, there is only one more to go and this is Chapter 24, the next couple chapters will probably be a little longer then usual, in fact I considered breaking this chapter into two. But just a heads up the next chapters may be longer, but the story is coming to a close as we are quickly reaching the conclusion, hopefully, and I plan to have this story done by Christmas, and release extras such as alternate scenes, deleted scenes and stuff like that on the day of this stories one year anniversary.**

**Another thing I find I have too many story ideas and not enough time, to write out all the ideas I have for Danny Phantom alone, would take years and years so I doubt I'll do all of them, that might change when I'm out of school as I might have more time, but still I'll only do the ones I want, so I might come out with a challenge column on my profile for all my ideas that I want to see done, but I have no time to, or if you want to co-write one of my stories, we can do an every other chapter thing. I haven't decided yet, let me know if your interested or what you think.**

**So as always if you loved or at the very least liked this story please follow/favorite it and please review, I wan to know what you think, don't think it has to be positive, I will accept negative reviews just as long as they have a valid reason and they state clear what they didn't like, basically no flames, if that's the proper term. So yeah, favorite/follow/review, let me know what you think, so have a good day, see you next time.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	25. Chapter XXV: The Trial of Sacrifice

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, first of all, guess what, you'll never believe it, can you guess, it's a new chapter to Daughter of a Phantom. I have many things to say but I'll save it for the outro like I always do, I'll let you guys get right to the chapter. So without further ado here it is, the next chapter in Daughter of a Phantom.**

**Soundtrack Option: There is no Plan (Transformers Dark of the Moon)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXV: The Trial of Sacrifice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was soaring in the air, heading to his final destination; his final trial. It had been a long day; the large yellow sun was setting over Amity's distant hills, turning the sky a light pink as it disappeared. Soon the night sky would be overhead, and then Danny would have to go on patrol for other ghosts who want to cause havoc or destroy or take over the world. But Danny wasn't focused on that, his thoughts were elsewhere; he was thinking about what all happened today. He had completed four trials, and he was tired, sore and exhausted, he had spent so much energy surviving or fighting, Danny felt like he could fall asleep at any moment, but he couldn't. There was one trial left, and Danny needed to complete it, in order to save his daughter, Danielle. However, Danny good idea of what the next trial might be, he knew there was a good possibility he would not live to see another day.<p>

Danny could see a lone abandoned building coming up in the distance; it was in the outskirts of Amity Park, almost on the town's borders. It looked so old that Danny feared if he smashed through the roof the whole thing would come down; but he did have ghost powers. Danny turned intangible and phased through the roof and landed gently on the floor. Danny looked around, it was a small building, and he was in a small room with a door in front of him. The last trial must be in there; Danny pulled out the black tablet and reached out to grab the door. He turned the knob and entered.

He found himself in another room, slightly bigger than the last, but still empty. There was nothing in it except for one thing. A lone table was set up in the center of the room, it had something on it. Danny walked in to get a closer look, the old door closing behind him. There was a vial on the table, within it was some sort of red liquid, but it wasn't thick or dark enough to be blood. The tablet started to come alive again. Danny set it on the table in front of him, seconds later Vlad came on the screen. Danny prepared himself for the last trial, the last thing in his way from saving Danielle.

"Alright Vlad, I'm here, give me the last trial."

""Yes of course but first I must say congratulations Daniel, you have reached the end, the fifth trial, and I must say I'm surprised, it seems you do have what it takes to be a father. Having seen all the things you've gone through, all the things you've done to yourself and been through you have shown that you would do anything for your child."

"There isn't anything more important than family and there's nothing I would not do for mine."

"I now see that, but in order to reclaim your child there is one last trial you have to complete, but sadly Daniel I'm afraid this is where your story ends, at least you can go out in a heroic end like you would have wanted."

"Don't stall Vlad, just give it to me straight, what do you want me to do, to let Danielle live?"

"The fifth trial, The Trial of Sacrifice, you see that vial on the table, that is a Blood Blossom when its juices are extracted, basically liquid Blood Blossom, if you want to save Danielle's life you must forfeit your own."

"So that's it, a life for a life."

"Exactly, but there is another option, if you walk out of this building, not taking the vial, I will leave you alone, you can have a normal life, no ghosts to fight, not needing to worry about grades of the GIW, or me. But if you take the vial, you will only have an hour left to live, and I'll give you back Danielle so you can say your goodbyes and then she can have that life, a normal life."

"So to sum up, I walk out that door, my life would go back to before I had ghost powers, I can have a normal life, my family and you out of it, but if I take this vial, I will die, but you will leave Danielle alone."

"That's the trial are you willing to give your life to your daughter."

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You have my word of honor Daniel."

Danny looked at Vlad, giving him another smile. Danny hated the situation, he hated every choice here and there was no way out of it. If he left and didn't complete the trial, then he wouldn't have to worry about Vlad of the ghosts ever again, Amity wouldn't be in danger, and there would be no purpose of Danny Phantom. But it would have a cost, Vlad would still kill Dani, that cost alone was too high. But if Danny took the poison, then the world would have no protector and he had no guarantee Vlad and the other ghosts would leave Dani or the world alone. But Danielle would at least live, but with a price. If Danielle was to live, it would have to be without a father, no child should be but through that. However Danny remembered that if he was gone, Danielle wasn't alone, even though she didn't know it, she had a mother. Danny let out a sigh, he didn't need to make up his mind, and there was only one clear choice.

"Well Daniel, what have you decided, who will live, you or Danielle?"

"That's the thing Vlad, there is no choice, as much as I enjoy beating you and the other ghosts up, I still would like to see the day when I don't have to, but I can't sacrifice Danielle to see that happen."

Danny reached out his hand and grabbed the vial. His hand started to feel strange, it was the effects of the Blood Blossoms but on a much smaller scale, it didn't hurt, it was more like a gentle shock. Danny lifted the vial to his mouth, looking at Vlad, with hatred in his eyes; he poured it into his mouth and in one gulp, swallowed it. Danny's body started to spasm as the fatal liquid entered his system. Danny fell to the floor, he was in even more pain then before, his body ached, trying to reject the poisonous substance, but to no will, Danny felt himself get weaker, but he had enough strength left to pick himself up again and hopefully to get to Dani in time.

"Well done Little Badger, you have completed all five trials, Danielle will live, you however will not, you only have an hour, Danielle and I are in my lab underneath City Hall, however you can still change your mind, there is an antidote located a few miles from here. But you can only choose one; you do not have enough time to get both."

"My choice is the same Vlad, it's too late for me, and I'm coming to get my daughter."

The tablet then shut off for the last time, Danny squeezed tightly, cracking it and creating cracks across the screen before throwing it on the ground and blowing it to pieces with a Ghost Ray. Danny then turned around and started to fly in the direction of the city. Danny didn't think he could feel worse, he wondered if this was what dying actually felt like, or if it was just the poison. But he couldn't afford to think, he had to get to City Hall, he needed to save his daughter; and to make sure Vlad could never harm anyone ever again.

* * *

><p>Vlad was back in his lair, laughing manically, he had done it, not only did he put Daniel through all these trials, but in the process learned that the GIW were starting to take matters into their own hands, eliminate Valerie, and in an hour Danny Phantom would be dead. Dani was still strapped into her restraints, still even after trying all day, to get out. Tucker and Jazz were trying to get out of their restraints, but they could only look at Vlad laughing like a madman, watching the horrible man enjoy the pain he was putting Danny through.<p>

"Well I best no get too excited, my plan isn't finished yet, I still must act fast."

Vlad then moved over to the body of Amorpho, still locked in the form of Dani, he had been like that for hours, there was no doubt in the room, he had to have been dead. Vlad then took out a small vial he had in his pocket, inside were two translucent things floating in it. Vlad opened it up and removed two contact lens, custom made, with the iris a neon green. Vlad placed them over Amorpho's, changing the red eyes to green, he now looked exactly like Danielle, no detail was over looked, well except all the blood and wounds. Vlad then turned to his computer, the holograph of Maddie turned on.

"Would you please be a dear and finish editing that clip for Daniel when he arrives, make sure the audio is clear."

"Of course my love, it will be done in 2 minutes and 36 seconds." The hologram said before disappearing.

"You know it almost saddens me that I won't be able to see Daniel reaction in person."

Jazz and Tucker were still trying to find a way out, but they had other things on their mind, Danny. They knew what Vlad was planning and they needed to stop it somehow. Jazz could not stand the thought of what this would do to her brother; she could hardly believe what he's been through already. As soon as she was free she was going to tell her parents and the world everything, she didn't care Vlad was going down. Tucker just stared at him, he wasn't with Danny when they first met, but from the story Danny told him and Sam, they knew Vlad was dangerous. A few schemes later he was their biggest threat, but Tucker would never have thought that Vlad would go this far, his best friend was no dying, his other friend was in a hospital and this insane psychopath was planning something else.

"Tucker we have to stop this."

"I know I'm still trying, but we don't have anything in our pockets, and we can't break ghost bindings."

"Getting out of here isn't my biggest worry right now."

"Jazz, listen to me, don't worry, we will find a way out of this, we always have, Danny will be alright and Vlad will be dealt with before you know it."

"No, I'm worried about Danny, Tucker we both saw Vlad's plan, I'm practicing to become a psychologist, if Vlad does this, I'm afraid my brother's mind will snap."

"That's what Vlad wants, he wants to break Danny, physically and emotionally, for him to give up, be helpless to do anything, destroy his hero complex."

"I know, that and that's what scares me, if he destroys Danny's hero complex…"

Tucker started to turn the gears in his head even more; he started to realize what Jazz was saying. Vlad had no idea what he was doing, what type of evil he would unleash if his plan worked. Only Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz retained their memories of that one horrible day, that day that changed everything. If Vlad succeeded in his plan there was a good chance _he_ would return.

"I did not think about that, okay that changes things, but what do we do."

"Do we tell him?"

"Him, you mean Vlad, why."

"Tucker, you, me San and Danny are the only ones aside from Clockwork who know what will happen when Danny loses it, if Vlad knew this he might change the whole thing."

"Or he might go along with it."

"Hey Vlad, Danny's on his way here, you've won just let us go." Jazz yelled at him.

"Oh I can't let you go, at least not until Daniel's hour is up, you could still interfere." Vlad said still with a smirk on his face.

"How, you killed my brother, there's no way any of us could get to that antidote in time."

"Ah but that's it, there was no antidote there, it's right here." Vlad said as he pulled out a vial with green liquid in it.

"What, but, th-"

"Wasn't in my plan, I figured that I should leave some details out of my final draft, just in case some meddling-kids came across it, if Daniel decided to go for the antidote he would be greeted by nothing, he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye, the only reason why it's here is in case you brother somehow turned the tables and gave the poison to me, looks like I was worried over nothing, but I might as well take care of you now."

Vlad reached out and grabbed the two of them, their binds disappeared, Vlad knocked their heads together, trying to knock them out, it failed but he didn't care. He grabbed them both by the necks and sent a current of Ectoplasmic energy through them. They screamed in pain before falling limp to the ground, both unconscious. Vlad duplicated himself; each one took one and floated over them over to a closet in the lab. He opened it and through them both in, before locking the door. He would be back for them later, but they would not regain consciousness until after it was too late for them do to anything.

He then floated up to Dani, who has slight tears running down her face, she couldn't stand the thought she once thought this monster was her father, how she ever thought this man could love her like his own and give her a happy life. All he cared about was himself, money and power and he was willing to do anything to get it, by any means necessary, it disgusted her, and now she might lose another father. Vlad grabbed a white sheet, one with some green stains on it and quickly covered Amorpho's body. He then turned to his computer one last time, the editing was complete, and he smiled before pressing a button, which started to shut off everything but one computer screen. He then turned to Danielle, smiling like he had been all day, like a crazed maniac, a spawn of the devil. He grabbed something that was next to him, Dani recognized it, it was a Fenton Thermos, only it had red plating instead of green. Vlad started to walk towards her, with the rip-off gadget in hand.

"Now Danielle, you should be lucky, you and all of Amity will be getting a front row seat to your father's death."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, just entering the city was an unfriendly sight to both humans and ghosts. A whole convoy of GIW troops and vehicles were entering the city; and they meant business. Agents O an K were in GIW Mobile Command Unit, looking over at what they were packing, they had troops, special ops, weapons, turrets, assault vehicles and a tank, all specially made to take out ghosts. Agent O walked over to another agent who was sitting at a console, inputting commands into something, he looked at O as he approached.<p>

"Activate the drones; start scanning for any Ectoplasmic entities."

"Yes Sir."

The agent put in one last code, outside small hatches started to open up and small machines started to fly out of the Mobile Command Unit. They resembled small jets, except they had turbines on the side of their wings; they flew off into the night, on the hunt for prey. Agent O smiled as he watched from a screen before walking back to K.

"This is risky." Agent K said.

"I know it is, any regrets?"

"My only regret is that it has come to this, but if we are to capture Phantom and stop this ghost threat once and for all we need to take the city tonight."

"Well what we have is strong enough to deal with any ghost; there is no ghost in existence that can survive the onslaught we're packing with us."

"Yeah any ghost that shows up tonight is history."

The two agents smiled as they watched their plan unfold, tonight they would be in charge of the city, unofficially that is, they still had to make it look like they were in the city at small strength, otherwise the President would order their termination, they regretted their actions but they knew it was necessary in order to stop the greatest threat humanity ever faced, ghosts. The convoy continued to drive, the city was in their sights, within a few minutes they would be in Amity Park, with a small army to take on any ghost who decided to show up tonight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jack was sitting in the front seat of the Fenton GAV (Ghost Assault Vehicle), he was starting it up for another night of patrol. The Fentons really needed to get ahead of the competition, even though they were the world's leading ghost experts, they didn't want to risk some amateur ghost hunter discovering something big. Jack finished preparing; now all he had to do was wait for his wife who was bringing the weapons. A minute later the side door opened and Maddie took her seat.<p>

"I still don't know where it could have gone, one minute it was there the next it was gone."

"Are you still going on about the vial."

"Of course I am I had proof that Phantom's daughter, a ghost had human blood in her, that's impossible, with all these other ghost hunters in town we need every advantage we have, think of the discovery, the theories, that could come from the idea alone that Phantom's daughter has human blood in her."

"Well if you did have it, it will turn up, it's in the lab somewhere."

"I've torn the lab apart and put it back together and still no sign of it."

"Relax Maddie, you'll find it, how about we take your mind off it, let's go hunt some ghosts." Jack said as he passed her an Ecto-Gun.

"Well, alright, so where should we start, The Park, The School, The City?"

"Well from what I know about ghosts is that they love to scare and terrorize people, it's late so most people are in their homes, and knowing Amity Park, and remembering past incidents, whenever there is a big event that keeps people out late, a ghost is sure to show up."

"That's great thinking dear, let's go look around The Amity Park stadium, they're having a concert some band, I think its Dumpty Humpty, it will be full of teens and people, no ghost could resist."

"Actually I was talking about the Candy Shack." Jack said disappointedly.

"Why would a ghost attack the Candy Shack?"

"It's all you can eat Fudge-Night."

"Tell you what, if there's no ghost shows up at the concert, then we'll go to the shack."

"Deal!" Jack said as he floored the pedal.

With that the two ghost hunters were off, speeding through the almost empty streets of Amity Park; on their way to the Dumpty Humpty concert. However the whole way Maddie was thinking to herself, there was not a single ghost attack today. That was what was worrying her, an average day had at least two ghost attacks, but at the very least a ghost attacked every day, it was when they didn't attack that it was worrying. Maddie looked out her window, something was up, and something was going to happen. She hoped that if a ghost did attack the concert tonight it wouldn't be bad, but for some reason she had a strange feeling that something has happened. Like some event has been escalating all the day, and it's about to reach its conclusion. She hoped that she was wrong, but her instincts were setting off alarm bells, something bad was going to happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...something bad's going to go down. That's right first of all I hope you enjoyed this chapter like all the others, but what I have to say I know will excite you, firstly, I am ahead in school, the weekend is coming up. So I have tons of time to write, the best part is I want to write, I haven't felt this excited about this story since I started it, that's right people, the conclusion ahs begun, Danny has completed his trials, he's dying and he off to save Danielle. There are 30 Chapters, which means there are 5 left, so here's what I'm going to do, I am going to work on them have them posted, I will post the last chapter, which will be an epilogue on Christmas as a special Christmas gift from me to you, then on January 15th 2014, which will be the 1 year anniversary of this story I will be posting some extras, deleted scenes, alternate scenes, my original plans and hints about the sequels. So yeah 2 new chapters in 24 hours and hopefully another one really soon, I hope your excited because we are reaching the end, and I hope you like it.<strong>

**So yeah to some up this story is almost done and hopefully it will be done by next week because I have some stuff coming on later in December which will take some time away from me. So I want to finish this story before that happens. So as always favorite/follow and please review, let me know what you think, oh and I will also let you know you will find out the mother within the next few chapters. One thing I would suggest is to read the whole story if it's been a while since you read earlier chapters, anyways until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: A Captive Audience

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first of all, wow, here's another chapter of Daughter of a Phantom, however don't get too excited, because as you will soon learn, the next one is going to take a lot of time, I've already got a bulk of it done, but I want to make sure everything works with this, as the next chapter will be my longest ever, but I will speak more in the outro, so here you go hope you enjoy, oh by the way for the next few chapters you might want some popcorn.**

**Soundtrack Option: No Prisoners, Only Trophies (Transformers Dark of the Moon)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXVI: A Captive Audience<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dash was making his way through the filled isles of the Amity Park Stadium; he was hanging out with his friends seeing a Dumpty Humpty concert, their favorite band. He made his way back to their seats; Kwan, Star and Paulina were there. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Paulina who believe it or not was still depressed over the fact that her one true love, Phantom had a child, and it wasn't with her. Nothing was making her feel better either, not even making fun of the losers in the school. Oh well Dash thought, as long as they were here, at least he should enjoy himself.<p>

"Man, this is going to rock, I can't remember the last time they were here." Kwan said.

"Wasn't it last summer?" Star inquired.

""Oh yeah, it's been a while, but they're here now so let's enjoy it."

"Stop talking here they come." Star said.

The crowd of teenagers and adult fans cheered as a giant egg rose from the stage and cracked open to reveal the band. The band stepped out of the egg and got on the stage, the giant screen above them gave the fans a good look at the band. They started to set up their positions, ready to rock and roll as the lead singer walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Are you ready to rock!" he screamed.

The fans responded with a loud cheer and applause, the band was keen to answer them as they started to play, however this celebration event was going to be cut short. A few seconds after the band started a pink laser came out of the sky and hit the lead singer in the chest, sending him flying back. The band stopped playing and the crowd screamed as more blasts came from the sky, knocking out the other band members and a few from the crowd. The looked up to see a ghost swoop down and onto the stage, one that resembled a vampire in a white costume. It was an evil ghost, it's eyes were glowing red.

"I would like to advice you all to take you're seats, running for the exit would not be in your best interests."

The crowd looked at the ghost, having lived in Amity Park, they had gotten somewhat accustomed to ghost attacks, but never before had one attacked a public event and tried to take them hostage before. One fan tried to defy the ghost and ran for the closest exit. Vlad spotted the retreating fan and fired another Ghost Ray at him. It passed through the fan, taking some of his body with him. The crowd screamed in panic, they had ghost attacks, but this was the first time a ghost straight up murdered someone. They looked back at the ghost, who didn't care he took a life, he was smiling.

"Would anyone else attempt to flee?"

Suddenly there was a loud boom, everyone looked to a side of the stadium to see a large silver vehicle smash through the wall and come to a stop on the field in front of the stage. Seconds later, Amity's own resident ghost hunters, The Fentons stepped out of the vehicle, with their Ecto-guns in hand. They started to approach the ghost, they immediately recognized him, they had met before; it was the Wisconsin Ghost. They aimed their weapons at the ghoul, not wanting to lose this one again. Other than Phantom and a strange fat blue one, this was the only other ghost they kept running into and failed to capture.

"Alright Wisconsin Ghost, surrender and let these people go."

"I am not the Wisconsin Ghost, my name is Vlad Plasmius, and I recommend you surrender."

"Fat chance ghost scum, BANZAI!" Jack yelled as he fired his weapon at the ghoul.

Vlad moved out of the way and returned fire, he shot a Ghost Ray at Jack's weapon. The blast traveled down the barrel, hitting it's ammunition of Ectoplasm and causing it to combust. Jack's weapon blew up and sent him flying back a few feet. Vlad hadn't forgotten about Maddie, but he didn't want to hurt her either. He turned around just in time to grab her by the neck as she tried to get the drop on him. He then blasted the weapon out of her hands and threw her towards one of the metal beams supporting the stage's lights. She collided with it, Vlad then fired rays at her; they hit her arms and legs', turning them into binds. Vlad then fired a ray at Jack, trapping him in a sphere of Ectoplasm; he then lifted it up and threw him at the same beam. He thin fired again, trapping both Fentons; they were stuck on the beam, unable to break Vlad's Ectoplasmic bindings.

"Do you want to reconsider surrendering?"

"What do you want ghost!" Jack cried out.

"Oh nothing really, world domination, wealth, power, the love of my life, oh yes and to show you something."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"Today is a great day; history for both the Ghost Zone and your town was or will be made, because from this moment on, I'm now in charge of this town!" Vlad announced.

"Danny Phantom will stop you!" someone shouted from the audience.

"What was that, Danny Phantom, oh no, what ever should I do, I'm no match for him…" Vlad said as in a mocking voice. "…while I admire your faith in your hero, I'm afraid Daniel has been…indisposed of; and I'm afraid he won't be coming back, ever."

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just severely weakening him, draining him of energy, putting him through both physical and emotional pain, oh and kidnaping his daughter." Vlad said, he quickly looked at his side, there was a thermos attached to his belt. It was still attached, good he thought, wouldn't want to lose her.

"You what?"

"In fact I plan to reunite the two in a few minutes." Vlad said as he placed some sort of device on the giant screen over them.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Giving you and all of Amity Park, a front row seat to a little something I like to call, the demise of Danny Phantom."

All of Amity Park looked and started watching the screen, if they weren't in the stadium, they were watching from the news; as the reporters who were present started to get their crew to recording the event live. After showing nothing for about a minute, they were all startled with a loud bang. The bang was followed by another, and another, the feed switched to a view of another camera. The new shot was looking at a door with bulges in it, another one appeared, then another. Then the whole door was sent flying across the room from an explosion, the out from the smoke came a figure, one that all of Amity Park have come to known. Walking into the room was their hero, Danny Phantom.

However they were all shocked at the sight of their hero, his skin tight jumpsuit that he used for a costume was ripped and damaged in places, his hair was a mess, there were dark circles around his eyes, and he coughed and twitched every now and then, he looked like he was sick or in costing pain. But they soon became worried as Phantom looked around at his surroundings; none of them expected what would happen next. Vlad raised his hand to show a small remote, he pressed a button on it and turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

><p>Danny blasted his way through the door that was in his way, he was tired of punching it any way, and after some of the smoke cleared we walked into the room. But what he saw began to fill him with fear and worry the lab was empty, there was no Vlad, there was no Danielle. Without thinking Danny charged into the room and looked around franticly, now he was getting worried and angry, quickly fearing and thinking thoughts he didn't want. Suddenly he heard a noise, he turned around to see one of the monitors turn with Vlad there in his ghost mode smiling. Danny walked over to it, his eyes were glowing bright, something was wrong.<p>

"What is the meaning of this Vlad, you've got me, you said you'd let my daughter go, where is she!" Danny was pissed now.

"No Daniel I have no idea what you said if anything because this is a recording I made earlier, if you're wondering where your daughter is, well, about that I changed my mind." The Vlad on the screen said.

When Danny heard those words, he immediately let his guard down as an uncomfortable and horrifying feeling consumed him, he could feel his body starting to shake, he felt like he was going to faint, but this feeling was more painful than anything he had been through today. He feared the next words Vlad said, and he could do nothing this was a recording, all he could do was let it play out.

"You see I was never going to give you back your daughter, I just gave you false hope, making you think if you completed those trials I set for you I would return your daughter you, ha-ha, fat chance, and now you're too weak do anything, and it's not possible for you to come after me to save her, seeing as that poison in your system will kill you in 30 minutes if my calculations are correct and everything has gone according to plan, so this is goodbye Daniel, but to show I'm not a complete monster, I will let you say goodbye to your daughter…" Vlad said as he moved the camera to show Dani being held captive, Vlad then zoomed in so Danny could get a clear look. She was screaming for help, calling for him. Vlad then appeared right next to her, giving an evil smile to the camera. "…before I kill her."

Before Danny could even think, Vlad pulled out a knife and plunged it deep into Dani's chest, and moving it down, cutting a deep line downward. Danny lunged towards the camera before falling onto his knees, he could not speak, he was in shock, and all he could do was watch as Vlad brutally killed his daughter. Danny turned his head to look at the one thing still in the room, he ran towards it, fear in his heart. He could feel the salty liquid that was tears forming in his eyes. He reached the table and removed the sheet, once he realized what was on the table he let out a cry of rage. There before him on the table, lay his daughter, dead and all cut up, ectoplasm and blood everywhere.

Danny grabbed her body and held her close to him, he didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to do, for once in his life. This was a nightmare, he wanted to wake up, he wanted to wake up and see that Danielle was still alive and wanting to play, but this was reality and he was holding his daughter in his arms. Danny held her close and cried, wailing, embracing his dead child. The recording still playing in the background the room was filled with the sounds of Danny's crying, Dani's screaming and Vlad's taunting evil laugh.

* * *

><p>The citizens of Amity Park were shocked, they were sad, they were angry. Vlad was on the stage laughing as he watched the pain Danny was in, hugging the lifeless body of his daughter. Maddie and Jack watched the screen in horror, while they did hate ghosts and wanted to get rid of them all, recently they had come on good terms with Phantom. But as they watched, and the screen revealed the scene of Phantom arriving too late to save his daughter and seeing the aftermath, that was too much. They were filled with rage, they didn't care if Phantom was a ghost or not, they didn't care if he was good or evil, they didn't care, no one, no parent should outlive a child, no one should have their hope, a future, a child taken away from them. They looked at The Wisconsin Ghost or Plasmius as he addressed himself. When they got out of these restraints they were going to tear him apart, molecule by molecule for what he did for Phantom. Even with all the rage and hatred she was filled with towards Plasmius, she couldn't help but notice something familiar about him. She looked back at the screen, and noticed another interesting fact. Phantom was crying, everyone knew it but for some reason it never clicked with Maddie, Phantom was crying, he had tears, he could be sad, Phantom had emotions.<p>

"You monster, how could you!" Maddie screamed at Plasmius.

"Well one I'm evil, two I have a history with Phantom's family and three I was tired of him interfering in my plans of world domination so I decided to take him out but not before making him suffer, so I decided to kill his little baby girl" Vlad said in mocking tone before laughing.

"You were a coward, instead of taking on Phantom you took out his child, and you're not going to get away with it, when I get out of these binds I'm going to rip you in two."

"Well isn't this a surprise, The Fenton's the world's leading ghost experts, whose job it is to study and eliminate ghosts, who have been trying to capture and eliminate Phantom since he first appeared, are standing up for a what do you call us, Ectoplasmic scum."

"True we may want to destroy ghost, but only because they are a threat, but we would never have killed a child."

"Oh so are you telling me that if Daniel didn't intervene the other day when The GIW captured her, you wouldn't want to run tests on her, tear her apart molecule by molecule?" Vlad sneered.

"Well…maybe a few tests, but I wouldn't kill her, and make her father watch, look at him."

"I know isn't I splendid, I've won, I've broken Danny Phantom, isn't that great!" Vlad shouted out to his hostages.

What Vlad received isn't what he expected, the crowd was condemning him, booing him, and they were calling for his blood. Vlad expected this, but he did not expect everybody to be against him, Daniel must have had more of an impact on the citizens then he realized. He could rally them to his side as Masters, but rule them as Plasmius, it's not like they could take him down. He has had forty years' experience with his ghost powers and with Daniel out of the way there was no one who could stop him. He didn't care what they said, he had just delivered a fatal blow to their hero, their one hope, he had won, this town and soon the world would be his.

* * *

><p>Danny placed his hand on Danielle's eyes and closing them; he then lay her down gently and folded her arms across her chest. Danny then lowered his head, saying something way to quiet for Amity to hear. He then Got up and started to walk towards the screen, the recording had ended and started to loop the few seconds, which was Vlad laughing as he butchered Danielle. Danny looked at it, his sadness was instantly replaced with rage and hatred, and he could feel his hand trembling and shaking. Danny then raised his fist, colliding it with the screen, smashing it. Danny felt the rage continue to build; he grabbed a table that was near him, covered with Vlad's equipment, he flipped it, sending it all crashing to the floor, spreading liquid and glass everywhere. As Danny continued his temper tantrum, he felt a sharp pain in his head.<p>

His hands flew to his head; it felt like it was going to explode. Danny fell to his knees over the smashed glass, his head was killing him. Danny knew he couldn't be dying yet, he still had another half hour at least, he looked down on the ground, that's when he realized what was going on. Danny could see his reflection in the glass; his eyes were now blazing red, like two embers from the hottest fires of hell itself. His canal teeth had grown and were no fangs, the sharpest white daggers of any ghost he's seen; and the end of his ears started to grow a point. It was then Danny understood what was happening, he was turning into the thing he never wanted to, he was turning into him, Dan. Danny thought about this, trying to find a way to reverse it, but then it hit him, he didn't care. Danny's worry soon turned to that of a smile, but still full of rage. He didn't care, so what if he turned into Dan, he was dying, he would be dead within the hour, but at least now, he could take Vlad with him. Danny let out a roar of pain as he let it continue.

* * *

><p>The citizens and Amity Park watched in terror as they saw their hero, the ghost boy of Amity Park go through a transformation. Jack and Maddie watched in awe and horror as the boy started to turn into a monster. Vlad was watching in disbelief, what was happening to Daniel, he didn't plan for this, this wasn't part of the plan; something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. Danny continued before stopping, he fell to the ground; all Amity Park was stunned and horrified at what they had just watched, then Phantom began to stir.<p>

Amity watched as Phantom picked himself up form off the ground, he wasn't the same ghost they came to know. His skin which used to have a hint of tan, was now pale white, pale even for a ghost, his eyes were blazing furnaces from hell, emitting a red glow, his fangs had returned, but now they were longer and sharper. His ears had changed two they were pointed at the end, and his fingers were now long sharp claws. Whatever Phantom was before, this was the opposite, it looked like it lived to kill, full of rage and hatred.

Danny looked down at the glass shards to see his reflection, however he did not see what he was expecting, and he didn't feel it either. He did look like Dan; however, there were three things that were different, for one obviously the age. Another thing was he was deathly pale, even for a ghost, his skin wasn't light blue, and his hair stayed the same, it wasn't a raging white fire. Another thing was Danny didn't feel like he thought Dan would, he felt hatred, he felt rage and anger, a wanting to kill, but it was directed at only one person. Danny didn't want to go on a rampage, kill millions, terrorize towns or destroy the world, he only wanted one thing, Vlad…dead, and that he could do. Danny turned and looked at Danielle one last time, before noticing something, on the floor was a piece of paper from a notebook, it was among the smashed glass. Danny bent down and picked it up, it was Vlad's plan, every step, every trial, every lie, but it was the last part of the plan that caught his attention; it read…

**Attack Dumpty Humpty concert, hold citizens hostage, get news broadcast, and show them Daniel's demise.**

Danny crumpled the note in his fist, before burning it to ashes with a ghost ray, So Vlad was broadcasting this to all of Amity Park, all of Amity Park knows that Dani was dead, Vlad is evil and that I'm now a scaled down version of Dan. But if he was broadcasting it, then that means he's have to have a camera somewhere. Danny looked around, and then he spotted it. There was one of Vlad's cameras which were looking right at him, a light was blinking, Vlad was watching; Danny decided to send a message.

"Vlad, I know you're watching, so I have only one thing to say, you better run, hide, kiss whatever you love in this world goodbye, because I know where you are, I'm coming after you….and I'm going to kill you!" Danny said, but not in his voice.

The citizens and even Vlad felt an uncomfortable chill travel down their spines when Phantom walked up to the camera and spoke to Vlad. It wasn't just his new appearance that was filling them with fear, but his voice, he didn't sound like Phantom anymore. The Phantom they knew liked to use banter in fights, to joke, his voice, while loud and echoing, was still that of a normal teenager. But this, this was dripping with sinister, it was now a booming deep voice, one that was serious and felt like it could put even the bravest soul into fear. Phantom then let out a loud roar as he smashed the camera, cutting off the feed. All of Amity turned their attention to Vlad, who was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Well that was unexpected, okay change of plans, he's still going to die in half an hour, and time for me to get out of here."

Vlad was about to turn around and take off when he felt a pain on his shoulder. Vlad went flying back and crashed onto the stage. He picked himself up and looked across the stadium to see a familiar annoyance holding an Ecto-gun. One of them lowered their weapon and pulled out a walkie-talkie, he turned it on and barked an order.

"This is Agent O, activate the shield." The GIW agent ordered.

Seconds later a green dome appeared and started to cover the stadium, Vlad watched in horror as the dome completed itself. This dome was a Ghost shield, which means he can't get out without turning human, but if he did that then the whole world would know his secret, it wasn't time for that yet. He looked down to make sure his thermos was still attached to his belt, it was. Vlad then turned his attention back to the GIW.

"What are you idiots doing, I demand that you deactivate you're Ghost shield at once." He demanded.

"We don't answer to scum like you Ghost." Agent K said aiming his gun at him as a squad of special ops GIW entered the stadium behind them.

"Listen how about a trade, you want a Ghost, I know that you're interested in Phantom because he had, past tense, HAD a daughter, so how about this, he's on his way here, let me go and you can have him instead."

"No deal, you are the exact reason the shield is up, we saw your feed, Phantom is coming here for you, but only because you are here, if we let you escape, Phantom will follow you, we do want Phantom, and your bait."

"Do you idiots actually believe you can take down Phantom, you've tried, what's different this time."

"One he's dying, two, he's angry, he'll be reckless and three we have an entire small army setting up outside this dome, agents, soldiers, assault vehicles, drones, a tank and a prototype Mech-suit, in fact if you weren't below us I'd be asking you to thank us, this dome will preserve your worthless afterlife for a few minutes, while we take Phantom out outside."

"You morons actually believe that this shield will keep out Daniel?"

"It's a ghost shield, it blocks any Ectoplasmic entities from passing through it, it will keep Phantom out so we can take him out, outside, away from these hostages.

"I'm telling you it won't work, there is no ghost shield that can stop him, it will only delay him, and he'll get through."

"No ghost is that powerful."

"Oh really then explain to me how Phantom's Ectoplasmic energy level jumped from a 7.1 to a 9.2 over the course of three months."

"That's what we intend to find out." Agent O answered back as Agent K received a message into his ear piece.

"O, that was the outside forces, Phantom's been spotted, he's on his way."

"Give the order, all forces are to eliminate Phantom, not capture, we can study his remains, and you scum, might as well get comfortable, you're not going anywhere as soon as we eliminate Phantom, we're taking you out."

"Not if Daniel eliminates you first."

"I'd like to see him try." Agent O smirked back, not this time the thought.

"Well this should be interesting."

Vlad said as he used his Ecto energy to form a chair, with all Amity, The Fentons and the GIW watching him, he wasn't going anywhere. So he might as well be comfortable, and prepare. Vlad gulped, his plan had started to fall apart, Daniel wasn't supposed to rage up, he was supposed to break down and die. Vlad made a mistake, he underestimated Daniel and now he was going to pay for it. There was no way the GIW would be able to eliminate him, he was going to take them all out and get through the shield. Vlad started to prepare himself, he was going to have to face Daniel, and then Vlad remembered, Daniel was dying, he didn't have to beat him, all he had to do was stall until the clock ran out on Daniel's life. Not only could he win, but then all of Amity would fear him, he'd have taken Daniel down in a fight, he was already weakened from the trials. Vlad smirked, there was still a way out of this, and he started to plan. He could see all the hostages inside the dome we're getting their cell phones or recording devices out, the news was already starting to cover this. One reporter got a camera and made a break for the dome, Vlad decided to let him go. Vlad used his energy to turn the giant screen to a different channel, the news channel; at least he could see what was going to happen. Vlad knew that this was his last chance, if he failed and let Daniel win, it would be the end of both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, next chapter will be Danny vs. Vlad and a small militia of GIW. That's the reason why it's going to take sometime for me to finish writing it, because it's going to be long, and epic. Another thing I want to talk about is the reason why Danny didn't fully turn into Dan. First thing is Dan is the combination of Danny's ghost half and Vlad's ghost half, so Dan is basically half Phantom, half Plasmius, and because Plasmius a blue skin, I think that's why Dan has it two, otherwise when Danny became a ghost his skin would be blue too like Vlad's. That's one thing I don't like about Dan, don't get me wrong he is the best villain and I like him, but that fact that he's half Danny and half Vlad is the thing I don't like, what I want was for him to be all Danny. A what if, what if there was no Vlad to corrupt and overwhelm Danny's ghost half, what if Dan was only Danny. I think it would work better that way, that Danny dose have evil in him, but doesn't use it, he doesn't need Vlad to become the ultimate enemy, the ultimate evil. So that's why Danny has really pale skin, and the reason his hair is the same is because, while it's fan speculated that Vlad has a fire core, it's never confirmed, but Danny has an ice core. The Ultimate Enemy took place before Urban Jungle so I think Vlad's core overpowered Danny's and that's why he had fire. So yeah, Danny's head isn't fire because he doesn't have a fire core...yet. So yeah wanted to clear up with you guys why Danny isn't Dan, also this isn't Dan, it's just a really pissed off Danny.<strong>

**Well anyways it'll take me a few days to finish the next chapter oh yeah, I'll also give you a heads up, if you look really carefully in the next chapter, there will be a certain clue that will reveal to you the identity of Dani's mother, if you miss it, you'll have to wait until Chapter 28 before I fully reveal it. So next chapter Danny vs. Vlad tune in next time because things are really going to get ugly as we have reached the beginning of the conclusion of Daughter of a Phantom.**

**So as always please favorite and follow if you love this story, at the very least if you like it, please everybody review, and I mean it, before we start the beginning of the end I want to know not only your thoughts on this chapter, but your thoughts on the whole story so far and what you think will be coming up next. So please everybody review and do that, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**

**Quick Update: Please ignore some spelling mistakes, the keyboard I'm using is a little difficult and is not picking up all my words, and the grammar and spell check are ignoring a lot of them, some letters are also delayed, for example I typed Ignoring correctly but it came out ingoring, that has happened a few time and is why I need a beta, to help me find and fix these mistakes in order to make the story better.**

**Update December 4th 2013, The Next Chapter will be posted at Midnight my time, so keep checking back.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Armed with Death

**Hello my fellow readers and Authors of FanFiction, joyous news, I have finished this chapter ahead of schedule, this is my longest chapter to date, over 10,000 words. I hope you like it, I may come back to it and add a few things, but I think it's good for now, I hope you enjoy it so without further ado here's the next chapter.**

**Soundtrack Options:**

**.Sins of the Father by Donna Burke**

**.Armed with Death (Telltale's The Walking Dead)**

**.Bumblebee (Transformers)**

**.I Claim your Sun (Transformers Revenge of the Fallen)**

**.Optimus vs. Megatron (Transformers)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXVII: Armed with Death<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a calm and quiet night for Amity Park; there were no clouds in the sky, allowing the full moon and stars to shine their light down on the Earth. However, this peace was soon interrupted when an object flew by at incredible speeds, in a flash of white, black and green. Danny Phantom was on his way to beat up another ghost attacking the town, however this time it was different. Danny was pissed and his appearance had changed to show that, don't mess with me, I'll break you in two. Only one thought was racing through the Halfa's mind, kill Vlad.<p>

This time Vlad had gone too far, not only had he put Danny through five painful trials that tired him out and left him weak, he had targeted people in his life many times, but today along he brutally beat his crush Sam to a pulp. Or was she his girlfriend now, he still needed talk about that, if it wasn't for the fact he'll never be able to. Vlad also captured his sister and his best friend, tried to have him kill a former crush and friend, and brutally killed his daughter. Now Danny was flying through the air, heading towards the Amity Park Stadium, to beat his arch-rival, to a pulp. Danny was dying but if he was going out he was going to take Vlad with him, a final act that will both please him and get revenge but save Amity Park from his future schemes.

Danny could see the stadium coming over the horizon; it was surrounded by a giant green transparent dome, a ghost shield. Danny sneered at the sight, but smiled, it was only a small obstacle it would delay him, but not stop him. Danny was starting to lower himself, flying in between the tall business buildings and sky scrapers that made up the actual city part of Amity Park. Suddenly a green laser passed over Danny's shoulder; Danny dodged it and looked behind him to see a set of GIW drones on his tail. GIW drones, the trying to eliminate him, but to Danny, they were nothing but pesky flies.

Danny turned invisible and maneuvered through the buildings, trying to lose them. Danny looked back, they were still on his tail, just as he thought they must have tech that could track a ghost even invisible. Danny watched as the drones continued to fire at him, but they were horrible aim and kept shooting up the glass windows of the tall buildings or they hit the street. The GIW didn't care about property damage; they just cared about results and getting the job done, by any means necessary. Danny needed to take these things out, if not for the fact they'd delay him, but also for the fact to protect the city, The GIW would destroy it if they knew he would be destroyed with it. Danny thought to himself, what was he thinking, he was dying, he had limited time, why the heck was he worrying about property damaging, what were they going to do, bill his corpse. All he should care about was taking these annoyances out.

Danny concentrated for a moment, he thought of himself being behind the drones, sneaking up from behind, taking them by surprise. He closed his eyes, he felt a power building in him, and he continued to think this thought. Danny then opened his eyes and found he was behind the drones, it had worked. By concentrating Danny was able to teleport behind the drones, Danny could teleport before, but like duplication, he was still working on it. Danny took the opportunity to take out the drones.

Danny flew over to the closest one and landed on it, he grabbed the wing and pulled on it, breaking it off, the drone began to lose altitude as it started to crash. Danny then jumped off it and into the air fired a barrage of ghost rays that pelted another into pieces. It started to crash towards him, Danny turned in time to dodge it but hit it from underneath, and altering its direction and making it crash into another drone. Danny watched as the two crashed into the side of a building, before exiting the other side, leaving a trail of fire and smoke. Danny then flew over to another one and slashed at it, hitting its wing and causing it to spin out of control. Danny slashed again and hit its other wing.

The drone crashed into another building as Danny flew towards the remaining two, these ones veered away as Danny went for them, the element of surprise lost. Danny went after the closest one and fried a ghost ray at it, damaging its wing, although not destroyed it did crash to the ground, unable to continue flight. Danny turned around in time to see the last drone heading towards him, Danny looked behind him; there was an office building. Danny smiled and turned himself intangible, but instead of the drone passing through him, it collided with him. Danny cursed himself; he should have expected the GIW to have the drones fitted with some kind of anti-intangibility tech, or finish or something. Danny and the drone went flying right through the building, although Danny, being intangible didn't take any damage, while the drone on the other hand, crashed through desks, cubicles and windows, before exiting badly damaged, it then sparked and started to crash to the ground, but Danny grabbed it, it could be useful. Danny turned around and watched the wreckages of the drone's burn for a couple seconds, there were four buildings that had smoke and fire pouring out of a hole, like a wound. Danny turned around and saw he was close to the stadium, he continued in the direction of his destination and revenge, the drone still in his hand. Danny stopped for a moment, looked at the drone, a smile came across his face.

Vlad was sitting in his conjured chair, waiting for the arrival of either his doom or his greatest victory. All the citizens of Amity Park were looking around; they had heard explosions in the distance. Wonder what was going on, hoping that Phantom didn't decide to take the city out with him. Agent O was looking at the sky, the ghost shied was still holding. He had feared that Phantom had destroyed the generator. Agent K was on his communications device, receiving a call from the agents outside.

"O, we have a situation." K said.

"What's going on?"

"Our drones have all been taken out, by Phantom."

"What, are you telling me Phantom took out a whole squad of drone's that are equipped with the best ghost hunting and tracking tech you can get?"

"Unfortunately yes, we no longer have air superiority, all the drones have a tracker signal in case we lose one, they remain active until they are destroyed, as you can see here, based on their last know locations, we can estimate Phantom will be here any minute." K said showing O a tablet which showed a map of Amity and a bunch of blinking red dots.

"Wait a minute, this one is still moving?" O said.

"That can't be, they were all destroyed."

"Well it's moving; can you tap into its camera?"

K did just that, he pressed a button on the tablet and the screen switched over to that of a camera feed. The camera which was mounted on the drone was cracked, but the picture of what it could see could still be made out. It was on the move, but it looked like it was crashing, it looked like it was heading towards two figures, both in white suits and in the middle of a field. The slow gears in the GIW agents quickly picked up speed and looked up just in time to see the drone heading towards them in flames. The GIW jumped out of the way as the drone crashed in the field and exploded on impact. As the two agents started to recover, K received another message from the Agent's outside.

"Sir, designation 9.2 is here, I repeat, Phantom is here!"

"I know you don't want to listen to "Ectoplasmic scum" but I would suggest that you run, it might save your lives."

"We can handle Phantom, we prepared this time, so shut the hell up scum!" Agent O roared, he was angry, he wasn't letting Phantom go.

"Attention all units, mobilize, all units, mission updated, priority one, exterminate Phantom by any means necessary!" Agent K barked into a walkie-talkie."

"You, stay here and guard this piece of slime, if Phantom somehow gets by us, you take him out." O said to the twenty special ops GIW agents.

"Yes sir."

With that O and K grabbed their weapons and made a break for the exit, this was it, they had Phantom. They had a small militia with them, Phantom was just one ghost, powerful, yes, but not powerful enough to survive the onslaught they were going to throw at him. Agent O relished in the thought, this was it, and they were finally going to exterminate that little Ectoplasmic slime ball. Then they could examine his remains and find out how exactly Phantom could overcome the Necropathic and have a child. Agent O and K exited the stadium and met up with their other agents, each of them holding their weapons, and behind them their tank and assault vehicles. Agent O looked out on the horizon and saw a green glow heading towards them at incredible speed. Phantom flew towards them and pulled up, hanging in the air for a moment before slamming down to the ground, sending a shockwave across the area and cracking the pavement beneath him. Danny stood up and looked at the militia of GIW in front of him; they were the one thing keeping him from his revenge, the one thing between him and Vlad. Lance Thunder had managed to sneak out with his camera crew, they were recording the event, and all of Amity Park was watching this.

"Phantom, stand down, surrender!" Agent O barked over a microphone.

"Listen morons, my time is limited and there is one thing I really want to do before I die, you stand down now, let me pass and no harm will come to you!" Phantom demanded.

"Phantom, this is it, we aren't holding back anymore, surrender yourself and prepare to be exterminated!"

"How about I exterminate you instead?" Phantom shouted.

Danny raised his hand and fired a ghost ray at the closest agent; it hit him in the shoulder and sent him flying back. The rest of the agents watched and in shock realized the true depth of the situation. The Ghost ray had passed through his shoulder, just like a bullet but on a more damaging scale, the agent fell to the ground. They looked back at Phantom. Before when they encountered Phantom, he would hit one of the m occasionally, but one thing they didn't get was why it did little effect, with his power level his rays could vaporize them. Then they realized, Phantom was dying, he didn't care, and he had no reason to hold back.

"My Ghost Ray passed through his shoulder, he won't die, but he will be in the hospital for a while, now, I'm only going to ask you one last time, move out of my way."

"**EXTERMINATE HIM!"** Agent O yelled in the microphone.

That moment all hell broke loose as all the GIW fired their weapons at Phantom, the assault vehicles were firing their back mounted machine guns and even the tank, which was two blocks away started to make its way towards them, rotating it's turret towards Phantom, before firing it's shell at the Halfa. The GIW agents waited for the impact and smoke to clear, preparing to claim Phantom's remains; however that was easier said than done. The smoke cleared to reveal Phantom standing in the middle of a crater, Phantom has used his powers to create a ghost shield around him. He looked at them; he was ticked and snarled at them.

"My turn!"

Danny charged towards the tank, using his enhanced speed to dodge another blast, the tank started to retreat as Phantom drew closer, but Danny was faster. Danny collided with the tank, but to their surprise, nothing happened, Phantom had disappeared. The GIW continued to aim their weapons, waiting for their enemy to reemerge. Agent O patched his com into the Tank.

"Do you have a visual?" Agent O asked.

"No sir, he just disappeared, he's gone."

"Well where the hell did he go?"

"I don't know sir we-"the agent started to say before he was cut off. Suddenly the tank became active and started to rotate its giant gun in another direction, right at the GIW.

"Agent, come in, respond, what's going on."

"I'm sorry, but the Tank Operator can't come to the com at the moment please leave a message after the bang!" came the voice of the new Phantom from the other end of the com; He had overshadowed the operator.

"How did you get in there, it's fitted with the best anti-ghost equipment and armor, no ghost can get by them?"

"That's where you went wrong, because you should know by now; I'm more than just any ghost, now I suggest if you want to live, you move, because I don't exactly know which one of these buttons fire's this thing, how about…hmm…this one."

Seconds later the Tank fired it's shell, the GIW scattered as the shell collided with one of the Assault vehicles, completely obliterating it on impact, the driver and gunner hoped out as soon as the cannon was pointed at them, not wanting to take chances. But the vehicle was blown into the air, sending shrapnel and parts everywhere. The stadium shook from the impact and the citizens were covering their ears from the enormous thundering sound of the shell being fired. The force of the impact also sent the other two assault vehicles flying into the air and crashing down a few meters away, rolling before coming to a stop, both out of commission, beyond repair. All the agents were on the ground; their white suits were covered with blood and dirt. Agent O started to pick himself up, his ears were ringing, everything was muted and his vision blurred, but he could make out the shape of a tank heading right for them. It came to a stop right in front of them and lowered its cannon so that Agent O was looking directly up into the barrel.

Suddenly something big and silver came charging in from the side, it collided with the tank and sent it on its side, flying in the air for a few seconds, the shell firing from the cannon, and impacting on a building, sending half of it crumbling down in fire and smoke. There standing before the GIW was a twelve foot tall, Mech-suit with a GIW agent piloting it. It ran up to the tank and grabbed the cannon, squeezing it, and denting the cannon, preventing it from ever working again. It then lifted it up and started to swing it around before letting it go, sending the tank flying into the side of a building, causing even more damage.

Danny left the body of the tank operator, knowing that the Tank had no more use; he stood up and looked at the Mech-Suit walking towards him, giant Ecto-Guns popping out of slots in its arms, like giant arm cannons. They aimed at him, Danny moved out of the way in time to dodge a blast. Danny then charge at the Mech, using his speed and strength he jumped into the air and slammed down on the Mech, causing it to stumble back a bit and cracking the cockpit's window shield. Danny started to deliver blow after blow to the Mech, denting its armor. The Mech raised a fist and brought it down hard on Phantom, delivering a blow to the jaw, with a loud crack. Phantom stumbled back, and held his jaw, it was dislocated. The GIW agent in the Mech smiled, until he watched Phantom grab his jaw and realigning the joints, like it was nothing but a dislocated shoulder. With a loud crack the jaw pooped back into place, and Phantom was looking at the Agent with glowing blue eyes.

Seconds later beams shot out of Phantom's eyes, the Agent saw frost start to cover his cockpit before it completely froze over; Phantom had gained the power cryokinesis; and he was freezing the Mech. The agent started to button mash as he tried to get the Mech to work, but the controls, joints and hydraulics froze over. The agent looked up to see Phantom heading towards him, the agent braced for impact, when he felt himself falling. The agent looked to see Phantom had phased him out of the Mech Suit. He fell to the ground, Phantom standing over him; Phantom raised his hand and fired a powerful ghost ray at the Mech, shattering the ice and the suit with it. Phantom then grabbed the agent by the neck, and raised his other hand, before bringing it down hard on the agent's head, knocking him unconscious. The news crew fell back as soon as the battle started, keeping their distance, but they had managed to get the whole thing on camera, all of Amity Park was stunned at how aggressive and threatening Phantom had become, he had taken out a whole militia of GIW in three minutes.

Agent O and K were getting back on their feet; they saw Phantom walking towards them. They reached for their guns, but before either of them could reach them they were knocked back to the ground by ghost rays. Agent O turned over to see Phantom standing over him, he felt Phantom's cold, sharp claws grip his throat, and felt himself moving. Phantom dragged Agent O to the outskirts of the stadium, where the Ghost Shield Generator was being held. Phantom then threw Agent O towards it; he stumbled as he started to recover his footing.

"What are you expecting me to do, shut it off?"

"No, if you shut off the shield then Plasmius will escape, and I won't have any time to catch him, he'll get away free with what he did, what he did to my family, what he did to me, I want you to set it so it shuts off for ten seconds, that's all the time I need to trap us both in there."

"Even if you threaten to kill me I wouldn't do a thing you say Ghost, besides I couldn't even if I wanted to, I don't know how it works."

Before anything could happen Phantom charged towards O and grabbed him by the neck, before slamming his head down hard on the machine.

"You're lying, it's your machine, and you turned it on, and now do what I say."

"It's not ours we stole the design from the Fenton's, we just changed the casing, all we know how to do is turn it on and off."

"Are you telling me that beneath this case there is nothing but Fenton Tech, which you didn't come up with this; that you stole their equipment to use for your own?"

"That's right, all our tech is either taking or reverse engineered from devices the Fenton's make, they are the world's leading ghost experts for a reason, they make the best weapons."

All of Amity Park watched the scene unfold; the GIW had just admitted that all their equipment was stolen from the Fenton's. Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked at the Fenton's, they both looked really pissed, they knew that the GIW had some of the best gear that was similar to theirs, but they never would have thought that there tech was being stolen by them. When this was over they were going to have a word with them. But the crowd returned their look to Phantom, who was now smiling.

"Well that just makes things easier."

"How?"

"Because, I don't need you anymore, I'm familiar with Fenton Tech."

Phantom then slammed Agent O to the ground and knocked him out. He then walked up to the ghost shield and ripped off a piece of the casing, sure enough it was the same model of ghost shield that his parents came up with. The fact alone that the GIW stole from his family alone made him furious, his parents should get credit, the GIW should buy from them and praise them, not bully them and giving them government crap. Danny imputed codes and started to fiddle around with the wires. Maddie and Jack watched it happen, both of their jaws dropping, how did Phantom know about their tech, he was rewiring the thing like he knew how it was built. Phantom finished the job and started to make his way to the stadium.

He walked up to the green shield that was standing in front of him, now the only thing keeping him from his target; but not for long. Seconds after the shield flickered and shut off; Danny started to walk into the stadium, towards his target as seconds later the shield turned back on behind him. The special ops GIW who had watched the whole thing, prepared themselves, they had orders, and they were going to carry them out. Vlad looked at Daniel's he entered the stadium, walking towards him, even from the other end; Vlad could still make out Daniel's glowing red eyes. Lance and his crew reentered the stadium, preparing to get more footage, for some reason he, and everyone else in Amity Park got a strange feeling, this was important. This moment, this event, whatever was about to happen was going to change not only the town, but the world. Phantom just continued walking, never taking his eyes off Vlad; even with the twelve special ops GIW heading towards him, with anti-ghost shock batons in their hands.

The first one to reach Phantom raised his and planned to bring it down on Phantom. Phantom just dodged the swing and used his ice powers to create a small ice dagger; he bent down and stabbed the agent in the knee. The Agent fell to the ground in pain, holding his knee, blood leaking out from the wound which still held the ice shard. The second one saw this, and stopped short of his target as fear began to fill him, thinking of what might happen to him. Phantom just grabbed him by the neck and brought a fist glowing with Ecto Energy down on the Agent's head, knocking off his helmet and face mask, which shattered from the impact.

The next two decided to take Phantom together; they both raised their weapons and swung them at Phantom. Before they could hit him, Phantom's arms shot up and grabbed the agent's arms, he then jumped over the two of them, bending their arms the wrong way, and a sickening crack filled the air of the stadium. Phantom then used his strength to pick them up and slam them down on the ground. Before grapping them by the throats, phasing their helmet's off, exposing their bald scalps, and slammed their skulls together, another crack, and two more agents down.

The next agent lunged at Phantom; all Danny did was bend backwards, inhumanly and let the agent soar over him. Phantom then grabbed his legs while he was still in midair and spun him around, gaining momentum before throwing him into the next closest agent. The two agents tried to recover from their pounding headaches when they were surrounded by a green glow, before they could do anything they were lifted up into the air. They looked to see Phantom with his arm lifted, and Ecto energy buzzing around it. All the time Phantom hadn't strayed from his straight path to Vlad, nor taken his eyes off him, if looks could kill Vlad would be dead by now. This was humiliating; the best of the GIW were being taken out brutally by a ghost who wasn't even focusing its attention at them. Phantom just dropped his hand, slamming the two into the ground again and again before flinging them through the air until they came crashing down into the side of the stadium, to the screams of the citizens above them.

Phantom had taken half of the special ops agents down in less than a minute, without even really trying. Phantom saw the next two approaching from the corners of his eyes. They both raised their arms to strike, and they got closer than any other before, they hit Phantom, or at least would have if Phantom was still there. They looked in confusion as Phantom vanished before their eyes. Before they knew what happened next they felt a shocking pain travel over their bodies, and then they were on the ground. Phantom reappeared and let go of their arms, after making them shock each other, if there was one thing Danny knew well, it was electricity and human bodies do not mix well, he learned that the hard way.

The next agent dropped his shock baton and grabbed his side arm, panicking he fired at Phantom. Quicker than the human eye could see, Phantom was dodging the bullets. Danny was dodged them until he was right next to the lone agent, he then grabbed him by the neck, and delivering two powerful blows to his gut; then throwing him into the ground and kicking his head. The next two grabbed their guns and aimed at Phantom; if one missed the other would hit him. Before they could fire, they felt a cold sensation overcome them, then pain. Before they knew it, they were taking out; they were trapped, encased in Phantom's ghost ice. But Phantom paid no attention to them as we walked past the two.

The last agent looked around, fear over took him as he realized he was the last one, he turned around to look at Vlad, who was still sitting in the chair he conjured, watching with interest, weather out of planning or fear. The agent debated if he should just abandon his position, if Phantom wanted this one ghost, let him have it. But before he could make up his mind, he turned around to see Phantom standing in front of him; and even though he wasn't looking at him, Phantom's glowing red eyes were soul piercing and the agent was overcome with fear. Phantom started to choke the agent with one hand as he lifted him off his feet, while a ghost ray started to form in Phantom other hand.

"Wait, please don't I have a daughter!" the agent called out.

For the first time since he entered the stadium, Phantom stopped in his tracks, and looked directly into the eyes of the agent. When his eyes met with those of Phantom's the agent felt a warm liquid travel down his pants, but he was too scared to care, he reached for a pocket in his combat uniform and pulled out a photograph, showing it to Phantom, it was a picture of the agent's family, he was there with his wife, and they were both holding a little girl with black hair, who couldn't be more than four years old. The Agent was shaking and literally pissing himself with fear as Phantom held him and looked at the photograph. And in that moment all of Amity Park went silent, holding their breath, waiting and fearing what would happen next. Danny took his eyes off the photograph and back at the agent. The agent fell to his knees as Phantom dropped him, the agent looked at Phantom, one last look with the soul piercing red eyes and he turned his attention back to Vlad. The Agent not believing what had happened took his opportunity and ran out of the stadium, happy he will be able to hold his little girl again.

All of Amity Park was stunned at the site, Phantom, had changed he wasn't the same ghost boy they had come to know, this one was like the others, he was brutal, he attacked everything in his path. And yet after taking out a whole militia of GIW Agents, it was one lone agent, who didn't fight that stopped him dead in his tracks, this Phantom wasn't a monster, instead of brutally beating him up, he let him go, a GIW agent who's duty was to capture him and destroy him, and yet Phantom let him go, where any other would have destroyed him. Vlad got up from his chair, which vanished as he got up. Vlad looked at the approaching Daniel, this was it, either Daniel was going down, or they both were, anyway, their feud, their rivalry, their unique relationship, it was all going to come to an end in the next few minutes.

"Well, I have to say Daniel I am impressed, it seems I underestimated you, you're more powerful than I thought, although I'm a little disappointed that you didn't kill any of them."

Danny just looked at Vlad as two beams of blue shot out of Danny's eyes; Vlad ducked his head and moved out of the way as the curtain a few feet behind him was covered with a fine layer of ice which sparkled like diamonds. Vlad looked back at Daniel, usually he would return with banter of some lame joke, but no, he meant business, Daniel had changed, Vlad for a second felt a little fear as he realized that this was an all-new Daniel. Phantom had reached the stage, now only a few meters from Vlad. The spotlights bathed him in light, and Amity Park got a good look at him, they could see some strange patterns appearing around Phantom's face. They then looked closer to realize they were veins, clearly visible because of Phantom's pale skin, irritated and sickly. Vlad noticed this, in about ten minutes the Blood Blossom poison would take effect and Daniel would be dead.

"Really Daniel, I don't see the reason we need to continue these little games, I mean I've won, in about ten minutes you'll be dead."

"A GAME!" Phantom roared back.

Before anybody, not even Vlad could react; Danny had charged towards Vlad and grabbed him by the neck, the same way Vlad always did to him. Danny then swung around and threw the older Halfa into a stage beam, creating a huge dent, Vlad collapsed to the ground, unprepared for Daniel's sudden attack. His eyes widened in shock, Daniel's never been able to do that before. Vlad got back on his feet to see Daniel approach him.

"You think for the past two years that every single one of our encounters, every single time I stopped you it was all a game to you, then I'm done playing games Vlad, I may only have ten minutes to live, but for those ten minutes, I'm going to savor every second of tearing you apart!"

"Well then Daniel, don't make threats, live up to your word, try to kill me, it'll be so satisfying the beat you in public, at your full strength."

The citizens of Amity Park held their breath, some even ducked underneath the seats, or as best as they could, knowing that a battle of the titans was about to take place. Vlad and Danny charged at each other, both at full power and filled with rage, Plasmius raised his fist to deliver a blow when Danny disappeared out of sight. Vlad halted in midair and looked all around him. Vlad knew Daniel's powers some were still growing in power, but he knew Danny could duplicate himself at least once, maybe twice before he started to lose control. He could have made one before entering, which means his real attack would be coming from behind. Vlad turned around and fired a ghost ray, but it hit empty air, there was nothing there.

Suddenly two clawed hands phased out of the stage floor beneath Vlad and grabbed his feet. Before Vlad could react or turn intangible, Danny pulled him down to the ground and continued to smack him against it. Phantom then erupted from the floor of the stage and brought two fists down on the older Halfa's back; Danny then picked a dazed Vlad up by the collar and threw him into another beam, creating another dent. Danny charged at Vlad with a fist, but Vlad had recovered and moved out of the way. Danny's hand collided with the metal beam, creating an even bigger dent. Vlad then delivered an uppercut to Danny's jaw, with a glowing pink fist. Danny went flying back into the backstage and landed on a tool box. Danny picked up the tool box and threw it at Vlad, the projectile failed and just bounced off him.

Danny emerges from behind and charges towards Vlad, who is doing the same. The raise their fists and they both hit their targets as they both deliver a powerful blow to the other's face. They both stubble back a few feet and recover. They both charge at each other again, but this time they are mixing between Ghost Rays and hand combat. They're both trying to hit the other with a ghost ray at close range, only for their hand to be smacked out of the way by the other. Danny raises his leg and tries to kick Vlad in the head; Vlad dodges it and raises his hand for a blast, but so does Danny, as they fire ghost rays at each other. There is a small explosion of energy as the two rays meet, sending both combatants flying backwards. Danny crashes into the stage, removing some of the boards as he skids to a stop and Vlad crashes into the field, making a trail of grass and dirt as he comes to a stop.

The citizens of Amity Park didn't know what to think, should they be entertained or frightened. Watching the two rivals, the two arch-enemies dueling it out was entertaining, but they were creating a lot of damage, they feared that they would need to build a completely new stadium. However they were all rooting for Phantom, while in the past some people might not of liked him, or didn't consider him a hero, today was different, today every citizen in Amity Park was rooting for the ghost boy, wanting to see him get his revenge on the ghost that killed his daughter, for while Phantom may have done some rumored things in the past, like stealing or kidnapping, they were not as bad as what this ghost has done today alone.

Maddie and Jack, had many thoughts running through their mind, still being tied to a beam supporting the stage, they were close to the action, and Jack even had to dodge a few rays every now and then. But as they watched the two ghosts battling, they shared one thought, go Phantom. They were surprised to say the least they were actually cheering for a ghost to win, they hate ghost, but they felt Phantom was different. That's why they wanted to capture him, he's different, he's not like other ghosts, and now they knew why, he was telling the truth, he was a good ghost, there were far worse ghosts out there. Now they found themselves rooting for Phantom to take one of those worse ghosts out of existence.

Danny and Vlad had both gotten back up by now, Vlad raised his hand and started to fire more powerful ghost ray's at Danny. Danny looked at his rival and raised his hand, concentrating he constructed a green blade out of Ectoplasm; he held the blade in one hand and charged towards Vlad swinging his blade, deflecting the rays. Vlad saw this and stopped firing before constructing his own blade out of his pink Ectoplasm. Danny jumped into the air and brought his blade down hard on Vlad, only for Vlad to deflect it with his own. The two then started to swing their blades, trying to cut, stab or slice the other one. Vlad was impressed with Daniel's swordsmanship; they had dueled before when he tried to steal the Infinite-Map from them and he held his own.

Danny performed a swing attack and managed to knock Vlad's blade back enough to deliver a blow to his face with his other hand. Danny was about to swing again when Vlad raised his foot and kicked Danny in the chest, Danny went back a bit, now on the defensive of Vlad's attacks. Danny fell to the ground and summer-saluted to the left in order to attack Vlad from the side, however Vlad instead reached down and grabbed him by the neck. Vlad then threw Danny to the side; Danny would have kept flying if he didn't collide with the side of the Ghost Shield, sending a wave of electricity through his body. Danny looked up to see Vlad coming at him again, and then the light bulb in his head turned on.

Just before Vlad was about to behead him with his sword. Danny phased through the ground, traveled underneath Vlad and came up behind deliver a punch to Vlad. Vlad went stumbling forward right into the ghost shield, sending a wave of electricity through him too, but Danny took it one step further. Danny walked up behind Vlad and grabbed him, holding the older Halfa's head he repeatedly slammed him into the shield.

"You know Vlad, I'm curious, do you think it's actually possible to force a ghost through a ghost shield, or is it impossible, well while we're here, might as well find out."

Vlad let out a yelp of pain as Danny continued to push Vlad into the ghost shield, zapping him of his strength. Danny kept grabbing his head and slamming it into the green wall. Vlad knew that right now Daniel had the upper hand, he had to get out or he would lose. Vlad reached his hands back and grabbed Daniel's head; using a ghost stinger he shocked Daniel. Danny stumbled back in pain holding his head; Vlad used the opportunity to fire a ghost ray at his rival. Danny fell to the ground, Vlad regaining some of his strength charged at the younger Halfa. Danny looked up, his sight still a blur, but he could make out the shape of Vlad. Danny smiled and phased through the ground. Vlad landed on the ground with a thud, cursing himself that he didn't see Danny doing that again. Vlad then turned around in time to catch Daniel as he lunged at him.

"You know Vlad, are you ever not going to fall for that?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I can tell you one thing Daniel; I will never fall for that again."

"I know, I can guarantee it.

Danny grabbed Vlad's neck and started to squeeze, like a python preparing its dinner. He then raised his other hand; he formed a tool out of Ectoplasm. It looked like brass knuckles, only they were made of Ectoplasm, and instead of dull, hard metal, there were spikes at the end. Danny brought his knuckles and fist down on Vlad hard, then he did it again, and again, and again, Until Vlad shot a beam of energy out of his eyes, hitting Danny in the head. Vlad then used this opportunity to grab Danny by the neck and slam him down to the ground. He then threw Danny up into the air until he was stopped by the Ghost Shield. As Danny started to fall out of the air, Vlad leapt into it and delivered a brutal slug to Danny, then another and another before bearing two fists down on him, sending him falling to the stage. Like a meteor descending to Earth, Danny crashed into the stage, breaking the board and creating a crater in the stage and the ground beneath it.

Vlad floated down onto the stage, and landed gently on it, seconds later Danny emerged from the crater, still with strength and ready to continue the battle, but he had to finish Vlad off soon, he realized Vlad's strategy was to hold out, run out the clock until he dies, he would have to finish Vlad off before that. One thing that surprised Danny though is that neither of them have reverted back to their human half's yet. With all the damage they were both taking and the energy they were both using up they should have reverted back by now.

"Unbelievable, you're still trying to stop me Daniel, not even on your best day could you ever dream of beating me, you've never been this powerful before, you're supposed to be weakened, you're dying how did you get this powerful?" the older Halfa demanded.

"That's the thing Vlad, I'm dying, there's no point in holding back."

Vlad charged at Danny, they both fell back into the crater, and then they both came smashing out at a different end, scattering metal and wood shrapnel everywhere. Vlad grabbed Danny and threw him back onto the stage, as Danny started to recover; Vlad grabbed a sharp board on the ground near him and flung it at Danny. Danny felt a sharp pain in his side and looked down to see the board sticking out of his side, green Ectoplasm was already leaking from it. Danny grabbed the board and pulled it out, watching as his body already started to repair the wound. Danny looked up to see Vlad come at him with another sword, Danny jumped out of the way, but still felt pain in his side as he looked down to see that the sword still managed to cut him. Danny clutched his side and felt to his knees. Vlad leapt into the air and was ready to bring the sword down on Danny, only to receive an uppercut to his jaw. Vlad came crashing back to the ground, Danny looked around him, he spotted the tool box he threw earlier and reached for a tool, hoping that it could leave a good sized dent in Vlad's head. Vlad got back up only to receive a blow to the face, which knocked him back down. He looked up to see Danny standing over him with a crowbar in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt, because it looks like it hurt, are you okay."

"Why you little!" Vlad snarled, he was getting tired of Daniel, all he saw in him now was pure hatred. Danny swung and hit Vlad again, only backhand this time.

"Oh wait a minute that looked like it hurt more, so tell me Vlad, which hurts more, front hand, or back hand." Danny said as he continued to swing the crowbar to Vlad's face.

Vlad reached up and grabbed the crowbar and yanked it out of Danny's hands, he flung it to the side and lunged at Daniel, who moved out of the way and brought his knee up, hitting Vlad in the chest, and at the same time bringing his elbow done hard on Vlad's back. Vlad fell to the ground; Danny then delivered a kick to Vlad's head followed by another, then one to the chest and finally the gonads. Vlad yelped in pain and curled up into a ball, his whole body was sore, but Danny wasn't done yet. Vlad saw his blade a few inches from him.

"You know Daniel, you've impressed me again, you must be in a lot of pain, but you aren't complaining, or crying or whining, you keeping it in, unlike that daughter of yours, the whole time I butchered her like a pig, she was squealing like one, crying like a baby as I gutted her." Vlad sneered as he reached for his blade, what a big mistake that was.

Vlad was about to grab the blade, only for Phantom to slam down on his hand and start to crush it, and Vlad felt his bone's breaking. Vlad looked up at Danny, maybe he shouldn't have said that last comment, he didn't think Daniel could get more pissed. Danny then jumped onto Vlad, grabbed the same arm and pulled it upwards, a popping sound followed soon after, than Danny twisted the arm, a loud snap followed. Vlad yelped in pain, Danny watched as Vlad squirmed in pain beneath him, and followed by bending the elbow the wrong way, breaking the arm in three places. All of Amity was squirming from the disturbing sounds, but didn't complain, Vlad got what was coming to him, he should have known better than to taunt Phantom about his deceased daughter.

Danny still wasn't done though; he grabbed Vlad and stood him up on his feet. He created an ice dagger in his hand and thrust it into his gut. Vlad felt to his knees, Danny then stabbed him in the shoulder. Vlad looked up only to take a blow to the jaw. Vlad didn't even have time to up chuck the blood that was forming in his throat and mouth before Danny put both fists together and performed and uppercut, Vlad felt himself leave the ground, smashing into a wall and falling face first into the ground. Vlad felt liquid gather in his throat and he upchucked, he felt his blood cover his face as it formed a puddle on the floor. Vlad got up only to have Danny grab his head, claws digging deep into his flesh and continue to slam him onto the ground, into walls and whatever was closest to him he then flew up into the air and with a mighty hurl, he threw Vlad to the ground.

By now the stadium looked like a warzone, the stage was in pieces, the ground was covered with debris and craters, upturned earth, blast marks and Ectoplasm. Small pockets of fire green, pink and orange, blazed across the stage and field, black smoke erupting from them. All the citizens had retreated to the higher seats, in order to avoid the fight that happened below them. Vlad stirred in the crater he made when he landed, in disbelief, he started to pick himself back up, how was Danny not dead yet, it had only been eight minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Vlad knew he had to hold out, but was worried, he could feel his head buzzing, he had already counteracted his transformation already, he could not let Daniel win, but he was now for the first time in his life scarred, he didn't know what to do. He looked up to see two red eyes shine through a thick cloud of smoke, seconds later Danny appeared standing above him. He bent down and picked Vlad up by the neck.

"Impossible…how…could…you."

"You should have stopped years ago Vlad, because now, everything you accomplished in life, everything you've taken, your reputation…you've lost everything."

Before Vlad could answer he felt a sharp pain in his gut, Vlad looked down to see a glowing green blade imbedded in his stomach, blood pouring from it. Vlad watched in shock, in utter disbelief and in fear as a familiar feeling started to overcome him, as two black rings formed around his waist. The citizens of Amity Park, Jack and Maddie watched in disbelief and shock as the evil ghost that Phantom held by the throat turned into their mayor, Vlad Masters.

Jack felt like his mind would break, what the hell was going on. How could his college buddy, his best friend be a ghost, and one so evil? How could Vlad do all these horrible things when he's had nothing but good fortune in his life, fame, money, power, he even voted for him when he was running for mayor. How could his friend, be a ghost, and worst of all how did Jack not see it, being the ghost expert he was, then he remembered. Vlad was the Wisconsin ghost, suddenly memories started to flood Jack's memory, he remembered that this ghost possessed him at their college reunion, captured him and tried to steal his Ghost Portal, attack him and his family. As Jack remembered all the friendship he had with Vlad started to disappear.

Maddie felt her jaw drop as she watched the two rings transform the evil ghost into Vlad Masters. Although she knew that Vlad was a creep and didn't like him being around her children, she never could have imagined that he was an evil ghost, and just how evil he could be. She remembered when she and Danny went on a trip to bond and they met up with Vlad, who tired to convince her to abandon Jack. She hated him for that, but forgave him when he save her son from The Ghost King invasion, but all that hatred returned as she remembered that this man, no this ghost was the same one who butchered Phantom's daughter.

Danny pulled out his blade from Vlad's gut; he was staring into the old man's eyes with pure disgust and hatred. Danny couldn't help but think how things could have been different. What if Vlad wasn't the evil man he was, what if he did use his powers for good, what if he was good, what if he did mentor him, what would be different. Danny remembered meeting the future Vlad when he was stuck in his alternate feature. He remembered he felt pity for that Vlad, now he couldn't not after seeing what the true Vlad was capable of, what horrors he was willing to do to get what he wanted. He tightened his grip around Vlad's throat before throwing him across the stage, he had won, Vlad was now human, his identity blown, and easy to kill. He looked over briefly at his parents, the binds that held them captive disappeared, and they looked at their friend. Then at Phantom who started to walk up towards Vlad. Vlad saw this and fear over took him again, he couldn't lose. He turned to his collage friends.

"Please, Jack…Maddie, you have to help me, he's a monster, save me."

"Why?" Jack replied back, shocking Vlad.

"It's me Vladdy, you're old college buddy, you're best friend, and you wouldn't let your best friend be slaughtered by an evil ghost now would you?"

"You tried to possess me at our reunion, you captured me, tried to steal my ghost portal, attacked me, attacked my family, attacked my town, kidnapped and murdered Phantom's daughter and you want us to save you, you're right we wouldn't turn our backs on an old friend…you however…yes!" Jack snapped.

Vlad felt a terrible sinking feeling travel through him; Jack Fenton just refused to help his friend. It was in that moment that Vlad realized even if he survived this, he could never be with Maddie, she would never love him, he had revealed his true self, and he had lost Jack Fenton, the one and only friend Vlad ever truly had, who was totally loyal to him, who always supported him. He realized in that moment that he was blessed with good fortune in his life, he was fortunate to have a friend like Jack Fenton, and through his evil, he had lost that friend and the love of his life. Vlad turned to look at Phantom, still approaching him and time seemed to slow down for him. Daniel's eyes glowing more ferocious, his usual smile was replaced with a snarl, baring fangs, and his hands were glowing green with ectoplasmic fire. Behind him laid a red and silver thermos, it must have detached when Vlad turned back.

Vlad watched as Daniel approach him; he was going to execute him with all Amity Park watching, right before he dies from the poison. Vlad thought, should he just lie down and die, wait to be put down by Phantom, or should he fight with the last of his strength. He had nothing no friend, no love, no secret identity, he'd never get his power or wealth back if he survived; he had nothing left to live for. Vlad looked at Daniel who was now a couple feet from him, and he smiled, maybe it was best that he was exposed; now he could truly be his real self. Danny reached Vlad, bent down and picked him up by the throat again. He lifted Vlad high above the ground, choking him, Jack and Maddie watched, but didn't do anything to stop it. Vlad and all of Amity watched Phantom, seeing what he would do next. Danny lifted his other one, green fire started to engulf his hand, growing brighter and hotter. Vlad looked in Daniel's eyes; Daniel looked into Vlad's and smiled.

"Let's finish this."

Vlad didn't close his eyes, he wasn't going to show fear, he wasn't going to grant Daniel that, and he wanted to see if Daniel could actually kill. But he would never know for just as Phantom was about to gut him a loud noise filled the air and Daniel fell back in pain, dropping him. Vlad and Amity looked to see Agent O and K, back on their feet, walking up towards the stage, wielding their special guns, the ones they told him about, the ones that could hurt Daniel. Agent O then pulled out a walkie-talkie and gave an order, just as Danny was getting back on his feet.

"You have permission to advance, take him down."

Agent K then forced the Fenton's off the stage, Vlad started to crawl away, hoping his strength would return, and Agent O started to back away from Phantom. Seconds later a noise filled the air, everyone looked at the other end of the stadium to see several more GIW drones flying overhead, but these drone's weren't seek and destroy drones, these one's were only destroy. Seconds later each drone unleashed a barrage of missiles, all locked onto Phantom's ectoplasmic signature. Danny was hit by missile in the chest; he went flying back to the end of the stage, before the others rained down on him. There was a giant explosion and a giant fireball rose into the air before turning to smoke, the stage and the part of the stadium behind it were completely obliterated, replaced with a blazing inferno. Thankfully there were no citizens in the area, all of Amity Park watched as the two GIW agents started to celebrate, before a loud roar of anger pierced the air.

Agents O and K turned back to look at the inferno, with disbelief and cursed as they saw two red dots appear in the middle of it. Amity Park watched in amazement as Phantom stepped out of the inferno, completely unscathed, expect for his suit, the top part was barley staying on; it was more like a rag over his shoulder now. Phantom looked down at it, and ripped it off, it would mend itself. Amity Park looked at Phantom, he was well built for someone who looked like 16, and the Phan girls in the area cheered as they finally got to see their hero's chest.

"Why the hell won't you DIE?" Agent O shouted in anger.

"Surrender, it's over Phantom!" cried Agent K.

"Over, it's not over until Plasmius is dead."

"You mean Mayor Masters; he'll be taken care of, after we take care of you monster!"

"Oh…wait you think I'm the monster."

"Yes, you are the most powerful ghost we've observed and recorded, you have attacked this town for too long, ghosts are evil, we are tasked with eliminating you and your whole species you are monsters every single one of you."

"You know that's funny."

"How so?"

"Because honestly I can't tell which one of our species is worse, you don't see us creating a biological disease to turn all the males of your species sterile?"

Agents O and K's eyes widened in shock, Phantom just called them out on one of their most secret weapons, one of their darkest secrets, they looked around to see the few news reporters who had courage to record the event centering on them. The citizens all let out gasp of disbelief, hate and anger, Jack and Maddie looked at each other in confusion, then at Phantom.

"What are you talking about Scum?" Agent O barked.

"Operation Sterilization, I believe you called your creation The Necropathic, and you used it against us."

"But wait, I thought you said the reason it's difficult for ghosts to have kids is because males can't reproduce semen?" Maddie asked confused.

"So did I, that's what I was told anyways, it's partly true, male's cant reproduce semen, we only have what we had when we died, imagine my shock when I found out why, it turns out many years ago The GIW proposed a plan to eliminate all ghosts that they gave to The President, they planned to create a biological agent which would affect the male population, preventing us from reproducing the seeds of life, or afterlife, the President denied it, however these arrogant, prejudiced bastards went through with it anyway, not only creating the compound, but releasing it into The Ghost Zone, now let me ask you humans something, how would you feel if we did that to you?"

"You're lying, you don't have any proof." Agent O shouted, panicking.

"You're right all I have to go by is my word, however I do think The President will look into this, I mean this is a grave situation, and you know The Ghost Zone could declare war on Earth for this?"

"Then how we're you able to have a kid?"

"Like I said before, I'm not just any ghost, when you made that compound you over looked one rare key genetic trait, one that I have, I'm immune."

Danny then raised his hands and fired ghost rays directly at the two Agents, they pierced their shoulders and they both fell to the ground as blood started to gush out of them. They cried for help, but no one would help the two real monsters. Jack and Maddie approached the two; the agents reached out begging for help, but all they got were The Fenton's fists to their face.

"That's for stealing our tech." Jack said.

"That's for attacking Phantom." Maddie said.

The two agents were suddenly surrounded by a green sphere, they were lifted into the air, they looked at Phantom, knowing he was the cause.

"And this is for all those ghost children that you denied life to."

Danny then swiped his hand and the two Agents of the GIW went flying through the air and came crashing down at the other end of the stadium. They were bloodied and bruised and it was a safe bet every bone in their bodies was broken, but no one cared, no one showed any sympathy for those monsters. Danny turned his attention back to Vlad, who was still crawling away. Vlad looked around him; he needed to find a way out. He spotted the thermos next to him, and one of the GIW weapons. A smile came across his face as he grabbed the thermos; he then turned around to face Daniel.

"Please no more Daniel, grant me mercy, I beg of you."

"You who are without mercy, now plead for it, pathetic, I thought you tougher than that." Danny said as he raised his hand, preparing to send a ray right through Vlad's head.

"Oh…but I am."

Vlad then pressed a button on the thermos, a blue light shot out, and a figure suddenly appeared on the ground a few feet from Vlad and Danny. Everyone watched the phenomena happen and gasped in disbelief, confusion and shock as they realized who was there. Jack and Maddie looked over, and were speechless. Danny distracted for a second and worried it was a final trick of Vlad's looked over. His eyes widened and he felt this hands drop, he started to sake and felt his emotions start to well up. Danielle was alive and she was there, she held her head, having a headache, she looked over to see her dad, he had turned normal, without realizing it. Danny's fangs retracted, some color came back to his skin, his ears returned to normal, his claws disappeared and his eyes went back to his unique and friendly neon green. Danielle was glad her father hadn't really turned into a monster; she looked at him and smiled. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Vlad was reaching for something, Danny didn't see it.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!"

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**

Danny returned to his senses, as he felt a pain and cold sense consume him, he looked down to see four bullet holes in his chest, ectoplasm leaking through them, all of them exit wounds. Danny looked to see Vlad lying before him, smiling, with one of the GIW guns in his hand, aimed at Danny. Danny felt his strength leave him, as he fell backwards, crashing to the ground. Danielle was screaming and Amity Park let out a shriek of horror and fear, Jack and Maddie could only stand and watch, as they were in shock as they watched Vlad gun Phantom down. Danielle started to run towards her father, but Vlad moved over to her and backhand slapped her across the face. Before grabbing her and holding her close to him, with the gun pointed at her head, they both walked over to where Danny lay.

"But….but…how..Dani?"

"Oh, how is she alive, I'm surprised you didn't think of it Daniel, you really think that was Danielle's body you found, it was Amorpho, I tricked him into taking your daughter's form and then locking him in it, I replaced his red eyes with your unique neon green that you daughter has and then butchered him, to make you think I had killed your little girl, forcing you to watch, I then expected you to give up and Die, since you would have no reason to live, you could have but it would have been an empty life; you see the reason I did all of this is to show you, to show you that this is what you chose when you defied me, when you refused my author to help you master your powers, to become one of the most powerful and deadliest ghosts in existence, to give you a family."

"I have a family, I…don't need you."

"But no, you still won't see that, so I decided to take everything from you, starting with the one you care about most, you may have had me at your mercy a minute ago, but now the tables have turned, that poison is will finish you off way before those bullet wounds can, but I'll do you one last favor, I'll put you out of your misery, and make you daughter watch as I kill her father."

Vlad aimed the gun directly at Danny's head, Dani had tears in her eyes, just two days ago she had come back and was so excited to have a father who loved her for once, a real father. Now she was going to lose that father, she had to do something, she could see the two Fenton's running towards them, but they would never make it in time. Then Dani got a strange feeling, she sensed something was near, she suddenly felt the need to call out. She looked at Vlad, he was about to pull the trigger, Danielle quickly acted, she slammed down on the billionaire's foot and fired a Ghost Ray at his chest, Vlad dropped the gun and the shot fired into the air, harmlessly. Vlad staggered back as Danielle raised her foot and delivered a kick to his jaw. Vlad then raised his hand and swatted Dani out of the air, she came crashing next to her father. Vlad started to come at them, ready to kill the both of them.

"How dare you little brat, I'll kill yo-"Vlad started to say, but before he could finish Danielle called out what the feeling had been telling her to do.

**"MOMMY!"**

"Get away from my daughter you bastard!" a female voice from behind them said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that was evil, but I told you that the next chapter is when you learn who the Mom is, so sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, it took me several days to write, I'm surprised I managed to get it finished, also just a quick thing, since the mother will be revealed next chapter I want to ask this now, please stay for my authors note at the end because I'll be explaining why I chose them to be Dani's mother. So please when it's revealed please read my note. Also it might be a while until the next chapter is posted because I still have to actually start it and it will be long, not as long as this one though, so anyways it's at a time like this when the story is almost done and there's a break in between that I'd suggest you go back and read it over again, just in case it's been awhile, plus I have to get over the last Walking Dead, and prepare myself for this Christmas when Matt Smith leaves Doctor Who. Also Listen to the song Sins of the Father by Donna Burke, I feel it fits well with this chapter.<strong>

**I'm making the note short because it's a long chapter so if you love or at the very least liked this chapter and story please favorite and follow it so you know when the next chapter is out. And please everybody review, and I mean everybody, let me know what you though of this chapter, so until next time, enjoy.**

**Update December 15th 2013, The next chapter will be posted at Midnight tonight, my time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Maternal Instincts

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, well here it is, the next chapter of Daughter of a Phantom, and not only that, but this is the chapter where you finally learn the identity of Dani's mother, this is a big chapter and it's an important chapter and also the longest, yes this one is longer than the last, and please read my outro because you may want to know my reasons for the mother and to answer a few questions, so that's it, stay for outro and enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXVIII: Maternal Instincts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pamela and Jeremy Manson were exiting the Amity Park General Hospital, a cast around Jeremy's arm; he was being led out by his wife. Jeremy ached in pain, even though his wounds were treated they still pained him, but he didn't care about himself, he wanted to make sure his mother and daughter were alright. When their house suddenly exploded, his mother had a heart attack, his mother was strong and it looked like she would pull through. But Sam had too the most of it, however he had hope, when she was brought in this morning she was in critical condition, but over the course of the day, she had gotten remarkably better, the doctors couldn't explain it, she went through a week of healing in twelve hours. He looked to his wife, who was helping him to their car.<p>

"Pam, are you sure we shouldn't stay, we should be here for my mother and Sam, for when they wake up."

"Your mother will be fine, and so will Sam, but I'm not going to spend the night in a hospital."

"I know you don't like being around the sick but we're talking about our daughter."

"Our daughter will be fine, the doctors said so, and we'll come back in a day or two."

"Alright, but we can't go back home, so let's find a hotel or motel o…"

"A Hotel, are you crazy, and lower ourselves to the standards of normal poor people, no we're going to our vacation home in Florida."

"Florida are you crazy, what if Sam needs us, what kind of parents would we be if we aren't there for her?"

"I've done enough for that girl, giving birth to her wasn't enough, I sacrificed my perfect figure, I've given her wealth, magnificent dresses and everything to make her happy, and what does she do, she wears all those black depressing and disgusting pieces of cloth, she watches horror movies, doesn't hang out with any of the popular and wealthy kids at school, no she hangs out with that horrid Fenton who she is falling in love with, do you know your mother is encouraging it, we have to show her that we know what's right for her, that without us she's a wreck, we'll come back in a day or two to see her."

"Pam, I know we don't always agree with what our daughter dose but we should support her and while Daniel might be a little weird, he seems like a good boy, but one thing I'm sure of is that I'm going to stay here and make sure our daughter is okay."

With that Jeremy Manson started to turn around and make his way back to the hospital; however he barely took five steps before his wife grabbed him and stuffed him into their limo. She buckled him in then herself and snapped at their butler to drive away. Jeremy, once recovering from the shock, looked at his wife, anger flared in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll see that what I'm doing is best for both Sam and us, I will not tolerate her behavior and life style any longer, and I'll tell you another thing, she's sixteen, almost seventeen, I think it's time to start looking for proper suitors for her."

"Are you serious, suitors?"

"Yes an arranged marriage will be good for her."

Jeremy Manson could only listen as his wife sat beside him talking about her plans to change their daughter into "the perfect daughter" as Pam called it. While he didn't always agree with Sam's choices or lifestyle, he at least respected that she was trying to be an individual, not being forced to be something, but to discover who she is on her own, even though she could go about it a different way, he at least understood. But Pamela, it was either her way or nothing, she had grown tired of the defiance, the different attire and decorations, he had blocked out his wife's rants, now he was worrying even more about his daughter and what might happen next.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes opened as she began to stir, her body was still in pain, but to her surprise not as much as before. The last thing she remembered was talking to Jazz and Tucker about Vlad and Dani. Sam immediately remembered everything that had happened, she looked at the clock in her room, and it was ten minutes past ten. It had been almost been twelve hours since then, worry began to travel through her. She looked around the room, there was a TV in her room, she looked over to the side to see a remote on the table next to her. She reached out and picked it up, hoping to turn on the news, but dreading seeing disastrous events. Sam pressed the button, but nothing happened, she tried it again, but the TV wouldn't turn on. She pressed multiple buttons for a while before giving up and throwing the thing. Sam looked back at the clock, and that's when she noticed something.<p>

Sam looked at the clock, it was then upon examining it that she realized that the seconds hand wasn't moving. Was the clock broken, if it was, then what time was it really, Sam lifted her arm to look at her watch, her eyes widened in shock when she read the time, it was fourteen minutes past ten. Sam started to think, the clock was probably broken, and she might be assuming the worst; that tends to happen when your crush has ghost powers, a daughter and a friend who names his PDA's. She started to calm down, but then she looked outside, through the windows she could see the city, cars, and lights, except the cars weren't moving. Sam then looked down at herself and noticed something she didn't notice it before; there was something around her neck. She grabbed it and brought it closer to examine it, she had seen it before, and it was a golden medallion, with the letters CW on it.

"I would have wondered how long it would have taken you to discover that time was frozen, if I didn't already know, but then again, I know everything." A voice said.

Sam looked in front of her to see Clockwork appear, alternating between his three forms, child, adult and elder. His golden staff was in his hands, his purple hooded cloak hanging down and his red eyes falling on her, but without a single glimmer or trace of evil intent. Danny had told Sam that Clockwork was an ally, he told her that he let him, her, Tucker and Jazz keep their memories from Danny's encounter with his evil self, and he told her he helped them when she was infected by Vlad with Ecto-Acne. She also knew that whenever Clockwork himself paid a house call so to speak it had to be important.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here, it's about Danny isn't it, is he okay?"

"Calm yourself, Danny is fine for now, but he won't be unless you help him."

"How, I mean I want to help him and Danielle more than anything, but how, I'm stuck in here on critical support."

"Don't you find it interesting that this morning you were barely able to move or speak without being in pain…and now you're having a conversation with me and throwing remotes across rooms?"

Sam processed this and looked down at herself again, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her body and arms, there were no cuts or bruises anywhere, she looked like she did yesterday, she still felt pain but not as much as she did in the morning, what was going on with her.

"You see Sam, in those twelve hours you were sleeping; your body has been going through some changes, I already know the answer to this, but do you remember the events with Undergrowth."

"You mean that plant ghost Danny fought, no, nobody dose except Danny, I've asked him but he hasn't told me, other than the fact he got new powers, the ghost was tough and something happened to the people."

"Well I'm here to enlighten you, Undergrowth took control of the people and used you as a weapon against Danny, when you were freed your memories of the events were wiped, I'm here to restore yours."

Before Sam could do anything, Clockwork's staff began to glow and a green ray shot out of it and his Sam in the head. She grabbed her head as all these new memories played through her head. She saw Danny fighting the new ghost, he was defeated and captured along with her, the large plant ghost emitting spores at them, then her mind went blank with a flash as green, the horror she felt as strange liquid entered her bloodstream and her mind became corrupted, voices filled her head.

_"You human are unique, I can sense your love for my children, you help them, you care for them, you are one of the few humans that respect my children, therefore you shall serve as my second in command, my daughter, I give you my power, now go, see to it that our children take back what is ours."_

Sam couldn't do anything as the memories played through her head, the ghost had taken control of her, making her the mother of the plants, and then they became more painful and emotional. Danny had returned, she saw herself trying to capture him, but not kill him, like she still had some control, then they were in the Fenton's Lab, she was blocking his path from the portal.

_"Danny stay and rule with me."_

Sam wasn't trying to kill him, her memories returned, Undergrowth had told her to find a mate, one that she can rule the world with, a perfect male specimen, but there was only one for her, and the only problem was that he was the only thing that could stop them. She had basically told Danny she wanted to be with him in a way, the thing was, looking at the memories, looking at Danny, she could see that he didn't want anything more than that two, but not like this. The memories continued to play out, she was using her powers to take over, controlling the townspeople, destroying buildings and replacing them with trees and forests, and then Danny returned with new Ice powers. She pain and horror of hearing her children scream out as Danny took them out before taking out Undergrowth, then the memories stopped, she was waking up Tucker next to her, in the aftermath. Sam fell out of the bed and onto the ground as the memories finished playing out, is that why Danny didn't tell her, did he not want her to know what she tried to do. Sam picked herself back up, Clockwork hovered before her.

"I've restored your memories because it is important that you remember what happened, what you did, what you can do, because now it's your turn to save Danny."

"But I don't have those powers, they left when Danny freed me."

"That is where you are wrong."

"What."

"Samant-, sorry Sam, your power's didn't leave you, you were being controlled like the rest of Amity Park, in order to make you powerful, different, what you were Undergrowth had to give you a portion of his powers, while the rest or the people only had parts of their mind flooded with chlorophyll, Undergrowth flooded your entire bloodstream with it, fused it with your DNA." Clockwork said as Sam starred wide eye, taking in what he was telling her.

"Fused with my DNA, Clockwork are you telling me that I'm half plant with ghost powers?"

"No, I'm telling you that your half ghost with plant powers, how else can you explain your quick recovery."

"I'm a Halfa, like Danny, like Vlad and Dani?"

"Yes."

"But why only know, it's been months since Undergrowth appeared, when Danny turned half ghost he couldn't control his powers he was always phasing through things and disappearing for split seconds, I haven't shown any signs of that, plus wouldn't I always be causing Danny's ghost sense to go off?"

"That's because it's laid dormant in your DNA, it was there but something had to unlock it, that happened this morning when Vlad attacked you, he put your body in a critical state, forcing your body to heal fast in order to save you, Vlad unlocked your powers when he shot you with his powerful Ectoplasm Blast, it was powerful enough to enter your system, filling you with ectoplasm and thereby unlocking your powers, there is something else that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The reason I restored your memories, one is that now that you have them you can remember everything you did, two, you now remember how to use your powers, it took months for Danny to learn, Undergrowth poured them into your brain in seconds."

"But how?"

"Turn invisible."

"What."

"Turn invisible, just think about it."

Sam thought about it and before she realized it she had turned invisible, how did she do that, she was thinking to herself. Then she remembered, she remembered her new memories, or restored memories, she remembered how to turn invisible, she remembered how to turn intangible, how to fly, how to fire ghost rays, how to control plants, everything except how to change forms.

"See, it's not that hard, now that you remember how to do it."

"How do I change forms, if I'm a Halfa shouldn't I be able to change?"

"All you have to do is concentrate an think it, think about changing, and it will happen, try it."

Sam started to concentrate, if she could change into her ghost from, she could go and help Danny find Danielle. Sam thought about it, thought about when Danny did it, how quick it was, how it activated when he wanted it to, Sam wanted it, she thought about her ghost form. The room was filled with a green glow as two halo rings formed around her waist, and traveled around her, her black and purple Goth clothes were replaced with a skin tight piece made of leaves, her amethyst eyes turned an emerald green, her pony tail disappeared and her nicely combed hair ruffled up, green gloves appeared over her hands and arms and four green, thorn covered, vines were sprouting from her back, acting as if they had minds of their own. Sam opened her eyes and looked down at herself, she looked exactly like she did when she was first converted, but there was one thing she was going to change. The skirt was a little too short, as she thought that her skirt expanded itself, the leaves growing more and bigger leaves, she looked at her chest, the leaves expanded there two, not too much but just enough so she wasn't showing too much cleavage.

"I don't feel any different, I mean besides the power flowing through me, I always wondered what Danny felt like when he was in ghost mode, and I never thought it would be much the same." Sam said, she noticed her voice was also different, almost a bit more seductive, like how she talked before.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you before you go and rescue your mate and daughter."

"What would that be Clockwo…" Sam's emerald eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened in shock and looked back at the time master, "…wait, what did you just say, did I hear you correctly, Mate? Daughter?"

"Yes, you are Danielle's mother, Vlad took a sample of Danny's ghost DNA and one of your eggs to stabilize it, Danielle was the result."

Sam felt her mind racing again, she was only sixteen, soon to turn seventeen and she already had a daughter; with Danny. Ever since Danielle first showed up Sam felt a strange connection to her, a certain need to protect her, even though she wasn't entirely on their side when they first met, then she disappeared and turned up later, but only to disappear after that. Sam never pieced it together, it was her maternal instincts kicking in, somehow her body must have sensed her DNA in Danielle, Danielle wanted a family, she had a father, but now she also had a mother, Sam was looking at Danielle in a whole new way, like a daughter; but there was something more disturbing bothering her.

"How the hell did that pervert get one of my eggs?"

"You don't want to know, but now you know the truth."

"And what do you mean mate, Danny and I aren't together."

"Yet, you still have to resolve what you said to each other earlier, the fact that you two also have a child and that everyone in the ghost zone calls you Phantom's Mate, look, I know this has been a lot to take in only a few minutes, but you need to focus, you have to help Daniel, if you don't he and Danielle will die."

"What's happened?"

"Vlad is forcing Daniel to complete five trials, if he completes them all he will give him back Danielle, however he has no intention of keeping his word, Daniel has completed all the trials, however the last trial, in order for Danielle to live, Daniel had to take vial of liquid blood blossom, within twenty minutes Daniel will be dead, unless you intervene and help him."

"Is there a cure, where is it?"

"There is a cure, it is located in Vlad's lab under City Hall, ask Tucker and Jazz they know what it looks like, don't worry they are fine, they're just locked in a closet in the lab, they're going to regain consciousness in ten minutes"

"Okay, so fly over, save Jazz and Tucker, get the antidote and then find Vlad so I can kick his ass."

"One last thing, take this."

Clockwork reached behind into his cloak and pulled something out of it, he handed it to Sam. Sam examined the object it was silver and green, it was a device, one that Sam was all too familiar with, it was a Fenton Thermos, but not just any Fenton Thermos, there were bulges covering the outside, and dents, like something was trying to break out, one dent had an all too familiar pattern to it, a face, one that haunted Danny's nightmares.

"Clockwork why are you giving me this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Just in case you need it, I think you'll find it useful, you better hurry, Danny only has twenty minutes…TIME IN!"

Clockwork pushed a button on the top of his golden staff; a bright flash was emitted from the ancient device, seconds later time resumed. The clock started to tick away again, the cars started to move around the streets and the world became alive again, Clockwork disappeared, leaving only Sam, in her new ghost mode in the hospital room, she looked around and phased out of the room, taking off towards Amity City Hall. She felt strange, she was still trying to get used to taping into her new memories to remember how to do stuff, like flying, it felt amazing, she loved it when she got to fly with Danny, but now she could do it on her own, no wonder he liked doing it so much, being able to look down on the world from another view, the wind in your hair, being as free as bird. Sam's enjoyment was cut short as she remembered she had a mission.

* * *

><p>Jazz started to stir, her eyes opening, her head spinning. Her vision started to return as she regained her conscience, she found herself lying on squishy pillow covered in a yellow fabric and it was moving, up and down like breathing. Her eye's widened in shock when she realized what she was lying on, she pushed herself off, slamming into the wall behind her, and Tucker was just starting to regain conscience on the floor in front of her. He held his head, as he started to gain his whereabouts and his memory.<p>

"Jazz, are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little headache." She answered.

"Me too…wait how long have we been out?" Tucker said as he looked down at his watch it was twenty minutes past ten.

"Ten Twenty, crap, crap Danny only has ten minutes we need to get out of here."

"The door's the only way out."

Tucker grabbed the knob, he wasn't surprised that it was locked, it was times like these that he gets jealous of his friends abilities to walk through walls, fly and disappear. Tucker fiddled with the knob, hopping to use his strength to bust it open. He then motioned to Jazz to step back as he made his way to the back of the small closet, without warning he started to charge at the door, hoping to break it down. He jumped to add more strength, but only accomplished slamming into the door and falling to the ground, like he tried to jump into a brick wall. Tucker held his arm, maybe he should start taking exercise advice from Sam, he needed to bulk up if he wanted to get the ladies, or bust down a door. Jazz started to look around the room for something they could use, anything in the small room they could use. Tucker started to kick the door, at least then someone could hear them, however they both froze when they heard a crashing sound. They kept still for a couple seconds, then Tucker continued to kick, if there was someone out there, they would know where to find them.

Tucker continued to kick, but stopped when the door jumped and hole appeared in it. Jazz and Tucker watched as a green vine covered in thorns sprouted through the hole, followed by three more. Four curved thorns then sprouted from the ends of the vines, and settled themselves into the door. Seconds later the door came flying off and was thrown across the lab. Tucker and Jazz couldn't help but hold each other as a figure appeared before them, emerald eyes glowing. They started to smile, thinking it was Danny, before they realized that Danny doesn't have plant powers, or a curvy feminine figure. Seconds later the figure stepped closer, Jazz and Tucker felt their minds snap and their mouths hang open when they realized who their rescuer was.

"I hate to interrupt your hug session, but we have more important things to take care of, where's Danny."

"Sam…is that you?" Tucker spoke, his voice full of surprise and shock.

"Yeah it's me; I'll explain after we help Danny, Clockwork said you guys knew where the antidote for the Blood Blossom poisoning was?"

Tucker and Jazz, still in shock could only stare at Sam's new appearance. Yesterday she was the same independent ultra-recycle vegetarian she always was, then this morning she was injured in critical condition, now she was wearing vegetation. Tucker could not believe it, had his other friend gotten ghost powers, that was so unfair, Danny and Sam both had powers and what does he get, nothing, he's probably one who dose the most work other than Danny, he's the brains, he's the tech and what does he get to show for it, nothing, zilch, nada, zero. Sam waited a few more seconds, but the two were still in shock, two of the vines protruding from her back launched forward and grabbed the two and she picked them up and out of the closet. She put them down and was about to ask them about the antidote when her eyes caught something.

When she charged in here she expected to find Danny and Vlad, ready to kick Vlad's ass. But they weren't there, then she heard Tucker kicking against the door and set them free. She never took a good look at the lab, because there on the floor was the bloody body of Dani. Sam could feel her heart break, she didn't know her daughter that well, but they bonded yesterday when she was looking after her, she felt a connection between the two of them, then upon the revelation of Dani being her daughter. Sam could feel tears start to drip down her face, as she walked closer to the body, Jazz and Tucker followed her gaze.

"Wait Sam, that's not Dani, she still alive." They both said.

Sam stopped herself, and looked at the two, they saw the tears that were forming in her eyes, and she was starting to shake.

"Sam, that's not Dani, that's Amorpho, you remember, that shape shifting ghost that caused some trouble a few months back, Vlad tricked him into taking Dani's form, then he locked him in that form, he tricked Dani into thinking he killed Danielle, she's still alive, Vlad has her in a thermos he made himself, he's attacking the Dumpty Humpty concert at Amity Park Stadium."

"That's not Dani?"

"No, she's still alive, wait Sam…do you know?"

"That she's my daughter, Clockwork gave me a quick catch up, I'm a Halfa, Dani's my daughter I have plant powers, I remember what happened when Undergrowth attacked, I'll give you the full story later, I need you to tell me where the cure for Danny is."

"It's a vial, of green liquid; it was on the counter over there." Jazz pointed.

Sam moved over, and her four vine appendages started to move all over the counter, seconds later one came back up, having picked up an object off of the floor, it was a vial, and it did have green liquid in it. The vine lowered it into Sam's open palm; she grabbed it and turned around to show it to Jazz and Tucker.

"Is this it?"

"Yes that's it?"

"Okay Tucker can you get into Vlad's systems?"

"Already did, I can again."

"Good, we all know Vlad's gone too far this time, we need to make sure we have incriminating evidence to take Vlad Masters down, can you copy all his files?"

"Sure thing, but Sam we should be going afte-"Jazz started to say.

"Jazz, I'll go after Danny; I'm the only one who can reach him in time, plus I have a score to settle with that perverted monster."

"I take it you know how Vlad got your DNA?"

"Not exactly, I just know that creep was able to obtain one of my eggs."

"We're all good here, Sam go save Danny."

Sam gave them a nod, she then turned around and shot back into the air, phasing through the roof. Jazz watched Sam leave, her mind still going over everything that has happened in the last two days. Two days ago everything was as normal as it could be for them, now her brother has a daughter, who also happens to be the daughter of his crush. Vlad has put her brother through immense physical, mental and emotional pain and on top of that, Sam's now a Halfa. Jazz turned back to see Tucker typing into one of Vlad's machines, then pulling out his cell phone.

"Tucker what are you doing?"

"Sam and Danny might need a little help, I'm calling the only other person who would enjoy beating Vlad up, if she's still alive."

Before Sam knew it she was back in the air, surrounded by the black night sky and the city of Amity Park. She turned to the direction of the Amity Park stadium. She was going as fast as she could, hoping to get there in time to save Danny, her daughter and beat Vlad into a bloody pulp.

* * *

><p>Valerie was making her way back towards the town, on foot. After her battle with Phantom, and being told about everything that has happened, she didn't want to risk using her armor or hover board, just in case Vlad had some way of tracking or something to acknowledge that she was still alive. She was using the peace and quiet of the night to think to herself, thinking about everything that has happened. A month ago she and Phantom were enemies, but after Dani appeared she's been having different thoughts about the ghost boy, especially about what happened today. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring, she hesitated for a second, afraid who would be at the other end, would it be Vlad, did he know she was alive, was it her father, someone else. Valerie looked down, at her cell phone and displayed the caller identification; a relived yet annoyed smile came across her lips.<p>

"Hello Tucker, look I've told you before I-"

"Valerie listen quick and carefully, Phantom told me to give a message to you for some reason…he said that everything is okay and Vlad Plasmius is attacking the Amity Park Stadium."

"Tucker I swear if this is one of your schemes to…"  
>"I'm not kidding, Danny Phantom came to The Fenton's House looking for them for help, he found me and knew I was friends with you and told me to give you that message." Tucker said quickly.<p>

"How do I know you're telling the truth, and why would Phantom leave me a message?" Valerie thought, Tucker was best friends with Danny Fenton; he could have been at the house if Phantom showed up.

"He said you might be doubtful and told me to tell you that…you blame him for ruining your life…you two were once captured by Skulker and thrown into the Ghost Zone, you two fought in space and Plasmius kidnapped your dad today…dose that mean anything to you?"

Valerie's eyes widened, Tucker must have been telling the truth because there was no possible way that Tucker Foley would know anything about her encounters with Phantom. The only people who knew she was The Red Huntress were Vlad Masters, her father and Phantom himself. And Tucker had just dropped two encounters she had with Phantom and a recent event.

"Valerie?"

"Yeah still here, no I don't know what that means, but what did he tell you to tell me again?" Valerie said trying to act dumb, but she knew she would have to talk to Phantom and Tucker later.

"He said that everything is okay, Vlad is at Amity Park Stadium."

"Still don't know what that means, ghosts are evil Tucker stay away from them, thanks anyways."

Valerie hung up her phone and called upon her suit. It popped out and started to cover her entire body until she was encased in her black and crimson red armor. She jumped into the air and deployed her hover board, the engines activated as she sped off into the night sky. She was relieved that Phantom had gotten things under control, a little ticked he used Tucker to give her a message, it could have exposed her secret, she could deal with that later. Because right now she only had one thing on her mind; beating Mayor Masters to a bloody pulp.

* * *

><p>Sam landed on the ground outside of Amity Park Stadium; the green dome of the ghost shield was still active above it. She looked around, looking at the damage, the entire block outside looked like a war zone, there was a destroyed tank in the ruins of a building, there were fires of green and orange blazing across the streets, there were puddles of blood and unconscious agents of the GIW, the horizon could be seen, some of Amity's few sky scrapers from its financial and business districts were having thick clouds of smoke pouring out of them as fires raged from the holes in their sides. This must have been Danny's work, it almost reminded her of his alternate future and the destruction <em>he<em> did, but this was school yard brawl compared to what _he_ did.

She pondered how she would get in; Danny obviously wanted to keep Vlad in so he couldn't flee when he started to lose, so she would do the same. She still had to get there in a hurry, she didn't know how much time Danny had left, or if he was even still alive. No, no Sam those are bad thoughts, focus on objective. She looked at the ghost shield, she couldn't go through it, she couldn't go over it, so; she had to go under it. Sam smiled as she lifted her arms, the ground began to shake and break as green vines covered in thorns started to emerge from them, before twisting with one another to create a bigger one. Seconds later a worm made of plant vines lay in the street, Sam walked over to it, flower pedals on the side opened up, Sam stepped in and they closed around her. The vines or giant plant then retreated into the ground, travelling underneath the stadium; Sam using her powers sent one of the vines from the massive plant sprouting to the service, allowing her to see what was happening. The flower sprouted above ground, and Sam covered he mouth in horror as she could see Vlad preparing to execute Danny and Danielle, she felt her face turn red in rage, the vines in her back shaking, squirming and twitching in anger with her, she started her attack when she was distracted by one word, coming from Danielle.

**"MOMMY!"**

Sam heard her daughter come to her and wondered, did Dani somehow sense that she was there, like the bond children have with their parents. She could see this distracted Vlad for a few seconds, she commanded the plant creature to head towards the surface, but not before giving the vile man one last message, probably his last.

"Get away from my daughter you bastard!"

Vlad was caught by surprise with these words, he quickly turned around and aimed the gun, firing, but the bullets didn't hit anything but empty air. The citizens of Amity Park and The Fentons stopped, struck with shock as the words filled the air and they listened to what they really were. Before anybody could do anything, the ground began to shake and the field began to explode in dirt and grass, before a giant plant made of vines, thorns and petals erupted from the ground. It let out a roar as it stretched into the air before coming hard down and swatting Vlad away, Vlad went flying and crashing into the side of the stadium. The plant then laid on the ground and some a closed flower sprouted from the side, the petals opening as soon as they touched air, revealing a beautiful figure.

All of Amity Park felt their jaws drop and their eyes all center on the figure that rose from the creature. She looked like she was young, a teenager around sixteen. Her outfit was made of plants and leaves, skin tight, but preventing too much from being revealed, four vines were sprouted from the female's back, acting as if they were extra appendages but with minds of their own. Her face was youthful, her ebony hair was ruffled up, and her eyes were glowing an emerald green. She descended from the plant creature and landed on the ground. She turned her head to Vlad, who was recovering from his shock and crash; she turned back to the creature.

"Keep him busy for a while." She said to it.

The plant creature then lifted its end from the ground, vines and plants retracted as it started to change, seconds later a Venus flytrap head sprouted from the end, however this one was mutated to trap more than fly's it charged towards Vlad, opening its maw, and closing around him as it burrowed pack into the ground. Sam then dashed over to the fallen Phantom. Danny and Danielle watched the whole thing, they had to, it was two feet in front of them. Dani turned to her father, confused but wanting to know one thing.

"Dad, is Sam my mother?"

"Yes….Dani….she is." The sick and dying Phantom could barely say.

Dani felt a smile come across her face, the fact her father was dying completely forgotten for a brief moment. Danielle had a mother, Danny was her father, and Sam was her mother, it was like it was meant to be, but would Sam accept her. Her mind then returned to Danny, who started to cough, his time was running out. She turned to see the new Sam, no, her mother reaching them. Dani lifted her arms and hugged her mother's waist; Sam was got off guard and emotions started to run through her. Sam couldn't explain it, she hardly knew Dani, yesterday was their first real time getting to know each other and hang out, but in this one moment, in this hug, Sam knew that Danielle was her daughter, and she loved her. Sam fell to her knees so she could hug Danielle too. Their super-hearing could pick up the numerous conversations from the audience, and the reporters gathering all the footage, Amity now knew Danielle was not only the daughter of Danny Phantom, but she also had a mother.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what to say, I.." Danielle started to say.

"Danielle, we all have a lot to talk about, but right now I need to give your father this."

Sam pulled out the vial of green liquid, she looked down at Danny. It pained her to look at her crush, he was dying, he was suffering, he looked horrid, his skin was pale, his veins were thick, irritated and visible, wrinkles or exhaust were under his eyes, he was sweating and barley able to speak, and worse, he had four bullet holes in his chest, each leaking precious Ectoplasm. She couldn't do anything about those yet, but she could cure him of his poison. She leaned down and grabbed his head, slowly lifting it up, she poured the green liquid, watching it enter his mouth and travel down his throat, she gently lowered his head as he started to shake and cough before going still. All of Amity Park was silent as they watched what would happen next, Sam looked to see tears start to form in her daughter's eyes, and one of her vines reached over and pulled her closer to her. The Fenton's reached the scene having recovered from all the shock and ignoring their impulses to ask all the questions their minds were racing with

"Is he…is he…?" Maddie started to ask.

"I don't know, Vlad poisoned him with liquid Blood Blossom's an hour ago, I just administered the cure, but I don't know if…if I was in time…" Sam said, she could feel some tears start to form in her eyes, she swore in her mind; she would force Clockwork to change time if Danny died as soon as they confessed their love for each other and discovered they have a daughter.

Suddenly a white shoe flew through the air and hit Sam in the back of her head, Sam turned around to see a teenager charging at her furiously, everybody turned their attention to her. Sam blinked in surprise as she saw Paulina start to head towards her, taking off her other shoe while doing so.

"Hey bitch, how dare you steal my soul mate form me!" the spoiled brat whined.

Dash, Star and Kwan watched with their mouths open, they had completely forgotten that Paulina was with them. They were so focused on the battle to the death between Phantom and Mayor Masters. When the mother of Phantom's daughter, who Dash admitted was really hot, appeared; Paulina must have snapped and started to go after her, they didn't know if they should watch her, or help her. Paulina threw her other shoe at the plant ghost, who simply moved out of the way. Sam smiled; she was going to enjoy this.

"You know it's not a good idea to provoke a ghost, what's your problem?" Sam said to the furiously approaching teen.

"You stole my soul mate, Phantom loves me and only me, he's mine I tell you, he's mine, all mine, how dare you come between us, he loves me, **ONLY ME!"** she shirked, everybody could hear it, she was red faced and was screaming as loud as she could.

"Wait a minute…are you Paulina Sanchez?" Sam said playing dumb.

"Yes I am."

"So you're the girl who's obsessed with Danny?"

"He talks about me?" Paulina said calming down a little.

"Yeah, he said you're the girl who's mentally instable, is completely obsessed with getting him, and is too dumb to realize that he's not interested at all, and taken."

"You Bitch, how dare you, he would never say that about me, he loves me **ONLY ME!"**

"Oh really, then why hasn't he had a daughter with you?"

Paulina stopped for a moment, tears were running down her face, Sam believed that Paulina must have finally snapped mentally. Before anybody could anticipate what would happen next, Paulina lunged at Sam; Sam's vines reached out and grabbed Paulina by her limbs. Paulina was being held in the air, using all of her might trying to get free. Sam started to think and got an idea, Paulina was always shallow; she had, as she said flawless skin, great complexion and a super-hot body that any boy would want. Sam lifted one of her arms and a bush of leaves grew from the ground a few feet away from them.

"I'll scratch your eyes out you mate stealer!"

"Not if you're too busy scratching yourself." Sam said with a smile.

With that Sam's vines let go of Paulina as Sam threw her into the bushes. Paulina's weight forced her to sink beneath them for several seconds before she burst out. She looked all over herself, looking to see if anything had happened to her, making sure her flawless skin did not contract any bruises or cuts or scars, which would ruin her perfect body. But when she found none, she looked up at Sam, and started to mock her.

"Oh…how scary, a bush you plan to defeat me with a bush, if that's the best you got I'll just get a weed whacker and cut you down."

"Don't you pay attention in school, that's not just any bush, that's Poison Ivy."

Paulina's eyes widened in shock, she looked down to see her scratching her arm as an irritated patch of skin started to appear where she was scratching. Paulina screamed in horror as she realized she was itching everywhere and her perfectly manicured nails started to scratch her skin harshly, until her perfectly flawless skin she had boasted about all her life was starting to be replaced with raw flesh, her nails covered with small droplets of blood and skin. Paulina fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position, her anger though was centered on the plant ghost, the mate of her soul mate, the mother of his child, the person who she should be.

"I'll get you for this…you bitch."

"Yeah, for some reason I highly doubt that." Sam said, looking down at the person who caused her so much misery over the years at school, even in kindergarten Paulina was a monster towards her, on her first day of school Paulina had insulted her looks and clothes and pushed her into mud, followed by Paulina's friends laughing at her. But it was also on that day she met Danny, after everybody left her in the mud, one little blue eyed, raven haired kid stayed and helped her out, they became friends, more then friends. She remembered how horrible and painful it was when Danny started to crush on Paulina, thinking that he'd forgotten what she did to her and everything she did to them over the years but then she remembered how excited she was when Danny said he had lost all interest in Paulina a year ago, and now she was getting sweet revenge. She turned her attention back to Danny, who was still motionless, and looked to see The Fentons and Dani looking at her.

"What?"

"That was uncalled for." Maddie said.

"She attacked me first and did you hear what she was saying about me and Danny, I will not tolerate someone speaking to me like that especially in front of my daughter." Sam said looking up before turning her attention back to Danny, checking for any signs of life.

"So you're Phantom's Mate?" Maddie asked.

"What?"

"You're Phantom's Mate; you're the mother of his daughter aren't you?"

"Oh…yes I am." Sam said she was going to have a long talk with Danny after this; so many things have changed in the last few days.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, everyone turned their attention from the Phantom family to the other end of the field, the plant creature emerged from the ground and came crashing to the ground, leaking green and translucent liquid, suddenly a glowing pink blade punctured through the side and sliced the vines, Vlad, once again in the form of Plasmius emerged from the creature's innards, covered with chlorophyll and ectoplasm; and looking really pissed.

"Well that was a surprise, Mama Phantom to the rescue, I must say I underestimated you Samantha, you are full of surprises, I thought I took you out of commission when I attacked you earlier today and took your daughter right from you while you were covering the ground with your blood after I beat you to a pulp, how are you alive and at full strength?"

"I'm a fast healer, but that shouldn't be your worry Vlad, you have much more important things to worry about."

"Oh really and what should that be?"

"You should be worrying about what I'm going to do to you, for attacking me in my home, kidnapping my daughter, torturing and poisoning Danny, and for every single thing you've done to us."

"Oh no, please don't I'm sorry, I realize I've awoken the mama bear, please don't tear me apart, oh grow up Samantha, do you really believe you can beat me, you couldn't earlier, Daniel couldn't, what makes you think you can take me down this time." Vlad said mockingly.

Suddenly the ground around Vlad exploded; the citizens looked up to see a figure pass through the ghost shield. A figure on an object descended and fired a barrage of missiles at Vlad. Vlad looked up at the attacker, his eyes widened in shock and he felt his mouth drop as he realised who was floating above them, it was impossible. Everybody looked up to see The Red Huntress hovering above them, with a barrage of weapons aimed at Vlad.

"You…but that's Impossible!" Vlad yelled in disbelief.

"What's a matter Mayor Masters, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Valerie remarked sarcastically.

"But he killed you, I saw it, the forth Trial, I forced Daniel to kill you, you died, how are you here and alive."

"Oh Phantom did kill me, he used my shock gloves to send a current of electricity through my body, stopping my heart, after you were convinced I was dead, he used them to jumpstart my heart, I was legally dead for two and a half minutes." Valerie said as she descended, landing on the ground right next to Sam.

"So you're Dani's mother?"

"Yeah, you're the Red Huntress?"

"We can talk later with Phantom, how'd you like to help me turn this half-ghost, full ghost."

"Don't forget about us."

Valerie and Sam looked behind them to see The Fentons now rearmed with their weapons walk up towards them. Sam looked back to see that Danielle was still with her father, doing her best to try to find a sign of life. Sam looked back at the Fenton's confused on why they have suddenly decided to help out ghosts or Danny in general. But she knew better, if the ghost hunters we're going to fight on their side for once, then she wasn't going to give up the opportunity, she looked back at Vlad.

"The reason, I'm going to defeat you this time Vlad, is because, unlike last time, I'm not alone, and this time I'm not going to stop until I'm dead."

"Well then Samantha, I guess I'll just have to kill all of you quickly."

Vlad lunged at the group firing ghost rays at them, with his blade in another hand. Sam dodged them and was the first one to reach Vlad, her vines tangled around him and started to slam him into the ground and walls,, Vlad then used his power and forced himself out before firing a ray to Sam's back. Valerie then tackled him to the ground, as he was getting up she delivered a blow to his already wounded leg, a loud crack filled the air and Vlad's leg started to limp. He grabbed Valerie by the head and threw her at Maddie; the two collided and fell down. Vlad turned in time to dodge a blow from Jack's massive fist, he ended up behind him and Vlad delivered a blow to Jack.

Vlad then raised his foot, the one that wasn't wounded and delivered a kick to Jack in the gut, Jack fell down. Vlad turned around in time to see Maddie up again and coming towards him, he dodged her many attacks, she was always the best fighter in her family, before grabbing her and throwing her at Jack. Sam lunged at Vlad again, Vlad managing to dodge her vines this time, delivered a blow to her gut, but before he could deliver another, one of her vines grabbed his wounded leg and hauled him into the air, before begging to slam him into the ground again and again, Vlad was bouncing all over like a ragdoll. Sam's vines then grabbed one of Vlad's limbs each, and began to pull. Vlad screamed in pain as popping sounds started to fill the air. Dani watched as her mother started to beat down Vlad, which was amazing, but her attention was drawn back to her father when a groaned moan came from him.

"Dad?" she asked.

Dani felt relief fill her and a smile cross he face as she saw her father's eyes open, glowing their unique neon green. He started to push himself up from off the ground, a hand to his head. Dani lunged forward and gave her father a hug, it had worked, the antidote worked. Danny jerked back as his daughter embraced him, he was still in pain from his fight with Vlad, he looked over to see his family, Valerie and Sam attacking Vlad, and winning. Sam continued to beat down Vlad, he was bleeding all over and his face was mutilated, one eye forcing itself closed, covered in bruises, broken nose, broken and missing teeth and chunks of hair gone. Each one of Sam's vines were delivering a powerful blow to Vlad's body and face, each with the power of a jack hammer, which could break through rock. Vlad could feel his strength leaving him, he couldn't take much more, in one last act he grabbed one of Sam's vines and sent a ghost stinger through it, Sam screamed in pain as she fell back and dropping an object, a Fenton Thermos. Vlad climbed on top of the wounded Sam, forcing her down.

"I'm going to enjoy ending your life Samantha; you've become quite a thorn in my side." Vlad said before he realized he's punned.

Vlad raised one of his hands, prepared to end Sam's life by gorging out her throat, Sam used all her strength, but she was still weak, the thermos out of reach. She watched as Vlad was about to strike, he lowered his hand, but something else happened. In a split second, someone lunged and tackled Vlad, sending him off Sam and crashing to the ground. Sam looked over to see Danny holding Vlad by the throat, and brutally beating him.

"Don't you dare touch her?"

Vlad's mind went blank, trying to figure out what had all just happened in the past few seconds. One second he was about to kill Daniel's girlfriend, and the next he's being beat up. Danny continued to deliver powerful blows to Vlad before picking him up, turning him around, a shoving a green blade through his chest. Danny knew it wouldn't kill him; he made sure to miss the heart. Vlad's healing would also repair it in time, but at least he could give him a good scare, having collapsed one of his lungs, Vlad might choke on his own blood and Ectoplasm. He then threw Vlad to the ground, and towered over his foe, having beating him once and for all, it was over.

Vlad tried to scamper away but Danny brought his hand down and shoved Vlad's face into the ground before delivering an uppercut with his knees. Vlad fell to the ground; Danny walked up and kicked the older Halfa right in the stomach. Vlad knew this was it, despite his power, despite his wealth, despite his careful planning, he still lost, and this was it; might as well end it.

"Well I must give credit where it's due Daniel; you've defeated me, so come on then, end it."

Danny lifted his blade, ready to end the life of Vlad Masters once and for all. Every cell in his body was telling him to do it, after all he had been through today, after everything Vlad has done to him, done to his family, done to his loved ones, why shouldn't he kill Vlad. Danny didn't know what to do, a few minutes ago he had no problem killing Vlad, but now in the presence of his family, Sam and Dani and all of Amity Park watching he found he couldn't do it. He looked at Sam, and then he realized, he had almost turned into Dan, he was consumed by rage and grief when he thought Dani was killed that he didn't care what happened. He made a promise to them that he would never turn into Dan. Danny looked down at Vlad, he realized that if he killed, once he killed, he could never stop, Danny then threw the blade to the ground, Amity gasping and Vlad giving a confused look.

"No."

"What?"

"I once made a promise to my loved ones, a promise that I almost broke today; I thought you took most of my world from me, I was dying; I figured what else did I have to lose, so I gave in, and in doing so I almost became the thing I promised that I'd never become, you drove me to that point."

"So you won't kill me, then what exactly are you going to do, you have to kill me, otherwise I'll never stop, I'll keep coming back, I'll keep targeting you, your allies, your friends…and you're family."

"No you won't, I said I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean you get to walk."

Danny looked over to see Sam start to make her way towards him, with an object in her hand. Danny looked at the object, he knew what it was, and it was a Fenton Thermos. But this wasn't just any thermos, this one was different, he could see the dents and bulges on the sides, and he knew exactly what that meant. Danny reached out his hand and looked at Sam.

"Clockwork gave that to you didn't he?"

"Yeah, he said it might be useful."

"He's always right." Danny said as Sam handed him the thermos.

"Oh, what are you going to do Daniel, suck me into a Fenton Thermos and release me into The Ghost Zone like your other enemies, I'll get out again."

"No you won't, and this isn't just any old Fenton Thermos, this one is special, for it already houses a special ghost, one so dangerous that this is entrusted to the care of Clockwork, and now you'll join him."

"What ghost could be so dangerous that you would leave it to Clockwork?" Vlad said, now beginning to fear.

"My greatest enemy, my most dangerous foe, my ultimate enemy." Danny said in a serious tone.

"But that's me; I'm your greatest enemy."

"You were, but then I met _him_, and now so will you."

Danny then quickly popped off the lid and activated the device in a hurry, he didn't want you know who escaping. Vlad screamed as the blue light of the thermos captured his ghost essence and started to pull him into the small cylinder. Vlad tried to run, his sharp cold fingers gripping the ground, trying to keep himself from being sucked into the vortex. But it was to no avail, Vlad with no strength left, felt his fingers loosen and then finally let go of the ground. The whole area was silent except for the sounds of the device and Vlad's screams as he was sucked into the device, as soon as he disappeared, Danny turned it off and slammed on the cap.

* * *

><p>Vlad landed in the thermos, it was dark and cold and it felt like a small room which was made of metal. Vlad knew it was no use trying to phase out, the metal was lined with anti-ghost tech, which made it impossible for ghosts to escape; Vlad's only hope of escaping was to break out from within or wait until Daniel let him out, however both of those were unlikely Vlad moved into the best comfortable option for him and started to reflect ton his life, and how he just lost it. But then his mind came back to a previous thought. Daniel said this thermos housed another ghost, one that Daniel never talked about before, one he considered worse than him.<p>

_"Well, well, well, what have we here?"_ said a sinister voice echoing from the darkness.

Vlad's eyes widened, that voice was very similar to Daniel's earlier when he changed. But it couldn't be; Vlad looked ahead of him to see two red eyes open from the darkness. They were blazing like embers, just like Daniel's when he was trying to kill him, although these ones were different, they were far worse, like they belonged to the devil himself, they stared right at him and focused on him, then they started to come closer. Soon some of its features became visible, Vlad's eyes widened as he remembered what Daniel had said about a promise.

_"Well isn't this a pleasure, Vladimir Masters, I take it my past self finally grew tired of you, or you did something really bad, you must have in order for him to lock you in here with me."_

"Daniel, is that you?"

_"I was, but I grew out of it."_

"Then what are you?"

_"I'm your worst nightmare."_

The figure then smiled, flashing his teeth, each one of them a sharp fang with its actual fangs being the longest and sharpest. A snake like tongue emerged from the mouth, and a loud hiss came from the monster, it raised its hands to reveal sharp claws that looked like they could tear through the strongest metal with ease. The last thing Vlad remembered before a great pain came over him was sharp objects ripping through him, blackness covering his vision, blood dripping down his skin and his own scream fill the small containment device.

* * *

><p>Danny placed the cap back onto the Fenton Thermos, but then he felt a pain in his chest, he looked down to see Ectoplasm start to leak from his wounds again. He remembered, the liquid that Sam gave to him must have saved him from being killed by the poison, but he wasn't fully healed, and he still had four unhealed gunshots wounds in his chest. Danny clasped his chest as he fell to his knees in pain, the thermos falling out of his hand and onto the ground. Sam ran over and caught him, relived and worried, Danny was still alive, but he still had critical wounds. Everybody else ran over to them, hoping there was something they could do.<p>

"What's wrong with him, I thought he was better?" Valerie asked.

"The antidote I gave him worked, it cured him from the poison, but he still has wounds, these look like bullet holes, but bullets have no effect on him, so what did this?" Sam wondered.

"Those are bullet holes, and they work on him now!"

All of Amity Park turned their attention back to the center of the stadium and to their anger and shock, Agent O and K and another Unit of GIW agents were standing there. They aimed their guns at the group, they just didn't know when to give up or know where the line was, with no problem crossing it.

"Jack and Maddie Fenton and The Red Huntress you're under arrest for assaulting government agents and for protecting and abiding ectoplasmic entities, step away now, or we'll be forced to take you down." Agent K said.

"And The Ectoplasmic entities are to surrender, you're coming with us to be experimented on and dissected before being exterminated like the scum you are."

"Are you kidding me, can't you let this go, these ghosts have no intention of harming us." Valerie yelled at them.

"We don't care they're ghosts, they're scum and they must be exterminated, for the good of all mankind."

"Do you hear yourselves, you want to kill every single ghost just because they are ghosts, a few days ago I would have agreed with you, I thought all ghosts were evil, but then I met Phantom's daughter, she's a good kid, then I find out she's Phantom's daughter, I always blamed Phantom for destroying my life, and while I might not have completely believed or forgiven him for that, I know that what he's been saying about not all ghosts being evil true, and these three are proof. I mean think about it, a few minutes ago just one of them took out a small militia of your organization, infiltrated you HQ and has always evaded you and me and The Fentons, if he was going to take over the town and kill us all, then why hasn't he done it yet?"

"He's biding his time, waiting for us to lower our guard, and then he'll strike."

"Like you did with your sterilization project?" Maddie spat at them.

"We did it for mankind, to stop them from multiplying their numbers."

"You've robbed them of a gift, as a Mother I know the joy of having and raising children, and while I see now that not all ghosts are evil, you still robbed them of that joy to reproduce and have children of their own."

"Hey, we're not the monsters here, they are, they are inferior to us; and they are a threat, therefore they must all be exterminated before they take over."

"NAZI!" Sam yelled.

"What did you call us scum?" Agent O growled.

"You heard me, you're a Nazi, you believe that ghosts are inferior to you, and you see us as a threat and for that you want to capture us, experiment on us and then kill us, tell me how is that any different from Hitler and Jews?" Sam felt he ranger raising with the two agents, her grandmother was only a child when she had to escape Germany during World War II, and she was one of the lucky ones. The crowd started to yell at the agents as they thought over what Sam had said, it was basically the same.

"That's different, and it's been proven that you attack us with intend to destroy us."

"Only few, all ghosts want to do is be left alone, most of them stay in The Ghost Zone, most of the ghosts who want to take over the world are the ones who leave The Ghost Zone, and if they do, my daddy hunts them down and sends them back before they can." Dani said.

"Enough, we are the Guys in White, we take our orders from The President of the United States of America, are job is to eliminate all ectoplasmic entities, which means you, now for the last time, Fentons, Huntress, move out of the way or we will fire, think of your children Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"We are, and we don't want them to live in a world where you are in charge, we aren't going anywhere, The Phantom Family are good ghosts, they are allies." Jack said.

"And it will stay that way until proven otherwise, I still don't completely trust them, but they have a point, I won't condemn them without solid proof, just like are laws, innocent until proven guilty." Valerie stated.

"Besides, if you gun us down, what will happen to you, I don't think The President will take it well." Sam said, she started to hug Dani beside her, preparing for the worst.

"Have it your way, Ready men aim."

Agent O gave the order, he waited but nothing happened, he looked to the men behind him. They were looking at each other confused and shocked at the situation, did they're superiors just order them to take down ghosts and humans, they didn't sign up for this, one Agent looked at his superior.

"Sir, are you ordering us to shoot them?"

"That's exactly it soldier, aim!"

"Even The Fentons and The Huntress."

"We've given them warning they don't want to move then gun them down too, a ghost lover is just as bad as a ghost."

"But they're human."

"Ready you're weapon soldier and aim!" Agent O barked.

"No this is wrong I signed up for the GIW to protect my town and my world from ghost scum, I will do that, but I will not gun down innocent humans in order to do that." The agent said throwing down his gun.

"Pick that up and do as you are ordered!"

"No Sir, I will not."

"Do you have a family?"

"I do sir, and they would be proud of what I'm doing."

"Well for their sakes do as I say and pick up your weapon and aim at them!"

"No sir, I will not."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes Sir it it m-"

The poor agent never even got to finish his sentence, as the next second his head exploded in red liquid and pieces. The soldier fell to the ground as Agent O lowered his smoking side arm. All of Amity Park screamed and Sam covered Dani's eyes, hoping to protect her young mind from the horrible site. The agent's blood stained his suit and the ground as it pored from his head, his unblinking eyes staring into the night sky. Agent O ignored the blood that splattered onto his suit and face, to be honest it would be almost impossible to tell the difference between the man's and his own. He then aimed his gun at the other soldiers.

"Anyone else want to disobey that order...no...then **AIM!"**

The Agents raised their guns and aimed them at the group. All of Amity Park saw this and went crazy in anger; they could not believe what they were seeing. The Guys in White, who were supposed to be their government's task force to keep them safe from ghosts, was willing to kill The Fentons and The Red Huntress to get Phantom and his family. People didn't know what to do, be angry at them for what they were doing, or be angry at them for their pure arrogance and stupidity. People started to reach or grab the closest objects around them to throw them at the agents, Agent O watched the scene unfold, but he didn't care, he was about to rid the world of The Fentons, Huntress and Phantom, with his family as a bonus, he turned to his men.

**Fire!**

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The Agent's lifted their guns and fired, unloading their clips at the group, not wasting a bullet. Amity Park screamed and turned away, not wanting to watch the massacre and its aftermath, they listened as the guns fired, and only opened them when the shots stopped. The citizens dared to look back, but felt they needed to, however if there was any children in the stadium or watching at home, their eyes were still covered. Dash felt the need to look back, and for some reason sadness filled him, not because the GIW just executed his hero and his family, but because they also executed The Fentons. How was Fenton going to take this, it was horrible to lose a parent let alone both, Dash knew that he would definitely lay off Fenton for a good long while. But the citizens got another shock that night when they looked back, their jaws fell open as they saw a green dome and ice crystals covering the group. They looked to see Phantom standing in front of the group, he must have been listening and although week, ran up and used his power to shield the others from the GIW and it worked.

The GIW stood there, shocked, holding their empty guns, dread and anger filled Agent O, it was bad enough that the situation came to this, but it failed, there was going to be retaliation and escalation. However a smile crossed his lips when Phantom fell to the ground, the dome collapsing as he did so, he protected his family and the others, but he took three more bullets for it. Agent O reached for a side arm on his side, he was going to take care of this himself, he lifted his gun and aimed it at Phantom's head, he was about to fire.

"Sir, there's a call for you." Agent K said his voice full of fear.

"In a minute, just let me kill this scum once and for all."

"Sir, it's the President!" Agent K responded, Agent O immediately dropped the gun as a horrible feeling of dread, fear and terror filled him.

"What's he saying?"

"He's ordering us to stand down, Phantom and his family are off limits, he wants us to return to base, we'll be detained, The President is not pleased, and he's going to have a word with us."

"He's coming here, but we can't this isn't fair, they're the bad guys."

"President's orders sir, we have to let them go."

Agent O looked back at the group, The Fentons were still in shock and extremely angry that the GIW actually went through with their threat and tried to kill them. They now had no doubt in what they said earlier, Phantom was a good ghost, he just risked his life one more time to save them, they would be able to see their own kids again. Valerie was steaming and immediately ejected two wrist cannons and aimed them at the agents, charging them up. Sam and Dani ran up to Danny, who was on the ground, bleeding, but still alive. Agent O aimed his gun at them, his finger on the edge of pulling the trigger. He roared in rage and threw the gun to the ground; he looked back at Phantom and his family one last time before leaving.

"Mark my words Phantom, this isn't over, The GIW will not rest until you, your family and every other ghost in existence has been exterminated like the scum you are!"

The citizens cheered as the GIW left to return to base, hopefully this meant the GIW were no more, The President must be fuming in anger, he has to been in order to leave The White House in Washington DC to come to little old Amity Park. But soon the citizens turned their attention back to The Phantom family, The Fentons having recovered from almost being killed ran up to them. Both Sam and Dani had tears erupting from their eyes, but they could see hope still in their soaked eyes.

"How is he?"

"He's still alive, but these bullets didn't leave him, we have to get them out."

"Okay, listen dear, we're going to do everything we can for him, we'll take him to Amity General, we can help the doctors operate on him to remove the bullets."

"Wait, I know someone who can help you with that, there's a good ghost we know, an ally who's helped us many times before when the situation is dire, he can help you operate, it's best if you have a ghost to help you operate on a ghost."

"Okay if you trust him, but by the looks of it, we have to get him there fast."

"All I need is a Ghost Portal."

All of Amity Park went into a frenzy, seconds later almost every single police car, fire truck, ambulance and every other emergency vehicle and response were on the scene to help out the wounded, clean up the mess and to help their hero. Two paramedics came and lifted Phantom onto a flat bed and loading him into an ambulance, The Fentons and Dani went with them. The ambulance, accompanied by a huge police escort drove to the hospital in record time, with Valerie flying after them on her board, as Sam flew towards Fenton Works. If the world wasn't looking at Amity Park after the news that Phantom had a daughter; then they would be now. Everybody knew that the events that transpired today would have caused ripples that would be felt for a long time, this was just the beginning, and everybody feared what would happen next as all eyes of the world turned to the father of the young phantom which started these events two days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there was the chapter now I have a lot to say but firs the mother<strong>

**Yes Sam is the mother now Let me explain to you my reasons why, I planned for Sam to be the mother from the very beginning, I never intended to change it and the reason I wanted to explain to you my choice was to do just that, this is why**

**1. I am a Danny and Sam shipper it's the main cannon, they're one of my favorite cartoon couples and they are perfect for each other**

**2. I understand why some people wanted me to change it, they're right Sam is always the mother, but I think that's because it makes sense, Sam should be the mother and she's always the mothers, I understand why some people wanted a new idea and I agree with them, I would be interested in seeing a story where Sam is not Dani's mother, however this is my story and I believe Sam is the mother, if you want a story where Sam is not the mother then do what I did, write the story, Daughter of a Phantom started out as one chapter telling a story that I wanted to hear, and if I wanted to hear it then others would want to hear it too, and I was write, you all love this story, so I say to you, if you want a story where Sam is not the mother, then you write it, don't wait for it, it might never happen, take it upon yourself, write what you want to hear**

**3. When some people said they wanted someone different I field tested it, I tried other people as Dani's mother which was the reason for some of my writers block and delays months back, I tried Valerie, Paulina and Ember, but the thing is, for me they didn't work, and I should not have to change the story I want to tell because people want something different, you want it different then you write it, I'm here to tell the story I want to tell**

**4. It's my story so please respect my decision, but considering the many PM's and reviews I've got, many of you wanted Sam to end up the mother anyways,**

**Know I will take this time to answer some things you might be confused on, first of all the reason Sam knows how to use her powers is because Clockwork restored her memories from Urban Jungle, so she could remember using them and how she sued them, that way I could skip months that would take her to master them, and give her a better chance against Vlad. Also the reason why nobody remembers Urban Jungle is because at the nobody remembered what had happened, so I decided to just have Danny remember. Also about Sam's vines, I decided to make them like extra arms, but each having a mind and personality of their own, almost like Doc Ock's metal arms from Spider-Man. I also hope you approve of what happened to Vlad, and wow the GIW.**

**Anyways I would have had this chapter ready for Saturday morning, but I was delayed by Christmas shopping and a recent viewing of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug on Friday, oh and if I am to make one comment on that movie, go and see it, OMG Smaug was the highlight, nicely well done, some of the best most realistic CGI I've seen in a while, well worth the wait. So anyways those delayed the chapter and there will be another delay, I have one more week at school before Christmas break and I have a big project due, and I really need to get it done, I have to write a 5 page paper, it's almost done, but it's not perfect and school must always come first before other things, so I will be delayed and the next chapter won't be out until next week at the earliest, but if everything works out perfectly the last two chapters should be out before Christmas day, then after that I will be typing up things that I cut or changed for bonus chapter, I will be posting three bonus chapters in time for the 1 year anniversary, one will be alternate/changed/deleted/original scenes, another will be extras like music to listen to while reading this, thanking all those who liked this and the last one which will be posted on the 1 year anniversary will be a sneak peek at the sequel**

**So anyways new chapter next week, I hope you enjoy, please favorite/follow if you love this and please everyone review, let me know what you think, so until next time**

**Update: December 17th 2013: Next Chapter will be released at midnight my time, oh yeah did I tell you, I got it done early**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: The Aftermath

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, well here's a surprise you weren't expecting, here is the next chapter of Daughter of a Phantom, I'm not going to say a lot in this intro because you want to get to the story, so I will shut up now and save everything else for the outro, so here you go, enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXIX: The Aftermath<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and he was staring into a bright light. His head was sore and beating, he felt like his brain was smashing against the side of his skull. His hearing was muted for a while, but started to return as he heard voices, familiar voices. Danny looked in the direction that the voices we're coming from. He saw a black figure looking down at him, with glowing green eyes. Danny felt a smile cross his lips when his vision returned and the figure's features and detail returned to her, Sam, still in her ghost form, looking down at him, a look of concern and worry on her face, before being replaced with a smile.<p>

"Guy's he's awake!" she said.

Danny lifted his head up and looked around the room; his head was still bugging him. He could see that he was in a hospital room; he was lying in a bed with bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. Danny looked to see Dani, Frostbite, Wulf, Jazz, Tucker and Clockwork in the room with them. Immediately Dani, who was riding on Wulf's back, hopped down and lunged at her father, embracing him in a gripping hug, like a python to their prey.

"Dad, you're okay, I knew you would be, no one could defeat you."

"Ahhh…Dani…please…not so tight."

"Oh…heh…sorry Dad, forgot you're not completely better yet are you?"

"No, not yet, don't worry it'll take more than a couple bullets to put your old man down." Danny said as he turned his attention to Jazz and Tucker.

"Hey dude, how you holding up?" Tucker said.

"Well my body aches, my head hurts and I'm just regaining my senses, so about average, I've had worse, how are you guys doing, are you okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, all Vlad did was knock us out, Sam saved us, speaking of which, you two owe us an explanation." Jazz said looking at them.

"Actually the three of us, Sam how the heck do you still have your plant powers?" Danny asked looking at Sam.

"All I know is what Clockwork told me, I never lost my powers, Undergrowth did something to me in order to give me them, I wasn't just brainwashed like everybody else, he gave me powers, and fused them with my DNA, when Danny freed me, I was normal, I still had them though, apparently they were just lying dormant, I only unlocked them when a massive amount of Ectoplasm was sent through me, IE Vlad attacking me yesterday morning, and now I'm a Halfa."

"Wait, so you don't just have plant powers…you're half ghost…like me?"

"Yes Danny, I am, just like you, and Dani and Vlad."

"That's so unfair; I've been possessed and given powers why aren't I half ghost!" Tucker whined.

"Because the first time you wished for them, and you lost your ghost half when Daniel removed it from you, the second time you got them through Duulaman's staff, it had the power not you." Clockwork said.

"Like I said unfair."

"So let me get this straight, Sam is a Halfa, she can control plants, and is Dani's mother?" Jazz said.

"Yeah…we still need to talk about that." Danny said, and then he remembered something he looked down at himself, a feeling of dread came over him. "Wait…I'm human, oh crud, oh crap did anybody see?" Danny said changing into Phantom.

"Nope, Frostbite sent you're parents and Doctors out of the room when he realized you were going to turn back, nobody saw, and nobody can see either, the windows are closed and Cujo is outside the door." Sam said.

"I figured you wouldn't want you secret revealed just yet Great One." Frostbite said.

"But, Doctor and my parents, what were they doing?"

"They were treating your wounds, don't worry I was instructing them, they were so concerned on you they didn't notice red specs in your Ectoplasm, or anything out of the ordinary, for all they know you're just another ghost."

"Yeah with all the attention you're getting, I'm surprised you're getting out of this with your secret intact, but I did meet up with Mom after that, she was acting a little suspicious, she might have noticed something?" Jazz said.

"So what all did you do to me then?"

"We had to cut you open a little, to remove the bullets that didn't exit you, we also treated your cuts and bruises and broken ribs, re-aligned some joints, and re-attached your finger."

Danny looked down at his hand at the mention at that one and to his shock; his finger was back, well not entirely. Danny could see that his finger had been stitched back on, with some of the skin growing back to rejoin each other. Danny turned his hand human, and to his surprise, his finger appeared to be like it was before, unharmed and touched, Danny turned his hand back to Phantom.

"How did, but how?"

"After we were rescued by Sam, we went through Vlad's lab, Sam called us and told us that Vlad was defeated, so instead of working on gathering information to take him down, I started to go through his files and censoring anything that could be used against you, the police are in there now trying to break into them, however it will take them weeks to break his encryptions, and mine, they won't be finding out your secret from Vlad, I also took the liberty of copying and deleting any specific files that could harm you, all of Vlad's files on you, Dani, Sam, Valerie or anything else are on my PDA, also heavily encrypted."

"That's great Tuck, but my finger?"

"When he was doing that I was looking around the lab and came across it, Vlad was hoping to use it to try and clone you again."

"But why does it look normal when I'm human?"

"Oh just a little trick of mine, the string used to hold it together is designed to hide it's true self from others, so while you are Phantom, your finger will look attached, but as a human, it conceals the truth, an illusion, only those who know you're secret will see the truth." Clockwork said.

"But I can see it?"

"Just to show you what it looks like, try it now."

Danny looked back at his hand and turned it human; sure enough it looked like it did in his ghost mode, attached via stitching and some skin reconnection. Danny breathed a little sigh of relief, at least the was technically whole again, and now he didn't have to come up with some stupid explanation to why Danny Fenton was missing a finger.

"Okay, well if that's everything, I've got to get back to work." Danny said starting to get up, however Sam put a hand on his chest and forced him back into the bed.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"If Danny Phantom's in the hospital, then ghosts are going to use this opportunity to cause trouble, I'm going to do my job."

"No you aren't and you don't need to."

"Wait, what?"

"Great One, the news of your victory against Plasmius has already spread across The Ghost Zone, and every single one of your enemies have agreed to leave you alone on this day, Princess Dora was going to come and talk to you about her brother Aragon, he's escaped, but figured he could wait a couple days, Skulker is being hunted by Walker for trying to harm your daughter and Plasmius is trapped in that device of yours."

"Which reminds me, I'll be taking that back into my protection…" Clockwork said as he floated over and picked up the thermos. "…and taking my leave, until we meet again Daniel, rest and get better."

With that Clockwork raised his staff and a flash of light covered the room, everyone closed their eyes to protect them from the bright light. When the light vanished Clockwork was gone, back to his tower to watch over all of time. Danny started to think about Vlad, and having to be stuck in the thermos with Dan. Danny had been stuck in the thermos once, it was horrible for six hours he was in a cramped space with nothing to do, Danny then smiled thinking of Vlad, at least he had something to keep him busy for all eternity; at least Vlad had Dan.

"It's also my time to leave as well Great One, you're healing cycle can fix everything else from here, there's nothing more I can do, enjoy your time off, come Wulf."

_"Adiaŭ geamikoj, saniĝos baldaŭ"_ Wulf said as he raised his claws and created a portal, soon Frostbite and Wulf disappeared through it as it closed.

Danny turned and looked at the remaining people in the room, it was just Team Phantom and his daughter, well she was a part of Team Phantom too, what was he saying. He looked at Sam, and even though her eyes were completely filled with a glowing green glow, he could tell she was giving him the "we need to talk" look. He sighed, she was right so much has changed, he needed to have a good talk with her. He looked to Tucker and Jazz.

"Hey guys can you give me a minute with Sam, we need to talk."

"Sure thing little brother, should we take Dani with us?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah sure, we shouldn't be long, go do something fun." Sam said.

"Alright, hey Dani, you want to race in wheelchairs, I bet I'm faster than you?" Tucker said.

"You're on Uncle Tuck."

With that Dani grabbed Tucker and Jazz by the arm and phased them out of the room. Danny and Sam waited for a moment, dreading that the next sound they heard would be that of angry shouts or a loud crash, but it did not come. Danny turned back to Sam; they were both in their ghost forms. The last time Danny saw Sam like this he was on the verge of being frozen alive, and she was trying to stop him. They tried to speak, but for some reason they couldn't force the words from their mouths, Danny broke the awkward silence.

"So…we have a kid." He stated bluntly.

"Yep, it seems so."

"You have ghost powers."

"Yep."

"You meant what you said yesterday?"

"What did I say yesterday?"

"You said that you loved me."

"Yeah…but I thought I was going to die I felt it was now or never."

"But did you mean it?"

"Yes Danny I did, I love you, I've always loved you, you were always kind to me, even when we first met, the only reason why I haven't asked you out is because I was scared, I was scared that changing our relationship would ruin our friendship, what if it didn't work out, what if we could never go back to the way things work, I don't want you to leave my life, I feared that you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Sam I felt the same way, for the past couple months I've realized why you kept calling me clueless, I realized that I love you, I didn't want to say anything because I thought the same, I didn't want to ruin our friendship either."

"So you meant what you said yesterday two?"

"Yes Sam, I did, I love you."

What happened next was pure instinct, Sam and Danny embraced each other and kissed each other on the lips. The feeling was so relieving; their first kiss that wasn't a fake-out make-out, no this was the real deal. They loved the feeling; they felt like they were the only two people in the universe, isolated from real world problems, in heaven. Danny could feel Sam's vines tightening the embrace around them, the two let each other go, allowing the other to breathe.

"So Sam, does this mean, uh, Sam, do you want my girlfriend?" Danny said a smile on his face.

"Well let's see, we love each other, we have a daughter; sure I'll give it a shot." She smiled back.

"Oh yeah that…I think we need to talk about that next, I don't think she can stay at your house."

"Well that's obvious, at least until it's repaired, but where's she to live, please tell me you found a place for our little girl." Sam said, Danny's eyes widened a bit, like he was surprised, Sam wondered if she said something wrong.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just…you said our little girl, it's just going to take a while to get used to that I guess."

"Yeah, it is weird, we're both sixteen and we already have a daughter."

"We have ghost powers, a friend who names his PDA's and fight ghosts on a daily business and having a daughter is weird, I figured we'd be used to weirdness by now."

"Yeah but that's our normal life, but please tell me you found a place."

"Actually I have, I asked Clockwork; apparently I can make a ghost lair."

"What, Danny we aren't going to leave our daughter in the Ghost Zone."

"No, Clockwork said a ghost creates his lair where he dwells or haunts or lives, we live in Amity Park, I could set up my door in my closet or something, the doors in the Ghost Zone are lairs set up in the Ghost Zone, plus you shouldn't have to worry about ghosts coming after Dani again."

"Why, that's what Vlad and Skulker did, what's to stop Technus, Ember, or Undergrowth from trying?"

"Well for one, because ghost children are so rare, they are actually protected, breaking the rule and harming or attacking a ghost kid is as severe as breaking the Christmas or Deathday truces, if someone was to attack Dani, Walker would be on them., that's why Skulker is on the run."

"Okay so we have a home for her, I could use some of my money to provide things for her, remember I'm rich, my parents won't care or notice if a few thousand is spent here or there."

"Oh crap, your parents, Sam, you, Sam Manson is still supposed to be in critical condition."

"Oh don't worry about that, while they were operating on you I snuck out and went back, the doctors still believe that I'm there, I just have to be back for their morning check, but hopefully my grandma will have signed me out by then."

"Didn't she have a heart attack, why aren't your parents signing you out?"

"Would you believe that they went to their vacation home in Florida while their daughter was in the hospital?"

"Sam…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'll give it to them when they get back, but there is one more thing we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"Well for one, all of Amity Park knows that Dani is the daughter of Danny Phantom, and now they also know that Dani has a mother, your parents are going to ask us, so unless you want to come out clean and with the whole truth, we need to come up with a story."

"Okay well what do they think?"

"Well they know that I'm Dani's mother, they know that you're Dani's father, so they think we're, uh, is mated the correct term for ghosts?"

"Yes, mated is the ghost word for married."

"Okay they think we're mated."

"Well, that's not a bad start, think about it, Amity doesn't know how old we are, for all they know we could be 30 years old, when we're in ghost form we could act like we're a married couple, and date as humans."

"Well that's really the only other option, if we said we were separated or divorced or not together at all, we would both be pestered by "phans", and other organizations."

"What do you mean?"

"Well while you were being patched up, I went for a little walk, and there have been some rumors on the news that, some organizations might want to take Dani from us if they find out her home isn't good or her parents are having trouble, almost like Child services."

"Well then they should back off if we say we are happily mated."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the two Halfa's jumped and looked at it. Cujo wasn't barking so they must have been friendly. Seconds later the door opened and familiar figures walked into the room, Dani was leading, closely followed by The Fentons and Valerie. Danny also got a quick look at Lance Thunder and his camera crew, but his dad just shoved the camera out of the way and closed the door behind him. Somehow Lance must have gotten into the hospital, his bosses probably demanding him to get footage of a recovering Phantom and his family.

"Sorry about that, don't know how those vultures got in here." Jack said.

"It's alright, I'm not going to be here much longer anyways, but I do want to thank you for all that you've done for me and my family, I don't really know how I'm going to repay you."

"What you can do is stay out of trouble, I put my neck on the line for you because I believe what you said about ghosts not being all bad is true, but you give me one reason to doubt that and I won't hesitate to put you down." Valerie said.

"You don't have to worry about that, I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, I'm a good ghost, all I want is to protect my world, my town, and my family, as long as those are safe, I won't be a problem."

"But I do have to thank you, for helping to save my dad, and not killing me, by the way, how did you know that you could bring me back?"

"If I wasn't sure it would work, I never would have done it, I'm no killer, anyways you should go home spend the day with your father."

"No way Phantom, if you're not out there dealing with the evil ghosts, then I will."

"You don't have too, Frostbite told me that Amity Park will be left alone today, there will be no ghost attacks, and there will probably be severe punishments for any who defy that."

"Frostbite, that's that big, fury, yeti thing right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's him, leader of the Far Frozen, a realm in the Ghost Zone, a good and loyal friend of mine, but may I ask what you're exactly doing here, other than checking on me?"

"Well we just wanted to know if we could ask you some questions, but we figured after what you and your family have been through, we figured we'd ask another day."

"Same here, I'll find you some other time Phantom, bye Dani and bye…I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Valerie said as she opened a window to leave before turning toward Sam.

"Samantha, Samantha Phantom." Sam answered.

"Okay, well see yeah, Samantha, or Mrs. Phantom." Valerie said as she sped out the window, noting how weird Mrs. Phantom sounded, she never of thought the ghost boy was hitched.

"Well we'd better be off, you should be all healed, you can leave at any time, we just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving us, if it wasn't for you the GIW would have left our children, Jasmine and Daniel parentless."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

"But even after everything we've done to you, we've hunted you tried to dissect you molecule by molecule."

"Bygones, all I want is my city, its citizens, their family and my family safe from harm, just like you."

"Well in that case, we'd best be off, we need to get home to our own kids."

With that the Fentons left, now it was just The Phantom Family left in the room. Danny climbed out of the bed and stretched, he could not believe how much better he was feeling compared to yesterday. Now all he had to do was sneak out without the reporters and news copters that were probably waiting outside to ambush them. However one thing did come to Danny's mid that got him curious.

"Samantha Phantom?"

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You said Samantha Phantom, why you're full name; you hate it when people say you're full name?"

"Sam Manson hates people calling her Samantha, do you see how much different I look as a ghost, not that much, It's a wonder no one has put two and two together, so I figured if Samantha Phantom has no problem being called Samantha, people won't compare us."

"Why don't I see that lasting, you could have used something else like Rose, or Thorn or Sammy?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh no, not even you, not even you Daniel James Fenton can call me Sammy." Sam said waving her finger.

"Okay, sorry, why don't you get Sam Manson out of the hospital and we'll be out shortly."

"Right, that shouldn't take too long."

"Okay but can you guys make it quick?" Dani said anxiously.

"Danielle, there's no need to rush, I don't have any plans for today."

"Yes you do, remember what you said."

"What did I say?" Danny asked.

"Remember when you tucked me in two nights ago you said you'd take me to The Hobbit this weekend, well it's the weekend." Dani said with a smile on her face.

"Oh right, I did say that…" Danny said with a smile, he gave a little chuckle, after everything that happened in the past few days, she still remembered he said he'd take her to The Hobbit. "…you're right I did, alright then as soon as we're done here I'll check movie times alright."

"Yes!"

Sam left the room, phased through the wall and entered the hall. She looked down to see Cujo, sitting in his pup form, still being a loyal guard. He looked up at Sam, wagging his tounge.

"Okay boy, everything is good, off you go."

Cujo responded with a bark, and with that he turned invisible and scampered off. It was only after he left did Sam think of the carnage and chaos she might have just released onto the city. She would deal with that later, she phased through the floor and walls of the hospital until she got to her room. As soon as she entered, the room was filled with a green light as two rings formed around her waist. Sam turned back into her human form and climbed back into the bed, as if she never left in the first place.

Sam laid her head back, thinking about everything that had transpired, she was so excited, she and Danny were finally a couple. Her dreams were finally coming true, she was Danny's girlfriend, to top it off she found out they have a daughter, she has awesome ghost powers, Danny's not being hunted by his parents or Valerie and Vlad won't bother them ever again. Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, seconds later it opened up, and a doctor held it open as an elderly lady entered the room on a scooter. Sam smiled as she saw her Grandma, alive and well.

"Here's your granddaughter Mrs. Manson, when you're ready come to the front and we'll sign her out."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled as he closed the door. Sam got out of the bed and ran over to her Grandma, embracing the elderly woman in a big hug. Of all Sam's family, she felt the closest to her grandmother, she was always encouraging and supportive of her lifestyle, her friends and her love for Danny, if there was anyone on the planet other than Danny Sam could trust, it was her Grandma. She was so terrified when she found out her Grandma had a heart attack, and she started to think, she had always expected her grandma to be there with her, she had to prepare for the upcoming day when she wouldn't be, face the horrible reality of life.

"Oh Grandma, are you alright."

"Yes dearie, I'm okay, your grandma's a lot tougher than she looks, this old ticker won't stop ticking for a while yeah hear?" the kind woman said.

"I'm just glad you're alright, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Sam, you're a beautiful, strong, independent woman, like me in my youth, you would have managed fine; you do remember that my will states that you inherit all my money, house and belongings."

"Yeah, but that's not important to me, you're family, and the one person who loves me."

"Now Sam that's not true…"

"Oh come on Grandma, I'm here in the hospital and my parents are at their vacation home in Florida, if they loved me at all they would be here."

"Well, your parents do love you, but I wasn't referring to them."

"You weren't?"

"No, I was referring to that Danny boy you keep talking about."

"Oh right, oh right, I forgot, what will my parents do when they learn we're dating?"

"Oh I'm so happy for you; you finally got the courage to ask him out."

"Well we kind of asked each other." Sam said, her cheeks blushing.

"Well I'd hope so, especially after what happened, so when do I get to meet my great-granddaughter?"

Sam's blushed cheeks suddenly drained, along with all the color in her face. Her grandmother's word played through her head, great granddaughter. How did she know, how did she know. Sam didn't know what to do, she trusted her Grandma just as much as Danny, but at the same time scared, now she knew what Danny felt like, why he didn't want to tell his parents, being afraid of being rejected. Sam didn't know what to do, maybe a lie, it felt horrible to lie to her grandma, and especially after all they've been through.

"What, Great granddaughter, Grandma, no, I haven't done that with Danny, we're waiting for marriage."

"Sam, don't play coy with me, I may be old but my eyes and mind are as sharp as ever, I know you're trying to protect your friend's secret, I understand that, but after last night's events, I felt I needed to tell you."

"How, how long have you known?"

"Oh I've know your friend was Phantom for a couple months after that Circus Gothica thing, first of all they look similar, and then the name, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, I don't know what I should be more shocked at the fact that you're dating a ghost super hero or everyone else in this town is dumber than and old coot, also don't think I didn't recognize my granddaughter on TV fighting that evil Mayor Masters."

"Okay, Grandma I know I can trust you, yes, Danny is Phantom, and we do have a daughter, it's wasn't from anything like that, I didn't sleep with him I…It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I felt that since you two now have more in common than before, and how he had you and your other friend Tucker, you might need someone to share your secret with, ghost powers, dating a hero, having a daughter at 16 or not, your still my granddaughter, and I will never love you any less."

"Thanks grandma."

"But I still want to meet my great-granddaughter."

Sam embraced her grandmother in another hug, a feeling of relief coming over her. Her grandmother was old, but she was wise, she was right, she was always right. She needed someone who she could talk to, someone who understood her, someone she can share her most guarded secrets with, and that person was her grandmother. Suddenly the sound of phasing filled the air; Sam looked up to see Danny poking his head through the roof.

"Hey Sam we're already up here if you're ready to g….." Danny stopped talking as soon as he realized Sam's grandmother was in the room, the elderly lady turned and looked at him.

"It's alight dear, I've known for a while, you can come down."

Danny, who was at the moment recovering from having a heart attack of his own, fell through the floor and landed on the ground. A nervous look came across his face, he wasn't expecting this, and he walked up to them. Then he looked at Sam, his face almost looked like betrayal.

"Sam…did you tell your grandmother?"

"No, she didn't I figured out on my own, I've known for a while, I just told Sam about it now, and don't worry Danny, you're secret is safe with me."

"It is, I…I"

"Don't say anything, unlike Sam's parents I approve of you, I've watched you and Sam over the years, you two are perfect for each other, sure you can be weird, but that makes you unique, girls never forget unique men, and my Sammy loves very much, ever since the second grade she's been thinking about you with hearts buzzing around her head."

"Grandma!" Sam yelled embarrassed.

"Oh sorry dearie got carried away in the past, anyways I don't care if you're a ghost, as long as you love her and take care of her, which I know you will, you're a good boy Daniel."

"Uh...thanks ma'am."

"Now I except to meet my great-granddaughter at some point, but for now, since I remember what it was like to be young and in love, run along you two."

Danny smiled, he was glad there was one more person who not only supported his alternate life, but supported his love for Sam, and this one was a member of her family. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and the two walked out of the room. They made it to the lobby of the hospital, everyone was around the television, and they were probably watching the events of last night, which have been running nonstop. Two men in black suits walked past them, making their way to the front.

"Danny, where's Danielle?"

"She's outside, with Jazz and Tucker, they came back after my parents left, they took her and I came looking for you."

"Oh, so what's this about The Hobbit?"

"Well as the mother of our child, you should know that…."

"Please tell Phantom that this is a matter of national importance!"

Danny was cut off by the mention of his name; he turned around to see one of the men in black suits talking to a receptionist. Danny pulled Sam to the side, curious to who these men were and what exactly they wanted. One was African American, bald and wore black shaded glasses with a communications device in his ear. He looked just like Agent O if the GIW were the GIB; the other who was talking had red hair, his eyes also behind glasses, and also with a device in his ear.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but Mr. Phantom has been cleared and may have already left the grounds with his family."

"Well we need to find him; The President of The United States has demanded a meeting."

"Well I'm sorry I don't know where he is, you could try looking around to see if he's near."

"Well thank you for your assistance anyways citizen, if he returns tell him The President wants to meet at City Hall."

Danny looked at Sam; she gave him the same look he was thinking. Something must have been serious if The President wanted to talk to Phantom; it was probably about what had happened and about the Guys in White. They continued to walk out of the hospital, passing several more agents as they did. As soon as they were clear of the hospital area, they looked to see Jazz, Tucker and Dani waiting for them, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Hey dude, what's with all the MIB?"

"They're not Men in Black Tuck, their Secret Service." Sam said.

"Wait Secret Service, you mean The Pres.'s guards."

"Yeah I overheard one of them talking, The President wants to meet with me at City Hall." Danny said.

"Then what are you waiting for, go meet him." Jazz said.

Danny was just about to do that, but then he noticed Dani, she was looking at the ground a small frown across her face. Danny remembered, he said he's take her to the movies to see The Hobbit, she looked devastated, he didn't want to be the kind of father who put work ahead of family. But he also didn't want to jeopardize his town my ignoring his job, Danny thought it over, he then smiled and looked at them.

"I can do that later, I promised Dani I'd take her to the movies."

"But Danny, The President, you're ignoring The President." Tucker said.

"Yeah so, I'll see him after the movie, I've been through hell in the past twenty four hours, and now I want to spend time with my daughter and her mother, my girlfriend."

"Dude, did you just say what I think you said?" Tucker said as his eyes swelled huge.

"Yeah, me and Sam are dating."

"Dude, you just won me a lot of money, I mean a lot!" Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA and started to calculate what were probably his winnings.

"Wait you bet on us?" Danny and Sam both said.

"Yeah, everybody did, your parents, Dash, Paulina, Mr. Lancer, my parents and Jazz."

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell." Jazz said.

"So you guys are making money off of us?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, then you can afford to loan me a few bucks for tickets, popcorn and drinks."

Tucker's jaw dropped open, but he reached into his wallet and handed Danny the money for the theater. Danny then put it into his pocket and grabbed Dani and Sam's hands, the three of them then started to walk off towards downtown, to have a family day at the moves. Jazz watched as her little brother left, she was proud of him, but also a little weird, watching her little brother walk off with his family. She looked back to see Tucker continuing to make the calculations of his winnings. The Phantom Family was had only made a block before Sam spoke up.

"You never did answer me, why The Hobbit?"

"Well you see it all started out when…."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Chapter 29 out of 30, yes there is only one more Chapter, however I see it mostly as an epilogue, but first of all, yes this chapter was mostly dialogue but I had to wrap some things up, yes I'm telling you now that if I've introduced something in this story and left I unresolved, I'm saving it for the sequel, such as Sam's suitors, the other ghost hunters, the president, the GIW. Also I wrote this all today, I started to write it, thinking I should get a good start on it, and before I knew it I couldn't stop and I had the whole thing written, now I know this chapter isn't exciting as the past several chapters, but I needed to give some resolution to this story, the real resolution comes later. The Next chapter isn't long and I see it more and an epilogue, and because I worked on this, I need to work on my school work, I only have one thing to work on and it's not that hard and won't take too much time but I do have to work on it. But anyways that's due Thursday so that means if luck holds out I can give you guys the final chapter on Friday nightSaturday morning, and give you guys the sneak peak at the sequel on Christmas day. So sadly yes, this story is almost done, but it's only the beginning as I have two and maybe even three sequels planned, so what I suggest is you take this time and re-read the whole story if you haven't already, get it all again in preparation for the last chapter.**

**So as always if you loved this story or at the very least liked it please favorite/follow and please review, let me know what you think, tell me what you thought of the story as a whole, what were your favorite parts, what would you like to see next, but please don't ask me for a release date, if I get too many people asking about a release date I will revoke the privilege you have of getting a sneak peak at the next story. So until next time.**

**Update: December 19th 2013, Final Chapter being released within the next 5 hours at the time I'm writing this**

**The Storymaster1000**


	30. Chapter XXX: Epilouge

**Hello fellow Readers and Authors of FanFiction, first of all I have some good news and some bad news, well okay sad news. First of all, I have finished school until 2014 and I started to write the next chapter of Daughter of a Phantom, and guess who got it done early. but with that I also bring sad news this is the last chapter to Daughter of a Phantom, this part is complete, but the story is just beginning, so please enjoy as I wrap things up, and stay for my outro I have important things to say.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXX: Epilogue<strong>_

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed across Clockwork's tower, a common sign, showing that the Ghost of Time has returned. Clockwork floated back into his home and placed the thermos back on its pedestal. He noted that it was shaking and moving more than before, obviously the two inmates being held within were getting acquainted with each other. Having placed the thermos back, Clockwork floated past the other objects he held within his towers, many, many tools and artifacts, all of which would be disastrous if they fell into the wrong hands. But as long as they were locked within his tower with him to guard them, they were safe from the hands of the evil and corrupt.<p>

Clockwork floated over to his monitoring room, it was a vast room, it was also the loudest room, the walls, floors and roofs had gears extending from them, each one of them grinding and ticking, the gears to a clock, and that clock was time. Clockwork floated over to his spot and materialized a chair for himself. He sat in the chair and turned his attention to his many monitors that showed him all of time and space, everything that has ever happened or ever will was playing on these monitors.

Having the power and knowledge of everything that has ever happened or ever will might be boring to some, but that's not how Clockwork saw it. He saw time as a parade, looking at it from a different perspective, the whole of it, seeing the many twists and turns it could take instead of a liner event. That's how he was able to carry on in his task, he was interested to see how time could have changed, how it can be changed. Clockwork felt like it was a good time to see what was currently going on in the world, for he knew that dark times were approaching, he turned his attention to one monitor and watched as the events unfolded.

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Dani arrived at the theater, Danny pulled out the money that Tucker had given him and purchased three tickets for The Hobbit. Every time he or Sam looked over at their daughter a smile crossed their faces, just seeing their daughter so happy and excited brought happiness to their hearts, it felt like the recent events never happened. As the three of them walked into the theater, purchased their snacks and sat in their seats, Danny thought to himself. For once, he felt that something was going right in his life for once. He finally got the courage to ask Sam out and now they're dating, he found Dani and gave her a home and family. His parents are now allies and won't hunt him anymore; Valerie is also on his side, also saying she won't hunt him anymore. The GIW are probably going to be shut down after everything they've done. Skulker is being hunted by Walker for attacking Dani, and Vlad is finally gone for good, now doing time in a small thermos, with his new roommate, Dan.<p>

"Hey Danny can you please pass the popcorn?" Dani asked.

"Wait, what happened to Dad?" Danny asked.

"I'm not going to call you Dad as human, in public."

"Oh, right, yeah that's smart, okay here you go." Danny said as he passed his daughter the popcorn.

Seconds later the lights in the theater dimmed and the projector turned on as the coming attractions started to play. Dani turned her attention to the screen, excited that she's seeing The Hobbit as her first movie, with her family. Danny and Sam watched their daughter chow down on the popcorn with excitement. Danny wrapped his arm around Sam and relaxed, today was a great day, and everything was going perfect for once. So why was he for some reason was getting an unsettling feeling in his gut. A feeling that told him that this was just the calm before a storm and that the worst was still to come. Maybe he was just being paranoid, he stopped thinking about the future or what might happen next, he decided for now, enjoy this, focus on this time, and enjoy the break and time off. So that's what he did, he started to watch the movie with his family, enjoying this moment, and wishing it would never end.

* * *

><p>Agent O was sitting in the back of one of their assault vehicles, Agent K was beside him. They had both already been treated, but only a little. Their suits were stained with blood; neither could tell theirs from others. Agent O was silent the entire trip, just staring at the ground, thinking over the whole situation. This was not fair, none of it was; they are the Guy's in White. It is their job to hunt down and eliminate ectoplasmic entities, their job to keep the citizens of The United States of America safe, they were only doing their job, and now they are the bad guys. The public was stupid, they had been corrupted by Phantom's lies, not all ghosts are evil, they just want to be left alone. They have proven that ghosts will attack; they have proven that there are evil ghosts; every single ghost they have encountered is evil. But the thing that was bothering Agent O the most was a single, young ghost that has time and time again beaten him and become an annoyance; Phantom.<p>

No matter how much they tried, no matter what they do, no matter how far they go; Phantom always wins. He's never captured; he always escapes, mocking them as he does so. Even today, a few hours ago they had an entire GIW militia with one goal, eliminate Phantom. But instead what happens, Phantom somehow gets even more powerful and defeats them all in a matter of minutes, in front of all of Amity Park, not only showing them what he could do, but humiliating them at the same time. Then things got worse, Phantom had told the public of their secret operation, while he was never part of it, O does not regret it, he agrees with it and if it was up to him, he would have done it a hundred times over. Now the whole world knows what they did, mass abortion they were calling it, what they did they did for the good of the country, for the world, for mankind.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop and the two agents in there jerked forward. Agent O remained silent, continuing to stare down at the ground; while Agent K looked around nervously. Seconds later the side doors opened and the two agents were pulled out of the vehicle and onto the cold, wet, muddy ground. They looked up to see themselves surrounded my members of the secret service and National Guard. They were hauled to their feet as an agent walked up to them. They could see their superior, The Boss behind them.

"Agents O and K of the GIW, you're under arrest for conspiracy, treason and murder."

"How can doing our jobs be treason, what we have done, we've done for the good of the country."

"That's for the tribunal to decide, as of this moment the GIW are no more."

"You can't do that, the GIW are a government branch of national security, if we're gone, who will protect you from all the ghost scum?"

"We are looking into alternative methods."

"Like what, do you actually think they're good, with people like you and the President running things, before we know it ghosts will be considered citizens, they get jobs, go to school, marry humans, that is a disgust, and insult, and we will do everything in our power to exterminate every last one of them."

"Well fortunately that's not you're concern anymore."

"Alright son, you've got them, just let me say one thing before you take them away." The Boss said walking up.

"May I remind you that you are also under arrest for the same charges?"

"You may, or you could say your last rights!"

With that The Boss pushed Agents O and K to the ground and grabbed one of the guard's assault rifles. He then proceeded to unload the entire clip ate the soldiers and agents. They never even had a chance, before they could pull their guns out they were mowed down by The Boss. Once all the guards and agents were on the ground, their blood staining the ground and mixing with the damp, muddy ground; The Boss turned back to O and K. K had an expression of shock on his face, O just gave a smile.

"Gentlemen, this is a dark day for our country, we've been shut down, proclaimed criminals, our own President, our own leader is demanding our heads, and for what, doing our jobs, insuring the extermination of the vile ectoplasmic slime balls, well if The President thinks the GIW are just going to surrender and let the vile species survive, he has another thing coming."

"What's the plan sir?"

"We need to go underground, restart, a shadow organization, one that answers to no one, one with one goal, complete extermination of the ghost race."

"How will we do that, the people will turn on us?" Agent K asked.

"We will start out small, but I will guarantee you, we will grow in numbers, we just need to show them the truth, we need to give the people reason to fear the ghosts, to fear what would happen if they refuse or disobey us, what was it you said O, a ghost lover is just as bad as a ghost, I like that, we will be reborn, with one goal, to Exterminate all Ectoplasmic entities and anyone who gets in our way."

"We will need troops, ones who will not disobey orders." Agent O said.

"Don't worry about that, I planned that something like this might happen, when we couldn't trust our own agents and troops, I've got a little something."

"Let's get out of here, everybody will be looking for us, I say we retreat to outpost 4304, we can set up our new organization there."

"An excellent idea O, but not to 4304, not too long ago I established a secret outpost that only I know about it's not to far from here, we will go there and continue our plans; and don't worry, I can promise you that you will get revenge on Phantom soon enough."

"And every single ghost in existence, and all those good for nothing ghost lovers, starting with The Fentons, they will all be…Exterminated!"

* * *

><p>The most important and powerful man in the world was looking out the window to the Mayor's office. Many questions and thoughts were rushing though his mind, and not ones he would usually be thinking. Instead of worrying about Congress, threats to homeland, his family, politics or winning the next election, he found himself thinking about a topic that was fairly new to him; Ghosts. Ghosts, the creatures and monsters of fiction, sprits of the dead that haunt old houses or burial grounds or people who wronged them in life, he would never of actually believed they were real, but that was one of the first thing he learned when he became President.<p>

The President left the window and took a seat in the mayor's chair, the room wasn't as fancy as his office in The White House, but it would do for the short time he was going to be here. However he was getting worried, his cabinet brought to his attention the events as they happened; he watched them on the news. The mayor of one of his cities was a ghost who kidnapped the daughter of one of the most famous and mysterious topics that has ever been brought to The White House, Phantom.

There were two three things that was bothering him about the whole thing, firstly the government branch The Guy's in White were going rouge and had to be shut down, they were too much of a threat, doing more damage than the ghost at times. The second was the fact that all these attacks were becoming more frequent and more dangerous, all of them in this town, he had ignored it for a while, but the third thing made him decide to attend to this matter. There was one thing that Phantom had said that filled him with dread, The Ghost Zone, could go to war with them.

He was a man of peace, he would not condemn innocents to death without looking at all options, he knew as President he would have to make some tough decisions, but he will put the country forward and always do what is right. If there was any chance Phantom was speaking the truth and how The Ghost Zone could go to war with the Earth, it was something he would have to stop, and hopefully, by meeting with Phantom, one of the few ghosts who could be considered good, maybe just maybe he could avoid it. Then there was a knock on the door and an agent walked into the room.

"Well did you find him?"

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but Phantom had already left the grounds, however we will keep trying to find him."

"Please do, this is a matter of great importance."

"Yes Mr. President."

With that the agent left the room and closed the door. The President swivelled the chair around to look out the window again, looking at the town. He could hardly imagine that this town could have seen such horrors, having to suffer through ghost attacks day after day. The President relaxed, there was nothing he could do at the moment, all he could do was wait and pray that Phantom answers him and comes for a meeting, because he honestly believed if Earth went to war with The Ghost Zone, humans wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Skulker ditched what remained of his suit, it would be harder for Walker and his men to catch his true form, plus the bulked suit wasn't slowing him down anymore. He had managed to make it back to his island and was now running through his jungles, avoiding his own death traps and hoping that either Walker of a few of his goons would fall victim to them. He could not believe he was in this situation, all he wants is the skin of the little whelp, and now he's falling to his ambitious greed, now he wants the skin of his daughter two. He sometimes hated his hunting obsession, because now he wanted the skin of the whelp's child, who was even rarer than Phantom himself. For one she was a Halfa, which was one of the things Phantom had, but she was also a child, an actual ghost child, which made her rarer than her father. He looked behind him to see Walker and his men catching up to him, he dashed behind a rock just in time to avoid the beam of light emitting from the guards flashlights. Skulker watched as Walker stepped forward, scanning the area, not realizing his prey was so close to him.<p>

"Bullet!" Walker called.

"Yes Sir."

"Stay here with the men, find Skulker, even if you have to burn this jungle to the ground, I need to get back to the prison."

"Sir, if I may why are we hunting him, you don't even like The Halfa?"

"Because Bullet, It's my job to uphold the rules, no matter who or what, so if Skulker attacked Phantom's daughter then it's my job to bring him in for punishment, continue the hunt."

Skulker watched as Walker walked off, heading back to his prison. Skulker started to make his way away from the area, not wanting to be so close to those with orders to capture him. When he figured he was in the clear for a while he started thinking, he could not ignore his hunting obsession, which was telling him that he must have the whelp's daughter. But he would have to be smart about this, otherwise it will be his undoing, he would need something, better armor, something that will be able to withstand the rage of her father, Skulker smiled as he started to think of many designs for his next suit of armor.

* * *

><p>Princess Dora was pacing in circles in the center of her throne room; it still felt weird for her to think of it as hers. It used to belong to her power hungry, more powerful and demanding brother Aragon, who ruled over the land he named after himself. The Kingdom of Aragon had suffered much during his reign, he even purposefully kept them in the dark ages, but that all changed when they messed with Phantom. Her brother had grown tired of ruling by himself and demanded that she find him a bride, bad luck for them that they happened to take someone very close to Phantom, and her brother paid for it, he was defeated and thrown into the dungeons. Now she ruled over the kingdom which was slowly starting to evolve out of the dark ages.<p>

But now she had another problem, just a few hours ago her brother had somehow reclaimed the Amulet of Aragon and reclaimed his ability to transform into his great dragon form. He broke out from his imprisonment and took flight deep into the ghost zone, but not before laying waste to half the kingdom with his dragon fire. Even now her people were still trying to rid themselves of the scorching flames that were destroying their homes. As soon as she realized that her brother had escaped, she changed into her dragon form, but by the time she arrived he was already gone, probably fleeing so he could fight another day. She had contacted Frostbite, one of her few allies she had gained since her ascension to the throne. She had hoped that he would know how to get in contact with Sir Phantom; he had helped defeat her brother last time, brave enough to face him in his great dragon form. But then Frostbite had told her of everything Sir Phantom had been through. Her heart went out to the Halfa, she couldn't even bare to think of everything he must have suffered, she decided to let him rest up.

She wasn't completely comfortable with it, as a knight of her kingdom, Phantom was her most powerful protector and friend, and if anyone could stop her brother once and for all it would be him. But she could wait a couple days as she thought over the problem, her brother had escaped and flown off, there wasn't really any point to drag him out here to tell him that they have no idea where her brother was. She had scouts and messengers and allies, she could search for her brother and when he is located, and then tell Phantom where he is, but she should at least notify him, just in case he finds his way to Earth and plans revenge for his defeat. She will give Sir Phantom a few days rest before notifying him, her major issue right now was protecting her kingdom, in case her foul brother returned.

* * *

><p>The sound of skeletal feet walking across the ground is the one sound that you are bound to hear around Pariah's Keep. The vast and mighty castle which belongs to Pariah Dark, The King of Ghosts is one of the least visited and most deserted places in The Ghost Zone, not even the braves of souls venture there unless they have to. It was always like this, but ever since Vlad Plasmius, in his quest for wealth, power and conquest; foolishly awakened the sleeping tyrant in order to steal The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire; ghosts made extra sure to stay away. No one would dare venture near it, in fear that they might reawaken the sovereign ruler. Walker even had a special squad of men who patrolled the perimeter from time to time to keep others at bay; just in case some foolish ghost got any ideas.<p>

However if the tales of Pariah and fearful presence in the atmosphere weren't enough, the remains of Pariah's skeletal forces still patrolled the grounds, in order to protect their master and his castle, and the artifacts it held within. They patrolled the grounds around the castle, waiting for the day when either a ghost would be foolish enough to venture into the area, or for the day their master reawakens again, but that day was today. For the first time since The Ghost King's defeat a year and a half ago, a sound other than the skeletal feet stomping filled the air, this time in the sound or a loud, prehistoric roar.

The remains of Pariah's soldiers looked above them to see a massive black object fly over their heads. They couldn't get a good look at what it was; the many shades of black and green which made up The Ghost Zone's sky partially camouflaged the thing. However it did not conceal the bright light of the blue fire that was raining down on them. The soldiers did not have time to move and many were consumed by the flames and they crumpled into ashes. Those that survived turned to watch the object circle back, the ones with bows lifted them and fired at the creature, however if they weren't incinerated in a second hail of fire, they just bounced off the object.

The creature then descended and landed on the ground, crushing several skeletons under its massive and sharp claws. The soldiers could now see what the creature was, it was a common foe to them, many upon many of its kind were around during Pariah's first reign, it must now have been one of the last,. They readied their swords and marched towards the creature. The creature with its black scales like dark armor; a purple underbelly; which shined in the light; green horns and claws as green as the purest ectoplasm. Its teeth were many all razor sharp and long. Its long neck extending its head, towering above them, and its massive wings folded onto its back. There was a strange amulet around the creature's neck, it was gold, with a glowing green crystal embedded in it, no matter where light touched it, and there was always a shadowed shape on the gem, which resembled the slit in the eyes or predators. The creature was a ghost but that amulet allowed them to become a monster of legend, a beast of nightmares and a sight so rare and magnificent that many have risked their lives to see if such a creature exists; a dragon.

The soldiers continued to march towards the dragon, although at this point they were all but doomed. It had been centuries since they last fought one of these beasts, and they were already at a weak number. They, as skeletons gave it their all, but many were trampled by the beast as it walked towards the castle, the rest falling victim to its blue dragon fire. The dragon then raised its neck and charged at the massive doors of the castle, breathing his breath of death as he slammed into the massive, wooden door, which shattered into many burning pieces. The dragon then entered the massive palace, its tail swinging behind it; was the last thing to pass under the huge door frame. What was just minutes ago, a deserted hunk of rock home to a massive and threatening palace, swarmed by guards; was now once covered with the bones of its forces, burning earth and wood, and a damaged palace.

The dragon was making its way through the dark, crimson walls of the palace, it made its way to a second massive wooden door. Once again it burnt and smashed them into pieces, revealing a staircase leading downwards. The dragon continued to make its way through it, it descended down the stairs until it came to a vast room, one that was even bigger than The Ghost King's throne room, so big that the massive dragon felt dwarfed by its size, it had several crimson support pillars holding up its celling. The dragon looked into the room, it's sharp, glowing eyes sparkled as it saw what was in it. The entire floor of the room was covered with treasure, littered with gold and silver coins, diamonds and gems of every color, ancient artifacts, treasure chests and goblets. The riches of Pariah Dark, for every king has wealth, although, Pariah took most of it, heck maybe all of it was stolen.

A smile formed across the dragon's snout and it lunged into the air and used its massive wings to glide to the ground. It crashed into the vast treasures and started to move around in them, almost like it was trying to bath in them. The Dragon then dived beneath the wealth, and burst out again, with a roar of victory. It took its mind of thee treasure for a quick moment; smiling gas it did so. The first part of his plan was complete; he had escaped from his sister, destroying part of her kingdom in the process. Aragon smiled, he was free, nobody knew where he was and they definitely won't look at Pariah's Keep, no ghost, not even an escape would dare go there. But Aragon knew that as long as The Ghost King was in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep then there would be no danger of him reawakening. In order to open it you would need The Skeleton Key, which was either lost after the battle or still in the possession of Plasmius; to his knowledge. Which means Aragon now had Pariah's Keep all to himself.

Everything was going as he hoped and planned, now all he had to do is wait; he was never good at that. He would have to wait for his sister to fetch his enemy, The Halfa to hunt him down and recapture him. He would allow the ghost boy to tire, exhaust himself searching all The Ghost Zone for him, and if by chance he was smarter then he looked and he did come to investigate Pariah's Keep, then he would face him. But he wanted the Halfa to tire so that when the time was right, he could find a way to Earth. Aragon continued to smile as his plan ran through his head; he then laid down and buried himself in the vast wealth. After he defeated the ghost who vanquished The Ghost King, he would be feared throughout The Ghost Zone, and, even though he inhabits the castle now, he would become the new king and once again rule over.

"Soon Phantom, soon we shall face off again, you will not best me again, for now I am The King of The Ghost Zone, I am powerful, I am Fire and I will be your Death, for I shall have my revenge and take from you what you took from me, I shall take your kingdom, you, your family, your friends, your town, your world they will all burn to ashes and die by my dragon fire."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the ghost zone, in a realm also long abandoned, something was beginning to stir. The realm was covered in vast jungles and forests, filled with every single type of plant that has ever existed, the trees were taller than they ever would be on Earth and reached above towering over all beneath them. Tall grass and flowers covered the floor; moss and vines were growing over everything, and it was slowly expanding across the Ghost Zone, converting every rock it came across into another garden for its own. Suddenly vines began to stir and a loud yawn or rage erupted from the canopy. Seconds later a bunch of plants came together and combined into a massive creature, a living plant, a ghost known as Undergrowth.<p>

"What, what's this I sense?" the plant bellowed in curiosity.

He was awoken because he sensed something, something that he hasn't sensed in a while. Day after day all he sensed were the cries of his children, the plants of the world form either starting their life, or for having the humans end them in order for their own kind to flourish. However this time it was different, it was familiar, and a smile came across his beak like mouth as he realized what it was.

"So, my daughter has returned, what an interesting, and perfect development."

Undergrowth smiled as he started to plot, he was unique among the ghosts of The Ghost Zone, not only was he one of the oldest and most powerful of them. But out of all of them he had come close to accomplishing the one thing many of them dreamed of, he had almost defeated The Halfa, Danny Phantom. If it wasn't for the untimely development of his ice powers which were the reason for his defeat, he would have won and the Earth would have once again belonged to him and his children. But now with his daughter back, it would be perfect to catch the Halfa unaware, and this time not even his ice powers would be able to defeat him. For he, like all plants evolve to their surroundings, and he could not be defeated the same way twice, but then he realized something, it was almost the winter season; he would have to act soon because once winter came it would be all the more difficult for his children to thrive; he smiled.

"Well then, I guess it's going to be a green Christmas this year."

* * *

><p>The room was dark, all the light were off except for one in the corner, the only other source of light was coming from the old television set that was turned on. A man sat in a chair, his beady red eyes were glued to the screen, never looking away, and he was entirely focused on what he was watching. The television, which was old, played a low quality picture, which was interrupted with static bars every now and then, it didn't bother the man, he didn't care; what did bother him was what he was watching.<p>

The television was tuned into the news, which have been replaying the events non-stop since they happened, they were being shown on news channels all over the world and being rushed in time to make the paper; right now the whole world was focused on one little town, the spotlight of the universe on one person, Danny Phantom. The man stared at the footage, one of his eyes twitching, and the worst thing was, Phantom wasn't a complete ghost. As that very thought entered the man's mind, his clown smile turned upside down, and he got out of his chair and started to pace the room.

"LYDIA GET IN HERE!"

Seconds later a woman phased into the room, she was barley wearing anything, she had spikes for hair, her body was covered in tattoos and was wearing a red cape, her skin was green, her eyes red and a wicked smile on her face. She floated to the ground and waited for her master to order her around, he continued to pace the room, like he did when he was waiting or plotting, she could see the TV, that must have made him upset, finally her master turned his attention back to her, stepping into the light of the lone lamp in the corner, his skin was white as snow, he had dark, painted circles under his eyes, a long skinny nose and painted on smile, to make sure he was always smiling even when frowning, it was the human criminal known as Freakshow.

"Lydia pack my bags, we are returning to Amity Park, there had been a new development, and a perfect opportunity to test my toy." The crazed clown said.

Lydia bowed and smirked, she then turned around and phased out of the room; to do her master's bidding. Freakshow then reached into one of the pockets on his black trench coat, pulling out a small object. He placed the object on his finger; it was a golden ring, with a giant red gem in the center. Freakshow smiled as he looked at the thing, this wasn't just any old gem, and it wasn't even a gem, it was glass. One of the first things Freakshow did when he escaped the GIW after he lost The Reality Gauntlet to Phantom was return to the scene of his first defeat. He had managed to find a small amount of remains from his crystal ball, one that still held some of its dark essence inside it. He manufactured it into a new form, but had yet to test it, he didn't know if it actually worked, Lydia would do anything he said. He turned to the attention of the TV, a smiled spreading across the clown's face, he may not be able to prove if it works on Lydia, but he can test it on Phantom's Daughter.

"Ohhhh, this is going to be fun!" Freakshow said before he started to laugh insanely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Amity Park, Paulina was once again sitting in her room like she had been for every minute of every day, other than school for the past two days. She still had tears pouring out of her eyes, but they weren't just sadness this time, no, this time they had anger mixed with them. She was watching the television in her room, the one thing that she hasn't smashed, it was playing the events; however she didn't need to be reminded or shown, for she was there. She looked down at herself, she was in her underwear, and covered in anti-itch lotion, red patches, blood and bandages.<p>

Paulina had one thing on her mind, the plant ghost, the one that stole her precious Ghost Boy from her. Not only had that ghost slept with her love, giving him a daughter but she also humiliated her on national television which was no being broadcast all over the world. Almost without any effort, she grabbed her and threw her into a bush of poison ivy, and now she was so itch she had scratched her skin too hard and to fast, now her skin was no longer flawless, now she was a freak, a woman with a perfect body but to never be perfect again. But the cause of all her misery was one person, the bitch who stole her love.

She looked back at the television as it was showing the footage of her reveal, how she rose from the plants like a goddess. Paulina didn't get how her ghost boy fell for that witch instead of her, she was better in every way, for one she was human, she was alive, warm and fragile; not like her who was dead and probably cold and durable because she was a ghost. Another thing was she was bigger than that putrid slime ball, true only by a little, and true she had them changed without her parents knowledge but somehow that still didn't get her love's attention. Well maybe the problem was there was just one thing keeping her ghost boy from coming to her, he loves her, she knew it, the only reason why he hasn't come to her and given her his hear was that overgrown weed, so she would have to be removed from the equation altogether. Paulina reached for her laptop, and typed into the search box…

Google: How to kill a ghost

* * *

><p>The Fenton House was quiet, peaceful, but that was all ruined when Jack Fenton burst through the front door. He was so excited; ghosts were his hobby and his life aside from his family. He was always excited to learn something new about ghosts, and the last few days were full of new discoveries. He could not wait to get back to the lab and run tests and theories so his wife can publish them in Ghost Weekly or something. But he was also wondering something; a couple days ago he would have been ready to dissect Phantom on a table without a second thought, now he is considering the ghoul a friend. He never was able to ask him all those questions he wanted to, maybe he could hunt him down tomorrow and ask. Getting new ideas Jack ran down to the lab and started to do what Jack Fenton dose best, eat fudge and break things.<p>

Maddie walked in after her husband, and while she too was obsessed with ghosts, which were also her life aside from her family; she wasn't as extricable or hyper as her husband. She had watched him drive the GAV from the hospital to their home, almost causing a few accidents, and then watch her husband make a dash to their lab, a look of excitement on his face. She was also excited about all the new things they have learned or will learn, she still has a lot of questions she wanted to ask Phantom. But one thing was on her mind, Vlad; her old college bud was an evil ghost who has attacked the town and her family time and time again, while also visiting once in a while as a friend, but he was both human and a ghost, how was that possible. But then she remembered what was bothering her most of yesterday, the missing vial of Danielle's blood. If Phantom's daughter had both Ectoplasm and human blood in her DNA structure and pumping through her veins, is it possible that she's part human two. Was it possible there was a whole other species of ghost out there, ones that could disguise themselves as humans, ghosts who were still alive? This theory was buzzing around in her mind non-stop and she knew that no matter what, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was lying on the bed, his arm and ribs still giving him a tough time, he could hardly move anything above his waist without him grunting in pain. He was watching the television, it was covering the events of Amity Park, he was almost glad that Pam forced him into the limo, things could have gotten much worse back in Amity, there was tons of destruction and the stadium field and south end were destroyed, and the area around it was in bad shape too. But still Sam should be here with them, he looked over at Pam who was talking on the phone.<p>

"Yes I see, thank you Doctor, have a nice day." She said as she placed the phone down.

"Well, what they say?"

"The hospital was never in any danger during those events and your mother signed Samantha out a couple minutes ago."

"Thank god they are both alright."

"See I told you they would be, now can you come over here, I need your help."

"What are you doing now?"

"I told you, I'm looking through our contacts to see if any one of them has a good match for Sam, I'm thinking someone who's charming, handsome, and a proper gentleman, someone who can show Sam the ropes of being a proper lady if we fail."

"Pam, I thought we talked about this, I don't think we should force Samantha to find someone, she's her own person and she should find someone she loves, but who also loves her back."

"Absolutely not, if we do that she'll marry that horrid Fenton kid, do you want our grandchildren to be the hybrids of our daughter and a freak, I'm shocked at you Jeremy, now get over here and help me plan our daughter's future."

Jeremy groaned as he got off the bed, he didn't like what Pam was doing, but he couldn't refuse her, one way or another she always got her wish, she always got what she wanted, everything except her perfect daughter. Jeremy didn't completely approve of the Fenton's kid, but he wasn't the worst person his daughter could fall for. But if he has to help his wife choose a husband for their daughter, then maybe he can do her a favor and choose the one she would like the most, but with his luck and knowing his wife, she would force him to choose the one that Sam would hate the most. He sighed as he sat down with his wife, the fate of their daughter's future was in there, no, was in Pam's hands.

* * *

><p>Back in The Ghost Zone a scene of panic was spreading through The Observants headquarters. The strange beings of The Ghost Zone, one of the oldest races of creatures to have come entirely from the Ghost Zone were gathering in their meeting room. One of them had a crystal ball and placed it on the pedestal, its one eye was widened in horror and disbelief, which worried his brothers and sisters. One of them rose from its spot and asked the question that was on all their minds.<p>

"Brother, what's wrong, what horror did you see?"

"I saw the future."

The Observant raised his hand to the crystal ball; it activated and started to form a picture in it. The Observants looked at it form, all of their eyes widening as it did, as they finally saw what the future held. The crystal ball was showing The Ghost Zone and Earth both of them completely destroyed, ravaged by war and death. Then it changed to Amity Park, the last standing city in the entire world, where a battle was currently being waged. The center of the city was being covered by a green dome, a ghost shield, while the surrounding buildings and towns were being attacked. It changed again to show a family, who were in tattered, dirty cloths and running for their lives. They were a man and a woman, and with them a little girl and a baby boy who was wrapped in a blanket being held in the mother's arms.

An explosion suddenly appeared ahead of them, forcing them to fall to the ground. They started to stir, but only to realize in horror what had caused the explosion. They looked to see two glowing red dots appear out of the smoke, they turned towards the family. Before the family knew it, several figures in black armor, holding guns were surrounding the family. The man stood up and raised his hand, begging them let them go. But they wouldn't listen as they raised their guns; but before they could execute the family, they were all cut down by a fast moving target. A blur of white and black hit all of them, seconds later they were all on the ground dead. The figure then stood there, it's back turned to the family.

"Thank you." The man said

The figure turned its head; it was wearing a black and white hazmat suit and its eyes were also glowing red. It turned towards them to face them; a smile appeared on its face, presenting the family with the sight of its fangs. The family suddenly crowded together and embraced each other, realizing who exactly it was standing in front of them.

"What makes you think I'll let you live."

The Observants then watched in horror as the figure charged towards the family, splattering crimson red blood all over the already war torn streets. The figure was brutal, sadistic and evil in its purest form. Having completed the deed, the figure turned around and walked to the edge of the street, giving them an amazing view of the war torn city, which was still in the process of fighting said war. The figure smiled, once again bearing their fangs; with that the crystal ball ceased playing the future. The Observants were all in shock and horror, one rose from its place.

"We need to see Clockwork; it's going to happen again."

* * *

><p>Clockwork was brought out of his gazing by a noise; he turned around to see the thermos rolling on the floor. Clockwork saw that the thing was still banging and trembling more and more. He had been gazing at event going on all over The Ghost Zone and Earth. Clockwork brought his attention back to the one that was showing Danny. He was in the theater with Sam and Dani, watching Bilbo trying to be a good host to the sudden bombardment of dwarves. Clockwork smirked, he always liked that scene, but then again being the master of time he's seen all the films by now, he knew Dani would love seeing how they did Smaug in the next one. However he was taken out of his focus by another noise, he turned around to once again find the thermos moving, he sighed, this was it.<p>

The thermos continued to get dents, the metal stretching outwards; it was getting weaker each time. Then finally, after a year of nothing, something happened. One last powerful push, one last dent and one of the brackets holding the device together popped out and skidded across the floor. Seconds later it was followed by four razor sharp clawed fingers bursting out the side and tore through the metal, then breaking them creating a nice little hole in the device. Then two glowing red eyes opened up from the darkness of the device as a clawed hand burst out of the device and dug into the floor of followed by a bone chilling, maniacal laugh that could have belonged to the devil himself. Clockwork turned his head away and looked at his monitors, eyeing them again to see everything currently going on in time; before giving a grim smile.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

**Okay first of all I know you must really be ticked with me, introducing all of this, but this is all for the sequel, so with that Daughter of a Phantom is over, however that dose not mean I'm done with it, for on Christmas Day, December 25th I will be posting a sneak peek at the sequel, and between now and the 1 year anniversary I will be typing up deleted scenes and alternate ideas and writing out in dot jot form what my original plans for this story where, like I said, I was originally going to have Damon the target of trial 4 not Valerie. But anyways I will like to thank you all for making this story what it is today, and because of you I will continue this.**

**Also as this is the last chapter I do ask that everybody reviews, let me know what you thought about what I'm planning for the sequel, then tell me what you though of it as a whole, so please everybody review, and remember, just because the story's over doesn't mean don't follow, I will still be updating it with new things but I would like to thank everybody who enjoys this story, stay tuned for the sneak peak at the second story, the sequel to Daughter of a Phantom...**

**Mother of a Phantom: Coming ? 2014**

**I want to finish The Thirst and Hunger before I continue this, because those have be bugging me for some time.**

**So please favorite and follow and please review, thank you all and stay tuned for that sneak peak**

**Until next time**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	31. Mother of a Phantom Sneak Peek

**Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first of all happy holidays, a time for family, celebration and gifts. And as a gift for my fans I'm giving you you're gift early, so here you go a special sneak peek of the sequel to Daughter of a Phantom, Mother of a Phantom, now please stay for my little outro at the end, just in case you are a little confused on some things, so here you go a sneak peak at what's to come...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mother of a Phantom: Sneak Peek<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Evening Mr. President."<p>

The President let out a small gasp and jumped a little, he turned around to see someone sitting in the mayor's chair. The person then swivelled the chair around, revealing Danny Phantom sitting in it. The President let out a slight sigh of relief, he still didn't know if Phantom could be trusted, or if he was really what he said he was, but hopefully by the end of this meeting, he would know for sure, or at least an idea.

"Mr. Phantom, it was good to see that you got my message."

"Yes, I believe that you wanted to talk to me about an important matter?"

* * *

><p>"Mom"<p>

"Yes?" Sam looked over to see her daughter approaching.

However as soon as Sam looked over to her daughter alarm bells started to go off in her head. Her daughter was squirming a bit, and she had an expression of pain or embarrassment on her face. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed over to her daughter.

"Dani, what's wrong?"

"I…uh…I'm bleeding." She answered embarrassed.

The gears running in Sam's mind clicked, she understood what was going on, everything was alright, it just mean there daughter had reached a certain stage in her life. Sam remembered when she first went through this, she was at home and her parents were gone, doing something that made them happy. Her grandmother found her and she was the one who helped her, told her it was okay, told her what exactly was going on and helped her through it. That was another thing about her grandma; she was always there to help her no matter what. Sam knew one thing, she was going to be a good mother and help her own daughter through this. A smile came across her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you're okay, it's natural for this to happen, didn't you dad tell you about this?"

"Yeah, I thought that this might be what it was, but why'd you laugh."

"Oh remember how your father and I flipped a coin to figure out who'd go and get Christmas stuff, I'm just imaging what your father would have done if had won the coin toss."

"Oh." Danielle said giving a slight smile as a humorous image appeared in her mind.

* * *

><p>Dani panicked and rushed towards a big wooden chest, she ducked behind it and took cover as the ground began to move. Dani risked her luck and turned her head to peek over the chest, she could see the head of the beast still in the spot, and its eye was still open, scanning the area, before turning its gaze towards her. Dani gave a small gasp, how did she get into this mess, oh yeah, that's right she walked right into it. She felt the ground rumbling and coins smashing into each other. She looked over to see the massive beast awake, Dani turned invisible, hoping that the creature wouldn't see her. She looked back at the creature, the dragon, its skin of black scales shined like dark metal, its purple underbelly shined in the light, its claws and horns a sinister acid green, its teeth a sharp white, its wings were folded to its back. The dragon lifted its head high into the air with its long neck, sniffing the air, it then returned its gaze towards Dani, a growl of anger crossed its snout, and it then started to move towards her.<p>

"Well Phantom, my dear sister must have sent you to defeat me again, I know you're there, I can hear your breath, sense your presence, smell your…scent?" the dragon spoke in a booming and arrogant voice as it started to approach Dani.

The dragon looked at the spot where Dani stood, Dani didn't know what to do, the dragon could still see her, maybe not by sight, but he could smell her and hear her. But then a look of curiosity came across the dragon's face, one of its brows raised as it smelt the air again. Dani didn't know if she should take this time to escape or not, so she just stood there.

"Wait…you're not the ghost child, you share his scent, but, you carry another, one that's familiar, one that I've come to despise, but you should not have two scents unless…unless they are your scent, ah so the child's gotten busy." A grin came from the dragon.

Dani, realizing that this was probably her best opportunity to escape, made a break for the staircase, however as she moved the coins beneath her moved, alerting the dragon. The dragon followed the patch of moving coins, his massive size allowing him to catch up to Dani. Dani knew she wasn't going to make it, and made a dash for one of the support pillars, she ducked behind it as the massive beast dashed past her. The dragon came to a halt when he realized his prey was no longer in front of him, he turned around and started to move away. Dani just needed the dragon to get a little farther from her so she could escape. However she heard a noise and turned her head to find herself staring into the eye of the beast, the eye glowing white with a red slit.

"Come now, don't be shy; reveal yourself to me little one." The dragon said.

Dani, figuring she had no choice, decided to oblige, maybe she could distract the dragon long enough for her to getaway, or maybe it'll roast her for dinner. Dani gulped and turned herself visible, now the dragon was looking directly at her. The dragon's eye widened, either with curiosity or with shock. She looked exactly like her father, except for one thing, her gender. How long had he been asleep, or was there more to Phantom then he thought, maybe he should find out more.

"Ah, there you are child, you look exactly like him, you share his scent, and his foolishness, so tell me, what relationship do you share, you and Phantom?"

"Danny Phantom's my father."

"Then I take it the human female known as Sam Manson is you're mother, for you share her scent as well."

"Yes."

"Then you should know how foolish it was to come here, to my new domain, until I can take back my kingdom from my sister, Dora."

Dani listened to the last word the dragon said, Dora, he meant Princess Dora, ruler of kingdom Aragon. If this dragon was telling the truth and he was her brother than that meant this was ex Prince Aragon; or just Aragon. Dani remembered the story her parents told her, he wanted to take her mom to be his new bride, but her dad wouldn't let that happen so he rescued her, defeated Aragon and freed the kingdom.

* * *

><p>Danny stopped for a moment, standing in the freezing cold terrain that surrounded him. Danny knelt down to the ground; his hand hovered over the snow, making a promising discovery. Danny could feel the disturbed snow, someone had been here, there were footprints leading ahead of him, the freshly new snow trying to cover them up. Danny stood up and looked ahead to see if there was anything in the distance, he started to continue his trek, hoping that this was what he needed. However a couple more feet and cold snow later the ground began to rumble. Danny lost his balance on the snow and ice and fell to the ground. Seconds later a large shape emerged from beneath the snow up ahead.<p>

The beast was large ad covered in hair, it walked on three crap like legs, it had four eyes and white hair covered it's back and the outside of its legs, must be one of the locals. The creature turned its attention to Danny and let out a large roar of anger. Danny sighed, he was freezing cold, he felt like he had frostbite, if that was possible for ghosts, and now this. He got up again and prepared his stiff frozen body as the creature started to charge towards him.

* * *

><p>"Not everyone has a happy ending."<p>

"Danny you're Phantom?"

"You care about them, the humans, you care about their short and pathetic lives, you are your father's daughter, which is good, because now you can watch them all die, knowing that you are responsible for their suffering."

"A great darkness is coming."

"For the record the next time we say we've survived worse, we're referring to this."

"No world should fall without their protector."

"I'm sorry…she's gone, she's dead."

"Maybe it's because you simply don't understand…Humans."

"You want my life, then come and take it from me."

"It doesn't matter if you beat me, you might not realize it yet, but you've already lost everything; enjoy your final moments of peace."

* * *

><p>.The story will pick up one day after Daughter of a Phantom; then there will be a little time skip of a few days<p>

.Daughter of a Phantom took place in the fall after Halloween, so Mother of a Phantom will take place before, during and after Christmas, ending on New Year's.

.Because the story will take place during Christmas; there will be many of those themes in here, love, cold, family, celebrations and other things.

.There will be a lot of bonding moments and one of the main themes is family

.Sam and Dani will have a lot of bonding moments

.Tucker will have to deal with his Ghost Envy

.Danny is going to go through a tough time balancing his human life, ghost life and family life

.Things on Earth and The Ghost Zone are going to change for better or worse?

.The Ghosts will find out about Operation Sterilization, and won't take it well

.The threat of war will be ever present

.Danny will get a slight costume change, nothing drastic

.Sam will occasionally appear to help Danny as Samantha Phantom, but only when their daughter is in danger or the threat is great (ex. Not Box Ghost/Skulker/Johnny 13/Etc.)

.Dani will be featured more and will not just be a helpless girl, one of the main problems I have with Daddy/Dani stories is people make Dani a little girl who can't do anything, and while I tried not to make this obvious in my last story, I will admit I am guilty of this, however in this story Dani will have more to do and will have to do things without the aid of her father

.Youngblood will meet Dani, will they be friends, crushes, rivals?

.Undergrowth will return and this time he's immune to Danny's Ice attacks

.Freakshow is back with another way to control ghosts

.Sam and Danny will be looking to getting Dani in school, haven't decided if she's going as human or Phantom yet

.The GIW will be back, this time not answering to anybody and doing things as they see fit, i.e., exterminating anybody who doesn't agree with them or is a ghost

.Danny's secret will be revealed to more than one person

.Sam will have to deal with her parents, well okay her mother trying to trap her in an arranged marriage, and her mother will do everything she can to keep Danny way

.Valerie and The Fentons are now allies of Danny and will help him; will he trust them with some things?

.Skulker will be trying to survive Danny; he still wants his rare child Halfa pelt

.Dani will get Cujo as a pet and companion of hers

.Ember will be introduced, but as an ally or foe

.Danny and Sam, while in their ghost forms in public will act like they've been mated for years

.Paulina will attempt to murder Sam at any chance she's got

.Mr. Lancer will assign a big project to the class, Phantom related

.The Ghost Hunters are going to have a field day trying to capture ghosts and Phantom for study, and they will discover some things

.The public knows that Vlad was a ghost and a human, but they don't know how that's possible yet, except Team Phantom and Valerie

.Danny will be interviewed as Phantom, in order to answer some questions and to build up a good reputation with the media

.Dani will be learning new powers and tricks from her father, like her ice powers and a ghostly wail

.Dan will return and do something unthinkable in order to break Danny

.Nocturne will also return, but instead of giving people their dreams, he will give everybody nightmares, which they can't awake from

.Oh one last thing…a lot of people **ARE** going to die

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first of all I put this sneak peek into a few parts, the first part is a collection of a little paragraphs or sentences that I typed up, these things will be in the sequel but the above text may not be final as this is still in development, just giving you an idea, and I know that one part's like The Hobbit, but for the record I originally planned to have something like this, Then The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug came out, but remember not final. The second part are quotes that characters will say, but I'm not telling you who's saying them or who they're saying them too, however some of them can be easily guessed, while others aren't. The third section, the one above is just a dot jot of things that I plan on having coming up, some things might be cut, for example I planned for Spectra to come and try to feed off Danielle, but it would have been a rehash of My Brothers Keeper with Dani in the role, plus I have enough villains, I might change my mind if I can have it work. So basically I wanted to give you guys a sneak peek and tell you what I'm planning, but not everything, I have tons planned and my story might be out sooner than you think, if everything goes according to plan and I manage to finish The Hunger and Thirst the earliest you can see Mother of a Phantom is late Marchearly April, but no promises. So I hope you enjoyed this sneak peak and are looking forward to the continuation, please review and let me know your thoughts on what I'm planning, and also, don't worry deleted/extended/alternate scenes will be coming soon. So that's it, I have to finish preparing for Christmas, and tomorrow's Doctor Who special, goodbye 11th, the clock is striking 12.**

**Oh and one more thing, some people are worried that I'm putting to many villains in, don't worry, I have a careful plan, it's risky but I have planned something that will work, I understand if your worried, but please, trust me, I wouldn't put them in just to put them in, they are there because they have a purpose, but if you want an answer, fine, they won't all be attacking at the same time, I did say the story takes place over a month of December.**

**So until then have.**

**A Merry Christmas**

**A Happy Hanukkah**

**A Kick-Ass Kwanza**

**or whatever else, basically Happy Holidays.**

**The Storymater1000**


	32. DOAP EXTRAS!

**Daughter of a Phantom: Deleted Scenes**

**(More Coming Soon)**

**Hello fellow Authors and readers of FanFiction, well it's been one heck of a year, and exactly one year ago, I published the first chapter to a little story of mine. And in that one year, not even I could for see that it would become one of the most reviewed, favored and followed Danny Phantom fanfictions of 2013. I am just blown away from its success and I owe it all to you. And by you I mean you, the authors and readers. If it wasn't for you Daughter of a Phantom wouldn't be what it is today. Thank you, all of you who love this story and are eagerly awaiting the sequel; Mother of a Phantom. So to celebrate the one year anniversary of Daughter of a Phantom, its success and to bring more enjoyment and entertainment to my loyal fans; I will be giving you special scenes. These little segments are what I had originally planned to have in the story but I ultimately cut or changed because I decided against it, thought of a better idea or something else. But to celebrate, I typed some of them up anyways, so I hope you enjoy these bonus scenes, and if one of these scenes is liked enough, I might, just might, considering on which one is liked the best, I just might edit Daughter of a Phantom to include it. So without further ado, here are my Daughter of a Phantom, original ideas, alternate scenes and deleted scenes, or as my friend Blak-Ice would say, Daughter of a Phantom EXTRAS!**

But Before I begin, I want to give you a list, the scenes in this list were originally going to be in Daughter of a Phantom, however, these scenes were cut when I decided to make sequels, therefore, the scenes listed below are ones you will not be reading because they will in fact be in the sequel.

.Youngblood meeting Dani

.Dani practicing and training with her father

.Dani having her first period

.Danny being interviewed

.The Ghost Hunters trying to study and capture Danny at every turn

.Trying to get Dani education

So those are some of the things I wanted to have in this story, but I'm saving for the sequel, so use your imagination if you must have an idea of what they may be like. Otherwise you will have to wait until Mother of a Phantom comes out, please don't ask me when, if you want a date, the earliest I can have the first chapter out is between March and June, however now you can enjoy the scenes I wrote for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: I was originally going to have Danny, on the first night of being Dani's father have a nightmare of him failing to protect Dani, but then I decided to cut it because I could then use it if I ever decided to have Nocturne return, and because he's showing up in the sequel you will actually see this scene in the sequel. But I will give you my original version, the one that will show up in the sequel will basically be the same, but told in a different way. So this is a kind of deleted scene sneak peek thing, anyways enjoy.<strong>

Danny suddenly found himself in a dark room, complete darkness, with the only source of light being his own glow. He didn't remember coming here, he didn't even know where here was, the last thing he remembered was putting Dani to bed. Suddenly a dreadful sound filled the air, catching his attention, filling him with dread as his advanced hearing picked up the sound, it was his daughter.

**"DADDY, HELP ME!"**

Danny felt himself become full of dread and fear, he turned in the direction of the sound, there was a faint light almost being consumed by the darkness that surrounded it. Danny started to run towards the light, but he felt the closer her got to it, the farther away it became. He mind was racing with worry and anger, fear and rage, who in their right mind would go after his little girl, okay frankly every one of his enemies, especially Plasmius. Danny got closer to the light, he lunged towards it, and the light enveloped him. Danny then fell to the ground, which was uncomfortably cold. Danny looked to see where he was, only to see a familiar and horrifying sight.

Danny stood up to find himself in Vlad's lab, his computer running data and his tools and experiments working in the back ground. Danny turned to look in the center of the lab, and his eyes fell upon the one thing he didn't want to see or believe. Danny walked over to the centre of the lab, his eyes locked on Dani, who was strapped into a table, cut up and covered with Ectoplasm. Danny was overcome with sadness and shock, then Dani noticed him, she was still alive, but barley.

"You lied."

What… Dani don't speak I'll get you out of he-"

"You lied to me, you said you wouldn't let him take me, you promised me that you wouldn't let anything harm me."

"Dani, I..I.."

"You said I was your daughter, that you'd protect me no matter what, you lied, just like Vlad did, you're the same."

"Dani I'm nothing like Vlad, I'm your father, I'm sorry I failed you, Vlad's going to pay, he's not getting away this time, no one is ever going to hurt my baby girl ever again, I love you Dani, come on I'm getting you out of here."

Dani just looked at her father; Danny could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had no memory on how this happened or how he got here, but his daughter was hurt, hurt by the same monster he said he'd protect her from, this was all his fault. Danny just looked at his daughter, the next few seconds were complete silence, and Danny was waiting for his daughter to respond to him. Dani just looked at her father, and gave her answer in almost a whisper like voice.

"Liar!"

The words stung in Danny's heart, he backed away like he was in pain. Seconds later Dani dissolved into ectoplasm and poured onto the lab's floors, forming a puddle of green goo around Danny. Danny looked down, he could see his reflection in the liquid, but it wasn't his, it was his. Danny fell back in surprise and fear only to smack into the back of a wall. Danny turned around to see his shadow being projected onto the wall; then it started to change, until it resembled a familiar vampire looking figure. Seconds later the shadow of Vlad was standing in front of Danny and his menacing laughter filled the air. Danny was petrified in his shock and fear, and it all came to an end when the shadow came closer to him, and he was enveloped in darkness once more.

Danny jolted awake; his sudden movement sent him crashing to the ground. Danny picked himself off from the ground, his breathing rapid and a little sweat running down his skin. Danny looked around as he gathered his surroundings, his memory coming back to him. He was in his room, he had fallen asleep in his chair, and Dani was safe and sound, still tucked into his bed and sleeping. Danny breathed a sigh of relief; everything he'd been through was just in his mind, just a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: What happened after, I cut this scene because this scene felt like it could be cut and wasn't needed, also I didn't need to make my story anymore darker than it was.<strong>

The agent ran off, happy that he was going to be able to hold his little girl again. His joy filled heart was suddenly cut short as something else replaced the feeling in his heart; joy was overcome with the long, cold grip of death. With that the felling of death overcame and consumed him.

Danny watched the agent fall to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole in his chest. Danny turned around to see Vlad standing on the stage, his hand raised and smoking, having just fired a ghost ray. Danny felt even more rage fill him, now Vlad has left a poor innocent girl without a father, Danny's eyes refocused on Vlad, and he continued to walk towards the monster, preparing to rid the world of him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And Just for Comedy: XD<strong>

The two Halfa's charged at each other, but it was Danny who got the upper hand as he grabbed Vlad's fist and turned it away, before delivering a blow to the older Halfa's face again and again and again. Danny then dropped to his knees, what he was about to do would usually be uncalled for but he didn't care it would put Vlad in pain. Danny raised his fists and started to use his enhanced speed and strength to punch Vlad's crouch multiple times, like he was punching one of those punching bags used in training rooms. Vlad's face was replaced with a comedic face of pain, he managed to lift his knee and hit Danny in his head sending him back, allowing Vlad to retreat, albeit barley as his hands went to his crotch.

"I'm in pain!" Vlad screeched in a high pitched voice.

The next second two duplicates of Danny appeared beside Vlad and grabbed him. Danny, the real one at the other end used his Ecto energy to create a flat surface above the ground. He then looked at the duplicates and nodded at them. The two then forced Vlad down until he was lying on the flat surface of the construct. They then used their increased speed and strength to slide Vlad across the surface, Vlad was screaming all the way, as his face collided with Danny's steel fist at the end which was suddenly flying towards him and bringing him to a stop as the construct vanished beneath him. Danny then proceeded to start kicking Vlad again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: Danny's Speech, I originally had Danny give a speech before the GIW during the battle between him and Vlad when they tried to kill him again. I cut it because I plan on doing one later, plus Danny was dying he doesn't have time to make speeches. Plus some things would have needed to be expanded upon and it makes Danny to overpowered.<strong>

"Like I said I'm not just any ghost, you like to think of yourselves as experts on ghosts and your expertise is that they are nothing but dangerous filth that must be exterminated, yet ever since I appeared you've noticed things about me, that I'm different, I don't act like other ghosts, I'm a mystery, and you've been wondering what makes me different, what's so special about me, even though the answer has been staring you in the face this whole time, right under your nose, the answer to why I'm so special is because I AM Different, I am stronger, faster, smarter and more powerful than any other ghost who has ever existed or likely ever will and my power increases every day. The reason everybody tries to kill me is not just because they hate me or I stop their plans although that is a factor for some, but because they fear me, they fear what I am and what I might become, I have walked in futures where the world has been destroyed by a being of pure evil, I have dethroned kings and tyrants, defeated a madman who controlled reality, I've fought everything from monsters made of meat to an overgrown root, living weather to the horrors of Pandora's Box; I have saved Amity, the world and The Ghost Zone so many times, I never stop, I never stay and I never ask to be thanked. I have seen things you would never believe, I've sacrificed many things for what I do and I know things, secrets that mustn't be told, knowledge that must never be spoken, and you still try to trap and kill me, didn't anybody tell you that there's one thing you never put in a trap, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow's dawn, the light of a new day there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap, me, that's the reason why I'm different, I'm a mystery, a question, hiding in plain sight, the question that has been a thorn in the side of every ghost hunter and expert for the past three years, who and what is Danny Phantom, I am Danny Phantom and I'm not just any ghost!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Scene: Vlad's original fate was different, I was originally going to have Danny use the Ghost Gauntlets to separate Vlad's ghost half from his human half, using the thermos to contain Vlad's ghost half, while leaving the human Vlad to the authorities or GIW. I abandoned this idea after realizing that the gauntlets were from the alternate future and I would have to come up with something to explain them existing here, true I could say Danny kept them but then they wouldn't exist in the first place and…timey whimey. I also decided it was good enough just having Vlad spend some quality time with Dan, here's that scene as it would have played out.<strong>

"Well I must give credit where it's due Daniel, you've defeated me, come on then, end it."

Danny raised his arms into the air; the silver gauntlets were glowing with green energy. Danny's eyes were focused on Vlad, who was on his knees in front of him, badly bleeding and beaten. Suddenly Danny's fists opened and long, razor sharp, silver spikes ejected from the fingertips of the gloves; while this was going on Danny's mind was somewhere else, he was remembering this, this felt all too familiar. In another place, in another time Vlad had used these same weapons to remove Danny's human emotions after the loss of his family and friends, which then lead to horrific and tragic results. But as Danny started to doubt this, he looked at Vlad's eyes, which were of red, glowing, weak, but still bright with all his inner and vile evil. Vlad has had ghost powers for twenty two years, twenty two years he had been using them for his own evil intentions and desires, Vlad had used them for the wrong purposes, for too long, he will not use them wrongly again, not one second more, he was going to make sure of it.

With that Danny brought his hands down, Vlad screamed in pain as the ten long daggers pierced his body, creating even more holes for ectoplasm to pour out and stain the ground. Amity screamed in shock and horror, but Danny wasn't done. Danny used his remaining strength to lift Vlad off his feet, into the air, and started pulling. What Amity saw next they would never forget. They saw the evil being suddenly split into two people, Vlad Masters, billionaire and mayor of Amity fell to the ground on the left, while the evil ghost Vlad Plasmius fell to the ground on the right.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note:<strong>

When I was deciding what Danny's trials would be, the one that was most difficult for me to work on was The Trial of murder as it had switched ideas and elements so many times. I originally intended Damon Grey to be the one Danny has to kill, which would have made Valerie chase him through the city, recklessly causing destruction in order to kill Danny, now I will give you guys this chapter, but it won't be today, because I will really be writing two chapters, I will be adding them when they are done.

**My Inspiration:**

.The reason I wrote Daughter of a Phantom was for one reason and one reason only, it was a story I wanted to hear. Those of you who read my authors notes would have heard this all before but; I was a recent new addition to FanFiction, I was writing my own stories and reading others, I always saw Dani as Danny's daughter and I was glad that I found out I wasn't the only one, there was a whole genre of these fics labelled as Daddy Danny. I read them but there wasn't any that I wanted. What I wanted was a story that truly captured the characters and likeness of the show, one that had character development, relationships, an amazing story and something unique and the closest I found were Dani's Back by Jennythe3 and 2 Halfa's Plus 1 Human Equals a Family by Blak-Ice. These two stories helped inspire Daughter of a Phantom and one day just for the heck and fun of it, I typed up the first chapter and posted it, the rest is history.

I check its progress a couple hours later and I was blown away, it was then I decided that I would finish writing this story as I realized that I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only one wanting to hear a story like this, there were many others; FanFiction is a place for fans to write their own stories of their favorite things weather being movies, cartoons, games or anime. This whole time I was waiting for someone else to write the story I wanted to hear, why should I wait, this is FanFiction, so I sat down and wrote Chapter 2, than 3, than 4 and you know the rest. Then there's the fact that so many people love this story, and so many big names included. Well I've said this before and I'll say it again, as long as you guys love and are willing to take the time to read and review my stories, I will be around to tell them.

I would also like to apologize to codywoodward.5382 and Novak94, these two have done fan art for my story and I forgot to include them a couple chapters ago, I'm so sorry, but here you go, here are the links (hopefully) that will take you to their art. Just take the spaces out, I don't know how the links really work.

p aradox antar m /art/Da nny-Ph antom-Daug hter-of-a-Phan tom-fan-art-417 35 3905

km a an ta /art/Dann y-Pha ntom -2-4 1738 50 48

So to end, once again thank you all, if you haven't already please favorite, review and follow, I suggest you follow because then you'll know when the sequel comes out

**The Storymaster1000**

***Update: Shortly after posting this Extras part I took a look at my plans for the sequel and...I finished planning it, that's right I have planned out all 60 chapters, my writing and creative talents and my enjoyment of it took over and I just finished planning out what I will do, I am at the very point I was a year ago when I posted the first chapter, so the good news is, at the moment I am typing up the prologue and first chapters of Mother of a Phantom and, if everything goes well and I finish The Hunger by the end of the month and Thirst after that, I can say that the first Chapter of Mother of a Phantom will be released the latest on April 3rd 2014, wait a minute isn't that the 10th anniversary, it is, okay then**

***Update 2: I have finalized my decisions, I really, really want to start writing Mother of a Phantom, so I have decided, through thought and coin flipping, to first of to wrap The Hunger up by the end of the Month, then start writing Mother of a Phantom over February and March ready for it's April release, I have decided that I'm going to hold off on Thirst until October due to it's content, in October I will be taking a slight break form Mother of a Phantom to finish Thirst, so this means I can hopefully release Mother of a Phantom weekly.**

_**Mother of a Phantom: Coming on April 3rd 2014**_


	33. Sequel Posted Announcment!

**Hello one and all nothing new this is just a notice for those following Daughter of a Phantom that the sequel Mother of a Phantom has now been posted, so what are you waiting for, go check it out and favorite, follow and review.**

**In other and shorter words.**

**SEQUEL POSTED!**

**SEQUEL OUT NOW.**

**Just in case the first sentence didn't get you're attention**


End file.
